BC: Behind the Red Door
by mickeiblue
Summary: SEQUEL TO BROOKES CHILD.Kay Scott has the perfect life; the sweetest boyfriend, the coolest best friend, the big house, the happy family, two parents who are inseparable, or well... she use to. now she doesnt quite know what she has or who she is.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or Lucas Scott, or a pink bra.**

**This is the sequel to "Brooke's Child", so i guess you can read it as a stand alone but i suggest reading Brooke's Child first. Either way thanks for reading and hopefully for reviewing. **

**and blers if you want an awesome bl spot to hang out in go join fanpop, at .com (wow that was hard to guess) then when you join up search brucas and become a fan of the brucas spotm all ya gotta do is press the green button at the right top of the page saying something like 'becoem a fan' or soemthing like that, my memory escapes me. its a great place and im always haninging around there with abunch of other great blers, if you run into my bratty mate nem tell her that her broody friend says hi!... ok so on with the story...**

Prologue – Dear Diary, cheers to my perfect life

_My name is Karen Haley Elizabeth Scott, most of the time people just call me Kay, I'm named after three very important people, my grandmother Karen, my godmother Haley and one of my mother's oldest friends Peyton. That is who I am, but to my Mom and Dad I am simply Smiley, and that's who I like being the best._

_I live in Tree Hill, North Carolina, I haven't always lived here. For the first seven years of my life I lived with just my mother far away from this little town where my parents were raised._

_Brooke Davis, my mother, fell pregnant in her senior year and chose to leave her home town and raise me all by herself, my father never knew about me and I never knew his first name, that is until my mother heard my Aunt Haley had cancer, she packed our bags the same day and just as easily as we left Tree Hill we returned. My mother was prepared to face her past and my father, it was a rocky road for a long time, and there were fights and times when I didn't want Lucas Scott in my life._

_The thing is though, and I learnt this quickly, my parents are incomplete without each other and though they can be happy apart they are happier when together. We were a family and eventually we truly became one._

_I use to idolise my parents, but somewhere along the years I took off my rose coloured glasses and saw them for who they really are. Instead of seeing my Mom, the coolest mom in the world who is the perfect human specimen, who has all the answers and makes no mistakes, or Brooke Scott, fashion designer and perfect wife, I saw her as just Brooke Scott, the human being, who is not perfect, doesn't have all the answers and does make mistakes. My father, well I can't claim that I never thought he made mistakes; I blamed him for a lot of things after we first met, but I still thought he was amazing and could do anything. Though I learnt as I got older that he is no superhero, he is just a man and even Lucas Scott has limits._

_In a way I still idolise them however it's for what they are and not for what I thought they were. _

_Because even though they are just mere mortals like everybody else, they're still special and still the people I admire the most in the world. They made mistakes, a lot in their years at Tree Hill High yet Brooke and Lucas Scott have come out of it with a life to be proud of and a hell of a lot of good memories to go along with it. _

_Now I am the senior at Tree Hill High School, in many ways I'm living my parents lives yet at the same time my life is very different._

_I have the perfect life. _

_I have the coolest best friend. _

_I have the sweetest boyfriend._

_I have the big house with the red door._

_I have a Mom and Dad who are happy and in love._

_Or at least I use to._

_When I walked into school this morning for what was suppose to be the first day of the rest of my life, my first day as a senior, I thought I had all those things. Strange how I'm now sitting, in a bed that isn't mine, with none of it._

_I don't know what will happen, there are a lot of things I don't know at the moment. What I can tell you is I am Kay Scott, daughter of Brooke and Lucas Scott, seventeen year old girl…_

**so what do you think of the prologue? the rest of the story won't be in diary format, probably just this one. and due to my 'my stories' page rfusing to show anything it may be a while before i update this, but rest assured it will happen eventually, though i would prefer to focus on finishing Love and Infatuation first, and readers of that, don't worry, an update of that will be up as soon as i possibly can, it just may be a while considering the probs im having. catchya later. oh yeah, pretty please review with brucas on top. luv mickei**


	2. Authors Note

**Heres the low down.**

The Scott players…

There's Kay, you know her of course, she's the over achiever, the one who is doing a million things and tends to be good at everything she touches.

Lily, again you know her, she's the sweet bubbly one that no one stays mad at and who can't hold grudges herself, but she's not always so sweet.

Jamie, another one you know, the smart jock, he's a mix of Lucas and Nathan.

And introducing...

Drey, the strong silent type, he's the basketball star.

Mitch, a bit awkward and rough, like Ryan maybe from the oc, but more jockish, he can be a jerk but it's because he's not good at expressing his feelings or his emotions, Mitch is Kay's boyfriend, or should i say ex boyfriend.

Saul, he's not on the basketball team, omg, no instead he's a blonde surfer, laid back and sensitive with an easy smile.

Molly, a non stop talking slightly outrageous cheerleader who steamrolls over people, but has a heart of gold, she's like a non bitchy Rachel I guess.

Bo, pretty normal, just an average teen caught in their lives.

And what have the adults been doing in the missing ten years, reproducing of course. So meet the sibs…

Caitlyn 'Caiti' Scott, 11, you knew as a one year old and she is still Naley's youngest kid, Haley couldn't have anymore children after her treatment.

Jake and Peyton had Becca in BC, she's all grown up now at 10 and has an 8 year old sister Sarah. And Jenny at 19 is away at college.

But who cares about them right? You wanna know about Brucas and the bl baby… so smack dab in the middle of Jeyton's girls is nine year old Hannah Scott, Brooke and Lucas' second daughter. They also have a five year old son named Logan.

And rest assured this story will have bl love, but first and foremost it is Kay's story, not her parent's story. Though of course I'll try to include as much bl as I can but they will take a back seat to Kay, have you ever heard the expression before you can build it up you have to bring it down? This story is like that, before Kay can get to where her and her family need to be it has to unravel first.

I know it's a huge sudden jump from the end of BC where everything was perfect for them, to this where clearly things are not so perfect, but don't let your imaginations get the better of you. BL have been married for nearly ten years here and have had a perfect and happy and drama free existence, but well that's a long time for perfect to last, and in reality marriages and relationships have their ups and downs.

Don't look at their problems in a negative way, more in a positive way, you get to enjoy the ride all over again as they find their way back together, otherwise you would just get boring married couple scenes with no real meaning behind them. One Tree Hill is a drama show after all, and I have hope that this story will have its fair share of drama.

I love my happy endings so I know I would freak if a writer pulled this stunt on me, giving me the happy ending and then sweeping it out from under my feet. But I have a story to tell, Kay's story, and trust me it'll be better with the BL drama mixed in with it. So all those perhaps put off with the move, please, keep the faith, BL are endgame, they are in love, they are each others other half and like Kay explains in the prologue she quickly learnt that they are incomplete without each other, maybe this time they have to figure it out. And for those who aren't put off, well I'm sure I've given you even more to chew on.

And remember, everything ends the way it is meant to. (Except One Tree Hill if Brucas aren't together, that would just be a pointless travesty)

Luv

Mickei B


	3. Chapter One

**i know i said i wouldnt update this til 'love and infatuation' was finished but well that is going a lot longer than first expected and i dont think it'll be over any time soon, so i'll update this.**

**disclaimer: i do not own oth or its characters, im not sure i even own what i made up myself. **

Chapter One – The first day of the rest of our lives

Standing in front of the school Kay Scott sucked in a deep breath and then slowly let it out, she was so shocked how quickly life moved, wasn't it only yesterday she moved to Tree Hill?

Memories shot through her, Kay smiled as she looked over the school. A moment later loud pop music came screaming from a car in the car park, it seemed to park right behind Kay and she didn't need to turn to know who it was, and seconds later after a slam of a door a hand entangled itself with Kay's and a hip bumped hers "hey there bestest niece of mine"

Kay turned her head and gave a dimpled grin "Lil, you seem happy today" which wasn't strange seeing Lily was one of the happiest people Kay had ever met.

"No reason not to be happy. Are you ready, Kay?" Lily asked with a secretive smug look.

Kay narrowed her eyes "ready for what?" fearing what the bubbly Lily could have in store, her aunt was sometimes so unpredictable, a force of nature Lily Scott could win your heart and lead you into innocent trouble, and the thing about her was she was just so damn sweet and gentle, she really had one of the best hearts Kay knew.

Letting go of Kay's hand Lily stepped in front of her and spread out her arms to indicate everything around them "this, all of this. Today is the first day of the rest of our lives"

"We're seniors Lil, still in high school, give me this speech in a year" Kay laughed with a cheeky smile.

Lily smiled right back at her, they looked alike, a lot of it was superficial yet a lot of it wasn't, they were both without doubt beautiful. Lily though stood a head taller than Kay and had a lean long build while Kay's body was slim with curves in all the right places. Their hair was the same shade of brown, dark and rich, the same texture as well, soft and thin. They had the same nose, though Lily had naturally pale skin and her father's warm hazel eyes, while Kay was tanned and had her father's steamy blue eyes. There was something in their faces that was alike, it wasn't always there but when neither had an expression on their face, when they were just there blank, they both held shadows of Karen Roe, Lily's mother and Kay's grandmother. Though that was unusual to see, they were both usually smiling and it was their smiles that were the most different. Kay had two deep dimples and full heart shaped lips, she had her mothers smile and it could transform her whole face, Lily's smile was just as special, her wide lips created an even wider smile that seemed to reach her eyes and make them twinkle.

In simple words they both had smiles that could bedazzle another person into doing whatever they wanted.

"Kay, you don't see the change here, today we walk into that school as something we never were before, _we're seniors_" she squealed her last word and then added more calmly yet just as happily "we rule the school" and swiped her hand through the air "this totally rocks".

"First day and you already have plans to rule the school, next step ruling the world" she tried to make the last bit as dramatic as she could and Lily laughed at her "no, silly, we're seniors, phase two, world domination, is for after graduation"

"You're right, Lil, we can't get ahead of ourselves"

Just then Kay's pocket vibrated and she quickly went to answer her phone "Hey-ya, Kay speaking"

"Oh My Gawd! Karen Haley Elizabeth Scott you will never believe what I am seeing"

Kay immediately laughed and motioned Lily to get closer "let me guess, sexy school girls all buttoned up in catholic school uniforms"

"Well yes but so not what I was talking about, besides their sexy asses can't compare to my main ho's… I already miss you guys"

Sadness washed over Kay "I miss you too. You Mole, why did you have to go leave us?"

She could hear Molly laugh on the other side of the phone "not my choice, stupid Dad, I tell him I'm a lesbian and what does he do, send me to an all girls catholic school… yeah brilliant idea, I am already itching to get some of these tight asses out of their snotty uniforms, the catch is fine where I am standing… anyway… even though things are looking H O T here I still wish I was there with you's. Gawd I think I'm going to cry" and Kay could actually hear Molly tearing up.

Trying to find the best in the situation she replied with a smile hoping it'll go through the phone "hey, just because you're like two hours away doesn't mean you're not here with us in spirit"

"Wow Bitch, that makes me feel so much better… not. I want to be there in body"

"I want you to be here too, senior year isn't going to be the same without you"

"Just make sure you rock the school and let them never forget the Scott girls… where as I will be praying on my knee's like the good little catholic I am" Molly sounded ever so innocent as she said it and Kay could just see the fake innocent girl smile Molly would be wearing, she laughed and Lily smiled even though she had no idea what Molly had said.

"We'll rock it for sure, they don't know what's about to hit them" Kay said back and Lily sent her a conspirators smile and wink.

"You better, gawd, I want to be there standing in front of the car park with you and Lily waiting for the guys too"

Kay looked around her and frowned, how did Molly know that "gee's Mole, are you hiding behind that tree"

She heard her friend laugh "you are so predictable, so I assume that means Lily-Ho is joined to your hip, Bitch put Ho on"

Kay passed the phone over.

"Molly, you have to come back" Lily immediately said and Kay watched the expressions change on Lily's face until with a nod Lily put the phone lower and switched it to loud speaker and Molly's voice came over loud and clear.

"Listen my main Ho's, whether we like it or not I am not there with you but I need you both to do something, okay, keep your damn famous smiles on those pretty faces and put me behind you, be each others best friend and look out for each other. Where one door shuts a window opens, me being the door, so shut me and live life to the fullest… It was you both who taught me that everything happens for a reason and you can't fight destiny, my destiny apparently is somewhere else but if it's meant to be it'll happen…"

Lily and Kay bumped shoulders and smiled at each other.

Molly continued "my first class is about to start so I got to go soon but I have one last thing to say to you guys. Kay, I am trusting you with my girls-" her voice started sweet but then changed into fierce seriousness and warning "- but if you ruin my squad and don't walk away from the classic with a big shiny trophy so help me god I will hunt you down and shove last years up your cute tight Scott ass" and then her voice sweetened again "- and Lily Ho I know your heart will never get over us being torn apart, but for your sake you have to pull yourself out of the depression and find love with someone else-"

Lily's eyes lowered and Kay touched her shoulder, though Molly's voice had been joking all three girls were well aware it was to hide the truth they usually avoided. It was something they didn't talk about but all the girls knew that over the last year Molly's feelings for Lily had changed, something which had weakened the friendship between the two girls as Lily could never return those emotions for her feelings had also changed for a friend, just a different friend and one that was 100% male.

"-Bye, hoes, and don't forget to-"

"Rock Tree Hill" all three chanted and then Molly was gone.

They both sighed.

"It's not going to be the same without Molly" Lily said.

"Yeah, but how like the Mole to make her presence felt on our first day back even though she is on the other side of the state"

And then the phone beeped, Kay frowned and opened up the message

_You never guessed what! Here it is, enjoy: ) I know you will. ILYxxx M xxx RTH_

Kay opened up the photo and Lily and Kay both broke into laughter.

There was a photo of a young priest who had a striking resemblance to a young Skeet Ulrich "I am now officially jealous, she is living with my fantasy" Kay said, her liking for men in uniform especially the untouchable black and white of a priest was a old joke between the friends.

"Speaking of dreams, there's mine walking towards us" Lily whispered, Kay looked up and spotted the guys walking towards them.

"How is project get-Drey-to-fall-in-love going?"

"Oh we've moved onto the next stage, the one when he doesn't call me" Lily said sadly and leaned her head down against Kay's shoulder.

Laughing at Lily Kay replied "the phone goes both ways, Lil, you could have called him when you got back from New Zealand"

Standing straight Lily sent Kay a look "yeah and I can just imagine the conversation, I will say hi and he'll grunt, I'll say how are you and he will grunt" she sighed.

Kay chuckled "you didn't fall for him because of his verbal skills"

"That's for sure" Lily mouthed as the boys got closer.

With a squeal Lily ran up to Jamie and jumped into his arms for a hug "morning bestest cousin"

"Back at ya, Lil" Jamie said with a laugh wrapping his own arms around Lily's back while his blue eyes met Kay's and he smiled a warm smile at his other cousin.

Kay winked at Jamie and then made her way to Mitch who wore a gloomier expression than normal, her eyes met Saul's laughing hazel eyes on the way and the tall skinny blonde gave a small smile and nodded his head in greeting, Kay gave a nod back and averted her eyes, looking back at Mitch she wore a bigger smile.

"Hi boyfriend" she whispered against his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. His arms went around her "Kay" he whispered before pulling away.

Kay looked into his dark eyes, eyes that were as dark as his short spiky brown hair, she looked deep into them and felt her smile waiver, something was different "you okay?"

"Fine" he said.

Shrugging a less confident Kay slipped to his side and looped their arms.

Jamie and Lily separated and a bubbly Lily turned to the tall African American teenager by Jamie's side.

Her eyes went up and up and up until they reached his steely amber gaze "Drey, how was your summer?" she asked grinning.

He gave a grunt and Lily sent Kay a look _told you so _before turning back to Drey and saying just as brightly "my trip to New Zealand was great, thanks for asking, and Kay and I had a super time on the Gold Coast, she walks away with a great tan and I walk away with a bad flu, god, life is so unfair" she rolls her eyes and Drey just continues to look at her without saying a word.

Kay gave a silent chuckle and looked over at Saul who was watching the scene with equal amusement "hey-ya Blondie, how was your weekend?" she asked.

Saul moved a little closer to the couple and grinned "awesome, the waves were wild, sorry you missed it all, how did the unpacking go?"

Kay gave a half shrug and pursed her lips briefly before replying casually "just full of excitement. I meant to ask you the other day, did you manage to read that book I gave you?" her voice at the end sounded distracted as Mitch unlooped their arms and wrapped his around her waist.

Saul's eyes lowered to the other boys hand before going back to Kay "would you believe me if I said I got to the fourth chapter?"

With a playful punch to his arm Kay replied "four chapters, I'm proud of you Surfer Boy, maybe one day I'll get you to read a whole book" and they both shared a look and laughed.

"Saul read a book, yeah, that'll happen when hell freezes over" Mitch cut in.

Jamie glared at Mitch "what's with you Mitch? Gee's you've been an ass today"

"It was a joke" Mitch said turning from Jamie to Saul "you know I was joking right?"

Saul adjusted his school bag and shrugged "yeah whatever" just as the school bell rang.

The six teenagers looked at each other.

Other students walked around them but the friends just stood together for a while listening to the siren.

They might seem like an odd group but they had been together for as long as any of them could remember. Brandon Andre 'Drey' Fields was the strong silent type, a boy of few words he only really let loose when he had a basketball in his hand and he ruled the school gym as the star basketball player, he was taller than all the others towering over students, with his dark looks, braided hair and almond shaped amber eyes he often caught the eye of many girls though never seemed interested in getting to know anyone outside his small group of friends.

Mitch Harper was the pretty toy boy, also on the basketball team he came from a rough background and could sometimes rub people the wrong way, before he joined the group and discovered his love for basketball Mitch had been friendless and rarely smiled, he had pale skin and big dark brown eyes the same chocolate colour of his spiky short hair, his body was of smaller stature to the other guys but well defined with broad shoulders.

Saul Beresford was the only one of the boys not on the basketball team, he kept his little talent to the river court much preferring the thrill of having a surfboard under his feet, he was probably the most out of place of the group, he was sensitive and too caring for his own good most of the time, his care free beach boy attitude matched his tanned skinny body and longish blonde hair that was bleached by the sun, his laughing hazel eyes matched his wide easy smile.

James Scott, more commonly known as Jamie was with out doubt a Scott, his brown hair was a few shades darker than Lily and Kay's, his blue eyes more grey than blue, he loved basketball and was the second best player on the team, he was also pegged to be the top student of the year with his intelligence which was usually hidden by his boyish good looks and killer smile, a loyal friend and sometimes too serious for his own good Jamie won friends easily though other than the company of his close group of friends he mainly preferred hanging out with the adults.

Lily Scott was a ball of energy and the sweetest thing to walk into Tree Hill high, yet she had a random unpredictable streak where she said and did the first thing that popped into her head, when she had an urge she had a urge. She always thought the best of everybody and would probably stop to help her worst enemy if they needed help.

Karen Scott, known as Kay was the over achiever, she knew it, everybody knew it, she couldn't help it, she liked being busy and liked doing what she liked and Kay just happened to like a lot of stuff and she never went into something half hearted. Out of school hours she was MVP on the local girl's soccer team, during school she was a grinning flexible cheerleader now taking over Molly's position as captain of the Tree Hill Ravens Cheerleaders, also a straight A student Kay's favourite subject was English Lit, it also wasn't unusual to find her at the river court with the rest of the gang and she could shoot a three pointer just as well as her cousin Jamie. Lily and Kay both had positive smiling personalities yet Lily was the bubbly girly girl who wore the latest fashions where as Kay was the sporty tomboy and showed it with her clothes.

They all looked at each other and smiled. Kay and Mitch unlooped their arms and instead held hands, Jamie grabbed Kay's other hand and then Lily moved from Drey and took Jamie's free hand before using her other one to pull Saul to her and holding his hand, Drey walked to Mitch's side and they all stared at the school "ready?" Lily asked and the others all replied "ready" their hands were let go and together the group walked towards the school's entrance.

Drey didn't move and instead watched the others walk away; more specifically he watched Lily as he went over their one sided conversation. Kay turned her head to look back at her friend and caught him watching Lily's behind walking away, she saw the slight smile tilt his lips before the boy ran to catch up and Kay faced forward grinning.

_Life doesn't get much more perfect than this - friends don't get much better than this._

**thoughts?**

**luv, mickei b**


	4. Chapter Two

**disclaimer: i don't own anything, honestly, i dont**

**thanks to those still reading this, dont be afraid to make some noise and let me know you still are, and for those who already have, a hug to you. my anonymous reviewer who seems to get this story pretty well, thanks for the review. ok thanx for the review and if you keep reviweing ill keep updating. heya bella, i always appreciate your reviews, sorry about the wait, same to you longlivebrucas. and danioth, lol i know, its been a while, and like Brooke's Child this one will take some time to get itno the juicy stuff, once the first day is over and done with itll strat to fall itno place for the actual story to become faster paced. babyd21, a new reviewer and reader, yay! glad you like the new characters, i ve inventing my own, you know them a little bit better. and rece, lmao,you more than anyone know that just because im not updating doesnt mean i am not writing,how many drafts of first chapters have i sent you, gawd that au oth thing im working on is totally sucking me in still, i think thatll take me five years to finish! and i couldnt help using skeet ulrich, seeing its future based i thought he was appropriate due to his canny resemblance to johnny depp, and who doesnt love a little johnny depp. thank you to you all, luv mickei**

**so please read on...**

Chapter Two – Don't Ask

The red door slammed shut behind Brooke as she struggled to make her way into the house, her arms full of grocery bags. Dark strands from the bangs that frame her face fell over her eyes as her chin lowered automatically. Brooke wanted to just drop the bags right there and then and push the hair out of her face, but the knowledge she had a new carton of eggs in there stopped her.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Lucas said as he appeared just in time, even as he was reaching over to take a bag from Brooke she was glaring at him "here, make yourself useful" her voice sounded tired and Lucas simply smiled as he took a bag with one arm and snaked the other around her waist as Brooke leaned up and kissed the side of his mouth.

Together they made their way into the kitchen, Brooke leaning slightly against Lucas the whole time.

"How'd Logan go?" Lucas asked about his son, Brooke smiled instantly with the thought of her son who at five was the spitting image of his father, she started to unload the bags as she answered "he was great, barely kissed me goodbye before he was running inside"

Lucas looked down "he's a good kid, takes everything life throws at him, they all do"

"Yeah, we have the easiest kids in the world" Brooke gave a sarcastic laugh as she span towards the fridge, she missed the thoughtful look Lucas sent her, but in a flash it was gone as Brooke bent down to place some of the fruit at the bottom of the fridge. Before she could stand back up Lucas was standing behind her, his hands running up her thighs to grip her hips.

Brooke slowly stood up, leaning back into his body and closing her eyes as a soft kiss graced the side of her neck, and she sighed,

"Pretty Girl, anything meltable?" he whispered into her ear, Brooke unable to answer shook her head, against her neck he smiled, kissing her again as he span her around in his arms, pulling her body closer and taking her lips.

"We can't" she managed to breathe out.

Lucas silenced her with another kiss, lifting her up and placing her carefully onto the kitchen counter "we can" he replied firmly, allowing his hands to find their way under her skirt.

And they did.

…_bl…_

"So nice of you to join us, is running late a family thing now? Sit down, Scott's before you miss even more of my class" the teacher growled as Jamie, Kay and Lily stopped in the doorway.

Lily and Kay exchanged a look and tried not to laugh as they slowly walked to their desks but Lily stopped Kay by hitting her nieces shoulder "do you see what I see?" she hissed.

Kay grinned and wiggled her eyebrows "oh I hope you're seeing what I'm seeing"

"It must be destiny"

"Fate"

"Cosmic forces"

"The powers that be"

"What the hell are you two talking about" Jamie cut in.

Both girls looked up at Jamie who stood behind them and said at the same time with satisfied voices "new girl" then they looked at each other "_new girl" _they repeated again.

Jamie rolled his eyes and walked by them, he took his usual seat which happened to be right next to the new girl.

There was only two empty desks in the classroom, the ones in front of Jamie and the new girl "out of all the classrooms in the school she walks into this one" Lily joked in a whisper.

Kay added on "out of all the desks she sits in _that _one, what are the chances, she's our window"

"Totally" Lily agreed and the girls went to take their seats as the teacher began to take attendance.

Unaware that she was the interest of the two brunettes in front of her Bo Summers continued to look around the room, she had noticed the attractive trio's entrance and seating arrangements but didn't know that she sat it the chair that was usually occupied by their friend Molly.

"_Scott, James"_

Jamie raised his hand "here"

Bo glanced his way.

"_Scott, Karen"_

Kay didn't bother lifting her hand, she was grinning at Lily as she gave a distracted "here".

"_Scott, Lily"_

With a sigh Lily rolled her eyes "unfortunately" she drawled a little too loudly and most of the class laughed "I mean, here, sir".

Bo couldn't help but smile and watched the two girls in front of her share a humorous friendly look as the one called Lily held out a hand and shrugged while the other called Karen shook her head.

"_Summers, Bo"_

Bo nervously lifted her hand and tried to find her voice "here" and suddenly found herself under the scrutiny of two pairs of eyes, the girls quickly turned back around and Bo sunk into her seat.

Twenty minutes later Jamie was busy taking notes when something hit his face before rebounding onto his book, he looked up and saw Kay glancing at him from the corner of her eye, he put down his pen and carefully unfolded the piece of paper.

_What do you think of New Girl? Cute? Funny? Sweet? Bitchy? – Kay_

He frowned and shook his head as he scribbled his reply and then threw the paper ball carefully into Kay's lap.

_How the hell should I know? She hasn't even spoken, hey there's a description SHY, get over yourself. – Jamie_

He saw Kay smirk and then scribble something before throwing the paper to Lily, a moment later it was back in front of him.

_Lil, looks like New Girl is a little shy, though notice how Jamie so carefully avoids answering if she's cute. What do you think? Think she's shy? – Kay_

_: ) Jamie don't be an ass. If you think she's cute just say so, she does have a rather bookish cuteness about her, but I don't know where you get shy from, I mean she is a new girl she just doesn't know anybody. Assume much. Anyway, you're closer, see anything interesting about her? – Lily xxx_

He looked over at desk next to him which was engraved with a carved RTH from Molly's days sitting there and tried to get something to tell his nosy cousins.

_Again get over yourselves! And leave me alone, some people actually plan to pass class so please stop the note passing. And to shut you both up here's what I can gather, she likes the colour blue and listens to Snow Patrol – Jamie_

He throws the note straight into Lily's open bag and watches as not so subtlety Lily fake yawned and stretched down to grab it, he shakes his head.

From Lily's desk it was slipped onto Kay's and then thrown back to Jamie.

_Wow, he must really like her, getting a li'l defensive there. So wat ya think? Is our window a good window or one better left shut, idk. – Lily xxx_

_Yeah Jamie I think you protest too much. By the way I doubt a little note passing will get in the way of __your __grades. Thanks though for the update, keep us posted. And pass this back to Lil._

_Lily, I think we should let a little air in before we make up our mind, no reason shutting the window too soon. – Kay_

_Um no I will not keep you girls updated, do I look like your spy (don't answer that) and I know this little note passing won't mess with my grades I was trying to do the right thing by Lil, who can't afford to slack any more than she already does. Get back to work before you get us all in trouble. – Jamie _

A moment after he threw it to Lily the girl turned her head around and glared Jamie's way, she passed the note to Kay who laughed and then quickly hid the note as the teacher turned to eye the three of them.

After that Jamie didn't get anything else thrown at his desk though his phone vibrated and with a grim feeling Jamie opened the message

_lol ur such a comedian. Thanx 4 caring. I'll remember u said that the nxt time 1 of my cheerleading buddies asks about u_

Jamie replaced his phone and then got back to his note taking.

Next to him Bo had watched the exchange of the note waiting for the teenagers to be caught, they hadn't been and she went back to looking around the room between writing her own notes. She was so bored.

When the siren went Bo started packing up her stuff and just as she was about to stand to leave the girls in front of her turned, the one in the desk immediately in front leaned onto Bo's with her arms crossed. Bo didn't move.

"Hi New Girl, I couldn't help but notice you're not from around here, how are you liking Tree Hill?"

"Um… fine, I guess"

"So I didn't get your name?" the other brunette said holding out her hand to shake.

Bo took the hand that she offered her and replied quietly "Bo Summers"

She tilted her head and smiled "that's a nice name. I'm Lily, this is Kay and then that there-" she pointed to the boy who had been seated next to Bo and who now stood waiting for them "- is Jamie" she added dismissively.

Kay grinned showing off two deep dimples that transformed her already beautiful face to stunning "we're the Scott's, so Summers, we were thinking maybe you would like us to show you the ropes"

Bo wasn't going to say no, it was her first day at a new school in a new town and she knew she was lucky to have anyone speak to her let alone offer to show her the ropes and she just had a feeling she could trust these girls "sure, why not. So are you guys like triplets or something?"

The girls laughed and the boy snickered.

"Or something" Kay said.

Lily was more helpful "there's something you should know about this town, Tree Hill has more drama than the normal town, but with most things it's not complicated except our family, when it comes to a Scott everything is complicated"

Bo looked around before looking back at them _okay! _"what can be so complicated about your family?" she wasn't even sure if she dared to ask.

It was Kay who answered showing off her dimples again "well… don't say we didn't warn you and just remember you asked. So I'm Kay, Lily is my aunt, Jamie is my cousin and Lily is Jamie's Dad's cousin"

Bo tried to figure that one out which must have been obvious for Lily kept explaining.

"See Jamie and Kay's dad's are half brothers with the same biological father, their dad got two women pregnant straight out of high school, one he married and the other he rejected. Kay's Dad is my brother, because her dad's biological dads brother is my father. See so Kay's dad is my half brother while Jamie's dad is my cousin, that's Nathan and Lucas, and now they both didn't even wait til after high school to become daddy's, resulting in Kay and Jamie being born when their parents were eighteen while my mom was like thirty six having her second child like a month before she became a grandmother, not that she knew that seeing Kay's mom hightailed it out of town without telling anyone she was pregnant, where as Jamie's parents were already married after tying the knot back in junior year, then bang Kay and her mom come to town eight years later and bang I get an instant niece, though it's a good thing because her parents realised they never stopped loving each other got married and popped out a few more kids… a little too much info maybe" Lily stopped talking and looked at Kay who simply laughed and turned to Bo with a dry "the moral of the story is in Tree Hill always use protection, anyone who can get pregnant will get pregnant probably before they get out of their teens and of course beware because people here have a tendency to meet their soul mates in high school and in Tree Hill high school never really ends".

Bo picked up her bag and stood "I got it, Tree Hill has drama and anything with the name Scott is complicated"

"Exactly" Lily nodded.

Kay and Lily each took one of Bo's arms to lead her out of the room, Jamie followed them and just managed to hear Lily ask Bo a question "so tell me, Bo, how do you feel about cheerleading?"

He shook his head and felt sorry for Bo who had already been dubbed by Kay as New Girl, and when Kay Scott gave you a nick name it tended to stick like glue, New Girl might not know it yet but her whole life was about to change.

…_bl…_

Brooke Scott looked at her husband still not believing that any of this was happening "what did you just say?"

"Brooke, you heard me"

"No I don't think I did because the Lucas Scott I married would not say that to me or do this to his family, the real Lucas Scott would not utter those words" she said too quietly walking past him, her shoulder knocked him as she went, her eyes sent him a cold stare before she turned her head and walked straight to the door.

Lucas walked after her "Brooke, can we talk about this?" he called after her as she left the house and jogged to her car, at the car door she turned back "no, Luke, there's nothing to talk about"

"Fine! Runaway like always" he screamed frustrated and angry.

That got her attention, Brooke once again turned angry eyes to Lucas as she opened the door "you're the one running away this time not me, unlike you I'm thinking about our family and right now Haley is waiting for me"

"Sure make excuses, we both know the truth"

"Go screw yourself Luke" she yelled out the window as she drove away.

He sighed and watched her go "damn" he yelled and turning kicked the pot plant sending it flying, Lucas looked down at the ground as he stroked a hand through his hair and murmured quietly "damn you Brooke".


	5. Chapter Three

**disclaimer: i do not own anything... seriously, not even the laptop i am writing this on, still paying it off... okay i own a few books, you know just a couple of hundred, and a few dvds, you know a few tv series, jst a couple of dozen, and few movies, just a few, like 50 or so, really not much at all, and okay, i own about three draws of notebooks full of writing and scribbles, and theres all my art stuff, and my dragons and wel a lot of stuff in my room. but seriously, i dont own one tree hill, well i have the dvds, but i dnt actually own the show... yet**

Chapter Three – And They All Fall Down

"Haley!" Brooke called out frantically as she let herself inside the classroom and shut the door behind her.

Looking up from the desk with a warm smile Haley immediately stopped when she saw her anxious best friend "Brooke?" and her smile dropped. Brooke just fell apart, her face crinkling up as tears began to fall, her voice rambling so fast and out of control that Haley couldn't understand one word. Haley quickly stood and they met halfway between them, Haley wrapped her arms around her sister in law as Brooke fell into her arms, patting the other woman's back gently "Brooke, calm down"

"We had a fight" she mumbled into Haley's neck, and then pulled back, wiping her eyes, she looked at Haley with something akin to fear, Haley felt a sense of dread, completely confused about what could get between her two friends who were always so damn happy "Brooke?" she asked.

Brooke just looked at her, when she finally spoke it was full of disbelieve "Lucas wants to leave"

"What do you mean Lucas wants to leave"

"I mean he wants to _leave _Tree Hill, for good. This is _home _Haley, I can't leave, I feel like I only just got back… I can't leave" her voice got more and more hysterical.

Haley grabbed Brooke by the shoulders, forcing Brooke to look her in the eyes "you have to calm down"

"He said he wants _more! _More, Haley, like we're not good enough. Like the life we have isn't good enough" she paused, her eyes darting down "I love this life, the kids love this life, why can't he?"

"Tigger, he loves you… You and the kids are Luke's entire world, of course you're good enough" Haley thought to even think otherwise was crazy.

Brooke froze, her whole body relaxing, Haley let her grip lessen "You're right" Brooke whispered and then nodded and repeated it louder.

"See, no need to worry, Lucas knows this is home, and there's nothing that'll pull him away from you"

Brooke sighed in relief and wiped her dry eyes and the remaining tears from her cheeks, a smile appearing on her face "I needed that Tutor Girl, thanks"

"No worries, now go home and show your husband just what he'll be missing out of Tree Hill" Haley smiled too, her own worry over her friends slowly leaving her. Brooke gave Haley a quick hug and turned around to leave, "Brooke-" Haley called out to her and the bouncing brunette snapped back around "-forget something?"

Laughing Brooke pulled something from her bag and threw it to Haley who caught the set of keys with only the slightest of trouble "thanks" Haley said just as the bell rang loud and clear over the PA.

Brooke looked at her watch and then with a cheeky grin looked back at Haley "explain to me later how you managed to lock your keys in the car, I gotta go find Lucas and apologize for completely overreacting" and with a last wave goodbye Brooke Scott breezed out of the high school, her mind so focused on her husband she didn't even notice when she walked right by her daughter.

Kay and Lily walked over to their usual table, Bo walking beside them, all with their trays balancing in front of them.

"Scoot over" Lily instructed casually as they finally reached the table where Saul and Jamie were busy laughing as they arm wrestled, Jamie didn't even look as he moved over and Lily slipped beside him and quickly swapped half his fries with half her salad.

Saul glanced up, on seeing Bo he lifted his chin in welcome causing his hair to flick over his eyes "hey"

"Bo Summers, Saul" Kay introduced as she took the seat next to Saul "why don't you take your nest out of your eyes and give New Girl a _proper_ welcome"

Jamie casually picked up a carrot stick with his free hand and popped it into his mouth as he slammed Saul's fist down on the ground, Saul laughed and immediately brushed his hair away from his face, smiling a lazy smile towards Bo he extended out his hand "hey, nice to meet cha" and they shook hands.

"Act cool" Lily suddenly said, the girls looked at her before Kay frowned and sent a curious look over her shoulder to where Lily was trying to avoid looking. Drey and Mitch were steadily approaching, a basketball bouncing between them back and forth. Kay leaned in closer to Bo and whispered "here comes the rest of the gang, the tall one is Drey, Lily's boyfriend, she just says he hasn't realised it yet"

"Oh, shut up!" Lily said a little too loudly and threw a fry towards Kay.

"Who's the other?" Bo asked, not pausing, Kay grinned satisfied as she answered "that my friend is my _actual _boyfriend, Mitch"

The others came up to the table and Jamie kneeled up on his seat, his hands open, Drey threw the ball straight into them and walked around to sit next to Lily, stealing two fries as he did so, she slapped his hand playfully but turned to Jamie "guess what"

"What?"

"Andrea asked about you-"

"No thank you" Jamie cut in and began to eat.

"What is wrong with Andrea?" Lily asked offended.

Jamie kinked his brow, and mouth full replied blandly "nothing, if you go for dumb cheerleaders"

"I'm a cheerleader, Kay is a cheerleader"

"Yeah, but your IQ beats your bra size, even if you're failing history" and he shoved some more food into his mouth.

Meanwhile Kay leaned up and kissed Mitch's cheek "hey babe"

"Hey"

Kay took his hand and pulled him closer so he stood behind her, she nudged her head towards Bo next to her "this is Bo Summers, she's new"

"Hi, Mitch right?" Bo smiled, Mitch just looked at her and then his eyes quickly went back to Kay and without a smile moved to Saul "you gonna move so I can sit next to my girl?"

"Mitch!" Kay yelled, everyone went silent and their eyes went to the pair, Kay glared up at Mitch, he shrugged.

Without a word Saul grabbed his bag and moved, taking the free spot by Bo, Mitch plopped himself down next to Kay and looked straight across to Jamie "you up for a game after school?"

Jamie blinked, "yeah, uh, sure"

Kay rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Bo, sending the girl an apologetic smile "sorry, he's not so good at the first impression thing"

"That's alright, he looks a little tense. I won't take it personally"

At Bo's words Kay turned back to Mitch and looked him over, noticing his stiff stance she frowned "yeah".

Ten minutes later Kay was watching Mitch again, he'd just snapped at Lily for no reason and though like always Lily had instantly forgotten it didn't mean that Kay could forget as easily as her aunt. But as much as Kay was watching Mitch her ears were tuned into the conversations around the table. Lily and Jamie laughing over a program they had watched the night before, Drey's grunts and quiet comments along the way going between all the conversations, never really being a part of just one. Bo and Saul were getting along well, the surfer talking about his weekend at the beach and Bo's interest seemed genuine as she had never surfed before.

"So you don't play basketball?" Bo asked carefully.

Saul shook his head "I leave that to the others"

"He sucks" Mitch intervened.

The others laughed, but Kay didn't find it funny, her mind instead taking in her boyfriends tone which seemed darker than normal, she looked seriously at Bo as she defended Saul's ability "he's actually pretty good when he tries, but Saul's just not like the others-" she stopped as the others looked at her "- I mean, to him the world doesn't revolve around shooting a basketball into a hoop"

"Opposed to kicking a ball into a goal?" Jamie questioned, his brow raised, another family trait all of them seem to have.

"Point taken" Kay conceded.

"Or…" Mitch stressed out but didn't get a chance to finish, Kay grabbed his hand and cut in "come on, walk me to the fountain" and she got up, pulling Mitch behind her, he didn't complain.

Halfway between their table and the drink fountain Mitch pulled his hand away from Kay, she snapped around stopping abruptly "Mitch, what the hell is wrong with you today?" she hissed out, just loud enough he could hear.

"Nothing" Mitch shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

Kay kinked up her brow and straightened her back as she placed a hand on her hip "Well it doesn't seem like nothing, it seems like a big something because you've been an ass all day long and the people you're treating like dirt happen to be my best friends so either get your head out of your ass or-"

"IT'S OVER"

They both froze. Kay looked up at him, her mouth hanging open "Sorry, what?" she finally managed to whisper, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as more eyes turned towards the spectacle they were making.

Mitch didn't speak he turned back to the table before glancing back at Kay, his eyes pleading.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked carefully, still in shock, her mind instantly wondering how pathetic that question made her sound, but at the moment she couldn't care how she sounded.

"I think I am" his shoulders became stiffer as Kay's sagged.

"I… uh… I don't know what to say" she mumbled quietly, her hand falling from her hip.

Mitch shifted uncomfortably "don't say anything. I'm just going to go" and he turned to leave, his back to both Kay and the rest of their friends.

For a moment Kay just watched him then she found herself moving forward and calling to him "Wait… what… Mitch, you can't do this!"

He turned, and while Kay looked completely confused he looked sad, but it was more than that, because most of all Kay could read the sureness written all over his body, that and relief "I guess I just did" he shot back and left her standing there.

Alone Kay stood there, she sucked in a breath, fighting the tears that threatened to spill, then like a zombie she walked back over the table and took her seat. The others all stared at her, none willing to speak, finally Kay spoke quietly "it's over"

"What?" Lily screamed, she jumped up and took the empty spot next to Kay, wrapping an arm over her nieces shoulder.

Kay shrugged and looked at Kay, this time tears were building at the corner of her blue eyes "Mitch dumped me"

"No way"

"Yes way" Kay replied her eyes bulging out.

"But… you two have been together forever" Lily couldn't seem to comprehend it.

"Not helping" Jamie said, glaring at Lily, she glared back at him and hugged Kay tighter "come on Smiley, I'm sure he'll get over it"

"Lily" Jamie shot out disapprovingly.

Kay pulled away, wiping her tears as she did so "he did get over it, he got over _me_"

Sitting on the other side of Kay, Bo felt awkward being here to witness this, but moving didn't seem to be an option either. Kay tried to smile, which still managed to transform her face that if it wasn't for her eyes it could be a believable smile.

Lily kept looking at Kay "did he say why?"

Kay just stared at Lily "it's _Mitch_" she said as if that was answer enough. Lily pursed her lips.

"Can we just talk about something else" Kay suddenly said, wiping her eyes a little be more, already feeling her self control coming back. Lily and Jamie shared a look, Drey and Bo looked awkwardly around, none of them knowing exactly how to change the subject. Saul on the other hand was pulling out his notebook and reaching for a pen "anyone up for hangman?" he asked.

Kay's head flung backwards, her loud laughter shaking her body, and as she let the laugh take over the others watched her, feeling okay to laugh as well. Kay's shoulders still shaking she grabbed the paper and pen from Saul and offered him a thankful grin, and he nodded back to her in welcome.

Lily, who still had an arm lightly over Kay's shoulder froze as she looked between her two friends, her warm brown eyes widening as something she hadn't noticed suddenly became all too clear, her mouth opened but little sound came out, just a useless gurgle, she looked over to Jamie but he shook his head.

_Do you see it? _Her eyes asked, Jamie's mouth twitched in reply _yes, but it's none of our business!_

Looking back between Saul and Kay she smiled, an all together manipulative smile, one that Saul and Kay were unaware of as they had already started the game, Bo joining in, even Jamie gave a letter. Lily remained silent, but watchful.

All too soon the bell rang for class, Lily grabbed Drey by the hem of his shirt, pulling him in a different direction "not yet, superstar, we need to talk"

The others just shrugged and went to class. Drey's eyes followed Lily as she dragged him though the halls, she finally pushed him into the library "what about class?" he asked, Lily just laughed "one of these days, Brandon, you are going to find out that some things are more important"

He just looked at her, Lily smiled and his heart did a flip, she patted his chest "I have a plan, and you, Mr Untouchable, are going to help me"

Drey gulped, "okay"

"Now, that is what I like to hear" she winked and grabbing his shirt pulled him over to a near by desk.

"This is what we're going to do…

…

Kay was putting on a happy smile, she as determined to not let what happen get the best of her, part of herself was convinced it wouldn't last. Mitch would get over whatever his problem was and they would go back to normal, so she could forget this school day had ever ended the way it had. After all, Kay told herself, there was no need to sulk over it or over think it until she really got a chance to talk to Mitch, and until she knew _why _he'd ended their relationship it wasn't really over. Maybe she could fix it. Kay kept telling herself that, because she couldn't imagine life without him.

And thankfully she had great friends to help distract her, especially after Mitch never reappeared back at school.

It had been Lily's idea to do a girl's day out, a chance to spoil each other and get to know Bo better. So with a genuine smile Kay walked in front of the other two girls, leading them closer and closer to the red door that signalled the entrance to her home, but as they grew closer her parents loud voices could be heard. Their words were not clear, but their tone was easy to read. Bo stopped, feeling doubly bad for Kay who stilled with her key in the lock.

"Okay, not a good idea to go in there" Kay said and took her key out, turning back to the others with a close mouthed smile, her dimples showing again.

Lily laughed "well I don't want to interrupt my brother at the moment… I think I'm still scarred from last time" and then both the Scott girls were laughing. Bo just looked between them, wondering how they could find any of this funny.

"They are loud, just be thankful you don't live with them" Kay said as they started walking away from the house and the yelling.

Lily nudged Kay's shoulder "I am. So I guess you wanna stay at my place tonight?"

"Yes please" Kay laughed and they all piled into Lily's car, Bo finally got the nerve to speak up "um, I am officially confused"

Kay frowned, turning in her seat to pear at Bo in the back "why?" she genuinely look confused herslef, and Bo was perplexed, how could this last development make Kay _happy_?

Bo pointed her thumb in the general direction of Kay's house, which they were quickly leaving behind them but before she could speak Kay just waved it away and spoke instead "oh that, trust me, you don't wanna be there for the Brooke and Lucas Scott love fest, my parents are so nauseatingly cute it's sickening, and I don't think you're ready for it"

"I'm still recovering from the last sleepover" Lily added.

Her eyes darted to the side, Bo was still confused because there was no trace of sarcasm in their voices, and she wondered how the screaming match could be translated as a love fest and nauseatingly _cute_. The last time her parents had been that 'cute' was before the divorce.

"Cute?" she managed to ask "sorry, but am I the only one who got that they were fighting, I think I heard something break"

Kay and Lily both laughed, and Bo made a note to remember that Kay had the loudest most noticeable laugh ever.

"I forget that my parents take some getting use to" Kay grinned, and shrugged wryly, her eyes lighting up "that, what you just witnessed, to my parents is foreplay. _Literally_. The reason Lily had to ask me over is because after my parents frequent, yet brief, passionate fights they like to make up just as passionately and my room just happens to be right next to theirs, and like she said. They are _loud_" and Kay turned back around and slid down in her seat, her hands going over to Lily's CD collection "I feel like something bouncy"

"Put in the new Dawn Lively" Lily suggested and then turned the corner "so, where to?"

"What about my place, my Mom won't be back til eight" Bo told them and the others agreed, Kay slipped in the CD and relaxed back into the seat "let's detour to the video shop and grab something. And I could go for a pizza"

"Sounds like a plan, see, who needs boys?" Lily asked.

Kay once again managed to laugh, determined to enjoy the good things the day was giving her, and the reminder that her parents could fight and still get their happily ever after just reconfirmed the idea that things with Mitch will be fixed.

…

Hours later Kay was still smiling, she was in fact in the middle of a laughing fit as Lily and her walked inside Lily's home, "Mom! We're home" she screamed, winking at Kay. Dumping their bags down in the hallway they walked further into the house, it was later than normal, and the sun had fallen a long time ago.

"Grams?" Kay called out but not as loud as usual because she as still trying to calm down her laughter, she sent her aunt a quizzical look "you told her about tonight right?"

"Yeah, I sent her a message when you messaged your Mom"

"Well I need to pee, be right back" and Kay quickly ran off, this house was like a second home to her and she didn't think twice about making herself at home, Lily just giggled and continued to walk through the house, following the distant sound of voices. She realised she could hear her mom in the back spare room; only as she reached the doorway did it hit Lily that the other voice was her brother.

Karen and Lucas turned to Lily "Lil, good, your home"

"Did you get my message?"

"No" Karen smiled, it was fake and tight, Lily frowned and turned to her older brother, her question easily readable in her eyes, Karen answered it for her "your brother will be staying with us for a while"

"For how long?" Lily asked shocked, wondering where Kay was at the moment.

Lucas looked down at his feet, his hand swiped through his hair from the back of his neck to the front "I don't know, Lil, for a while. Do you mind sharing the bathroom with your big brother?" he tried to laugh but they both knew it wasn't funny.

And neither was the gasp that came from behind Lily which caused all three to turn towards it and as Lily moved Kay came into view, her blue eyes taking in the scene.

Her heart stopped, that is the only way Kay could describe the feeling tightening her chest, and she couldn't breathe. Nothing seemed right, not the picture of her father standing in her Gram's spare room, or his bag next to the bed that was made up, not the confused hurt look on his face, none of it made sense because Kay knew her dad should be at home, with her mom, and they should be kissing and touching and doing the things _they _did.

Lucas looked at his daughters clear blue eyes, and the look suddenly forced a long ago memory to come racing back, he knew before she moved what was going to happen. But nothing could prepare him for how fast Kay bolted. This time it wasn't Brooke who chased after a distraught Kay, it was Lily, the teenager didn't blink before following "Kay!"

Running into the fresh air Kay sucked in a breath, trying to get the air to enter her lungs, but it didn't help, so she ran, blindly down the street.

"Kay" Lily yelled after her, feet pounding in the same direction "Kay, slow down!"

Feet going faster Kay couldn't slow down, instead as her steps got faster and faster, her heart following suit, she found herself falling. The hard ground coming up to meet her, or more correctly, she came tumbling down.

**and they all come falling down, what will be the next casualty? **

**Chapter Four titled 'Friends with Benefits' coming soon.**


	6. Chapter Four

**disclaimer: i do not own anything, sadly**

**long time no writing. sorry for the wait, heres the latest chapter, and for anyone reading Love and Infatuation i am writing the new chapter, but im having trouble with it, in fact I deleted what i had and I am rewriting it, hopefully itll be up by next weekend.**

Chapter Four - Friends with Benefits

Kay stared out the window, words wouldn't come to her, she'd told Lily she needed to see her mom and so Lily had nodded and walked her back to the car, not asking questions but now sitting together for the ride Kay wished that Lily would break the silence.

"It doesn't mean what you think it means" Lily finally says.

Kay looked at her "really? To me it looks like my dad was kicked out, or left, either way, it looks pretty damn bad where I'm standing"

"Kay, it doesn't mean forever. This is your parents we're talking about, and they fight, for like five seconds and then they are so cute its sickening… remember"

But this time Kay couldn't find a smile, and it worried Lily how down Kay seemed because it just wasn't like Kay, it was unlike Kay as much as it was unlike Brooke and Lucas to not be having wild makeup sex at this very moment, which Lily found disturbing to think of seeing it was her big brother, but it was something which as gross as it was is still fact. Well, use to be fact, now Lily didn't know exactly what to say to her friend and niece when she had no idea what the hell was happening. First Mitch and Kay break up, for some unknown reason other than Mitch was acting jerkier than usual and decided to end things, and now Lucas was sleeping in the spare room instead of with his wife. Nothing made _sense _anymore.

Lily sighed and turned onto the street that housed the BL Scott house, but Kay turned back to the window "not my house, Mom won't be there"

"Where do you wanna go then?"

"Aunt Haley, she would go to Aunt Haley" Kay whispered, closing her eyes.

…

"I don't know what happened-" Brooke was telling Haley "-it all just happened so _fast_"

_No, Luke! I am sick and tired of feeling like I'm the one giving more, because we _have _been here before, Luke, every other time we got together it always ends this way, _YOU _want more and I'm left behind._

_You're left behind?... I can't believe this, how many times do I have to say it's not about you._

_Well I'm sorry but our track record-_

_Don't you dare bring Peyton into this._

_I'm not the one who put Peyton between us. I guess I should be thankful she's married this time._

Haley bit her lip, still reeling from the news Lucas and Brooke's fight had somehow evolved into Lucas sleeping at Karen's "its going to be okay, Brooke"

_You wanna talk about not caring about others Brooke, look in the mirror, did you think of _me _when you left with Kay? _

Shaking her head Brooke squeezed her hands tightly, not entirely convinced it was that easy "you weren't there. It was… it was everything, Hales. We were fighting over this and neither one of us were willing to compromise this time, and then the next second we were yelling accusations at each other and bringing up the past. Things we thought were over were suddenly back in the air…"

_We can't just leave Tree Hill! This is home. _

_That didn't stop you eighteen years ago. You got your chance Brooke, now all I'm asking for is mine._

_The difference is I wasn't uprooting an entire family._

_No, just leaving a broken one behind._

_That is not fair!_

_And you think what you did to me was fair, or not giving me a chance now is fair?_

_Oh yeah, we should just pull the kids away from their family and everything they know to follow your whim._

_Instead of yours for once, you mean. It's not like I'm asking the impossible, this is a chance of a lifetime. This is _my _dream._

_Coaching a college basketball team, didn't you already do that? What is so wrong about the team you've got?_

_Nothing, Brooke, nothing. But this is the top college team in the whole country, and they are asking for me, a chance for me to do more._

_And doing the same here isn't good enough?... say something! Because where I'm standing you're saying this life isn't good enough, this life which the rest of your family loves._

_I love it too…_

_It's just you want _more

_I want the chance you took after high school, I want the chance to see the world outside this small town where all I am is a Scott-_

_And what is wrong with that? Because contrary to what you seem to believe I wasn't 'running away' back then, I wasn't running away from a name-_

_Then what do you bloody call packing your bags and leaving me, huh, out of some stupid fear that I didn't love you enough, and that our relationship was bringing you down, or whatever other excuse you made up for leaving and not telling me you were pregnant, if not running away, what was it?_

_You know what, you'll never understand, and I am sick of everything coming back to that, when are you gonna stop using that against me. For ten years I have tried to make up for that mistake, what more do you possibly want?_

_You, me, the kids - out of here. That is what I want._

_I need a better reason to do this to them._

_._

_Because I'll never be a good enough reason for you._

_I can't believe you think that._

_What am I meant to think Brooke?_

"It just went from bad to really bad to just the irrational" Brooke told Haley "and then my mouth is opening and I'm giving him an ultimatum. I hate ultimatums" Brooke started crying.

_Fuck you! _

_That is all I seem to be good for to you…_

"Damn, I hate crying, but I haven't been able to stop since he walked out the door" and she gave a painful laugh, wiping fiercely at her eyes, Haley rushed over and hugged Brooke, soothing her friends dark soft hair "it's going to be okay, I mean, this is you and Lucas, you're Broody and Cheery"

Brooke's voice broke "I don't know, we said things we can't take back, horrible things that'll always be between us now and I just _don't know-_"

_You wanna go so badly then just go! Don't let us stand in your way. I mean it Lucas, just go._

"What am I gonna do, Hales?" Brooke was begging for an answer, her eyes looked wild, and Haley hadn't seen Brooke look this much of a mess since the night she called her up at three am to announce her and Lucas were getting married.

Haley gave the best advice she could, because there was no right move when a relationship was going through a crisis, every situation and couple was different "just follow your heart".

The front door opened but neither Brooke nor Haley paid much attention to it, not until Kay walked into the room and staring at her mother got straight to the point "why the hell is dad staying with Grams?" her voice seethed with venom.

Brooke's head snapped up and her mouth dropped open, mother and daughter stared at each other, finally Brooke stood with her arms weak at her side "Kay… I can explain" but the explanation wouldn't come out, so instead they just looked at each other, finally Kay grew impatient, "I'm waiting"

"Okay maybe I can't explain" Brooke sighed, not wanting to reveal all the skeletons in her marriage to her young daughter "… we just need a little space from each other at the moment"

"Any idea how long this _moment _is gonna last?" Kay lifted her brow and all resemblance to the Scott's disappeared in that moment, leaving Brooke to face a younger version of her self.

"I don't know" Brooke stuttered, the question uncomfortably hovering in her mind, unanswerable.

"Well figure it out!"

"It's not that easy. I can't let Lucas back home, not yet"

Kay's face fell, her arms flayed at her side "then tell me _why_"

"I can't, Kay, I just can't. This is between your father and me, and until we sort it out-"

Lifting her hand Kay ignored her mother and rolled her eyes, "whatever, Mom"

Haley's eyes darted between the two, she's never see Kay treat Brooke with less than complete adoration, and the tone in the teenagers voice shocked Brooke as well as she shot back at her daughter "don't talk to me like that, I am your mother"

In a blink Kay's demeanour softened again, her voice that of a child begging for some sort of normalcy "don't _lie _to me…" she whispered, looking down, then her blue eyes lifted to pierce Brooke's, anger tinting her quiet words "and don't kick dad out, don't tell me you can't talk to me when you tell me _everything… _just don't" and she broke off.

"I'm sorry" Brooke whispered back, stepping forward she flinched as her daughter stepped away from her, Kay took another step backwards and then another "yeah, so am I" she replied, before turning away and heading for the door. Brooke watched her go, debating whether to give Kay space or follow her, in the end she just sighed.

"That went well" Haley spoke from behind her and Brooke turned, giving Haley a thankful smile the two friends locked eyes, Brooke shook her head "I know it hurts her, but sometimes I have to be her mother, not her friend, even if that means there are things I can't tell her"

Haley walked forward and slung an arm around Brooke's shoulder, she smiled widely "hey even the Gilmore girls dropped the routine every now and then"

"My daughter hates me" Brooke sighed again.

Haley nodded, "welcome to the real world"

…

The door slammed shut as Kay slipped back into the car, Lily faced her niece "what ya Mom say?"

"To mind my own business"

"You're joking" Lily's mouth dropped open, Kay rolled her eyes "well… she didn't word it quite like that"

"That sucks… look, do you wanna, I don't know, crash at my place til it dies down?" Lily asks and Kay kinked her brow at the other Scott, Lily hit her forehead "ok, not a good idea, you know, with my brother dearest crashing… well we could just… drive?" and she started the car without waiting for Kay to reply, until the street was only a light in the distance.

Two hours later they were parked in front of the college dorms, the heater running as they sat in silence, only the occasional thoughts being said between them. Suddenly Kay sat up "I just can't believe it, it's _Lucas _and _Brooke_… it won't last, it _can't _last"

"Last time it lasted eight years" Kay dryly comments, leaning back in her seat, staring up at the ceiling. Lily turned to look at the other girl, thoughtful, her wide lips parted, and a moment later she finally spoke "but this is different"

"My Dad screwed up or my Mom pushed him away, it's exactly the same, he's gone, it's _exactly _the same"

"He's not gone, Kay, your dad is still here. It's just a fight" Lily's voice was still holding her usual optimism, she went on talking about Brooke and Lucas, their history and their long standing bickering.

Kay winced, hating the happy sound of her aunt's voice, and her mouth was opening before she could even think "what would you know about it? Your dad is dead; your mom didn't kick him out" the second she finished a deadly silence hovered between them. Kay immediately regretted her outburst, wanting to take it back. Lily stared at her, her jaw tight, slowly, after the longest minute of her life Lily replied "you're right, what do I know about it. But what the hell do you know about not having a father, about knowing that he'll never come back, _my _dad is gone, your dad is still here" by the end of it her usually bubbly tone was full of anger, resentment and plain annoyance.

"Lil-"

"I don't need to hear your apology" Lily cut in, turning away from her niece she sat up straight, her hands moving to the steering wheel where she gripped on tightly, "I have to get home" she added on lamely.

With one last cautious look at Lily, Kay got out of the car "I need to say it, I'm sorry. And thank you for tonight" she waited, for some response, Lily nodded but her eyes remained straight, with a sigh Kay shit the door and stepped back, she stood there until the car was out of sight and then she ran as fast as she could to the building.

After running through the halls and up the stairs Kay stopped at the familiar door and knocked, it opened almost immediately.

"Kay? What the hell? Your mom called me completely frantic an hour ago wondering where you are, what the hell is going on?"

"Long story short – mom and dad fought, he's at my grandmothers, and I had a fight with mom and I had a fight with Lily, well I think I had a fight with Lily, I have no idea" after rambling Kay stopped and sucked in a breath.

Jenny Jagielski opened her door wider "come on in"

"Thanks, I was hoping I could stay the night" Kay said as she walked in, smiling at the sight of Jenny's dorm room which looked more like a music studio. The other girl was one of Kay's oldest friends, two years her senior Jenny was stick thin with light brown hair and dark mesmerising eyes, Jenny took after her parents in one very big way – her love of music.

"Scott drama" Jenny mumbled as she opened her fridge and grabbed a tub of another one of their oldest two friends, Ben and Jerry, she kicked the door shut with her foot while grabbing two spoons and chocolate syrup, turning back she smiled "okay, all I've got is vanilla, but I thought, add a little chocolate and you can get pass that"

Falling back onto the bed Kay crossed her legs and eagerly held out a hand for a spoon "I will take anything"

Jenny took the spot next to Kay and handed over the spoon, casually flicking her hair behind her shoulder she took a bite first, which she was still devouring as she began to speak "_mmbffore mwa gef to fa _whole Brooke Lucas saga, which by the way your Mom didn't mention and would totally explain the whole laughing when I suggested she check Lily's place thing, what the hell could you say to piss _Lily_ off?"

Before finding the courage to answer Kay took a spoonful of ice cream and poured a pile of chocolate syrup on it, she licked the spoon clean and then whispered "I told her she had no idea what I was going through because her mom can't kick her dad out, on account of the whole dead thing"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I wasn't thinking, she was just so damn _happy-_"

"While you are just so damn broody sometimes when you're not pulling your cheery routine, damn girl, you do not bring up the dad thing, how long have you known Lily? It's the no go zone"

"Kind of remembered that five seconds too late" Kay mumbled, grabbing another spoonful.

"For someone so smart you can sure be so stupid"

"Mom says I get that from Dad" she laughed, grabbing another spoonful, sighing as she dropped it into the tub. Jenny tilted her head and took Kay's empty hand "okay, no biggy, she'll get over it, she always does, in the end you'll be feeling all guilty and she will have already forgotten it, in fact she'll prob call tonight and apologize to _you_… so, now onto the other shocker… Brooke and Lucas, are they no longer Brooke _and _Lucas?"

"I don't know, my Mom doesn't want to talk about it to me" Kay complained and Jenny held up her hand, her dark eyes bulging out "just wait, she _doesn't _want to talk to you about it, she always tells you everything, things I'll never want to know about _my _mother"

"I know"

Jenny quickly handed Kay the rest of the tub "here, you need this more than me"

"I think I need more than ice cream to help me here" she sighed but took the tub anyway.

"Wow-" Jenny whispered, wiggling back onto the bed she pulled a pillow onto her lap and sent Kay a sad look "-I wonder what your dad did"

Kay grimaced at the thought, she abandoned the tub and laid back down on the bed, stealing another pillow she covered her face, "I really don't want to think about that"

"I really can't believe this" Jenny mumbled back.

"I really need to pee" Kay spoke, her voice coming out more clear and louder than expected, for a split second their was silence and then Jenny started laughing, Kay joined in. "_I really need to pee_" Jenny imitated her friend "nice to know your priorities are still in check"

The pillow that was previously covering Kay's face now wacked Jenny I the chest "hey, my life is falling apart here" her words not joking at all even as she rushed off the bed to find the bathroom.

…

Nearly half an hour after arriving at Jenny's dorm there was a knock at the door, Kay glanced at the shut bathroom door where Jenny was changing and then looked at the door again, making up her mind she jumped off the bed and rushed towards the door, her polite smile of welcome disappeared the moment she saw who was on the other side, dimples disappearing her blue eyes flashed "hello"

"Kay, do you have any idea how worried your mother is?"

Kay rolled her eyes; she considered slamming the door shut but decided against it, instead just walked back into the room "she'll get over it"

The door to the bathroom opened and Jenny froze "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Hey honey" Peyton smiled at her daughter, but quickly went back to looking at Kay.

Jenny stood awkwardly, looking between her mother and her friend, she finally kept her glance on Peyton '"I told you not to come, I'll handle it"

"Did you get her to call Brooke yet?" Peyton asked, but not giving Jenny long enough to answer she switched back to Kay "have you called your mom yet?"

This time Kay blatantly ignored Peyton, choosing to glare at Jenny instead "I can't believe you called your Mom on me"

"I'm sorry, it seemed the best thing to do" Jenny weakly defended herself, both all to aware that calling Peyton was as good as calling Brooke Scott herself, and also aware of the never discussed issue of Kay's dislike of Peyton, the one she's harboured since childhood unable to shake no matter how close the two families became.

"If you just call your Mom-" Peyton began.

Kay turned on the other woman "like you haven't already... This has nothing to do with you, it's between me and my Mom" and even as she said the words Kay was flashing back to what her mother had said earlier, wondering if maybe her mother was right, maybe sometimes things are just between her mom and dad. But then Kay imagined what this could mean, how it could affect her brother and sister, and herself, and remembering her family she once again came to the conclusion that her parents business was not just their own, not if it meant it tore their family apart.

Without another word Kay stormed by Peyton and walked out of the dorm room, running down the stairs with Jenny following behind her "wait, Kay, I had to tell someone where you were"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did'

"Maybe you did-" Kay gave in, spinning around once they reached outside "-but you're meant to be my friend, and it didn't have to be her"

"She's not always the bad guy"

"I-" but even as she began speaking something was flying through the air, without thinking Kay caught them, she looked down at the keys, then back up at Jenny.

The other girl winked "I am your friend, a damn good friend. Bring it back after school tomorrow, now go, let me deal with our mothers, I'll even call yours and tell her you're okay"

Kay ran to Jenny and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck "thank you. I owe you one"

Kay let go and Jenny shrugged a shoulder "Yeah, yeah" and then she smiled "say hi to Saul for me"

"How did you- never mind" Kay just shook her head and gave a small wave as she jogged over to Jenny's car.

…

The room was covered in darkness, the only light coming from a lamp by the bed where Saul lay with a book open. Every inch of wall space was covered by either posters of surfers and beaches or photos of family and friends, the room left nothing about Saul to question, displaying in perfect detail his every wish and dream, everything important to him. There was a knock on the door and Saul smiled warmly as his mother entered, the older woman shook her head "not reading that book again, are you?"

"It's a good book" Saul shrugged, placing a book mark between the pages as he left it by the light, his mother laughed, "you know-" she said "-you'll have to give it back eventually"

"I know" he sighed, and she just shook her head again before wishing him a goodnight and closing the door behind her.

As soon as his mother was gone there was another knock, Saul sat up, and he frowned at the door before slowly dragging his eyes over to the window. Two big blue eyes sparkled from the other side of the glass. Barefooted Saul made his way over to the window and slid it open.

"Hey" Kay whispered, Saul took her hands and helped her inside. He chuckled "I have a door"

"Yeah, but this seemed more convenient" Kay smiled, her dimples appearing, Saul touched her cheek and stepped backwards, his own smile widening.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, then he pulled her into his arms, ignoring everything in him that was saying that holding her was wrong "what's up?" he asked.

Kay sunk her head into his shoulder, after a second of resistance she allowed her arms to wrap around his waist "today just span out of control" she sobbed, "it didn't go the way I thought it would"

"I know you miss Molly and things with Mitch… aren't perfect but-"

"My dad is staying at Lily's" Kay interrupted her voice quiet "and my Mom won't tell me what is going on and I was mean to Lil…"

Saul brushed his fingers through her hair, almost patting her "okay, so you will make it up to Lily"

Choking, Kay tightened her hold on Saul "I'm so afraid I've lost everybody today" and she could feel him shake her head "hey, you haven't pissed me off yet"

"Give it time" she smiled through her tears.

He gave another shake of his head "never going to happen" Saul promised softly.

She pulled away, wet eyes pleading up at him "is it alright if I stay with you tonight? I can't go home"

With a nod Saul let go "I'll just get you something to sleep in" and he walked towards his wardrobe, Kay went to the bed and sat down, her eyes wandered over to one of the photos stuck to his bed head. Both their smiling faces were too close to the camera, the beach behind them, wet hair sticking to their faces and sand sprinkled across the bare shoulder of Kay's that managed to fit into the photo, only one of her dimples could be seen but the smile was one of Kay's biggest as she leaned her head against Saul's. In his room she smiled, and then something sitting on his desk caught her attention. She reached out and grabbed the small notebook "is this mine?"

Saul turned back around, a sweatshirt in his hand "what?"

"This" Kay lifted it up for him to see "I thought I lost this before I went away'

"Oh, yeah, you left it here before you left, I forgot about that" his voice dawdled off and Saul looked sheepishly down as he scratched the back of his head.

Kay placed it back down and held her hand out for the sweatshirt, "thanks" she smiled as Saul handed it over. She kicked off her shoes as she jumped off the bed, not hesitating as she stripped off her jacket and shirt before covering herself up with the red sweatshirt which had the slightest scent of the ocean on it. Saul shoved his hands behind his back and trying to distract himself walked over to the bed and hopped in, only to look up and see Kay slipping off her jeans "do you want something else to go with that?" he asked, gulping, and hoping she didn't realise. Kay shook her head, touching the hem that went at least halfway down her thighs "I'm good" she whispered, sending her million dollar dimples his way again before walking slowly towards the bed and getting in next to him.

"Thanks for this, for everything… I really didn't want to go back there"

"Home?"

"It's not home without dad… without my parents it's just a house with a red door" she shifted to look at him, and for a moment she was trapped by his honest gaze having never before realized that his eyes had golden flecks in them.

"What is it?" he asked when she continued to stare at him without saying anything, Saul self consciously brushed his hair out of his face.

Kay shook her head quickly "nothing"

"You sure?"

This time Kay nodded, and forced herself to look away from Saul's eyes, locking onto the first thing that she could she leaned over him and grabbed the book by the light "hey, you're actually reading it-" she smiled, flicking it open to the bookmark "- third chapter?" she moved back to her side and kinked a brow at Saul.

"I lied" he replied quickly, his eyes not leaving her. Kay looked back to the page, ignoring his comment she began to read.

Saul watched her, "what are you doing?"

"I know you hate reading. I'm here, so just this once I'll let you off" she shrugged, Saul just kept looking at her "I'm reading to you, Blondie, want me to stop?"

"No" he shot back quickly, and she gave a curt nod and continued.

A chapter and a half later Kay looked over and found Saul fast asleep, she carefully leaned back over her friend and put the book back, but she left the light on, reaching instead to the notebook on the desk. Flicking through the pages, sketch after sketch, Kay found a blank page and started writing.

_My name is Karen Haley Elizabeth Scott, most of the time people just call me Kay, I'm named after three very important people, my grandmother Karen, my godmother Haley and one of my mother's oldest friends Peyton. That is who I am, but to my Mom and Dad I am simply Smiley, and that's who I like being the best…_

**thanx for reading, and to all those who reviewed last chapter or will this one. and dont worry, as it goes on brucas will get more time, and i hope i didnt write kay too bitchy this chapter, but eh she is a teenager and she doesnt know exactly how to cope with the sudden changes in her life and there will be a few rough patched as she struggles with what to do and how to act, especially between her and brooke. catchya l8r, luv mickei**


	7. Chapter Five

**disclaimer: i do not own one tree hill or the characters in the show, i have however created a few of my own for this story, but im not entirely sure i own them either.**

**hey peoples, heres the latest chapter, some long awaited introductions are gonna be made, hope you enjoy. and hope you enjoy enough to leave a review, and speaking of thanks to everyone who is reading this, alerting this, favouriting this and thanks to my latest reviewers, emma217, othfan326, othlvr16, brookedavis23, dani, babyd21, cheeryrae, and haylee. **

**oh and maybe i shld inform you that my laptop has decided to f up on me and is now in friggon VICTORIA getting fn fixed, luckily before i lost all power i managed to save one file - and not the one with all my photos on or my original writing - you'll prob be happy to know that my bler self instead saved my oth file which luckily for you guys reading my fics means all my oth fanfiction. cross fingers my laptop comes back to me in perfect working order with none of my stuff gone, because damn i reall want my other writing, art and photos back, and i relaly miss my playlist... writing and drawing just arent the same without my music playing in the background and ive been a total moody bitch over this so yeah anyway turning a long story slightly shorter the whole no laptop thing means that i can't spend as much time writing caus i have to fight my sister and mother for some time on her laptop, its been like three weeks and its already driving me nuts, so yeah i might be updating even less than i already do (don't shoot me). just warning ya. anyway *hugs***

**luv mickei b**

Chapter Five – Explain this Nightmare

Standing in her kitchen, tears in her eyes, Brooke Scott swore as she attempted to work the coffee machine, she didn't know if it was the device that refused to work properly or her own fingers.

"Mommy?"

Brooke span around, already wiping her eyes and putting on her trademark smile "yeah baby?" she asked her young son who sat at the table, circling his spoon around his bowl, "your not eating your breakfast" Brooke commented, walking around the counter and closer to the kitchen table where Logan and Hannah sat.

Dropping his spoon Logan looked up at his mother with his narrow brown eyes, their colour the only thing the little boy seemed to inherit from Brooke. Everything else was a miniature version of Lucas, from his spiky blonde hair to his single dimple and tiny nose, "I'm not hungry" he grumbled.

Brooke turned to nine year old Hannah who twirled the chain around her neck with her finger as she looked at her mother with big bright blue eyes, "not hungry too?" Brooke asked, Hannah grimaced at the bowl in front of her and shook her head. Brooke marvelled at how different her second daughter was to her first, Kay had always been a tomboy, not willing to waste a second most of the time, on the other hand Hannah was more like her aunt Lily, very girly girl, and took things as they came.

"Mommy?" Logan asked again, tugging on Brooke's shirt to get her attention, she looked back down at him, but felt her heart drop as his little voice asked the one thing she wasn't ready to answer "when is Daddy coming home?"

Brooke's breath hitched in her throat, she looked to Kay for help but on finding only an empty seat she remembered her eldest wasn't home. Without the usual support of her daughter Brooke found herself in unchartered territory, she looked instead to Hannah, her other daughter sat up straighter "where is Dad?" she asked, not helping Brooke at all. Feeling faint Brooke quickly sat down at the table and looked between her children. She closed her eyes briefly then opened them and calmed her voice as she attempted to explain to them what she wished she didn't have to "Daddy's not coming home for a while"

"You mean tonight, right?" Hannah asked, her fingers now twirling her dark curly hair. People use to always comment on how much Lily and Kay took after Karen, but with her curly dark locks and bright blue eyes, and minus dimples, it was Hannah who now claimed the biggest resemblance. Brooke fidgeted in her seat and managed to slowly shake her head "no honey, not tonight"

"Where's Daddy going to sleep?" Logan asked, bringing Brooke's attention back to him, she smiled at her son as she gave her answer "he's having a sleepover at Grams and Aunt Lily's"

His little mouth dropped "oh" and then he brightened up "maybe if we call Daddy and say he gotta come home then Daddy won't want to have a sleepover"

Brooke shook her head, attempting another smile, she focused on Logan because she knew that he won't understand that her smile is completely fake unlike Hannah who would immediately know something else was up, "but Mommy and Daddy think it's a good idea" she explained.

Logan crinkled up his nose, not liking the sound of that he ignored his mother "maybe-" he drawled out slowly, and then quickly added on "if you tell Daddy they got monsters under the bed he'll come home"

"Logan" Brooke spoke softly, looking straight into his innocent young eyes, "you know how when you do something you're not meant to and Mommy has to growl at you"

He nodded.

Brooke continued "and me and Daddy might decide you need a time out, well, it's kind of like that, Daddy's having a sleepover because he needs a time out to think about why Mommy growled at him"

"Oh" Logan sighed, his face falling, then he quickly sat up, hope glowing on his face "time out always ends 'fore dinner"

"Well... because Daddy is so big, you know how big Daddy is, his time out is a big time out, longer than dinner, it may be a lot of dinners" Brooke only hoped that it wouldn't be too long, she missed her husband, she missed him so much it was an ache in her body, a gaping hole left open which only grew with time.

"Lots of dinners" Logan repeated grimly, he seemed to consider it and then he looked straight at Brooke aghast "but who is gonna cook?"

"I am" Brooke instantly replied, and Logan's eyes widened with something akin to fear "oh come on, I'm not that bad" Brooke shot at her children, once again searching for Kay before settling on Hannah. Hannah avoided her mother's eyes as she shrugged.

Logan gave a big sigh, as dramatic as the five year old could, "can I call Daddy?" he finally asked, breaking the otherwise silent kitchen. Brooke nodded and touched his shoulder "yep, you can call Daddy whenever you want to, and if you want to see Daddy all you have to do is call him and ask, okay?"

"Okay" Logan mimicked excitedly before jumping off his chair and racing over to the phone out of sight.

Brooke swivelled in her seat to face solely Hannah, "you okay?" but her voice cracked on the question, tears threatening to spill again. Hannah held no illusions in her young eyes, she looked right at her mother and didn't for a second fall for the calm voice and fake smile.

"Are you and Dad getting divorced?" she shot out the question bluntly.

"NO" Brooke replied straight away, her voice very sure, and her insides rebelled against the thought as if it was poison.

Hannah went over everything she knew about her life and her parents, eventually she nodded and began to get up. Brooke's eyes followed her "where are you going?"

"I have to get ready for school" Hannah casually replied, already with her back to Brooke, the young mother's mouth fell open in shock "is that it? No questions?"

Hannah twirled back around, her curls whipping around her face "it's just a time out, right, so, it's cool" she shrugged and began to leave the room again, the moment Hannah was gone Brooke managed a smile _maybe, just maybe, it is all going to be 'cool'._

…

"Bye Mom" Lily screamed behind her as she shut the front door and bounced towards her car, already busy searching her bag for her keys, her head was down as she fumbled at the door before she slid into the drivers seat. Humming her favourite song Lily reached into her bag for her make up, pulling out the eyeliner as her spare hand went to adjust the mirror. She looked up, eyeliner all ready to go, her eyes lifted to the mirror and a large scream escaped from deep inside her throat.

Lily jumped, her hand clutched her chest "don't DO that!" she screeched, twisting around to face the backseat.

With a large dimpled grin Kay leaned up to rest her chin against the back of the other front seat, "hey"

"You almost killed me, how did you get in here?"

Kay shrugged one shoulder "it's a Davis thing"

Lily laughed "I guess I should be thanking my lucky stars you're not naked" and she twisted back around to face the front. Kay took the opportunity to pop her head between the front seats "about last night, I was a bitch and I took everything else out on you and I am _so _sorry for that, you are the _last _person who deserved that-"

"Karen Haley Elizabeth Scott" Lily interrupted, already with her hand up, Kay stopped and looked at Lily intensely, her aunt sighed and then let out in rush with no breath to pause "me being the queen of putting my foot in my mouth, can I just say that I get it, okay, I don't _get it, _you totally randomly spazzed for no reason but yeah my point is that you were angry and I got angry and we both got angry-"

"I wasn't angry at you though, I was angry at what was happening, and I should never have said what I said" Kay's guilt was clearly written all over her face and looking in the mirror at her niece Lily searched the younger girls expression.

"I know" Lily said, and she once again twisted around in her seat so they were face to face "and kinda also know that any other day it wouldn't have happened. I talked to Molly last night and well… she kinda calmed me down"

"Yeah, Saul had a few words with me this morning too" Kay said as she rolled her eyes, a small smile appearing on her face.

Instantly perking up Lily raised her brow at Kay "Saul?"

There was a nonchalant shrug from Kay as she replied indifferently "I crashed at his place last night"

"I thought you stayed with JJ, and you're totally wearing her clothes right now" Lily shook her head, eyeing the tight black shirt, sleeves up to her elbows and a lower cut in front than Kay's usual style, her midriff was on show, which made Lily slightly jealous because it was not only perfectly tanned but also perfectly toned.

"Yeah I was until Peyton knocked on the door, sooooo... I ended up at Saul's, anyway when I dropped off her car she gave me something to wear. But Saul says I have to face my mother eventually, I wasn't exactly my normal smiley self with her either" after Kay's admission they both turned silent.

With a sigh Kay leaned her head to the side, after a few minutes she asked quietly "do you remember when I was in that accident, you know, just after I came to Tree Hill?"

"Yeah, of course, I remember how freaked everyone was about you. But _you've_ never talked about it"

"That morning I overheard my parents fighting, it's why I ran onto the road without looking" Kay explained, Lily looked at her niece and saw the serious expression in her blue eyes, so she waited for Kay to speak, a moment later Kay added on with her voice laced with confusion "ever since that day I've been waiting, waiting for it to happen all over again, waiting for my dad to hurt my mom or for her to run. It was my own personal nightmare... I've lived with this worry for the last ten years and as perfect as things always seemed there was always that part of me that just couldn't shake it. And I'm scared, more scared than I have ever been, that my worst nightmare has just come to life. I'm scared, Lil"

Lily was unprepared for the admission "you never said any of this"

With a sad chuckle Kay replied flippantly "Well I've never really had reason to break out my mommy-daddy issues… well, until _now_"

Struggling to face Kay more Lily finally grabbed Kay's hand, looking her straight in the eyes, Kay tried to avoid it but Lily lifted up her chin "but it doesn't have to be like that. I mean this is _Brooke and Lucas _we're talking about here and, Sweetie, they're crazy, but at the end of the day your mom and dad are madly, head over heels in love with each other, and they'll figure it out"

"That's the thing though. The end of the day has been and gone"

"I meant that figure-a-um" Lily screwed up her nose.

"Figuratively?" Kay popped in.

Lily snapped her fingers "that's the one"

Kay pushed herself away from the front seat and plopped down across the back, "there has not been one night, not _one _single night, since we've moved into our house that my parents haven't been together, no matter the fight or what was going on at the end of the day they _always _went into that bedroom together" she paused to look up, a fierce light in her eyes "this time is different and I know it, _they _know it… so yeah, I am scared shitless"

...

"Yo, guys, hold up" Jamie called out, securing his bag over his shoulder he pushed himself off the wall and started jogging towards the retreating backs of his two friends, phone still to his hear he gave a quiet apology "Saul and Drey are here... okay, I'll see you when I see you" he smiled as he slipped it shut and disconnected it, still jogging he called out again "Drey!"

Stopping Saul and Drey turned around, when Jamie reached them he lifted his fist for Drey to bump and then gave Saul a friendly push as he matched his strides to them, "so what did Mitch say last night?" he asked Drey.

"Nothing much. Wasn't happy you bailed"

"It wasn't intentional, I had to babysit Hannah and Logan til Kay showed up, she must've not got the memo... what?" Jamie asked as his two friends expressions changed.

Saul shrugged "Kay was a wreck last night"

"Lily too" Drey added.

Clearly taken aback Jamie's eyes widened "what the hell happened?"

"Your uncle Luke moved out..." Saul mumbled unsure if he was telling Jamie something new or not.

"What?!" Jamie stepped in front of them and forced them all to come to a standstill "how am I the last to know about this?"

Drey made a noncommittal grunt, while Saul shook his hair out of his eyes before replying "Kay needed to talk to someone who wasn't a Scott-" he shrugged again "- and her and Lil had a fight..."

"Firecracker isn't happy" Drey contributed to the conversation using the nickname he used for Lily when she was on one of her war paths.

Still confused and coming to grips with what he had just learnt, Jamie got back into line and started the walk again "okay _I _obviously missed the memo" but then he stopped again "hey, I thought you said Kay and Lil were fighting?" and he pointed towards where the two girls leaned against Lily's car, giggling like they usually do in the morning.

When Jamie looked to Drey for an answer the tall teenager raised his hands "don't look at me, I will never get how that girl thinks"

Chuckling Jamie gave Drey a quick push on the shoulder before jogging to meet the girls, without pausing he dragged Kay into a kind hug.

"Missed me, cous?" Kay laughed but still sunk into the embrace.

"How you feeling?"

"Jealous, totally jealous" Lily cut in with a huff, crossing her arms she gave Jamie the evils "where's my hug?"

Kay silently told Jamie it was okay and he let go of his cousin to face his other one, he took a step closer to Lily but just as he was about to lift his arms to hug her she sidestepped around him. Snorting Jamie swivelled around to notice Drey and Saul had caught up, Lily grabbed Drey's arm "we need to talk about that thing" and started to pull him away, she gave a quick wave behind her and a casual "bye" before dragging a startled Drey away.

"Last night, you, Kay" Drey got his point across with the bare minimum of words but Lily automatically understood what he was getting out, she rolled her eyes "puh-lease, that was so yesterday"

...

The bell rang and Saul anxiously looked at Kay "you gonna be okay?"

Her lips closed together, the action causing her dimples to appear, and she nodded without saying a word. Saul nodded back at her, for a moment the two just looked at each other, "I-uh, I have to get to class"

"Right" she shot back, sticking her thumb towards the school "me too"

Saul shifted his feet, averting Jamie's gaze he hesitated before giving into the urge and stepping forward to hug Kay. Slowly his arms wrapped around her, her cheek turned to rest on his chest and the softest sigh came from her "thank you" she whispered just loud enough for Saul to hear. He couldn't help but smile and subconsciously started to rub her lower back in an act of comfort "it'll work out, you'll see" he promised and reluctantly let go.

With one last lopsided smile, Saul left the two cousins alone.

Kay's eyes followed her friend, and she wondered why today things felt awkwardly comfortable with Saul, and if that wasn't an oxymoron Kay wasn't sure what was.

"This is going to get very complicated very quickly" Jamie mumbled after watching the scene unfold before him.

"What?" Kay asked, her eyes still following Saul's departure.

Laughing Jamie slung an arm over Kay's shoulder and pulled her to his side, "you really have no idea, do you?"

"What?" she asked, still confused, and again when Jamie just shook his head and started leading them towards the front of the school.

...

The school day went by in what seemed like a blink of the eye, Kay remained her usual chatty and happy self until at lunch it hit her that Mitch had once again skipped school, and for the rest of the day she stayed quiet and thoughtful. Lily was barely seen except when she had to be in class and even then she seemed unusually occupied, her lunch was spent hidden in the corner of a library as a plan formed in her head, and it didn't hurt her that Drey seemed more than willing to spend the time alone with her discussing their plan. With Mitch gone, and Kay, Lily and Drey distracted it was left to Jamie and Saul to keep the table alive, both using the opportunity to get to know Bo better.

As they were excused from their last class Lily stopped Kay with a tap on the shoulder "hey, are you cool to find your own way home?"

"I have legs" Kay winked.

Lily gave a little squeal before controlling herself "great, 'cause Drey has promised to help me with my trig"

Kay laughed and held up her fist "go you!"

"Go me!" Lily replied and bumped the fist with her own, but her goofy smile faded into a much calmer one as Drey strode up to them, without a word he hitched his back up and nudged his head towards the door, _you ready?_

"You bet I am" Lily replied to his silent question and gave Kay a wave as she went to leave with Drey, at the door she grabbed the doorway and pulled herself back as if she'd forgotten something "hey, why don't you walk home with Saul?"

"Uh- he lives on the other side of town, that is why" Jamie answered for Kay as he reached them, a book still in his hands "I'll take you home" he added on much to Lily's disapproval. She crinkled up her nose and was about to say something when Drey touched her shoulder. For a moment Lily forgot to speak, and by the time she remembered how to use words Kay was already agreeing and Jamie was offering Bo a lift as well.

"All settled" Jamie said as he slipped the last book into his bag, his eyes down didn't see Lily's frown and by the time he looked up Drey had taken her hand and forced her out the rest of the door because they were stopping the rest of the class from escaping.

Jamie smiled at Bo and Kay "you ready?"

"Actually, do you mind giving me a second? I just need to do something. Meet you out front in ten?" Kay asked with her brow kinked up, her eyes clearly asking if that was okay.

"Sure thing, I'll wait while you talk to him" he smiled.

Kay just shook her head "since when did people start reading my mind?" she joked, half out the door she looked back to him "in ten then. See you both soon" and she was gone too.

Alone in the classroom, except for the teacher, Bo and Saul turned to each other, his own eyebrow kinked up "so?"

The teacher gave a non to subtle cough, Jamie chuckled and looked to Miss Harper then back to Bo "I guess we better get out of here"

"Lead the way" she smiled at him, her smile wasn't as dazzling as Kay or Lily's, her heart shaped lips were thick and merely tilted up to show the barest of teeth, but there was a cuteness to her small smile and petite body, one that didn't escape any of their group.

Jamie held out his arm for Bo to take and took up her suggestion by leading the way.

...

As they neared the car Drey jogged ahead to Lily's side and opened the door for her, she brushed back a free strand of chocolate brown hair as she looked down and smiled, slipping by him to slide into the car "you're such a gentleman" she teased, though she felt slightly breathless. He had a habit of stealing her ability to think or breathe properly.

With only a grunt Drey shut the door, almost slamming it as he watched Lily smooth down her short skirt. Getting his thoughts away from his friends pale legs Drey jogged back around to his side and hopped in, _god! Please let this day end quickly._

_..._

There was a gentle knock on the door, Lucas looked up wondering who was so hesitant on the other side and for a moment hope began to rise inside his chest at the idea it could be Brooke "come in" he instructed hurriedly, checking his reflection in the cool metal of a trophy, he straightened his tie and then loosened it again, all before the door swung open.

Kay stepped in.

Disappointed was the first thing Lucas felt and then he was just happy to see his daughter, but the fear that she was angry at him stopped him from smiling at her in welcome. _She doesn't look happy _"I'm sorry" he shot out, nervous.

Kay remained standing there, Lucas moved around the desk "look, I know that your Mom has probably told you everything but I need you to know that this changes nothing. I still love your mother and you kids, and I want you all with me... okay?"

Her eyes shadowed over "she didn't tell me anything" her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Oh" with that Lucas had no idea what to say, he was so sure Brooke would go straight to Kay and spill the whole story, so sure that she would get in first so Kay heard her side. There wasn't much the mother and daughter didn't share, sometimes even he felt left out with the way those two depended on each other. Then again a part of Lucas wasn't surprised, Brooke had always been so careful not to sully the opinion the kids had of him, which left him to explain to his seventeen year old daughter that he wanted to take her away from her home, and her family and friends.

"Are you going to?" she asked.

Lucas sighed, but then he smiled at his daughter and decided he was going to be honest with her "There's a job-" he paused waiting for an interruption but she nodded for him to continue "- Coach Di Bello is retiring, they want _me _to fill his position" he stopped again, waiting for the meaning of his words to sink in.

It didn't take long for it to click, a light went off in Kay's eyes, she narrowed them, looking at him through confused slits "but that's in Chicago"

"I know"

Her mouth fell open in shock "you want to leave Tree Hill?" her voice was loud, sounding unreal to both father and daughter.

Lucas shook his head "no, I want _us _to leave Tree Hill"

"But this is _home_" she stated, her hands swinging dramatically as she spoke, "no wonder Mom is going crazy" and she swiped her hands through her hair.

The moment she sympathised with her mother Lucas knew that Kay was firmly on the stay in Tree Hill side of the argument, "Kay, I could really use you to help me-"

"LEAVE!" she finished for him, her eyes bulging out as if the thought was the funniest thing she'd heard all her life "you have got to be joking. I can't help you with this. I don't _want _to! I don't want to leave Tree Hill, it's my home, it is _your _home"

"I know, but this chance... I really want to take it Kay. Tree Hill will always be home but that doesn't mean we can't find something outside its borders"

Kay crossed her arms, fear in her eyes, she looked at her father for a while, really looked at him and then she spoke with cool precision "but I won't find Grams or Lily, or Jamie, or Saul. I won't find Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan, or Jenny and Uncle Jake, and I won't find Drey or Mitch, or any of my friends. And Dad, I'm pretty sure I will never find Mom out of Tree Hill" and with that she turned on her heels and walked out the door.

Lucas hoped she wasn't right.

...

The second Kay jumped into Jamie's backseat he turned on the ignition and tilted his head towards his cousin "where to?"

Kay sat up straight "Home, I want to go home" and there was no doubt in her mind where that was.

...

"Mom!"

Brooke sat up the moment she heard her daughter, the pencil in her hand fell and she stood up just as Kay rushed into the room. The moment was suspended in time as they looked at each other; finally Kay took a small step forward "Dad told me about the job offer"

"I didn't want you to be angry at him"

"But it's alright for you to be? "

Brooke lowered her eyes, finding the sudden need to fiddle with her fingers "I can't help it"

Across the room Kay took another step towards her mother, she slanted her head down to get a better look at her mom's face, "are you okay, Mom?"

With tears about to fall Brooke lifted her head, she shook it, her hair falling in waves as she made the movement "no, I'm not okay, I am far from okay"

It took a fraction of a second for Kay to meet her mother half way between them, finding middle ground they wrapped their arms around each other, forgetting the issues that still lay between them they simply took comfort in the presence of each other, the one thing they had always been able to rely on through the years.


	8. Chapter Six

**disclaimer - i still own nothing.**

**again sorry about the wait, hope you enjoy ths latest chapter, thanks again for the reviews, so hugs for othfan326, dianhermans, brookedavis23, emma217, othlvr16, dani, bella, long live brucas, d, bdavislscott23, escaping the numb, and last but def ot least cheeryrae.**

chapter six - cant be f coming up with a chapter name, lets stick to chapter six.

"Later Mom, Dad" Jamie casually farewelled his parents, grabbing an apple on his way by them, he sent them his famous Scott smirk and went to open the door.

Lucas stood about to knock, quickly bringing his hand down he looked down at his nephew in shock as if he had no idea why he was standing there. Jamie simply nodded in acknowledgment and walked around his uncle.

The mug of coffee in Haley's hand was carefully placed down on the counter, she looked at Lucas' dishevelled appearance and felt a stab of pity for her oldest friend "Luke?"

"You okay, man?" Nathan asked as Lucas remained standing in the doorway.

Lucas blinked before setting his eyes on Nathan and Haley, his voice was raspier than usual "I started driving home and I found myself parked outside the house before I remembered I couldn't go inside, I didn't know what to do" and he did look lost.

"Come inside" Nathan instructed his brother.

"Maybe I should just go"

"Come inside" Nathan said more firmly this time and with a nod Lucas did exactly that.

...

A mere five minute walk away from that Scott house lay the other Scott residence, inside the living room Brooke sat with her legs curled up on the couch, on her right Hannah sat with her head on her mother's lap, on Brooke's left Kay sat leaning against her mother's shoulder.

"Maybe Chicago wouldn't be so bad" Brooke mumbled half convincingly, sighing at herself knowing the tone she spoke in betrayed her dislike at the idea.

"I bet the shopping would be awesome, Tree Hill has like no cool places... except yours Mom"

"Yeah, Hann, but you'll never see Leigh or Tannah" Kay reminded her sister.

A big sigh escaped from Hannah at the reminder, "but the shopping would be _really _awesome- what? I'm just saying" she added as Kay looked at her.

Brooke couldn't help but chuckle, which allowed the girls to relax, and the mother started stroking both of their dark hair.

Turning into the touch Kay sighed, and then her mother's voice reached her "I just never pictured leaving Tree Hill again, you know, this was where I always saw our family"

Kay twisted around slightly to observe her mother and the moment she saw her face she couldn't help but say back "but you can't picture not being with dad either... Mom, a town doesn't make a home, it's the people"

"I know, that is what I'm scared about" Brooke let out, sending her oldest daughter a sad smile. The look Kay sent her was a clear _I know_, she was thankful she had her daughter back and having Kay understand her meant the world to her. It always had.

Hannah quickly got up "right, I think we need ice cream" she practically yelled as she sprinted for the kitchen.

Another pair of feet was suddenly heard, suddenly Logan appeared in the doorway, a huge hopeful grin on his face and his warm eyes alight "did I hear ice cream?"

"You sure did, bud" Brooke said and patted the empty spot next to her, and with a squeal Logan ran towards them and jumped onto the couch. Brooke laughed as his sock covered feet bounced before settling on her lap.

A moment later Hannah walked back in, a tub in her hand, her eyes were staring curiously at open tub "yuck, what happened to the ice cream?" and she screwed up her nose.

Brooke suddenly blushed "I-uh-kinda forgot to put it in the freezer straight away" she licked her lips at Hannah's dubious look, "I got... distracted" Brooke defended herself again and tried not to remember how exactly she'd been distracted yesterday morning.

Logan snatched a spoon from his sister and not caring about her crinkled nose he dived straight into the tub, he licked the spoon noisily "still yummy" he announced.

...

"Tastes delicious" Jake moaned after dipping his finger into the sauce and licking his finger, Peyton turned into his arms a smile on her face, she wrapped her arm around his back and wacked his bottom with the wooden spoon in her hand "hands off, mister" she scolded.

Not missing a beat Jake wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her away from the stove and further into his arms "say that again" he dared and allowed his hands to run down her back until he cupped her bottom in a firm grip and inched her even closer.

The breath escaped from between Peyton's parted lips as her body collided with his, but before she could speak his mouth was on hers and she was the one moaning at the delicious taste.

It was the sound of the sauce bubbling that caused Peyton to wack Jake again, with a resigned roll of his head Jake let his wife go, with the urge to pick her up over his shoulder and carry her off to bed Jake had to fight his basic instincts and instead watched her as she went about preparing dinner.

Peyton wore a secret smile as she continued, knowing her husband was watching her she gave a flirty wiggle as she bent down into the fridge to grab some more salad but as she stepped back and shut the door her smile abruptly vanished.

On the fridge one photo suddenly stood out, Peyton remembered when she'd snapped the shot of the guys playing basketball, in this particular one Brooke had snuck up and jumped on Lucas' back surprising him mid shot. It was only three years ago but it now felt like a life time ago, she sighed loudly "I can't believe what's happening"

Jake looked at the photo as well, "they look so happy"

"They _are _happy, or were happy, whatever, which just makes all this crazier"

Jake stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, he began to rub, the move relaxing him as much as Peyton "Lucas will realise he has too much here to lose"

"Or Brooke will realise it doesn't matter where they are" Peyton sighed, and then she moaned as Jake hit a certain spot.

"Either way they'll find their way, they've been through too much to just walk away now" Jake was convinced what he said was true, and Peyton instantly agreed, she nodded, rolling her head back to lean against Jake "just promise me you won't suddenly decide to move away" Peyton half teased.

Jake rested his chin against her blonde curls "nuh, been there and done that".

...

The door shut behind Lucas and Haley turned to Nathan, "I hate this" she confided.

Nathan nodded and watched carefully as Haley started cleaning up, and he listened as she talked about the situation of his brother's marriage, only interrupting to nod or make a sound for her to continue. He knew Haley was worried, the way she cleaned every surface twice was an indication how much Brooke and Lucas' latest drama was affecting her.

Haley slapped the cloth down "how can Lucas just expect them all to drop everything?" she shook her head and began cleaning again "Brooke has so much going on, the last thing she needs at the moment is Lucas forcing her away from the only family she has"

"But he won't be-" Nathan shot out, Haley stopped and looked at him, and Nathan shrugged "-he's her family too. I get that you don't want them to leave, they're your best friends, but maybe Lucas isn't in the wrong... maybe there isn't a right and wrong side"

"What are you saying?" Haley asked shocked, she didn't really believe that Brooke and Lucas would move, or that Lucas really wanted to, and there was the selfish part of her that simply wanted her best friends to be close by, but the tone in Nathan's voice sounded like he seriously thought there was a chance. And he wasn't against the idea.

Nathan shrugged again "I just understand where Lucas is coming from. Think about it, Hales. We all got to leave Tree Hill, see the world, chase our dreams and then settle back here. Lucas never left, every opportunity he got to move away he didn't take because there was always something keeping him here – _family_. He has always sacrificed for the ones he loves, I think it's time we supported him even if it means we're the ones who have to make the sacrifice"

"Since when did you become so wise?"

Nathan shrugged, and Haley's shoulders slumped down "I still hate this" she pouted, no matter the reason behind what was happening she still hated seeing her friends so lost.

...

"I've eaten more ice cream in the last week than all last year" Kay moaned in enjoyment as she took another bite, her spoon quickly returned to the tub and knocked Hannah's.

"I thought you looked fatter" Hannah casually teased as she knocked Kay's spoon out of the way and took some for herself.

Kay snapped to Brooke "tell me she's joking"

"Hannah, you shouldn't call people fat" Brooke warned but she was smiling.

Pointing her spoon from Brooke to Kay, Hannah shot back "I said fat_ter_ not fat… gee's"

Suddenly the phone rang, Brooke and Kay both immediately looked towards the sound and then pretended to be busy eating ice cream. Hannah observed them and shook her head "let me guess, you two are busy?" when neither her mother nor her sister replied Hannah shook her head again and went to answer it herself, always nosy Logan followed.

Brooke kinked a brow at Kay, "I know who I'm avoiding, but since when did you flinch when the phone rings?"

"Since Mitch broke up with me"

"Oh" Brooke put done her spoon and tried to face her daughter more, "so, you don't want to talk to him?"

"_NO. _I _do _want to. He was my friend before he was my boy friend and I don't want to lose that, it's… just… well… I don't know how to act around him now, I'm meant to be sad-"

"But are you?" Brooke cut in, her eyes half closed in curious slits.

Kay's jaw hung open for a moment and she closed it before opening it again but no words came out, she eventually shrugged "I don't know, heck, I don't even know _why_"

"Maybe that's your answer"

"What?" Kay asked her mom, not entirely sure what Brooke was getting at, Brooke shrugged and looked down at the near empty tub, then she looked back up to her daughter, wide hazel eyes asking her daughter a silent question even as she spoke "maybe, Kay, the reason you don't know whether this upsets you is the same one as why it's even happening"

Once again Kay was speechless.

Before Brooke could say anything else Hannah's voice came through the house, "MOM! CAN I GO TO LEIGH'S FOR DINNER?"

"If you have no homework" Brooke called back.

"MOM, CAN YOU DRIVE ME?-THE DOOR! I'LL GET IT" Hannah managed to scream in a matter of seconds, this time before Brooke could reply back Logan's voice instead came loud and clear.

"DADDY!"

Her heart skipped a beat but Brooke managed to push herself up and speed walk to the front hallway just in time to see Logan sprint into Lucas' waiting arms. Little arms wrapped around Lucas' neck and he lifted his son up, resting him onto his hip.

"Dad" Hannah's excitement couldn't be hidden either, her friend on the phone forgotten Hannah dropped it and wrapped an arm around her fathers waist.

Stepping next to her mother, Kay crossed her arms and eyed the scene in front of her, Lucas' wide grin suddenly dropped at the expressions on his wife's and oldest daughters face.

Logan pulled Lucas' hair to get his attention and smiled when his father met his eyes, "are you cooking dinner Daddy?"

Lucas tried to smile back but he could feel how false it looked, looking back at Brooke he soaked in the sight of her, his smile grew just the slightest "maybe-" he began.

"Daddy's having dinner with Grams and Aunt Lily" Brooke cut in, her tone broaching no argument and Logan's face immediately fell. Guilt quickly filled Brooke and she felt herself softening, Kay's hand touched her arm and Brooke found herself speaking before she even knew her mind was forming the thought "but maybe Daddy could take you for some ice cream before dinner, huh, how would you like that?"

"More ice cream!" Logan screeched, his mouth fell open "and DADDY – YES!"

Hannah suddenly remembered her friend and picked up the phone "raincheck Leigh, I gotta do something with the fam… yeah, 'k, see ya then-" placing the phone back down she sent her dad a big smile "-let me get my jacket" and off she went.

"You too, champ, go get yours" Lucas instructed Logan and reluctantly put his son down.

The moment Hannah and Logan were both gone things started to feel awkward, no one said anything though they all wanted to. After what seems like a lifetime Hannah and Logan reappeared, "have them back by six" Brooke spoke quietly.

"Aren't you coming, Mommy?"

Unable to speak Brooke just shook her head, and Lucas looked to Kay and silently asked her if she was coming, Kay took a step back so instead of standing beside her mother she now stood slightly behind her. Every inch of Kay was screaming 'Team Brooke' at the moment. Lucas gave a curt nod before lifting Logan back into his arms and leading his two youngest to his car.

The moment the door shut behind t he other Kay gave Brooke's arm a small rub, "you did good, Mom"

"Then why do I feel like my heart just got pulled out and stamped on – don't answer that. Enough about my love life, you catch me up on yours" Brooke span away from the front door and pulled her daughter to her side.

The two brunettes walked in perfect sync back to their couch.

…

The sun was dying down over Tree Hill, its setting placing a warm orange glow over the river court, Bo walked along the path as she counted every step she took, once her feet hot the grass she looked up and the number in her heads disappeared. With all the times she'd come to the court over the summer she hadn't some across many people, it seemed to her that the area was mainly deserted. For a moment Bo considered turning back around and heading home but as she squinted the silhouette seemed familiar, then he shifted and catching a glimpse of face Bo recognised him.

Slowly without making sound she made her way closer until she was standing a metre behind the teenage boy as he sat staring out over the river.

"This seat taken?"

He jumped, startled dark eyes flashing to Bo, but after a few more silent moments Bo started to feel uncomfortable, her feet shifted, and she looked down to the ground "you know, Kay said you suck at first impressions, so far the second one is just as stellar"

For a moment he just stared at her and then Mitch smiled, and for the first time Bo saw what the others might see in Mitch.

He nodded his head to the spot beside him, "it's free to take"

Before Mitch could change his mind Bo sat down and rubbed her hands against her thighs, now she was sitting here she had no idea what to say or do, "so… ah… know any good jokes?"

"Not really" he shrugged and looked back towards the river.

Bo sighed and did the same.

After a few moments of silence she tilted her head in thought "you know, they're really worried about you"

"Who? My _friends?_" he shot back, eyes flashing to stare at Bo without even moving his head a millimetre; he shook his head "they don't worry about me"

Bo's mouth fell open in shock, and she looked around to make sure they were in the same world "you are joking right?"

With a shrug Mitch waited a few seconds before twisting around to sit sideways and face Bo, "you've known them what, two days? I bet even you can tell that the Scott's live in their own little world, they're so close none of us will ever really touch it"

"Maybe you don't try enough, maybe you live in Mitch world and don't let _them _close" Bo was surprised she was talking so freely, so opinionated, but something told her to speak her mind.

Mitch just shook his head again, "you don't know us"

"Maybe not, it's only been two days and I _have _seen how close Lily, Kay and Jamie are, but I also see how Saul and Drey fit in there too, _and _I can see how much they care and worry about you, even if you can't" getting up Bo started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mitch screamed out after her.

"I have somewhere to be" Bo called back without looking in his direction again.

Mitch sat up straighter, "no you don't" he challenged.

"You don't know me, remember" Bo span around to shoot back before going on her way again.

The sun set on Tree Hill, the night officially beginning, and Mitch Harper sat alone watching.

…

"So… Chicago, huh?" Hannah dived straight at the monkey in the room before they reached the front door again.

"Yep" Lucas nodded without smiling.

Hannah looked at him more squarely, her eyes narrowed and then she casually gave her father a one armed hug, "I'm proud of you, no matter if you go or don't, I'm really proud Dad that they thought of you" and she squeezed his middle. Lucas returned the hug and shut his eyes for the moment.

The porch light turned on and with Lucas and Hannah still in their hug the red door flung open. Logan ran around Lucas and jumped straight into Brooke's arms, she picked up her light son and placed him on her hip, "Mommy!"

"Hey bub, did you have fun with daddy?"

"Uh-huh. I got ice cream, chocolate, and more chocolate, and cherries and lots and lots of yummy stuff"

Brooke poked his stomach, "you did, did you? Well I hope there is room for dinner"

Logan grimaced, and asked coyly "what did you cook, mommy?"

Not very amused with her son trying to avoid her food at all cost, Brooke placed him down softly "let's just say thank you to daddy and then go wash your hands"

With a groan Logan rolled his head and looked up at Lucas, "night daddy, I hope you come home soon"

Getting down to his sons level Lucas pulled Logan into a quick hug, "me too, me too"

Hannah hugged Lucas' back from behind "thanks dad" before she stepped back to stand beside her mother.

"Good night" Lucas said as he stood up and Brooke ushered the kids inside, he watched them disappear upstairs, and then looked back at his wife who clutched the door like a life line. They just stared at each other for a long moment, Brooke was the first to break eye contact when she looked down and went to shut the door, "night-" she began to mumble when Lucas shot into action and stopped the door with his foot.

"Wait, Brooke, did you miss me?" it slipped from his tongue, the familiar line between them, his teasingly asking if she missed him and her strong response that she always missed him. Lucas ached to hear her say it, to acknowledge their long past. Her eyes rose to his, glossy with tears, "Lucas-"

"Just say it Brooke, and let me come home"

She closed her eyes and bit back the tears, then Brooke opened them again "as long as this is the home you want to come home to, you can"

Lucas stepped back, the words right there waiting to be said, but he couldn't, Brooke gave a sad nod and stepped back as well, shutting the red door firmly between them.

**coming soon to BC: behind the red door... Lily and Drey put their plan into action and secrets will be revealed as some people become closer and others grow further apart.**


	9. Chapter Seven

**disclaimer: i do not own anything, def not one tree hill and its addictive characters.**

**okay ive been writing this all day, and phew its done. this chapter called 'deeper' caus its where the plot starts to thicken. wanna know what im talking about then just go ahead and read the chapter, but first i would like to thank the reviewers, othlvr16, babyd21, dianehermans, emma217, bdavislscott23, othfan326, long live brucas, and brookedavis 23. im glad to see that both sides of the lucas brooke fight is being understood, its relaly a situation which has just gotten out of control and something has to happen to make them see sense. so thanx for the words, and here are some more of mine... **

Chapter Seven – Deeper

Standing by his locker before school Jamie Scott removed his books one by one from his bag into his locker, just as he was zipping the black backpack up something collided with his back taking the breath out of him. Long, skinny arms wrapped around his neck, "gee's Lil, try not to kill me next tell" but Jamie smiled, Lily still clinging to his back gave him a quick peck on the side of his face before jumping off him, "guess what?" she asked, practically jumping up and down.

Jamie looked at her, curious and cautious, "what?" he asked slowly, wondering if he really wanted to hear Lily's news.

Her head gave a little wiggle as she shot him her most charming, wide mouthed smile "I love you"

Jamie laughed, his chuckle causing Lily to pout, growing serious Jamie lifted a brow at Lily "what do you want?" he asked not falling for her innocent act one bit, he threw his bag over one shoulder and turned to show he wanted to move away. Lily linked her arms with his and started walking with him, all smiles once again, "well, now that you mention it I was wondering if you took notes yesterday? And if so maybe, I was thinking, I could borrow them, copy them, whatever"

"Fine, on one condition" Jamie shot back, and Lily stopped in the middle of the hallway to turn to him, Jamie tapped her nose "you put an end to whatever evil plan you have going"

Lily's eyes bulged open, she laced a manicured hand to her chest and looked around with a smile, and on seeing no one else she looked at Jamie again "me?" she asked in feigned shock.

"Yes, you. I know you Lil, ever since you saw something between Kay and Saul you've been like a pit-bull with something juicy between its teeth"

Waving his observation away Lily screwed up her nose, "I don't have evil plans"

"Uh-huh, need I remind you of Kay's first day of school and your suggestion that you two pretend to be twins, or what about the time you locked Molly and me up in the closet for seven minutes of heaven, hmmm or that idea to swap all the sugar and salt-"

"Okay, James Lucas Scott, I get the picture" Lily quickly interrupted his speech, a cute scowl now wrinkly her brow. Jamie smiled and unlinked their arms to wrap it over her shoulder.

"So-" he began, "- do we have a deal, _cous_?"

Lily put a finger to her chin as she exaggerated her thinking process, with a dry voice she answered "hmmm, fail calculus or watch my friends suffer as they go deeper into denial about their feelings? Hmmm, decisions, decisions" then Lily knocked Jamie's arm off her and rolled her eyes "yeah, I think not"

Jamie sighed and shook his head, "you will regret this"

With a chuckle Lily looked straight at Jamie with not one single doubt written on her pretty face, "the day they name their first kid after _me, _the friend who got them together, I'm so gonna enjoy telling you _I told you so!_"

"About what?" Kay's voice caused Lily to jump and the brunette span around to see her niece standing right behind them, with a nervous titter Lily shrugged "uh, nothing".

Jamie looked between his cousins, "yeah, Lil, why don't you tell Kay what you meant" which got him the evils.

Sliding from Jamie's side and going to Kay, Lily took the other girls arm and sending Jamie a smug look she then turned all her attention to Kay, "actually Jamie was just refusing to lend me his notes, and I said you would do it, he didn't think you would, but you would, wouldn't ya?"

"Sure" Kay replied and dropped the blue bag from her shoulder and quickly unzipped it to pull out a green file, she handed it to Lily with a smile "you can have these"

"Ooh, what are they for?"

Kay wiggled her brows at Jamie, "oh just the ones Jamie asked me to do for him yesterday"

"Ouch" Jamie whispered, covering his heart with both hands.

"Oh I love you" Lily squealed and gave Kay a big hug, they pulled apart and Lily quickly shoved the file into her own bag, Jamie grimaced as he saw the careless way Lily left them bent and knew that by the end of the day they would be practically forgotten at the bottom of her bag.

Then, dignified as always, Lily stuck her tongue out at Jamie, the two got into a back and forth of friendly insults, but by that time Kay had noticed Saul walking towards them, she couldn't explain the sudden urge to smile and how even though she'd been happy her heart seemed to swell the moment she saw Saul. Unwilling to look deeper into her feelings Kay told herself she was happy to see one of her best friends, and to leave it at that. Lily and Jamie faded from Kay's notice; she gave quick wave in Saul's direction and was rewarded by a slow crooked smile appearing on his face.

"Hey" he said when he met up with the group, though he gave a nod towards Jamie and Lily his eyes returned straight back to Kay.

"Hey" Kay managed to say back but it came out ten times softer than she had wanted, she cleared her throat, "so did you hear about the weather report for this weekend?"

"Yeah, was thinking of hitting the beach this Saturday, you interested?"

"Sounds like a plan" Kay was quick to say, Lily though hit Kay on her shoulder.

Kay span to glare at Lily, "what?"

"Hello, Saturday, aren't you working?"

"Oh my god, yes, totally spaced. Hey, what about Sunday?" Kay sent the question to all three of them.

Jamie shrugged "I think I'm busy"

"You are _always _busy these days, soon I'm gonna think you don't like us anymore" Lily pouted at Jamie, he smiled "like that could ever happened" he reassured, however it didn't go unnoticed by Kay how he'd avoided saying what his own plans were, she was about to say something when Lily spoke again, "well I'm in, and Drey too"

"Oh you speak for him now?" Jamie teased.

"Shut up" Lily shot back.

"Great" Kay cut in before the other two started again, "and maybe we can teach Bo to surf"

"Sunday it is" Saul confirmed just as the bell rang, "later" he said still reluctant to leave his friends, Jamie lifted his fist and Saul bumped it with his own, their fingers opened to hold each other as they pulled the other towards their chest and had a quick bro hug, "later" Jamie said as he stepped back then Saul was on his way to class. The whole exchange lasted barely two seconds. Lily groaned, "Great, now I have chem., yippee for me!"

"Lunch, then, and don't forget the meeting" Kay called out after Lily, nodded as she walked backwards "yes, captain" and she saluted before spinning around and leaving the other two alone.

Jamie looked at Kay, "did you really just give Lil my notes?"

"Relax, you can have my copy" Kay smiled and patted his chest, with that they were off to class as well.

…

On his way to class Saul was deep in thought as he daydreamed about surfing, he imagined the perfect beach, the sun barely up, a wave made just for him, he could practically smell the sea, but reality hit him in a big way. He was just reaching the room when he noticed Mitch leaning against the wall, "look, it's _Blondie_" Mitch's voice dripped sarcasm. Saul sighed, Mitch pushed himself off the wall "where's my girlfriend? Oops, your girlfriend, just wait, she's neither"

"Look Mitch, whatever problem you've got I am sick of dealing with it" and Saul tried get pass the other boy, Mitch sidestepped, his broad shoulder connecting with Saul's chest.

"Listen, you might have everyone else fooled with the nice guy act, but I know the truth, remember that" Mitch whispered close to Saul's ear.

"What are you talking about?" Saul hissed, genuinely confused. Mitch stepped back, his dark eyes narrowing "you really don't remember" and then he laughed, once calm Mitch looked Saul up and down "I knew you were drunk but I didn't think you were _that_ drunk, well I sure as hell remember what you said" and he gave another small laugh.

Saul gulped, a sick feeling sinking through him.

Bo seeing the colour drain from Saul's face quickly joined her new friend "you okay?" she asked, Saul gave an unconvincing nod, Bo turned to see who had Saul's attention and her heart dropped when she met Mitch's chocolate eyes "_you"_

"Me" he replied happily.

"Being friendly as usual I see" Bo shot at Mitch before she could even think, he smirked and putting his hands in his pockets twisted around and finally entered the classroom.

Whipping her head back around to Saul, Bo dropped her voice "what did he say to you?"

"Nothing" Saul insisted and quickly followed Mitch into the room, Bo stood there for a moment her dark eyes narrowed, she had no idea what was going on but she sincerely doubted it was nothing.

…

Walking towards the group of cheerleaders Kay was mentally going over everything she had to say, her concentration was broken when Lily ran to her side and grabbed her arm "I have to talk to you" she sounded urgent.

"Is it about the team?"

"_So _much bigger" Lily insisted, Kay actually stopped walking to look at her aunt, her eyes went between the cheerleaders and Lily, the other girls were waving them over, Kay grabbed Lily by the hand and started to pull her towards the table "after the meeting" Kay whispered.

"But-" Lily began, only her pleas fell on deaf ears as both Scott girls were engulfed by excited cheerleaders.

After moaning about missing Molly, celebrating Kay's promotion to cheer captain, a quick catch up of everyone's summer, the Raven cheerleaders finally got down to the main agenda.

"So, practice schedule?" Veronica asked, eyeing everyone as the groaned, this was always the hardest thing about the start of the year. Lily was quick to suggest the first time, but Kay shook her head "I can't, I have soccer practice then"

One by one all suggestions were knocked back, out of all the cheerleaders Kay's schedule was the tightest, she groaned in frustration, "okay, if I change my Tuesday shift at the café, and Sharni if you can work out something for then as well would that work for everyone else?" there was a series of nods.

"Okay, now what lunch period are you guys willing to give up?" Kay asked, when the arguing cheerleaders started their protest Lily whistled and everyone else shut their mouths.

"Listen up, girls; Molly would personally hunt each and every one of us down if we let her title slip through our fingers. The Ravens are winners, come on, lets just hurry up and agree on this"

With Lily on their backs days were quickly sorted out, leaving Kay to observe the scene around her, she mentally sat up when she saw Saul walking through the courtyard, she smiled and gave him a wave, and rolling her eyes jokingly she mouthed the words _save me_.

Saul seemed to stiffen all over and then lowering his head he gave no sign that he'd seen Kay and continued towards the groups usual table, Kay frowned and literally sat up straighter. _Did Saul just _ignore _me?_

The rest of the meeting went quickly and Kay and Lily were soon sitting down at the table, Lily slipped between Drey and Jamie, forcing the boys to make room for her. Without thinking she did her usual swap of food with Jamie, and then winked at Drey after stealing a gulp of his drink, just as she slipped in between the boys she easily slipped into the conversation. Kay on the other hand felt unusually awkward as she sat next to Saul who was doing everything but looking at her.

"Oh right" Lily suddenly said slapping her head, "I forget to tell you, I saw-" then she stopped.

Mitch stopped by the table; he eyed the seating arrangement and after a moment took the only free spot next to Kay. Jamie grinned and was the first to speak "welcome back, man" and a smirk tilted Mitch's lips. Mitch looked at the three people sitting beside him, he skirted over Kay, was still smirking as he looked at Saul and then he got to Bo and he blasted that perfect smile, "yeah, I heard a rumour you guys couldn't live without me" then his eyes were on Drey "besides someone needs to give Fields here some competition".

…

A couple of hours after school Bo was walking through the streets of Tree Hill, she looked from building to building, getting more confused as she went. A car honked their horn and came to a stop next to her, "you lost, pretty lady?"

About to give a comeback Bo instead smiled when she saw Jamie in the driver's seat, she walked over and leaned over the passenger side "hey, you wouldn't by chance know Karen's Café, would you? I'm meant to meet Kay and Lily there"

Jamie laughed, Bo couldn't help but think what a great, warm laugh Jamie had, it came so easily, he leaned over and opened the door for her "hop in, I'll take you"

"Thanks" Bo slipped in and did her seat belt, "so Kay works there right?"

"Yep, the Karen before the café is Lily's mom, and Kay's grams, you know Kay as in _Karen _Scott"

"Your family must be really close"

"We are, crazy close sometimes, it wasn't always that way"

"If what Lily tells me is true I definitely believe that"

Jamie laughed again, "Ah, yes, the famous Scott drama"

Bo relaxed back onto the seat as they drove through the town, barely noticing her head was bopping to the music.

Jamie smiled at her through the corner of his eye, silently giving her bopping an indulgent laugh "so, what about your family, they close?"

Bo shook her head, "not really, my parents are divorced, haven't seen my dad in years, I think one of the reasons why mom wanted to move away so much was to get _away _from the family"

"Just you and your mom, then?" Jamie asked, taking a sharp term with expert skill.

Bo nodded "yeah, I like it being just the two of us" but her voice grew quieter to the end, Jamie eyes her "I'm sensing a but there" he observed.

Shrugging Bo sat straighter, without even noticing she was doing it she changed the station on the radio before replying "my Mom works a lot, she's a nurse, her shifts are crazy. I just wish sometimes I could see her more"

Jamie nodded but then shrugged, in an attempt to lighten the mood he added "can't sympathise, my Mom's a teacher, when I don't see her at home I see her at school"

With a shake of her head Bo laughed, Jamie managed to always get her at ease, so much so she was reluctant to get out of the car when they reached the café. She hopped out but remained by the car.

"You busy?" she asked, Jamie head shit back, he frowned, Bo instantly backtracked "we're just gonna hang here til Kay's shift is over, you could stay and have a drink with your favourite cousin and my ever brilliant company"

Jamie's head fell back as he laughed again "one, I think Logan is my favourite cousin, he's five and doesn't talk back yet"

"Is that a yes?" Bo waited.

With down cast eyes Jamie shook his head "Maybe another day, I'm already late for something"

Bo took a step back, "okay, well thanks for the lift and I'm sorry if I made you late"

With a friendly smile Jamie shrugged "anytime, anytime" and then he drove off. Bo stood outside for another minute before walking inside the café, and she instantly noticed Kay standing by a table by the window, a tray in her hand she was serving one table while talking to Lily at the one next to it, as Bo got closer she could hear Kay speaking.

"I can't believe Mitch just sat down as if it was any other day!"

"Well if you'd listened to me earlier you wouldn't have been so shocked"

"And what the hell is his problem, ignoring me, what did I do? Boys!" Kay slammed a coffee down, and visibly sighed in relief when it managed to not spill.

Lily kinked a brow at Kay "ignored you? I wouldn't exactly say that, he kinda talked to you. Politely, very distantly but there was def some verbal contact directed straight at you"

"Not Mitch, Saul, he was totally cold shouldering me at lunch, and then it's like he avoided me the rest of the day. Like, what did I do?"

Bo sat opposite Lily and placed her bag on the table "bad timing?" she asked.

Rolling her eyes at Kay, Lily shook her head and turned to Bo "no, perfect timing, you can help me convince Kay to ditch work and come shopping with us"

Kay groaned, clearly the two girls had already had the conversation to death, Bo looked between them "wasn't that the plan in the first place?"

"Yeah but now Kay's all like _I can't, I have to work late, sorry_" and her imitation of Kay was spot on down to the expression Kay was wearing. Not amused Kay grabbed the cloth from her apron and wacked Lily over the head, "one of the girls are sick, I have no choice"

Kay rolled her eyes, she looked at Kay as if the girl was crazy "or what? My Mom's going to fire you?" and she laughed at the very idea before swivelling in her seat "as if" she finished and took a sip of her drink.

"Lil, please, I'll make it up to you, what if we raincheck for tomorrow night, we can meet up here again and I promise this time I will actually be able to come"

"Fine, but you owe me a large sundae" Lily agreed, pouting before taking another sip of her drink. Bo hid her own smile; she found it hilarious how Lily could wrap the others around her finger.

"Great" Kay let out in relief, placing the empty tray under her arm she turned to Bo "hi, I'm Kay, your waitress today, can I get you anything. I suggest chocolate milkshake, the best in all of Tree Hill" and she winked. Bo nodded "sounds good" she agree, and Kay gave another wink as she curtsied before turning to leave. Mid spin Kay seemed to stagger, her quick reflexes had her left hand grabbing a near by table "whoa"

Lily jumped up, "Kay?"

"I'm fine" Kay said between gritted teeth, she closed her eyes for a moment and counted back from five before taking slow deep breaths, ignoring her aunts concern Kay hurried to the counter.

Once Kay was back with Bo's drink she suggested that Lily and Bo go do something together, "you could meet the guys at the river court, they might still be there"

Lily brightened at the suggestion "oh, Bo, you've gotta see them play, they are so good, Drey's the star but Jamie can hold up on his own, he's a Scott after all"

"Actually, I just saw Jamie five minutes ago, he gave me a lift here, said he was late for something" Bo mentally went over their conversation, she frowned "and he wasn't going towards the river court"

"Wow, they finished early today" Lily bit her lip, "well…"

"No Lily!" Kay said, and Lily looked up innocently "what?" she asked.

Kay shook her head "you're thinking about going over to Drey's place to see what he's doing"

Faltering for a moment lily tried to come with a denial but she just gave in "fine then, I won't do that. But seeing we're going shopping tomorrow I guess I better go home and finish my homework, so fun" she mocked, after another thought Lily lifted her eyes to Bo "do you mind?"

"No it's cool, I have things to do anyway" Bo was quick to reassure, her mind was already thinking of walking down to the quiet river court for the sunset, with the boys gone it would just be her, the water and the sky.

…

When Bo lifted her head she saw someone once again sitting at the picnic table and looking out at the river, Bo's feet stopped on the gravel, she let out a breath.

"I saved you a seat" his voice came to her, half mumbled, Bo considered turning back around but the draw of the sunset called to her, she made her way over and took the spot next to him. For a few minutes Bo refused to acknowledge Mitch, but she could feel him staring, finally he spoke with self humour lifting his deep voice "do fifth impressions count?"

Sighing again Bo finally looked at Mitch, "it depends"

"On what?"

"If you're a jerk again"

He gave a sad smile, "I feel like doing lots of things at the moment, being a jerk isn't one of them"

She narrowed her eyes and for the first time noticed the dry tear stains trailing down his cheeks, "what do you feel like doing?" she asked, telling herself getting involved with Mitch's hang ups was the last thing she needed.

He suddenly turned away to look over the river "escaping" he whispered.

"From what?" she asked another question she didn't really want to, but the question was out as soon as she thought of it. Mitch shrugged, "from all of it".

**okay i know there was no bl, but this chapt was for the teens. and if you would like to vote for which teen twosomes you want together go check out my profile. luv, mickei b.**


	10. Chapter Eight

**disclaimer: now if i owned one tree hill i would damn well make sure not to lose two of the main characters, and in the event that that happened i would maybe consider ending the show on a high point, not going the low point lets give naley another third party sl and rip off the viewers from character developement and possibly great sl route. but thats just me.**

**big hugs to the readers, and a even bigger one to the reviewers who take the time to give me feedback - dianehermans, longlivebrucas, bdavislscott23, othfan326, rhi and dani. sorry that i didnt update this sooner, i was stuck on this chapter, i didnt know how to start it, then it hit me, and i added bl and it just flowed from there. enjoy. luv mickei.**

Chapter Eight – You Can't Avoid the Obvious

The bell above the door dinged as another customer walked in, Brooke looked up and felt her heart sink, "Lucas, what are you doing here?" she hissed as her eyes darted around to the few early morning shoppers.

"You won't answer your phone"

"I'm at work!" she defended, placing a calming hand to her temple Brooke closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at Lucas, "you can't just come here and… and-"

Lucas kinked a blonde eyebrow "talk to you?" he smiled and leant over the counter, Brooke took a step back, "intimidate me" she finished and quickly took her hand out of his reach as he went to take it.

"I won't have to if you don't screen your calls, I just want a few minutes to talk" he whispered as an older woman walked by. Sighing Brooke signalled one of her employees and then she gave a pointed look towards the back room and started towards it, Lucas hot on her heels.

The moment the door shut behind them Brooke turned on Lucas, "what else do we have to say to each other? Haven't we said more than enough?-"

"I have a flight to Chicago on Friday, and I want you to come with me" Lucas quickly cut into Brooke's fast rant, her mouth fell open "what?" she yelled.

Cupping her shoulder Lucas looked into his wife's deep hazel eyes, "it's just for the weekend, they are trying to woo me, please, come with me Brooke, see what we'll be knocking back before you just make up your mind"

"I can't" the two words were barely a whisper as they escaped Brooke's tight lips; she looked down, fighting the sudden urge to cry.

Lucas' hand moved from her shoulder to her chin, and he gently lifted her face "yes you can"

"The kids" She was quick to protest.

Lucas shrugged "Haley and Nathan"

Mouth falling open again Brooke struggles to find an excuse, and finally she stepped back and settled for a quiet insistent "I can't. There's no point Lucas, I won't move our family out of Tree Hill, not now"

Lucas challenged her, "Why not?"

"Because I can't"

"That is not a reason" he screamed.

"Luke-"

"Why?"

"Because…" she sighed, "because…" and then Brooke's face dropped again.

Giving up Lucas just flung his arms in the air and walked back into the store, it took a moment for Brooke to follow him and by the time she ran onto the sidewalk outside her store Lucas was already driving off, "wait!" she called out before she saw the telltale vehicle leaving the curb. She shook her head in disappointment before walking back into the store, feeling worse than she had in years.

…

"Your uncle is an asshole" Mitch groaned as his sweaty body collapsed onto to the locker room floor, Jamie dropped a towel onto Mitch and laughed before taking off his own shirt as he walked towards the showers.

The first time the Ravens had gotten together for the new school year had not been an easy meeting, the new boys trying out for the team were put to a rigorous work out, and the older boys didn't get much better. Lucas was testing them to there limits, seemingly taking out all his frustrations out on the teenage boys, often leading him to screaming instructions ten times louder than usual. Half of the younger boys walked out, where as the ones who knew their coach were left wondering why he was acting so strange.

Jamie had not been impressed by his uncle but knowing what was happening at the moment he was letting it slide. Dropping his shorts Jamie stepped under a shower and washed the sweat off his dusky skin, soon Drey stepped next to him "I feel dead" Jamie murmured, stretching his arms above his head. Drey grunted in reply, and then eyed Jamie with worry "you think we should be worried 'bout coach?"

"I think we should be worried about us if he keeps going like this. I don't know, Drey, he'll be alright once the bullshits over"

Drey nodded, hiding his relief and worry, he quickly washed himself and the two boys grabbed a towel and started walking back into the locker room. Mitch sat on a bench tying his shoelaces, "what's with the sweat?" Jamie questioned as he began dressing.

"Who needs a shower, it's not like I've got a girlfriend to impress anymore" Mitch shrugged and got up, daring the other two boys to question him.

Jamie smiled "about that-" he began, blue eyes lighting up.

Shaking his head Mitch turned away "don't wanna talk about it" he murmured, he leant down and picked up his bag. As Mitch stood back up Lily rushed by him, her shoulder bumping his as she went by.

Jamie slammed himself against a locker to prevent his cousin knocking him down as well before she came to a stop in front of Drey.

Rolling his eyes Jamie picked up his shoes and grabbed his bag, still damp and shirtless he observed the way Lily's eyes roved up Drey's towel covered physique, up his dark bare chest and then back down before meeting his eyes, "Right-" Jamie said "-I'll just leave you two alone" and he grabbed Mitch by the collar and dragged the other boy away.

Lily kinked her brow "hey, Brandon" and gave a flirty smile.

Gulping Drey tightened his hold on his towel "nice to see you, firecracker, but this is the guys locker room, and you, you ain't no guy"

"Glad you noticed" Lily winked before stepping closer, "I need your help. It finally clicked what we have to do"

"Have to do?"

Ignoring Drey's doubt Lily kept talking, barely breathing between words "we need Kay to notice Saul and not in a friend way but in a possible boy friend way, it's all cute them doing the friend thing but the girl is completely blind! She takes Saul for granted and so we need to like wake her up" and her nose wrinkles up as she finishes, Drey smiled at the intense expression on her face, he shook his head and quickly opened and shut his eyes so he could focus on the conversation rather than the fact that Lily had the smoothest looking skin, or her eyes glowed gold in the light, or that when she talked her tongue would poke out every now and then and run along her bottom lip.

"How do you plan to do this?"

"_We, _how do _we _plan to do this, and I am glad you asked. We need to make Saul seem unavailable, nothing like a little jealousy to get the party started"

"What are _we _gonna do?"

Lily span away, her skirt lifting up with the movement showing off her pale thighs for a moment before she sat down on the bench and crossed her legs "you are going to get Saul to agree to going on a date with Bo, and I will work on her"

"I thought you - _we – _wanted _Kay _to date Saul?"

"He doesn't actually have to go out with Bo, Kay just needs to _think _he is and hopefully then she will… jump him or something" Lily stated as if it was obvious, then her eyes went up Drey's body again, her warm eyes lit up "speaking of-"

"Lily!" a curt voice broke into the peaceful atmosphere of the boys locker room, jumping Lily winced as she reluctantly turned her head and saw her older brother standing by the doorway, "Luke?" she whispered innocently.

He frowned, narrow blue eyes becoming even narrower; Lucas glared at Drey before returning his stare to Lily "care to explain what you are doing in here, alone with a naked boy"

Lily scoffed and waved it off, "there is no naked boy, brother dearest, he has a towel"

"He is naked under that towel" Lucas grinded his teeth together as Lily rolled her eyes at his observation.

"Come on, _all _boys are naked under their clothes and they are just as easy to take off than a towel, puh-lease"

Drey looked between Lily and his coach and gulped again, he then glanced down at the towel wrapped around his waist and really wished that he had some pants on right now, "we're just talking, coach"

Lucas' eyes snapped to Drey, ignoring that last comment Lucas simply instructed Drey to get dressed, then his eyes were back on his little sister "Lily, go to class"

"It's lunch"

"Well go to lunch; just get out of this room before I call Mom"

And just like that Lily was running out the doors, alone Lucas crossed his arms slowly and eyed Drey "when you're dressed I want you in my office" and then he turned away.

Letting out the breath he'd been holding Drey quickly got dressed and rushed to Lucas' office, he didn't think to knock and opened the door and froze.

Lucas stood by the window with his back to the door and his phone to his ear, "- earlier. Just think about it, please, and call me back. I love you, Brooke, I don't know how else to say it- " and closing the door discreetly Drey stepped away and counted to ten before returning and knocking on the door.

Quickly saying goodbye and hanging up Lucas sat down in his chair, "come in"

Drey opened the door and stepped in, "Coach, I know that looked bad-"

"Drey, it's okay. I know what my sister is like, and it's not the first time she's barged in there because she can't wait to tell one of you boys something. I've learnt to lock the bathroom door at Mom's" Lucas added, he paused for a moment, clearly lost in a memory, before he chuckled and grabbed something from beside his desk.

Sitting back up Lucas tried to smile at Drey, "Actually I wanted to give you something" and then he threw the white material at Drey's chest.

Unfolding the jersey Drey stared at the C above the blue and black Ravens printed across the centre, "Coach?"

"Congratulations, captain"

"Wow, coach, I don't know what to say" Drey kept staring at the jersey, Lucas nodded "your brother would be proud"

Drey's grin changed his whole face, lighting it up "I wish Q could see this"

Lucas stood up, moving a few pieces of paper "I bet he's watching you right now with his cocky smile"

With a nod Drey clutched the jersey tight in one hand, "thanks, coach, anything else?"

"Yeah, get out of my office, Fields" he joked, and Drey chuckled before leaving Lucas alone. Sitting back down Lucas ran his hands through his hair and then covered his face, sighing he relaxed his body and rolled his head to the side. Straight away his screen saver caught his attention, his wife beckoning him to the couch flashed on the screen before another one of the two of them kissing took over. Lucas spun his chair in the opposite direction and stared out the window, closing his eyes once again.

…

Bo was walking towards the lunch table when her arm was suddenly grabbed and she was pulled across the court yard, shocked she looked up at Lily and quickly brushed her black hair out of her eyes "where's the fire?"

"I need a favour" Lily rushed out.

With a smirk Bo replied dryly "you're not so good at the subtlety thing are you?"

"Life is too short for that, anyway, I want you to date Saul"

"What?" Bo shouted, she quickly looked around, "are you mad? He's into Kay"

Lily fluffed her brunette hair, "well yeah, which is why you need to help me convince her that you and Saul might be more than just friends so she will wake up and jump him"

Laughing Bo started to walk away, not even bothering with an answer, Lily quickly jogged to catch up, "what do you say?"

"No way"

"Aw, come on"

"No friggin' way"

Lily started to pout "but don't you want to see them happy?"

Freezing Bo stopped mid step and slowly turned, "you're good but not that good"

Taking those few steps to be by Bo's side, Lily pouted some more "but Bo…"

Bo laughed, "This is mad, Kay will kill you when she finds out"

Lily shrugged one shoulder, "she can't say anything. Saul is fair game"

"Okay and if I agree to this, what is in it for me?"

Lily jumped up and down and gave a small clap, "yes!... and if you do it I will stop bothering you about trying out for the cheerleading squad"

"I will think about it"

"That means no" Lily's face fell, Bo laughed, "no it means I will think about it, it is a very tempting offer"

"What is?" Jamie asked, his brow kinked as his stride began to match the girls, Lily shook her head at Bo trying to tell her silently not to tell Jamie but with a smile Bo looked up at Jamie "Lil's just trying to convince me to date Saul"

"What?"

"Oh, it gets better. She wants Kay to think Saul's unavailable so she'll be forced to take action to keep her guy"

Jamie groaned and glared at Lily "one, badidea. Two, _bad idea_"

"Oh you're just jealous you didn't think of it" Lily shot back.

With a laugh Jamie shook his head, "yeah, that is it. You know what? This is going to backfire, nothing like trying to back Kay up against a wall to make her bring out the stubborn front"

Lily winced "okay, normally I would agree with ya, but I know this girl thing, and this will be different, Kay may be stubborn but she's never had to be jealous before, so watch and learn, cous, watch and learn" her voice grew quieter as they came closer to the table, the three of them share a look before joining the others.

…

Sitting in class Drey was between Mitch and Saul, as the teacher gave his usual boring lecture Drey leaned over towards Saul, "hey, what do you think of Bo?"

Saul sent him a strange look, "why?"

"The girls have been talking" Drey shrugged, not saying anything more.

Saul blew his hair out of his eyes and doodled a few circles on his blank page before casually glancing back at Drey, "yeah and?"

"You and Bo?" Drey asked.

Saul almost choked, "what? I barely know her!"

"Yeah, that's the reason" Mitch whispered mockingly, Saul glared at his friend and then softened his gaze as he looked back to Drey "so what, the girls are saying I like Bo or something?"

Drey shrugged "Lily thinks you two are 'cute', that you should ask her out before someone else comes along"

Saul fidgeted in his seat and his eyes lowered "I don't know"

Scoffing Mitch sat up straighter "give up, he won't do it. Saul wouldn't know how to make a move if it slapped him in the face"

In his seat Saul suddenly gripped his pen so tight it almost snapped, "Okay, I'll do it"

…

The three girls sat by the gelato stand, the sun blaring down on them, Lily had three bags full of clothes and makeup not to mention a brand new haircut, Bo had a new pair of shoes, and Kay was the proud owner of three new books, much to Lily's disgust.

"You wanna slow down?" Lily asked her niece as the other girl attacked her sundae.

Kay took another bite "I'm just so _hungry_"

"You're making me sick, and just not because I'm watching this, which is ew, but that you can eat like that and look like you" Lily accused, her spoon playing with her own sundae.

Bo watched as Kay pointed her spoon at Lily, "huh, you are skinnier than me, missy" and when Lily stuck out her tongue Kay rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Bo, "so New Girl, it's been like a week, how are you liking Tree Hill High?"

"Great" Bo replied easily, mentally thanking the fact she'd found the Scott group, "even better since Lily had promised to stop trying to get me to join the dark side, known as cheerleading"

"I have?" Lily asked straightening up, and then her eyes lit up as she caught up "oh! Yes, I have, I did, totally, no more"

Bo chuckled, then she gave Lily a meaningful smile and a sly wink she hoped wasn't seen by Kay, "and the guys here are hot" Bo added.

Lily practically had to hold onto her chair to stop herself jumping up and down, "now that you mentioned it I have some beyond awesome gossip"

"Mentioned what?" Kay asked, dropping her spoon she was curious to know what had Lily so excited. Lily looked between the two other girls, "hot guys, duh, I know that a certain _very _hot boy is planning on asking you – Bo – out"

"Who?" they asked at the same time.

Lily leaned forward "blonde, tanned, gorgeous smile, eyes to melt your clothes off, gentle, surfer, rhymes with ball…"

"Saul?" Kay whispered, her ears beginning to ring.

A satisfied smiled stole Lily's face as she winked at Bo, "you interested?"

Bo locked her lips, thought about what she was doing for a split second before closing her eyes "I could be" and with that a deal was settled.

…

"Why are we in _another _bookstore?" Lily complained half an hour later, Bo picked up a novel and barely hearing Lily answered simply "because" before she placed the book back.

Lily huffed and crossed her arms, "it smells in here"

"I like it" Kay whispered, Lily turned to her niece and frowned, the usually book crazy Kay was leaning against a shelf and staring off into space.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Lily whispered as she stepped closer and Bo continued to walk down the aisle. Kay shrugged, "nothing",

Not buying that Lily moved closer, "Saul?" she questioned.

Kay lifted her head, "Mitch" she whispered, and then with a sigh looked down at her feet and missed Lily's face falling, "oh'.

"I'm just so confused, he is so polite when I just want him to yell and tell me what is going on and every time I try to get him alone he avoids me, I just want to _talk _to him" and Kay sighed again.

Lily crossed her arms, "you need to stop worrying about him"

"I can't, you don't get it"

Looking around Lily took another step closer and hissed "we're all worried about Mitch, me included, but he broke up with you, it's not your job to save him anymore, you gotta let it go and take care of _yourself_" her quiet intense tone forced Kay to look at her, and then she avoided that honest brown gaze.

…

Bo walked around the corner, her head down in a book, and collided straight into a solid object, surprised she looked up and groaned, "you stalking me?"

Mitch grinned down at her "yes, because I don't have better things to do" he said casually before adding casually "what are you reading?"

"None of your business"

"Ouch, well you can tell me tonight at the river court"

Mentally rolling her eyes Bo slammed the book shut, "not going to happen again" she promised, and he lifted his eyes in doubt.

About to reply Bo was stopped when an awkward girl around ten stopped next to her and Mitch, "Mitch, can I get this one?" she asked, eyes looking out from under glasses too large for her face.

"Sure, if that is the one you want, here" and he pulled out his wallet and handed it to the child.

Bo eyed him, and when they were alone again said "a bit young for you, don't you think?"

"Okay, pervert, that was my little sister" he didn't sound offended just amused as he placed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forward.

Once again Bo was stopped from replying by someone coming up to them, this time it was Lily and Kay. Blue eyes widened as Kay came face to face with Mitch, "hey you"

"Hi… I better go" Mitch nodded at the girls and quickly turned away and grabbing his sister left the bookstore. Kay followed him with her eyes, she bit her lip and then sending Lily an apologetic look she continued to follow him with her feet.

Leaving the store Kay broke into a run, "Mitch, wait!"

"Go get a drink or something" Mitch told his sister and braced himself to face Kay, as he turned he slipped on his smirk "damn, Kay, I don't think you tried this hard to get me alone when we dated"

"You never avoided it so badly before" she shot back, her eyes blazing "you never turned your back on me and ran in the opposite direction, or skipped school, or did a hell of a lot of other things too"

Mitch leaned forward, he wasn't that much taller than Kay, "I dumped you, remember?"

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, tightening her jaw and causing her dimples to show, Kay glared at Mitch but there was some compassion in her eyes "yeah, I remember. But I didn't think that meant I was dumped as a friend as well, or that I suddenly went blind and deaf and stopped caring"

Mitch took a step back, his body becoming rigid, "look, Kay, I don't want you to care about me now, I don't need you and you, well, you never needed me, so just back off"

Not backing down Kay took a step forward, she leaned in to whisper in his ear "it's started again, hasn't it?" and she didn't smile when his body stiffened further, proving she was right. Kay closed her eyes and touched his hand, "you may not want me to care, but I do, because we're somehow friends, even if we push each other away, and friends _do_ need each other" and for a moment their hands met and she gave it a quick squeeze, he squeezed back, then in a blink Mitch was stepping away, without a word he walked away. Alone Kay turned back to the bookstore, and she saw Bo and Lily watching her and gave a nervous smile before making her way back to them.

Bo found herself frowning, "what's with them?" she asked Lily.

"It's complicated, they've been together practically since puberty, I think they've outgrown the relationship but still… hard to let go, you know. They've been through a lot" Lily seemed reluctant to share the information, sounding far more serious than Bo had ever heard her new friend.

And the subject was completely dropped once Kay returned to them, but the fun of the shopping trip was gone, all three girls lost in a mix of thoughts. Without even having a conversation they all silently started walking towards the exit and to Lily's car.

…

It wasn't long before the three of them were opening the red door and walking through the Scott house, Kay told them to make themselves at home and ran for the bathroom, when she came back out their was still an awkward silence. Lily and Kay seemed to be talking without words and Bo excused herself asking for the bathroom. Alone in the room she splashed her face and looked at her reflection, wondering when exactly the outing had made its disastrous turn. Bo was curious, and worried, because she was starting to wonder about all the things this small group that had taken her in weren't telling her, how many secrets their already dramatic life had, and wondered how long it will take for them to let her in. For a moment she actually understood what Mitch meant by not being allowed into their world, only for Bo she felt like the whole group had their own private world and she was simply wearing a visitor's badge.

Washing her hands for no better reason than having something to do Bo then dried them and turned to leave, but she tripped over the mat and accidently knocked over the bin. _This is why I don't become a cheerlea – _and then Bo's train of though abruptly hand shook on the object she was about to put back in the bin with everything else, her heart thumped faster, harder, "shit"

There was a knock on the door, and instinctively Bo's fingers picked up the stick and she stood up, swearing as she knocked the bin over again.

"Everything okay?" the door opened and Kay stood there "we were sta-" and her eyes dropped to the mess on the floor, taking in the exposed pregnancy test box, and the two pregnancy test, one on the floor and one in Bo's hand.

Bo quickly dropped the object, "I didn't mean to pry… I… I… I just tripped and it was there, and I swear… I uh-"

Kay's eyes clouded over, her mouth fell open and then her voice came out in a quiet plea "please, don't tell anyone, _anyone_"

"Okay" Bo got out, and Kay looked desperate as she grabbed Bo and pulled her out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind them just as Lily turned the corner.

"You ready to go?" Lily asked and Bo nodded, and it wasn't until the car had started and they were out of sight that Kay let go of the breath she'd been holding.

…

For the third night in a row Bo walked towards the river court to find a dark figure waiting for her, she didn't speak as she took her usual seat. Mitch smiled at her, "you gonna tell me what book you were reading?"

Bo snapped her eyes to him, frowning "how do you do it? Just go from one person to a completely different one? It must get so hard to keep track of who you are meant to be"

Without answering Mitch just stared at Bo, eventually he bobbed his head, not quite a nod, and she had no idea if he was agreeing with her or just acknowledging the fact he'd heard her.

"Is it some sort of game? You dangle the charming, misunderstood lost guy act and just when people are comfortable you act like a complete ass and push them away?" she sounded angry, and it was Mitch's turn to frown.

He shook his head, "I'm not trying to play games"

"Then what are you doing here, talking to me, when you have friends who would kill to help you, and you have Kay"

He smiled, ignoring her serious tone "what? You can't be my friend too?"

"Stop it, stop giving me that smile!" Bo shouted, "Go talk to _them_. I don't know you, I can't help you, and I think you know you need somebody"

Mitch's eyes suddenly hardened, "I don't _need _anyone. I am not some project to be _fixed_"

Standing up Bo softened her voice "then talk to Kay, maybe she needs _you" _and not knowing what else to do or say, not wanting to go any deeper than she'd already gone, Bo left the river court, and she tried to tell herself as she walked away that tomorrow or the next day she wouldn't find herself here before sunset again.

…

The house was silent as Kay sat on the couch, her knee shaking uncontrollably, she heard the door open and the sudden flood of noise as Logan and Hannah came barrelling inside, and the deep voice of their mother indulgently telling them off. It wasn't long before the three other Scott's were walking into the living room, Brooke froze when she saw Kay sitting on the couch "hey, Smiley, you okay?"

Kay gave a grim smile, "I need to talk to you… alone"

Brooke placed a hand on each of Hannah's shoulders, "Hann, go play with your brother outside for a while" and they both waited until the back door was heard before Brooke walked further into the room and Kay stood up. Then on second thought Kay sat back down, Brooke did the same, having a feeling this was a sitting down conversation, "Kay, what's wrong?"

Not knowing what to say Kay simply held out her hand, the positive pregnancy test staring up at both of them.

Brooke looked at it, then back up at Kay, "oh".

**soooooo... wat ya think? *waits patiently***


	11. Chapter Nine

**disclaimer: oh if i owned one tree hill i would have many things to say about the new season when discussing the script, things like "NO" "NO" "HELL NO", but i dont own it so instead i just scream hysterics at my computer.**

Chapter Nine – Stubborn Meet Stubborn

Brooke stared down at the test, her eyes widened and she resembled a deer caught in headlights, her eyes lifting to Kay, and before she could even think what to say one sound was escaping "Oh"

Dropping the test onto the coffee table Kay kinked her brow, "When are you going to tell Dad?"

Brooke shrugged as if they were discussing something as trivial as what to watch on TV, "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it"

Gasping in shock Kay almost choked, she stood up towering over her sitting mother "You can't just not tell him. Not again"

Matching her daughter Brooke stood too, "look, Kay, this is between your father and me and I-"

"No! This is crap. Either you tell him-" Kay pointed at her mother "-or I will" and then thumped her own chest.

Brooke smiled and kinked her brow "are you bribing me?" she asked, slightly shocked.

For a moment Kay thought about it, then she nodded in certainty "No, I think I'm blackmailing you"

Dropping her smile Brooke crossed her arms, "I don't like it"

Shaking her head in disbelief Kay looked at her mother and shot back "I don't really care… Mom, you cannot do this to Dad, you can't just _not _tell him about the baby" her voice got louder and louder.

"I really don't want to talk to you about this now" Brooke whispered, her eyes darting towards the wall that separated the house from the backyard and then she started to walk away, Kay followed her into the kitchen.

The teenager wasn't giving up that easily, "well you have to talk to someone and it doesn't look like you plan to tell Dad anytime soon, and I wouldn't want you to wait oh lets say EIGHT YEARS!" and though her voice was laced with sarcasm she was deadly serious.

Brooke span around "Kay!"

"Mom!" Kay said in the same tone, she didn't take her eyes off Brooke "we are gonna talk about this"

"No we're not" Brooke shook her head and turned to open the fridge, Kay stepped around her and knocked the door out of Brooke's hand and slammed it shut.

Blue eyes as cold as steel Kay replied firmly "Yes we are, stop avoiding the issue"

Straight away Brooke straightened up, poking Kay's chest she shot back "you are not one to lecture me about avoiding the issue and refusing to talk"

Kay's head shot backwards, "what is that suppose to mean?" her voice shook.

Relaxing her body Brooke took a step backwards, and though her body seemed calmer and less defensive her eyes betrayed her worry, "it means you need to slow down, as much as you like to forget about your heart condition it is not going to go away and if you're not careful you're going to kill yourself"

"We are not talking about me" Kay clenched her jaw.

Brooke flew back instantly "well maybe we should"

It was a moment before Kay replied, and choosing to ignore her mothers point Kay got back to the original subject "I'm fine; you know what's not fine? Dad not knowing he's going to be a father again"

"Nice change of subject there but that doesn't mean you are off the hook" Brooke challenged, her voice growing quiet as the sound of Logan and Hannah coming back inside echoed through the house.

Kay side stepped around her mother, "well neither are you"

"Fine" Brooke smiled as she stayed put, not moving her stance.

Walking backwards out of the room Kay gave a tight smile "Fine"

…

It was nearly midnight when Brooke heard the sound of a door opening and the soft thud of not so little feet, tossing and turning Brooke slipped out of bed and quickly donned her robe, wrapping the silk around her body she stepped out of her bedroom and started to walk through the house.

She found her daughter at the kitchen table, a glass of water in her hand, Kay just sat there staring at it, for a moment Brooke leaned against the doorway and just watched and then she pushed herself of and quietly took a seat opposite Kay, "This thing with your father and I is complicated" she whispered, not meeting her daughters eyes Brooke focused on her own hands.

Kay looked up, she moved the glass between her hands and then answered just as softly "It doesn't have to be, all you have to do is tell him the truth"

"He needs to want to come home and not because of the baby"

Kay scoffed, and looked back down the glass "yeah just like when you were pregnant with me-" and then her voice turned more serious and she looked back up at her mother, and Brooke couldn't help but finally meet her eyes "-you missed out on years because you didn't want him to love you just because of a baby, and he didn't, don't make the same mistake again" the teenager was practically begging, she shrugged "he forgave you once, need I finish that sentence?"

Brooked leaned forward, a challenge written in her posture and tone "okay, you want me to tell your dad, fine, how about this; if you stop playing soccer I will tell him" and she kinked her brow.

Snapping her arms back Kay's eyes widened "you're_ blackmailing_ me?"

"I think I'm bribing you" Brooke smiled.

Kay immediately frowned, her back straightening up "I don't give into coercion"

"Okay…" Brooke drawled, "whatever that is, I don't do that either"

"You're serious" Kay whispered in shock, she wasn't asking a question she just couldn't believe the ultimatum her mother was giving her.

Brooke's brow kinked higher "_dead serious_, because you know that is what you could be if you don't slow down, _dead_" and the hitch in her voice was barely noticeable.

No longer finding this humorous Kay stood up and stepped way from the table, she looked at her mother as if Brooke was crazy, her voice grew harsher "No, there is no way I'm giving up soccer. I already play less than any other player in this whole stupid state"

"If that is your choice" Brooke replied, remarkably contained as she sat at the table calmly.

Kay on the other hand was becoming frantic, "It doesn't matter Mom because you can't hide it this time, sooner or later Dad will find out, no matter what we say or don't say"

And just as calmly as before Brooke gave a small smile, one lacking in emotion "then I guess it will be later" and she too stood up, feeling Kay's eyes on her Brooke picked up the abandoned glass and sits it in the sink before going to leave the room. Kay stood there frozen, staring at her mother as Brooke went about the room so casually, and then just before she left Brooke stopped at the doorway and turned back "we can only run and hide for so long, Kay, sooner or later we all are found. I just hope you don't leave it too long" and then she was gone. Kay licked her lips and smacked them shut and glanced up at the roof before closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. She stood there alone in the dark for a moment longer before leaving the room and making the slow journey up the stairs, bypassing her room Kay headed for the bathroom, she turned on the light, flinching at the brightness, and unlocked the top vanity draw, searching through the belongings she eventually found the orange container.

Kay stared at it, holding it tightly within one hand; finally she twisted the lid off and allowed one tablet to roll onto her palm. Again Kay just stared at it, her eyes lifted and met her reflection in the mirror, "I'm not hiding" she whispered fiercely, but even her reflection didn't seem to believe her, cursing Kay dropped the tablet down the sink and turned the tap, she watched the water slowly sink into the drain along with the pill. Without another sound Kay replaced the container and locked the draw again, she switched off the light and crawled straight into bed. Sleep came surprisingly easy.

…

"What's on your mind?"

Bo blinked rapidly and looked behind her, "nothing much" she replied dryly as Jamie sat down onto the bench next to her, he nudged her shoulder, "okay, what if you knew something about someone, something big, and they didn't want you to tell anyone, but there was someone who really should know?" Bo asked.

For a moment Jamie flinched, then Brows furrowing he seemed lost in thought, "secrets are the foundation of life, of trust, and there is always a reason why they are hidden, before you ever consider letting out someone's secret you need to first understand why it is what it is, and if you don't, then don't say anything" Jamie finished in a whisper, their eyes connected, and stayed that way.

Suddenly something collided with them both as Lily popped out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around both Jamie and Bo from where she stood behind the bench, "Morning, bestest cousin, bestest new girl"

Jamie's smile turned to Lily, "bestest is not a word" he remarked, and was rewarded with a slap on the back of his head. Lily groaned "stop being such a spoil sport, I am already in a bad mood"

"What's up?"

"It's this whole Mi-" Lily abruptly paused and through the corner of her eye she quickly glanced at Bo before looking meaningfully at Jamie "I'll talk to you later about it, hey, what you doing tonight?"

"I'm busy" Jamie shot back quickly and sat around properly, the movement knocking Lily's arm from him. Her mouth fell open, "secretive much. I was just wondering if you wanna come to the movies with Drey and me, I was thinking we could all go, try to get Kay and Saul to spend some time together, I mean you should have seen her expression when Bo pretended to be interested in Saul. It was CLASSIC"

"Like someone killed her puppy" Bo added in, and when Jamie frowned at her she shrugged, "what? It's true"

Rolling his eyes Jamie got up, "well girls, hate to disappoint you but I have plans tonight-" Lily kinked her brow "-I um, I'm tutoring a sophomore-"

"All night?" Lily highly doubted it.

Jamie leaned forward and tapped Lily's nose "no, not all night, but it's Friday and after that I'm meeting the guys at the river court, like always… so I guess I _will_ see you later"

"But I need you to make my plan work!" Lily protested, "You and Bo have to occupy each other so Kay and Saul are forced to, you know, talk and stuff"

Laughing out loud Jamie shook his head "oh no, no, no, I am not one of your pawns. So this is me backing away, I will see you in class" he smiled at them both and waved, leaving Bo and Lily to watch him walk away. Lily sighed loudly, and Bo cracked a smile "if it helps, I'll skip tonight" she offered.

Lily pouted "but ya gotta come, I can't let you stay at home all by yourself while we all go have fun"

"It's fine really, I don't mind" Bo promised, she really didn't feel comfortable with the idea of helping set Kay and Saul up anymore, not after what she saw.

About to pout again Lily suddenly smiled and plopped herself down next to Bo, "actually this might work, I can tell Saul and Kay they have to come so it doesn't seem to 'date-ish' to Drey, so they'll think they're helping set me up when really I'm setting them up. Oh Bo, you are genius" Lily kissed Bo on the kiss and gave a squeal. The smaller girl gave a confused look, "uh, you're welcome" she hesitated not sure how she'd helped at all.

…

When Saul stepped out of his house to leave for school he couldn't help but grin, Kay sat in the tree across the road, her bike lying on the grass. Hitching his bag more securely over his shoulder Saul jogged across the street and stopped in below her, he brushed his hair out of his eyes but couldn't find the words to say.

Kay gave a weak smile down at him "hey-ya, fancy meeting you here"

"Yeah, with you waiting outside my house and all" his grin widened, and he held up his hands in a silent offer of help, Kay lowered her chin as she took her hands and jumped off the branch she'd been balancing on, landing on the floor she stumbled into Saul's arms, the breath literally knocked out of her. His arms quickly wrapped around her waist to help steady her and when Kay looked up into Saul's face she still couldn't breathe, his smile started to fall when Kay simply stood there staring at him, Kay shook her head and forced herself to let go, "thanks" she mumbles as she stepped back from Saul. After lifting up her bike the two of started walking down the path, Saul watched her dark hair dance in the wind "what are you doing here?" he asked.

Kay shrugged one shoulder "just thought we could walk to school together, you know hang out, we use to do that a lot, that is if you aren't ignoring me?" she teased at the end, hoping he would take the bait and tell her why he'd been so quiet the last few days, hoping he knew he could say anything to her and she wouldn't be offended.

Feet still moving Saul looked down at the ground, he paused before answering "I could never ignore you… you're one of my best friends"

Kay gulped, "right" but she watched the way he refused to look at her, like he'd done so much lately, "Saul, are you angry at me? Did I do something because if I did tell me and I'll fix it, or try to because I don't think I could stand losing you right now"

There was a loud sigh, "I'm not angry with you, it's just… I have things on my mind, distracting me"

"Like Bo?" Kay asked the dreaded question, and didn't know why she was so nervous.

He nodded, and then Saul suddenly gripped Kay's wrist and turned her around to meet his eyes "and Mitch, I feel guilty" and he went to let go but Kay gripped his hand and wouldn't allow the contact to end, "Saul?"

"This summer it was mainly just us when Jamie wasn't around, we should have been watching each others backs, and I let him down"

Kay's frown softened and she managed to smile, squeezing his hand she flashed her dimples at him "it's not your fault, none of it is, and now I'm here to take some of that worry off you, so just… smile for me. I really need you to smile for me right now so I know it's all going to be okay"

And Saul relaxed his face before shooting her a toothy grin, she squeezed his hand once more, and they started walking again, barely noticing they were still holding hands yet at the same time all too aware of it.

…

Hiding his smile Drey stood leaning over Lily by the lockers in the hall, he watched her lips as she talked and the ay she absentmindedly twisted her hair with one finger "… so what do you think?" she asked.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "about the movies"

"Yeah"

"Awesome, you can pick me up at four" and Lily casually placed her hand on his arm, Drey stared down at where her pale fingers curled over his dark bicep and slowly began to smile.

"Hey Drey" a chirpy junior interrupted the moment and gave a small flirty wave, Lily glared at her and the younger girl gulped and quickly kept walking.

"Where were we" Lily turned back to him and leaned in closer, "oh yeah, congratulations on making captain" and with a saucy smile she gave a small peck on his cheek, her lips lingered against his skin longer than they had to. She pulled away, "we better get to class".

And so the day begins.

**originally this chapter was menat to go over the rest of the day and teh double date that is in teh works, but then it would have gotten too long and i wanted to addd some more stuff so that will all happen next chapter. so... some of you fell for the cliffhanger and assumed kay was pregnant while others called it and were sure it was brooke, well yep, there is another bl baby on the way! what dont look at me like that, how could I NOT do it, seriously, if the show isnt gonna create those gorgeous babies i have to make up for it by getting brooke pregnant every opportunity i get, i mean its brucas, with their sexlife how could they not have like a dozen children. dirty kitchen counter sex and all.**

**anyways, thank you and hugs to everyone who reviewed, you rock. othfan326, long livebrucas, babyd21, brookedavis23, ok, danioth, dianehermans, bdavislscott23, and babiidoll253. hope to hear from you again, and maybe form a few more people too, lets say 12 reviews to get me to an even 100, that would be nice, 111 would be nicer, sure, but i wont push my luck. thanx again, luv mickei b **


	12. Chapter Ten

**disclaimer: *yawn* i dont own anything**

**who to thank this time, D, NYJOEY, emma217, and allie (lol im glad i surprised you, i tried putting in hints but teh aim was to mislead. and i only hope mitch and his sl grows on you, if not just try to grin and bear it while it last hugs like always), anniie, BDavisLScott23, Dani, diane, and long livebrucas. this chapter is for you guys, and all you who didn;'t review well i didnt hit 100, i was THREE off, :( im gonna need some extra this time to get my smiley face back.**

Chapter Ten - The Secrets that Break Us

After breezing into Brooke's store Haley dropped her purse and happily collapsed down on the settee in the middle of the store, she huffed loudly "thank god the first week is over, remind me again why I wanted to be a teacher?"

Chuckling Brooke walked around the counter and sat next to Haley, patting her friend's knee she replied lightly "something about a light in their eyes when they get something"

"Well I forgot what a pain juniors are"

The door opened again and more light entered the room as Peyton stepped in, framed by the door she lifted her sunglasses onto her head, "somebody order a pick me up?" she smiled and made her way to the other two, the tray in her hand was quickly taken off her as they all sat with their fresh drinks, "did you get extra foam?" Brooke asked and Peyton nodded.

"So, what's new?" the curly blonde asked, spreading her arms behind her she sunk back into the cream settee.

"I'm thinking of retiring" Haley joked, she took another sip, and shook her head "one of my students offered to pull the stick out of my ass today, another one said he would like to 'tap' it" she groaned in frustration.

"Your ass_ is_ fine" Peyton purred.

Brooked sat for a moment as the conversation lulled into comfortable silence, she lowered her eyes and hid her mouth with her drink as she shot out quickly, "Kay knows I'm pregnant"

Peyton's eyes bulged "what? Wait! You're pregnant, since when?" she jumped forward and managed to spill half her coffee in the attempt.

Kinking a brow Brooke smiled "since Lucas thinks its okay to do whatever he wants, whenever or wherever he wants"

"Oh yeah, he forced you" Haley murmured, hiding her smile at the same time Peyton snapped Brooke's coffee out of her hand.

Brooke glared at Peyton and then rolled her eyes, "okay before we get into _another _conversation about my sex life can we just focus on the fact I'm pregnant"

"Congratulations" "I'm sorry" Haley and Peyton spoke at the same time, they turned and looked at each other then simultaneously turned to eye Brooke, "are we happy about this?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know, yes and no. This baby-" she covered her belly with one hand and smiled "-is already loved, but I don't know how I'm going to tell Lucas when he has his heart set on taking that job"

"He doesn't really want to leave" Peyton reassured her friend and leaned over and patted Brooke's knee, "you just wait and see, he'll forget all about it"

"Is that why he's flying to Chicago tonight?" Brooke pursed her lips and gave a little shake of her head as she answered her own question.

Peyton's hand fell away and her confident smile fell "well… help me here Hales"

"You know she's right, once you tell Lucas about the baby he won't even consider taking the job, I told you to just tell him days ago"

Brooke slumped her shoulders "but then I'm doing the exact thing I never wanted to do eighteen years ago, how hard is it for him to just _want _to stay here with me, how come he always has to look for something more. I just want to be enough of a reason for him"

"I know, sweetie" Peyton wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulder and dragged her friend into a hug, Haley quickly joined in, "but you're having a _baby_, and no matter what you should be happy about that"

Brooke smiled and sunk into her friends arms, "thanks, P Jagielski"

"No problem, B Scott"

Haley gave a dreamy smile, "wow, another baby"

"I'm sorry, Haley" Brooke whispered and pulled Haley in for a hug. the sandy haired Scott wiped at her eyes as the slightest trace of tears began to appear, "Don't apologise, you've done nothing wrong, I'm _happy _for you" Haley quickly said but the two other girls just looked at her not falling for it.

"Really, guys, I'm okay. I've long accepted that Nathan and I aren't meant to have any more children, Jamie and Caiti are enough for us, and besides I get a whole classroom full of children so stop giving me that look" and Haley sent them a stern look, she wiped at her eyes once more and began grinning, "now can we get back to being happy?"

Peyton turned her head to stare at Brooke, "yeah, B, can we?"

"I _will _tell him, I promise"

…

Lily and Drey walked along the pier, their hips bumping occasionally, "shut up, they are so not better" Lily shot at him, her hand going up to wack his shoulder. Drey chuckled and simply looked at Lily, his expression speaking in volumes to her, her mouth fell open "you are not serious?!" she screamed, and when Drey shrugged Lily shook her head and glanced away "whatever" she murmured, smiling the whole time.

"Coming from you, the girl who worshipped the Darby Girls" he teased, bending down so his mouth was closer to her ear, what he didn't expect was Lily to turn around so quickly, their cheeks brushing as the scent of her shampoo went straight up his nose and he sucked in a breath.

Lily looked up at him, not noticing his stunned reaction, she kinked her dark brow "oh this coming from mister prince of pop, I remember a certain eight year old who use to go around doing the moon walk and touching his privates"

"Britney Spears" Drey shot back, his eyes lighting up as he got back in the playful mood, and Lily's eyes grew bigger as her mouth fell open more "shut up, Britney is a classic"

"STOP FLIRTING, LIL" Kay's scream interrupted the two, Drey and Lily quickly snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. Kay and Saul stood waiting outside the theatre, Kay tapping her watch impatiently.

Abandoning Drey, Lily jogged over to her niece and gave her a tight squeeze "hey, you look hot" then pulling away Lily nodded to Saul, "doncha think?"

Kay laughed, saving Saul from having to answer and looked her aunt up and down, "and you too Lil, though I don't need to ask who you are trying to impress"

Shrugging one shoulder Lily looked up at the sky, _don't you know it_.

Meanwhile Saul and Drey bumped fist, "how you doing, man?"

"Cold, we've been waiting for you and Lil" Saul teased, Drey shrugged "we got distracted"

"I bet"

Kay pulled Lily further away form the guys, "explain to me again why I'm doing this for you"

"Because you love me, silly. And besides you need to chill and relax every now and then, you have all day tomorrow to be sweaty and gross, so please Kay promise me that tonight you'll just _slow down_"

About to roll her eyes Kay was stopped by Lily sending her a hard look so she nodded instead, "ok if you actually make a move on Drey tonight"

"A move? Hello I'm dragging him to see a chick flic I am practically telling him my legs are-"

"Lily!"

"What!" Lily rolled her eyes, "I don't want to scare him away, you know how shy Drey is, god, I needed you and Saul to come just to mask the whole date atmosphere, which reminds me, I need you to keep you and Saul _busy" _

Kay laughed "this is priceless, you invite me and ditch me all at once, great. I still don't understand why I had to come"

Grabbing Kay by the arms Lily looked deep into Kay's eyes, "_because _Jamie is his usual MIA, Mitch would no way agree, and if it was just Saul then we would actually be stuck with Saul-"

"Nice"

"You know what I mean"

"And Bo, what about her? I gotta be up early tomorrow and I planned to go for a run tonight as you well know"

"Run, shmun" Lily waved it off, "I couldn't ask Bo because that would be to couple-y now that rumour is Saul's gonna ask her out and Drey knows that" and she rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile as Kay glared daggers at her for the Bo and Saul reference.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Drey nodded towards the girls.

"You" Saul replied and Drey ducked his head.

Straightening up Drey turned serious eyes to Saul, "so you in?"

"I don't know, I'm not Mitch's favourite person at the moment"

"Yeah noticed, but Jamie says we need all the people we can get if he's gonna talk about it, like a _intervention _he says. So, tonight, river court?"

"I'm in" and then they both plastered on the smiles as the girls returned.

"Come on boys, I have plans for you two" Lily wiggled her brows and took Drey's arm, Kay and Saul were left standing there, their eyes met and they shared a smile, with an indulgent roll of her eyes Kay held out her arm for Saul to take, and then they blindly followed their friends.

…

Why Bo found her self sitting next to Mitch again was beyond her, she sighed, "we've spent the last hour talking about our favourite books"

"Your point?" he asked,

"I don't know. Maybe you could mention how come you were a no show at school again?" Bo asked, not skipping a beat. Mitch tried distracting her with a smile, he leaned back against the picnic table and winced as his right hand made contact with the wood "I don't like history"

Clenching her jaw Bo looked down, "Oh, he doesn't like history" she whispered mockingly.

"I _really _don't like history"

"So-" Bo asked slowly, avoiding eye contact "-it has nothing to do with running into Kay last night?"

"Trust me, it had _nothing _to do with Kay"

Bo looked up quickly, "really? So does it have anything to do with why they all go silent whenever I walk up to them and I know they are talking about you, or the fact I overheard them saying they are gonna have a _intervention _with you here tonight?"

Jaw slackening Mitch rolled his eyes "my friends are… over protective"

"Interventions!" Bo raised her voice, "and you tell me they are being over protective, what are you, a drug addict?"

He laughed, "NO"

"So what is your mystery, Mitchell Harper? I know you play basketball, I know who your best friends are and that you have a younger brother and sister, your mother died when you were fifteen, and you're afraid of mice-"

"You know I'm starting to regret everything I've told you" he chuckled, and began to up more, Bo leaned forward and grabbed his arm, her voice dropping "and yet there's so much I just can't figure out, like why your eyes tell a whole different story than the rest of you"

Bo paused, her hand letting him go, "and why the others were so sure you'll be here tonight?"

Ignoring her first observation Mitch focused on the second, "I'm here every night. I've come here every night since my Mom died"

"But…" Bo stuttered, she looked around the river court before meeting Mitch's eyes, she took a deep breath "how come I never saw you, I've been here every night since my first week in Tree Hill and the first time I saw you here was Monday"

Mitch lifted his eyes and they connect with Bo's, stayed, locked, for a moment everything froze, their pupils dilated, "you didn't see me but I saw you" he whispered, their heads involuntarily moving closer.

"Wait!" Bo whispered, placing a hand on his chest she pulled away just as their lips were about to brush, "I can't do this" and she closed her eyes.

She felt his hand cup her cheek, and Bo bit her lip "you're Kay's" she whispered, reminding herself that Mitch might not know he's going to be a father with Kay but she sure did know it. _This is wrong, so wrong_.

"Bo, I'm not hers, I was never hers just like she was never really mine. I loved her, yes, like I love my sister, and she was there for me when my Mom died and I will always owe her for that, but _I'm not hers_"

Bo bit her lip more, opening her eyes she moved her face away from his touch "but she's pregnant"

Mitch's hand dropped, "what, no"

Nodding Bo stood up, "and that's why I can't listen to you anymore, you need to go to her"

For a moment Mitch sat there, then he bolted into action, running across the court he caught up to Bo and grabbed her arm, pulling her back around to face him, "it's not mine. I can't explain how Kay's pregnant but I _can _tell you it can't be mine, we have _never _done that, and even if we had before Monday at school the last time I saw Kay was before she left for the summer, _months _ago. See, it can't be mine, and I don't need to go to her, our relationship just wasn't like that, the truth is I broke up with Kay because it hit me I didn't miss her when she was away, and she didn't miss me" his eyes were pleading with honesty, his grip softened as he waited for Bo's reaction but the small girl just stood there, dark eyes staring up into him. Mitch shrugged, "I don't know why Kay would mislead you, but I do know her well enough to guess she didn't mean to lie, I just need you to believe me"

Bo stepped back, taking her arm away from his hold, she shook her head "I just can't do this"

"This?"

"YOU! I don't like mysteries, you and your whole messed up group is just too complicated for me" Bo took another step backwards, and Mitch straightened up as his defensive mask slid over his face, immediately Bo saw the change, she backed up again and then just turned around and walked off.

Mitch stood on the court and watched her disappear, then just as Bo was finally gone a voice screamed from the other side of the court "hey" and Mitch turned around to find Jamie storming towards him, "what's going on?" Jamie asked loudly.

"Hey Scott, you're early"

"Let me repeat myself, what's going on?" and Jamie threw the basketball at Mitch. Instead of catching the ball Mitch let it hit his chest; it fell to the ground with a loud bounce and rolled down the court.

"I don't know what you've heard-"

"What's going on with you and Bo?" Jamie cut in, eyeing Mitch from top to toe, "if you're messing with her to get back at Saul and Kay…" Jamie let the sentence run off, his threat clear.

Chuckling Mitch shook his head, "right. That's what I'm doing" the sarcasm dripped from his voice. Jamie narrowed his eyes, and Mitch chose to ignore it, he glanced around "where's the rest of the gang, this isn't much of an intervention"

Jamie went silent and Mitch gave a grim smile, "look Jamie, I appreciate the worry but like I've told you all before, let me handle my own life"

"You're not handling it, _that _is the problem. It's just like before, you skipping school, pushing us away" Jamie was quick to point out, his voice growing frustrated, "and you are being an ass to everyone, what the hell have you been saying to Saul or _Bo!?_"

"Leave her out of this" Mitch warned.

Jamie stepped closer, "don't mess with her"

Mitch scoffed, then using his left arm he knocked Jamie as he went to walk by him, pausing he stopped by his friends side, looking straight Mitch smiled "you know, if I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous" then he glanced at Jamie, "we all have a lot of secrets Jamie, I keep yours and you keep mine, that is the way it works, so tell everyone to back off"

"You are actually threatening me" Jamie hissed.

"No, I'm just saying" Mitch smiled again and continued walking back to the picnic table. Jamie spun around and shouted after him "what's stopping me from just telling everyone _everything_, about you _and _me, handle it Mitch or I will, we let it go last time but I don't think we can again"

Mitch grabbed his bag and smiled at Jamie cockily, "but you won't Jamie, you won't say anything, because you care about me too much" and with that Mitch winked and turned around as he started walking away from the court.

Standing alone Jamie waited and then he got out his phone.

_It's off. Talked to Mitch and he's dealing with it. Explain tomorrow._

…

The lights turned back on and Kay gave a grateful sigh, and for the first time in nearly two hours Lily spoke "he was so _hot_!"

"Let's get put of here" Saul said softly to Kay and she couldn't help but agree, Kay grabbed Lily's hand "come on, back to reality Lil"

Fanning her chest Lily held up a finger with her spare hand "hold on, just let me get my breath back"

The others all rolled their eyes. Saul and Kay climbed over Lily's legs and started down the row of seats, while Drey waited patiently for Lily. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out, after reading the message Drey slipped it back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Lily asked with all focus back in reality and straight to Drey.

"Jamie. Tonight's off"

"Okay, didn't he _plan _it?" Lily asked as they started to catch up to the others, Saul looked at them and quickly asked what was going on.

Lily answered for them "Mitch meeting is O F F"

"Text from Jamie. He talked to Mitch, said he was dealing with it" Drey shrugged.

"Okay" Kay said confused, she looked at Saul and he sent her the same look, but Lily was quick to change the subject "great-" she said "-now we don't gotta go there we can do something else"

"Like what?

With a smirk Lily grabbed Drey's arm and started leading the way, "you'll see"

…

"Logan Keith Scott, brush those teeth this instant" Brooke screamed up the stairs, she leaned down and started picking up the line of toys along the floor, "_boys_" she mumbled under her breath. The doorbell rang and Brooke's head snapped up, before she could take one step Hannah breezed down the stairs "I'LL GET IT"

Her daughter's voice ringing in her ear Brooke then whispered under her breath "_standing right here_"

Hannah opened the door and her face lit up "Dad!"

"Han" Lucas' said back in the same tone as he wrapped his arms around his daughter, "how was school"

"Boring!" Hannah rolled her eyes and pulled her father inside, "and for you?"

"Good, better now though"

"Aw dad, you are such a sap"

"Yeah" Lucas chuckled and then he looked up and his laughter stopped, Brooke stood there with her arms full. His wife dropped the toys in her arms, "Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the kids before I left"

Hannah let go of his hand and looked up at him with wide blue eyes "you're going?"

"I'm flying to Chicago for the weekend to see the campus" he explained, Hannah pouted and he pulled her into another hug "just for a few days, first thing back I'll come here"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Little feet came running, "is Daddy here?" Logan screamed and before anyone could answer the little boy came into view and sprinted down the stairs, he jumped up and Lucas caught his son just in time.

Brooke couldn't help but smile at Lucas with the children, it reminded her what an amazing father he was, still smiling Brooke walked over to them and ruffled Logan's spiky blonde hair "Daddy's going away for a few days so he came to tuck you into bed"

"And read me a story?" Logan asked excited, his eyes beaming he held Lucas' face in his hands to look at his father "my _favrit _story, Daddy?"

"Anything you want sport" Lucas tapped his nose and secured his son on his hip, "have you brushed your teeth?"

"Uh-huh, I did, see" and he opened his mouth wide.

"Good job, come on then, say night to Mommy"

Leaning over Logan kissed Brooke on the cheek, "night Mommy"

"Good night my boy, don't let the bed bugs bite" and Brooke kissed his forehead and smoothed back his hair, Logan leaned his head on Lucas' shoulder and waved to his mother and sister as Lucas carried him upstairs.

Once the boys were gone Hannah looked at Brooke seriously "Mom, you have _got_ to get dad to stay"

Brooke sighed, _I know_.

…

An hour after walking through the door Lucas was finally alone with Brooke, he sat down on the couch and gladly took the coffee mug she handed him, "thanks for letting me stay"

"When do you have to leave?" Brooke asked and placed her tea down on the coffee table, mentally going over the pro con list that had been in her head for days now.

Lucas glanced at his watch, "soon, I sh-"

"I'm pregnant" Brooke shot out, she hadn't expected to say it so bluntly, she looked from her hand to Lucas and found him sitting their, his mug frozen half way to his mouth, his blue eyes bigger than ever.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, blinking rapidly one he got control of his body.

Brooke's body relaxed, she smiled her trademark nervous smile "I'm pregnant, with child, knocked up… bun in the oven"

"How?... I mean I know _how _but-"

Brooke laughed "I don't know, we aren't exactly careful Luke"

"I know, it's just, this is bad timing… I have a plane to catch" he mumbled off, his eyes once more going to his watch.

"I tell you I'm pregnant and you are worried about your stupid plane" Brooke stood up and glared down at him "this is unbelievable"

Standing up to Lucas touched her arm, "it's not like that. Brooke. Please, we'll talk about this when I get back on Sunday"

"What is wrong with _now?_" She tried not to scream, moving away from him she ripped her arm from his touch.

"Well why did you tell me _just _before I have to leave, you could have told me this morning or called and asked me to come over? Hell, Brooke, you could have waited till I came back but _you _choose _now _of all times"

"Fine, just go then, just go seeing you want to leave so badly, me and your kids will do just _fine _without you" and she pushed at his chest.

"Brooke"

"You have a plane to catch, remember?" Brooke said sharply, pushing him again.

Lucas stepped backwards "_okay_, but we're talking about this when I get back" he warned.

"Whatever" Brooke screamed as the door shut behind him, "what the fuck ever" she sobbed.

…

Screams rang through the night; waves crashed onto the shore, Lily's loud voice could be heard down the stretch of sand as she ran through the wet sand, darting in and out of the water, her bare feet not feeling the cold.

Drey was hot on her heels, he screeched growing louder whenever he was in hands reach, "can't run forever firecracker!"

Sitting on a dune Kay watched her aunt and friend as they chased each other along the beach, chuckling as Drey went to pick up Lily but instead they both tumbled to the ground, Lily was the first to get up, laughing louder than ever before Lily jumped over Drey's grounded body and started off again.

"It's funny, isn't it" Saul mumbled from where he sat next to Kay, still smiling she reluctantly looked away from the others and met Saul's eyes but the moment she did she forgot about Lily and Drey. Her smile slowly slipped to a softer one, "what's so funny?"

Saul shrugged, "them. How two people so perfect together could look each other in the eye every day and not _know _it" his voice came out so deep, it sent shivers down Kay's spine, for some reason she couldn't speak, she just tilted her head and stared at him some more. A smile started to spread across his face, shy and sweet, and Kay smiled back, "yeah unbelievable" she finally whispered, then they both broke the eye contact and went back to watching Drey and Lily, it was a long time before the smiles went away.

**hmmmm, any clues to what everyones secrets are? are you taking note of the hints? tell me what you think is going on. **

***hugs***

**love mickei**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: if I owned the rights to oth or anything remotely like it I wouldn't be wasting my time writing Fanfiction, so no I don't own one tree hill or its characters.**

**Hey peoples, okay I'm sick *cough cough* and boiling hot because fn summer has decided to say hello *glares* so I need cheering up in the form of reviews. Last time you guys did a good job of it, had me grinning and all so thanks to moonkiss, brookedavis23, emma217(yay I had a mitch and kay fan, but yeah prob not going to happen), babiidoll25, dani oth, aniiie, bdavislscott23 (like your name by the way ;), bella, dianehermans, long live brucas and othfan326. and I sensed some lucas hate, lol, yeah he was a bit of a jerk. And im glad lily and drey are getting a good reaction, I'm kinda winging them at the moment, but don't you worry, everything happens eventually. **

Chapter Eleven – Follow Your Heart Part One

Saturday morning Kay Scott stepped out of the shower to hear laughter, her ears perked up, and then a welcoming aroma hit her nose and she quickly dried herself and raced to her room. Rushing on the waiting clothes Kay then ran barefooted out of her room and down the stairs, as she grew closer to the kitchen the noise got louder, it was the telltale sound of a family.

Stepping into the room Kay cracked a smile, dressed in short pink boxers and a tight white singlet Hannah danced by the stove with a wooden spoon up to her mouth as she belted lyrics at the top of her voice, Brooke at the sink was wrapped in her robe, a dishcloth in her hand as she jumped from side to side on the spot, just as loud as Hannah.

Giggling between lines Brooke and Hannah continuously turned to each other, as the chorus hit Kay watched them sharply turn to each other and lean in as they screamed the words, bumping hips at the end before going back to their tasks.

As the song on the radio ended Kay began to clap, both her sister and mother turned to her, Hannah dropped the wooden spoon in the fry pan and sprinted over to Kay, and grabbing the older teenagers hand she dragged her further into the kitchen as the next song began.

"We need toast" Brooke added in, bopping her head to the beat even as she spoke.

By the time Logan found his way into the kitchen the Scott girls were even louder, the scrambled eggs were nearly finished, toast cooked, and the bacon waited impatiently.

"Sometink smells _yummy_!" Logan's eyes widened as he sat himself at the kitchen table.

Winking over her shoulder Hannah replied with a grin "shocking, right?" at which the youngest Scott burst into childish giggles.

Kay quickly made a plate up for her brother and slipped it in front of him, then she snuck a piece of buttered bread for herself and shoved it in her mouth, "I gotta go" she mumbled.

"What about breakfast?" Brooke called after her, Kay turned as she walked, mid spin she shot out "toast, see" and then was back on her way out of the room.

Smiling at Logan and Hannah, Brooke quickly followed Kay, "that's not enough, Kay"

"Mom, I'm going to be late for practice"

"Have you had your medication?"

Stopping Kay snapped around and glared at Brooke, "I'll grab something on the way, and yes of course. Now I got to go"

Brooke kinked her brow and crossed her arms, "or… you could stay. Forget soccer and enjoy your family"

"I thought you never wanted my heart to get in the way of me living a normal life, what happened to that?" Kay rolled her eyes before giving Brooke a chance to answer and went down to hunt down her shoes waiting by the door, Brooke followed.

"You do _not _live a _normal _life, most teens stop every now and then and do this thing called _breathing_"

"I do every now and then-" Kay defended herself, straightening up with her shoes on, she picked up her waiting back and threw it over her shoulder and under the opposite arm "-I stop and read or open my sketch book, or listen to music, or sit with my friends. Mom, it's not like I am moving twenty four seven, what is the big deal?" she was growing frustrated.

"Big deal? I don't know, you nearly pass out at work, maybe that set the alarm bells ringing"

"Oh, you heard about that" Kay whispered and Brooke sent her a grim smile.

Letting her arms fall to her side Brooke stepped forward, not moving her eyes from her daughter "yeah, I heard about that. Lily told Karen, who told me. Did you think I wouldn't find out? This is your _health _we are talking about, if you don't figure it out _I _will do it for you"

"What, you gonna ground me?"

"No, but I can take away my permission to let you play" Brooke shot back, her mind going to a past where Karen had made a similar threat to Lucas.

Looking at the clock Kay sighed, _I am so going to be late_ "let's talk about this after you tell dad about the baby" and with that Kay opened the door and slid out leaving Brooke alone before she even had a chance to confess Lucas already knew about the pregnancy.

…

Opening the fridge Lily grabbed the bottle of juice and then half collapsed onto one of the kitchen chair, she took a swig of juice before leaning her cheek against the chair "need sleeeep" she moaned.

"Morning sweetie" and Karen laughed under her breath as she poured a coffee for Andy and herself.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure of your company before noon?" Andy asked his stepdaughter and took the seat opposite her, Lily frowned as she looked up.

Karen chuckled again and joined the rest of her family at the table.

"I need to start saving" Lily groaned, "I've got formals, and parties, and so many cute clothes just waiting for me to buy them"

"Is this about wanting a bigger allowance again-"

"Yeah, like I need to be rejected _again_. No-" Lily straightened up and smiled "-I'm gonna look for a job"

"That's great, Lily" Andy nodded approvingly.

Karen narrowed her eyes, "there is always a spot at the café for you"

"Yeah, waiting tables, not my thing. I'm thinking something with benefits, like a discount on shoes" even as she spoke Lily got more and more excited, her warm eyes lighting up.

Abandoning the now empty juice bottle Lily stood "I better go get ready. Wait until I tell the others I'm a working girl" and she left the room.

Karen and Andy exchanged glances, "she knows she needs to actually apply first, right?"

"I don't think so" Karen replied and started laughing, she stood and patted Andy's shoulder "be back in a sec".

Searching frantically through her draws Lily kept comparing shirts, she automatically held one up when her mother knocked on the door before stepping inside the room.

"Do you think this is too slutty for a work thing?" and her nose crinkled up.

Karen eyes the revealing shirt, "you might want to try something more demure"

"Demi Moore what?" Lily asked confused.

Karen smiled "less skin, more shirt"

"Right" Lily threw it onto her bed and grabbed a red fitted blouse, Karen watched as Lily started to strip, "so Mom, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'll just wait down stairs for you" and shaking her head Karen left.

A long hour later Lily bounced back into the kitchen, fresh faced Lily was showing off her long legs in tight fitting jeans that flared over inch high black boots, the red blouse made its appearance over a white singlet that showed the perfect amount of cleavage, the blouse buttoned up to her breast to show off her tiny waist, somehow Lily managed to make the look appear sexy and casual all at the same time.

The sleeves only went to her elbows and Lily held her arms above her head as she swept her wavy brown hair up into a simple pony, loose strands framing her face. As her arms lowered, Karen's gaze went to the shell that hung from a black piece of cord around Lily's neck, "that's pretty"

"Thanks, Drey found it for me last night"

"How was your date?"

Rolling her eyes Lily tried to stop the smile coming to her face, "it wasn't a _date_"

"Right, sorry. How was it?"

Lily quickly went to the table and sat opposite Karen, Andy long gone, she leaned over in excitement "it was freaking great, so perfect"

"I'm glad. And just so you know, I approve" and Karen sent her a secret smile.

Her own smile only widening Lily replied with a shrug of one shoulder "I know".

…

Sunshine poured through the glass doors, showering Brooke and her son in its light, they sat opposite each other. Brooke with her sketch book altering her latest designs, Logan sat with his crayons and paper, tongue poking out as he concentrated on his picture, "that's beautiful, honey" Brooke commented with a smile as she snuck a look.

Logan proudly held it up, "it's you and daddy"

"Oh"

"And that's all the love hearts 'cos love hearts is when you love 'em" and the little boy pointed at red spots between the two grinning figures, Brooke smiled sadly and took the picture.

"You can keep it" Logan told her and she looked over at him and ruffled his spiky blonde hair, "I know just where to put it" and Brooke got up and walked into the kitchen, she placed the picture on the fridge and carefully positioned the magnets. Just as Brooke stepped back the doorbell rang.

The impatient guest pressed the bell again, longer this time, before doing three quick rings in a row, shaking her head Brooke grinned as she took her time going to the front door, "Lily" Brooke welcomed even before she opened the door and saw the teenager standing there.

"Brooke, my favourite sister in law in the whole wide world, you look ah-may-zing, have you lost weight?" and Lily walked into the house.

Closing the door behind her much younger sister in law Brooke followed Lily through the house, "not that it isn't great to see you but I have a feeling this isn't a social call"

Lily plopped herself next to Logan and gave her nephew a quick kiss on the cheek, Logan blushed and tried to get away but chuckling Lily ignored Brooke and gave Logan another kiss to his dismay, "yuck" he wiped his palm down his face.

"I don't get a kiss" Lily pouted, Logan shook his head, Lily pouted more "what about a cuddle?"

"NO!" Logan giggled, Lily started to smile, her fingers tapping the table "what about a tickle"

"NO TICKLE!" Logan screamed half laughing, his eyes bulging out as Lily's finger got closer and closer to him, with one last high screech the little boy jumped off his chair and ran away, Lily gave a half hearted chase after him but the moment Logan was out of the room she turned back to Brooke calmly and walked back to the table, "how much do you love me?"

"It depends how much it'll cost me" Brooke replied warily, her eyes narrowing.

Lily grinned, "oh I would say about twelve dollars an hour, though that's totally up for discussion, I don't know how you do all that so-"

Brooke held up her hand and Lily's mouth quickly shut, the older brunette stepped forward "correct me if I'm wrong, are you asking me for a job?"

"Yes, I was just thinking since Kay works for Mom I could work for _you_, just think me, you and all those beautiful clothes, who better to trust than your brilliant sister" and Lily smiled again, the smile she knew had a habit of wrapping anyone around her little finger.

Any other day Brooke would say that her store didn't need any more staff, yet with Lily here asking for a job it hit the designer that with another baby on the way she would eventually have to take a step back and employ someone new anyway. "When can you start?"

Lily's mouth fell open, and Brooke laughed "don't tell me I actually made you speechless?"

"Oh em gee!" Lily screamed, she jumped up and did a little dance "this is so cool, I can like start whenever, next week, this week, tomorrow, hell today right now, I'm totally there" and then she threw herself at Brooke and they hugged "thank you, you won't regret this"

"Tell me that again on Monday after your first shift" Brooke replied into Lily's soft dark head, she took the moment to simply enjoy another facet of her family, and how she could at least give one Scott what they wanted.

Lily pulled away "I have to go tell Mom-" she tsked and rolled her eyes "-and Andy said getting a job would be hard, _men_"

Ten minutes later Brooke opened the door to say goodbye to Lily, "well I'll see you Monday"

"Will do. Later, Brooke"

"Bye Lil"

Neither one noticed the man standing about to knock at the door until Lily walked straight into him, "whoa, not so fast cheery" he steadied Lily by the shoulders before raising twinkling eyes to Brooke, "hey Davis"

"Well, well, well" Brooke whispered, "if it isn't the infamous Sam James back at my doorstep, finally found that map huh?"

"Look, I can explain…. Okay, I can't, I'm a jerk. Can you find it in that big heart of yours to forgive your favourite sort of brother in law" he turned Lily around "Kay, help a guy out, tell your mother she has to forgive me" he added on grinning.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm Lily"

"Oops, my mistake"

"Right, anyway, I'm off, bye" and Lily gave one last wave before skipping down to her car.

Sam followed her with his eyes briefly before looking back at Brooke who kinked one eyebrow, "I knew that" he defended and her brow got higher, "I swear" Sam grinned.

"Right" Brooke drawled opening the door wider and spreading her arm out for him to walk in.

"I was just messing with the Lilster, Kay's the one with the big blues, hard to miss" he continued to defend himself as they walked through the house towards the kitchen, Brooke switched the kettle on and grabbed to mugs, looking at Sam through her eyelashes she was curious what had dragged him back to Tree Hill after two years, "so what brings you here, Violet kick you out?"

Sam leaned over the counter, "no, but a little birdie told me you kicked Scott out" and Sam held her stare.

"Hmm, does that birdie happen to be named Haley?"

"She's worried about you, I am too" Sam took Brooke's hand and squeezed it, for a moment Brooke said nothing and then she sighed.

…

Cheeks red and joints aching Kay couldn't be happier, the pain was a numb ache covered by the exhilaration of feeling the ground beneath her feet and the energy of the other players. Kay quickly darted pass one of the other girls, her feet dancing with the ball, she saw Yusra through the corner of her eye and quickly kicked the ball towards the other girl before stoping and going behind the girls who had been following her and running around them and back into the fray of the game. Running towards the goal Kay kept an eye on Yusra, and then as the other girl let the soccer ball go soaring through the air Kay prepared herself, she counted back from three and then propelled her body into the air, her right leg went from under her and using her flexibility long honed as a cheerleader Kay manoeuvred her body over a metre above the ground to kick the ball as it came towards her, sending it then straight by the goalie.

Eyes still focusing on the ball Kay grinned as her body hit the ground, she still didn't feel the pain, and as the others cheered Kay's grin widened.

"If only that play was saved for a real game, nice move Munasley, Scott" the coach bellowed form the sidelines, his hands clapping.

Kay remained on the ground for another moment, only belatedly noticing her breath wasn't coming to her easily, she paused, closed her eyes and tried to get control of her body back. Counting back from ten Kay waited, then grin back on she got up, wiped her thighs and got straight back into practice.

Almost immediately the whistle was blown, "Scott, come here!"

Kay's smile dropped and giving one last longing look at the other Kay jogged towards the amn calling her, "what's up?"

"You've done well today, but it's time to call it quits"

"Come on, that wasn't fifteen minutes!" Kay managed to keep the moan out of her voice, insuring that it remained light and friendly.

Her coach shook his head, "nice try. God, Scott, I wish I could keep you out there, but we both know the rules. Practice is over for you"

Kay gave it and grabbed her bag and headed towards the change room, it wasn't until she was tying her laces that the time on her watch got her notice "shit" but Kay grinned, she loved the game so much time just flew by her, she should feel bad about it but she couldn't.

Within an hour Kay was serving tables at the café, a smile stick stuck on her face.

…

"I just think it's slightly hypocritical for you to lecture me about my love life" Brooke spoke softly, not looking at Sam as they sat next to each other on the couch, their arms both comfortably resting along the back, fingers nearly brushing.

Sam took a sip of his newest drink, they had long since moved on from coffee, "okay I don't have the best track record"

Brooke laughed.

"Hey, I've also never been married; I'm not the one pushing my husband away"

"Yes… why is it you haven't made an honest woman of Vi yet?" Brooke teased.

Sam slapped her playfully, "no changing the subject, me and Vi are completely different to you and Scott"

Lowering her eyes Brooke placed her wine glass down, and then stared honestly at her friend "really? Aren't we both trying to not get hurt again"

Sighing Sam pulled Brooke to his side and squeezed her shoulder, "don't be stupid, Luke isn't going to leave you, the man is completely in love with you"

"I told him I was pregnant and he ran faster than you from commitment" Brooke dryly observed, glaring at Sam.

Sam shrugged "well I never said he wasn't stupid, you threw him a curve ball Brooke, I'm sure when he comes back and gets his head around it he'll tell you how he feels"

"Trapped?" Brooke suggested.

Sam sighed, "Happy" he corrected.

…

The first non official training of the Tree Hill Raven cheerleaders was well underway when Kay Scott stumbled in, she smiled and waved at the other girls who sat watching the screen Lily had set up with pizza boxes were open everywhere between the girls. Kay sat down next to Lily, "sorry I'm late, work was crazy" and she pulled out a folder from her bag, Lily took it and quickly scanned through the contents "Kay these are freaking unbelievable"

"Thank Photoshop" Kay chimed in and took the folder of posters back.

Lily nudged her nieces shoulder "and your wicked art skills, you sure you ain't Peyton's kid?"

Chuckling Kay nudged Lily back, "don't joke about that stuff"

"Well it's either joke or yell at you for missing like the whole movie, that's the fun part about the first training sesh, and you skip it to _work_"

"Tash was sick again"

"Fire the bitch and get someone who covers her shifts" Lily hissed as the credits started. All the cheerleaders immediately started chatting, Kay stood up "right, girls, hope you enjoyed that chance to sit back and relax because for the next hour I want to see just how much you've kept in shape over the summer"

Lily stood by Kay's side, "time to work off those pizza's more like it"

"That too, right let's start with warm ups" Kay called out and stripped off her work shirt.

…

Lily landed on her feet after her flip and high fived Callie, "classic is _so_ ours again"

Callie was about to reply when Kay's body hitting the gym floor distracted them, Lily turned towards the sound and rushed towards her niece "Kay?"

"I'm fine" Kay groaned, she took Lily's hand and allowed the other girl to help her up, "_really,_ I just wasn't thinking and missed my footing"

Lily frowned "that's the fifth time tonight. You've been all over the place, Kay"

"I'm just tired"

Leading Kay towards the stands Lily sat them both down, "you should slow down a bit then"

"You been talking to my mom?" Kay laughed, her mind flashing back to the night before hand.

With a grin Lily remarked "I have actually, but we have so many better things to talk about than you, like me"

Checking Kay's ankle Lily nodded, then her eyes went back to Kay who seemed out of breath "I think this is it for you"

"I'm the captain I can't just sit out"

"Well, I'm your aunt and I'm telling you that you are, let me take care of the team and you take care of your fine self, 'kay?" Lily winked at Kay and the left her there to go take control of the quickly unravelling training session.

…

Miles away Lucas Scott ran his hand over the wall, "so what do you think, Scott?" the dean asked. Lucas looked up, his mind coming back to the present "it's nice" he answered without much enthusiasm, the other man slapped him on the back "more than nice, huh, don't be shy, Scott. You deserve this"

Lucas looked over the gym, he gave a shaky polite smile but his eyes showed little happiness, all Lucas could think about was his family and the place he called home.

"You'll fit in nicely here. I can tell you'll be right at home"

At that word Lucas' smile fell, _"home"_ he whispered and Brooke's smiling face appeared in front of his eyes. The gym was perfect, the facilities and resources the best Lucas could ever dream of, everyone he'd met was nice and friendly but none of it felt right, more like a beautiful but badly fitted jacket. _Home is where the heart is_.

"I need to go home" Lucas suddenly mumbled turning away.

"Sorry? I thought you just-"

Lucas smiled in relief "I need to go home, I really appreciate the offer and its great here, but I have everything I could possibly want right where I am in Tree Hill, its _home_. And right now there is a beautiful woman waiting for me to figure that out and I've left her waiting for far too long" Lucas met the other man's eyes and half dazed Lucas pointed towards the exit with his thumb "so I'm just gonna go" and he turned back around and started on his way, once he was outside Lucas ran, smiling he raced towards his hire car and in doing so he was racing towards something so much more important, bigger than a job or a place, he was running back to his home – his family.

**So… that's part one of this chapter, more is meant to happen but it was getting long so I decided to cut it into two. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, *hugs* mickei b**

_**Coming soon to bc:btrd… decisions are made, more secrets are created while others begin to unravel, meanwhile more than one life will hang in the balance…**_


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: if I owned the rights to oth or anything remotely like it I wouldn't be wasting my time writing Fanfiction, so no I don't own one tree hill or its characters.**

Chapter Twelve – Follow Your Heart Part Two

The gym doors slammed shut behind the last of the other cheerleaders, Lily let out a breath and started towards the girl's locker room, she could hear Kay inside and Lily was all prepared to walk in there for a nice heart to heart, but the moment Lily stepped into the room her eyes widened, "what are you doing?"

Kay dropped the container in her hand and cursed as she turned around to look at Lily, "having a heart attack with you sneaking up on me" and she laughed.

Lily eyed Kay, carefully watching her niece lean down and pick up the familiar orange container that held Kay's HCM medication, "tell me you aren't just now having your meds?"

"I forgot to take them this morning" Kay shrugged it off as she quickly threw a pill in her mouth and took a gulp of water from her bottle.

"Forgot?" Lily asked loudly, she stepped further inside, "_forgot?_" Lily shouted again slamming a nearby locker causing Kay to jump, "how do you forget doing something you've done _every _single day since… since for like ever?"

"I just forgot, okay" Kay sounded more frantic now, her nerves growing, her voice grew louder "what is the _big _deal all of a sudden, I am _fine_, I don't need every single damn person in my life telling me what to do" suddenly she stopped, slapping her hand over her mouth.

Lily slowly let out _whoa_; she kinked her brow "where the hell did that come from?"

"It's nothing"

"_That _was def something, so you can either tell me now or later, your choice" Lily's brow got higher, Kay looked away and scoffed which only made Lily more determined, she made her way over to Kay and sat down next to her, "spill it"

"I can't be anybody else" Kay whispered, her eyes going down.

Lily frowned "who is asking you to be?"

"Mom" Kay looked up and her dimples appeared along with a sad smile, "she wants me to slow down, you know, quit soccer-" she gripped the container tightly "-I told myself I wouldn't let my… my HCM define who I am, and if I slow down that's exactly what I'll be doing. I can't do something half hearted, I can't sit back while I watch everyone else living their lives anyway they want to, this is who I am, I don't know how to change that, I don't know how to be anybody else"

Kay blinked away a tear and quickly wiped her eyes with one hand, Lily sighed and wrapped an arm around the other girl "well, maybe you won't have to change who you are to slow down, maybe there is a way to keep both your heart and your passion going"

Shaking her head Kay didn't see a way, "Mom isn't going to just back down, I just can't do what she wants but if I don't… If I don't then…" her eyed snapped to Lily, her tone changing, a mix of hope and confusion "the last week I've felt like my whole world just came crashing down one thing after the other and now I have a chance to get one of those things back but it means I have to lose something else" she laughed "I just have no idea what to do"

For a moment the two girls were silent, their eyes locked before Kay lowered her blue ones ending Lily into action, she grabbed Kay's tanned hands "Kay" she spoke the name firmly forcing Kay to look up at her, then Lily smiled and covered Kay's chest with their hands, she pressed her niece's fingers into the soft flesh covering the other girls heart "just follow your heart, no matter how damaged it may be".

…

"… So I told her to choose" Brooke shrugged.

Sam's mouth fell open "wow I bet she just loved that" he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice, Brooke shot her head back and laughed, replying with a roll of the eyes "oh yeah, ultimatums are totally her thing… not. I'm an idiot, I just thought maybe if I could get her to see how serious it was… but you know Kay, back her against a wall and she just kicks harder"

"A bit like her mom"

"I am not that stubborn" Brooke shot back, glaring at Sam, he just looked at her, Brooke rolled her eyes again "okay, whatever. It's not like I went through with it anyway, I told Lucas about the baby and look how well _that_ went"

Sam poured himself another drink, and shook his head.

"What?" Brooke asked, he looked up with an innocent look "what?" he asked back, Brooke leaned back onto the couch and wiggled her finger at him "you know what, that face. Come on say whatever it is you are thinking"

"Well…" Sam drawled, "The timing _was _pretty bad"

Brooke gave a little gasp, "you are on _his _side, un-freaking-believable"

Holing up his hands Sam took a mental step back, "now wait, I didn't say that. I'm just saying that you dropped a bomb on the guy he didn't see coming, and you must admit he had a point, you could have chosen any time to tell him about the baby and you waited until the last minute just before he had to leave"

"I didn't plan on it, it just came out" Brooke's voice lowered, as did her eyes.

"So you weren't testing him?" he lifted his brow, and smiled when Brooke rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, "I knew it-" Sam laughed "-you saw Lucas about to leave and you threw it at him to see if he would stay"

"So?" Brooke shot back glaring at her friend, dark eyes becoming gloomy "he failed didn't he"

Sam lifted his glass and clicked his tongue before making a small salute with his glass and taking a mouthful, "what now?" Brooke moaned.

"I didn't say anything" Sam smiled putting down his glass, Brooke kinked her brow, Sam sighed and leaned forward, he placed a hand on Brooke's knee "do you really want to know what I think?"

"No, but you are going to tell me like you always do and damn it, Sam, you can't always be right"

"I think you set him up to fail"

Brooke narrowed her eyes and leaned forward too, "how do you get that?"

Sitting back up Sam dropped his hand from her knee and shrugged casually, he took another mouthful of his drink before answering, "if you told Lucas about the baby and he _had _stayed what would that have done, huh? Confirm to you that you'd trapped him, you'll always wonder if he only turned the job down because of the baby, just give you another thing to hold against him maybe?"

"That's ridiculous"

"Really?" Sam's face became more sober, "so what would you have done if he'd stayed?"

Brooke went to speak, her mouth opened but no words came out, she faltered closing it and then opening it again, finally Brooke grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sam, "I hate you".

…

The sun was beginning to set, Bo shifted in her spot and sighed, _what the hell am I doing here? _"You are an idiot, Bo Summers, a stupid, crazy idiot" she mumbled. She checked her watch and sighed, "what are you doing sitting alone waiting for some boy, it's been an hour, grow a pair and walk away" she mumbled again, only then to frown at the fact she was talking to her self _only crazy people talk to themselves, then again only crazy people would still be sitting here_. With another sigh Bo got up and started walking away, then before she even hit the court Bo turned back around and sped back to the table and sat back down, "fifteen more minutes" she whispered, _and then I am out of here_.

Twenty minutes later Bo dropped her shoulders and started to stand again, cursing her own stupidity she span around, and suddenly all thoughts left her.

Freezing on the court Mitch stopped his slow strut towards her, every inch of his body seemed agitated, "you're late" Bo hissed.

Mitch's face tightened, Bo frowned, her eyes taking in the sunglasses covering his eyes, his face was half turned from her, she took a step closer and Mitch quickly stepped backwards. Something dropped inside of Bo, she waited for his usual smart ass comment but it never came, her hands dropped by her side, "look I'm sorry about yesterday, I thought I knew what was going on but I just jumped to conclusions"

Mitch didn't look at her, "what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I-" Bo stopped, her frown becoming more noticeable "I wanted to see you" and she took another step forward, then another.

Jumping backwards Mitch quickly shot her a look beneath his dark glasses before looking away again "you were right, me and my whole messed up group are too complicated, so I'm doing you a favour and I'm not going to bother you anymore" his voice was too quiet, something felt off but Bo kept hearing his words in her head.

"Fine, if that's what you want" she managed to get out, wrapping her arms around her trying to feel warm, she could have sworn that the temperature had suddenly dropped, "it's getting dark, I better get home, my mom is probably waiting for me" Bo rambled off, hugging herself more and walking straight by Mitch without looking at him.

His cheek turned in her direction, looking over his shoulder Mitch whispered "for what it's worth, I'm sorry"

Bo stopped and span around, she wished she could see his eyes but he once again looked away from her, her shoulders fell "for what?" her voice cracked, and she hated the fact she couldn't even be angry at him, only yesterday she was telling him the same thing, and it's not like they even really knew each other. Spinning back around Bo quickened her steps, the moment she was gone Mitch looked up at the darkening sky; he let out a breath and then left the river court as quickly as he could.

…

Running up the stairs Saul was already taking off his shirt by the time he reached his bedroom door, he opening the door with one hand and automatically pulled the shirt over his head, throwing it carelessly onto the floor he finally looked up.

"Hey-ya" Kay whispered, leaning up on her elbows she sent Saul a smile "your window was open, I knocked but…" she shrugged.

Saul gave a small smile, "you know I actually have a front door still"

"Yeah, but it's not nearly as fun"

"You just want an excuse to climb a tree" he teased and sat down beside Kay, she shifted over to make more room for him and Saul kicked off his sneakers before lying next to her.

Kay sighed and rested her head back on his pillow, "you might be right"

"I do know a few things about you, Kay Scott"

She turned onto her side to look at him, "yeah" she whispered as their eyes met, he smiled slowly and Kay fought the sudden urge to touch the crease it caused to appear on his chin.

"What are you doing here, Kay?"

"I just needed time to think so I thought, if you don't mind, I could just lay here" Kay spoke back, tucking her hand under her cheek, the jolt causing a stray strand of her hair to fall across her face, Saul slowly lifted a hand and gently stroked it back into place and answered in a husky whisper "I don't mind"

Kay sucked in a breath and simply nodded.

…

They stood in the doorway, both concentrating on the small boy asleep in bed "he's a cute kid" Sam whispered. Brooke smiled in affection, her eyes lighting up at the compliment "he is my kid"

Their eyes met and Sam nodded, his feet made a restless shift, sighing he looked out at the night sky outside "well I better be heading back", Brooke quickly switched off the light and shut the bedroom door, quietly they made their way downstairs.

"Well thanks for stopping by, don't be a stranger, you hear me"

Sam pulled Brooke into a hug by the front door and smiled into her hair "I won't, take care of yourself Brooke and just remember, we don't always have to protect our hearts so much"

She squeezed him back and then pulling away she slapped his shoulder "get out of here, and say hi to Vi for me"

"Say hi to Lucas" Sam shot back smiling as he opened the door for himself, Brooke laughed and just waved as Sam vanished behind the closed door.

For a moment Brooke stood there alone in her quiet house, her eyes strayed to the wedding photo proudly displayed and something in her softened, _"I miss you"_ she whispered.

On the other side of the door Lucas Scott went to knock, at the last second he placed his hand flat against the red door and leaned his head against it, _I love you, Brooke_. Straightening up Lucas prepared him self and then knocked.

Brooke's head snapped back to the door, a small crease appearing between her eyes then she smiled, her feet moving her fast towards the door "what did you forge-" she swung the door opened and her mouth fell open. There stood a giant brown teddy, "what the?"

"I'm sorry" the teddy was placed down revealing Lucas' blonde head above it.

"Lucas? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Chicago?" Brooke tried not to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming, Lucas' brooding face remained in front of her.

"I'm right where I belong. Here. There's nothing I want there, it took me a while to figure it out, but Brooke, where ever _you _are, that is where I belong and no job, or court, will ever fill the place in my heart that you do"

"Luke" Brooke whispered, her hand falling from the door, she didn't know what to say, Lucas took the advantage, and picking up the bear he gently pushed his way inside the house, manoeuvring them both around so Brooke's back was up against the front door from the inside.

He touched her cheek, "I need you, Brooke. This last week has been the darkest days since before you came back into my life, and I know I went about things wrong, but I need you to know that I'm happy here, and I'm happy about the baby" he stepped closer still and lowered his hand to Brooke's stomach "this is just another piece of us that proves just how much I love you, and I do Brooke"

"You just _left_" Brooke whispered, her voice cracking on the last word, her eyes stared daggers at his.

"And now I'm back, and this time I'm not going anywhere"

"And how am I suppose to _know _that" Brooke gasped out, pushing Lucas off her and walking around her husband, Lucas span around "you just are" he replied grasping her hand before she could get away and pulling her back to his chest.

"It's-" Brooke began, lifting her eyes to his but all words fell from her lips as Lucas' mouth lowered and stole her breath away. Moaning Brooke went to push him away but her arms instead wrapped around his neck, moaning again Brooke stretched up against him.

Holding his wife tightly against him Lucas walked her backwards towards the wall, slamming her against it he changed the angle of his mouth and welcomed the dance of their tongues.

Brooke's hands suddenly moved, Lucas tightened his grip in fear she was going to try to push him away again, instead Brooke's moans deepened and she was leading him to the other side of the hallway, his back hitting the wall behind him, his hip hitting the table sending a photo frame crashing to the floor. Lucas ' hands trailed down Brooke's back, gripping her bottom he lifted her up to meet his urgent desire, a groan escaping from inside his throat.

Brooke's mouth came off his, her breathing out of pace "bedroom" she whispered breathlessly, Lucas nodded and lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

Soon they were falling back on the bed, "this doesn't change anything" Brooke warned as she dragged her dress over her head, Lucas eyes ran up and down her near naked body "we definitely still need to talk" he murmured,.

Brooke nodded, her hands traced down Lucas' bare chest, he shivered as her fingers clutched his belt, she smiled "definitely" she agreed, gripping his belt she pulled him down to join her "talk" she added as he fell on top of her, her lips on his neck.

"Yeah" Lucas mumbled, lips devouring Brooke's again, as her hands slipped inside his now open trousers, he felt Brooke nodding as they kissed.

"In the morning" Brooke clarified, her hands finding their goal.

…

Cringing as the red door shut behind her Kay waited for someone to yell at her, she opened her eyes when there was no response and let out a relaxed breath. Tip toeing through the house Kay silently made her way towards her bedroom, she finally came into view and her eyes went between her door and her parents.

_Just follow your heart, no matter how damaged it may be_… Lily's words came back to her, Kay gave one last longing look towards her door where sleep and peace waited for her, and then she gave a nervous step towards her mother's door. Kay knocked, "Mom?"

There was a hurried sound inside the room and then the door cracked open, "Kay, hi" Brooke grinned.

"You okay Mom, you look…" Kay frowned.

"Fine, fine, god, it's late, aren't you tired?"

"Uh yeah, it's just… Dad will be home tomorrow-" she stopped and took sucked in fresh air "I want you to tell him about the baby" she rushed out.

Brooke's eyes darted around, her mouth opened and closed, but before she could speak Kay added on quietly, doubt clearly hovering on her words "I'm quitting cheerleading, I'm ready to… you know…" she couldn't say it, her eyes lowered.

Standing behind her door, blocking the view to the rest of the room Brooke's shoulders relaxed, her eyes widening, Kay then looked back up "I'm ready to listen to what you said, about my heart and all, and I know this isn't what you wanted, but I was thinking it's a start and…"

"Smiley, I know what this means to you" Brooke filled the silence quickly, Kay nodded and stepped back her eyes imploring Brooke "so you're gonna tell Dad, right?"

"Of course"

Kay's smile flashed genuine for a moment, "good, because nothing is more important than family" and she quickly went to her own room.

The moment the door closed Brooke shut her own door and slowly turned to Lucas who sat up on the bed, a sheet loosely covering his legs, she looked at him for a long silent moment and then she opened her mouth "you need to like… go, just go" her words were a jumble, she quickly started picking up his clothes and throwing them at him.

"Brooke?"

She giggled as she crawled onto the bed and straddled his lap, his clothes strewn around them "family is the most important thing" she whispered, her arms looping behind his neck.

"So why are you asking me to leave?" he was confused but was more than happy to receive the open mouthed kiss Brooke began.

"Because-" she pulled apart for a moment, touching his bottom lip "we're going to be okay, but our daughter isn't, and there's something she loves more than herself, more than life or sport-"

"Us" Lucas cut in.

Brooke nodded, lowering her mouth to his again, "exactly".

**Um… I hope that's not too confusing, and you get it.**

**Anyways, I am feeling much better, just sleeping practically 24/7 which is odd because I'm one of those people who like survive off the minimum amount of sleep, but hell I've been having naps during the day! So strange. But I'm finally at home and awake long enough to finish this and get it up. So that's everything that should have happened last chapter.**

**So I'll end it with a shout out to the reviewers who helped force me to keep my eyes open long enough to finish it up, dianehermans, brookedavis23, othfan326. nicoledavis92x, long live Brucas, bdavuslscott23, babiidoll25, emma217, moonkiss,, anniiie, and dani. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: if I owned the rights to oth or anything remotely like it I wouldn't be wasting my time writing Fanfiction, so no I don't own one tree hill or its characters… yet.**

**Well, another update seeing aniiie asked so nicely, I was determined to finish this today and post before I had to go out. Hope you enjoy the rush job, which well went for longer than I expected. Anyways, as always a thanks to the reviewers, because lets face it the reviews are what keep us fanfic writers going, I wouldn't update at all with out them. So thanks to othlvr16, bella, nicoledavis92x, dianehermans, othfan326, long livebrucas, danioth, emma217, bdavislscott23 and anniie.**

Chapter Thirteen – The Difference between Living and Surviving

One head poked out around the corner, Brooke's eyes darted around, then Lucas' blonde head appeared above hers, "all clear" she confirmed and together they quietly made their way down the stairs.

Lucas' foot came down, he was so busy looking around he didn't look down, so when his foot came down it didn't hit the hardwood floor as expected, instead Lucas found himself falling backwards as his leg went out from under him. Crashing against the stairs he swore, blue eyes lifted to see one of Logan's toy trains slowly making its way down the hall, its choo-choo noise sounding all too loud inside the house.

Looking at her husband sprawled at the bottom of the stairs Brooke started to giggle, "smooth"

He held up his hands, "what can I say, I'm falling for you"

Brooke bent down and kissed Lucas' forehead "smoother"

"Come here" Lucas instructed, grabbing her hand and pulling her on top of him, their lips meeting slowly, "do you remember when we moved into here?"

"Uh-huh, these stairs, me and you, Naley babysitting…"

"Hmm, working our way through the house" Lucas added.

"Mouth walking in on us the first day" Brooke laughed between kisses.

"Peyton and Jake walking in on us that time in the spa"

"Nathan when we forgot to pick the kids up"

Lucas chuckled, the memories rushing back "or Haley on my birthday"

"You're Mom" Brooke's hands ran under Lucas' shirt.

Threading his hands through Brooke's brown locks Lucas lifted her head from his neck and back to his lips, laughing he pictured his mothers face that long ago day "you know, she still never sits on that couch"

"Probably a good thing" Brooke nodded, her teeth nipping his lips.

A door opened and shut upstairs, Brooke quickly dropped her hands from Lucas' body and stood up, she helped pull Lucas up and then frantically looked around, footsteps got closer and closer, and then without a word Brooke grabbed Lucas' and pulled him around the corner before opening a closet and pushing him inside.

Brooke turned around just as Kay jogged down the stairs, "oh hey Mom, what are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, you know, just… grabbing a drink" Brooke gave a little laugh, her voice higher pitched than normal.

Kay kinked her eyebrow, "in the linen closet?"

"Uh-um, just putting Logan's toys away, I almost broke my neck coming down the stairs" Brooke quickly rushed out, moving away from the closet door, Kay followed sweeping her dark brown hair out of her face.

In the kitchen Brooke pulled out two glasses and poured her and Kay each a drink, Kay slipped onto one of the chairs and took the drink, lifting her bag onto the table she searched through it until she found her pills and quickly took one, gulping the juice down afterwards.

"You're up early, you kids going to the beach?"

"Yep, I was going to leave you a note, I wi-" Kay passed and looked down at her phone as in buzzed by her side, she slid it open _come outside_, "that's Lil, she's here" Kay jumped off the chair and slung the bag back over her shoulder.

"Bye" they both called at the same time, the moment Kay left the kitchen Brooke sighed in relief but soon her daughter was back in the doorway, a confused frown on her face "there's a giant teddy bear by the door"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh, allowing all the tension to leave her body, Kay just shook her head and finally left, this time Brooke waited for the door to slam shut before she assumed her daughter was gone.

Walking back to the closet Brooke opened the door and pulled Lucas out, "coast is clear"

…

The insistent ringing of her phone woke Bo early in the morning, her room was still dark, groaning she rolled over and groped for the offending object "this better be good' she grumbled half asleep.

"We'll be there in about twenty"

Bo blinked and opened one eye, "what? Who is this?" and her eyes strayed to the alarm clock by her bed.

The too cheery voice on the other end of the phone answered quickly, "It's Lily, we're all going to the beach, so get your bikini ready and I will pick you up in like twenty"

Still too tired to really understand Bo mumbled back "it's barely five"

"Yeah so"

"On _Sunday, _the day of _rest_" though now she was beginning to wake up, "besides I don't even have a bikini"

There was silence, and then "well get whatever you use to wear to the beach on the planet you're from, put it on, slap on some clothes, and meet us out front" and the line went dead.

Dropping the phone Bo ran a hand through her black hair as her mind went over where her swim suit could be, then looking at the time again she jumped out of bed and rushed around.

Fifteen minutes later Lily's red car parked outside the Summers' house, Bo wrote her Mom a quick note and then raced outside, Kay waited at the boot and she flung her bag next to the others before sliding in beside Saul and Drey in the back, meanwhile Kay slammed the boot shut and then sat herself on Jamie's lap in the front passenger seat, "let's get this show on the road!"

…

The wave crashed down on top of Kay, swearing she swam back to the surface and laid across the board the way Saul had taught her to years ago, thinking of those lessons her eyes darted to where Saul and Bo were occupied as the blonde surfer taught the new girl what to do, rolling her eyes at the sight Kay swam back towards the shore and then when she was closer she sat on the board, allowing her feet to dangle into the sea.

Laughter came from Lily as Drey carried her on his shoulders further into the water, Kay saw Lily tap Drey's shoulder and whisper something and then the two of them were heading towards Kay. When they reached her Drey abruptly threw Lily, for a moment her eyes widened and then she flying in the air before disappearing under the water. Seconds later Lily was climbing up Drey's back and trying to dunk him, the much taller and stronger boy simply laughed at the attempt. The sun glistening down on his dark skin, he turned amber eyes up at Lily "give up, Firecracker"

Poking her tongue out Lily swam to Kay and smiled up at her niece as she crossed her arms onto the board, "having fun yet?"

"Not as much fun as some" Kay grumbled, her eyes reluctantly going back to Saul and Bo as the petite girl fell backwards into Saul's arms, they both laughed, loud enough that the others all heard.

"Aren't they sweet?" Lily teased.

Shaking his head Drey started back to the beach leaving the girls alone.

"So sweet I feel a toothache coming on"

"Is someone jealous?" Lily kinked her brow, trying to keep her smile innocent while inside she was dying to scream out the obvious.

Kay's mouth fell open, "me jealous?"

"Nobody else here" Lily shrugged, wet hair sticking to her bare shoulders.

"As if" Kay whispered, her eyes lowering as her fingers suddenly started playing with the blue cord keeping her bikini top tied up, "it's just we barely _know _her… and… well… he's…" she rolled her eyes, trying to find the right words.

"Saul" Lily finished the sentence, her eyebrow kinking again, "he's a great guy, Kay, sooner or later someone else was going to notice that" and then to lighten the mood Lily splashed Kay, soon they were in the middle of a war, their own laughter filling the air.

…

"Hand ball!" Jamie screamed, pointing at Lily, his cousin flicked her brown hair and ignored him as she kicked the ball towards Kay, "this game is meant to have rules" Jamie added, eyeing Kay's quick approach as she weaved through Saul and Drey, then she stopped and grinned at Jamie.

Her barefoot went backwards and then she kicked the soccer ball, Jamie stretched out as he jumped through the air, the ball soared straight by his fingers, grazing the tips, but empty handed Jamie fell to the sand.

The girls all exchanged high fives, "5-2" Lily cheered, poking her tongue out at the guys.

Getting back up Jamie motioned for Saul to take his place, "game on, girls, game on" he rubbed his hands together.

Bo quickly took her position as goal keeper and the game restarted, through some crafty moves Lily got possession of the ball from Drey then she kicked it Kay once again, Jamie grinned, running towards his younger cousin as she gleefully made her way towards Saul and the goal but just as she was about to kick Jamie reached her, Kay expected him to go for the ball but instead in a flash he scooped Kay up and span her around.

Drey laughed even as he beat Lily to the ball and successfully ignored her distractions and kept her at bay as Jamie occupied Kay. Too busy laughing Bo totally missed the goal, and Drey lifted his arms high in the air even as Jamie finally dropped Kay to the sand, "another one for the boys!" he shouted and soon the game eight-six to the boys.

A pout on her lips Lily stretched back onto her towel "I give up" she moaned, slipping her sunglasses over her eyes she stretched some more, her long body twisting and turning until she became comfortable, displaying her pale body and it's subtle curves to the sun in her tiny pink and purple bikini.

"Close your mouth, Drey" Kay patted his shoulder as she skipped by him and joined her aunt by their things, Drey obediently looked away and walked towards Saul who was collecting their shoes from where they'd been stand in goal posts.

Meanwhile Jamie stared longingly at the empty bottle in his hand, "hey I'm gonna go get drinks, anyone want anything?" he asked to the group, they all quickly called out their replies Bo picked up her towel and wiped all the sand from her body, "I'll come with you" and then wrapping her towel around her waist she followed Jamie away from the group.

Kay smiled as she watched the two walk off, "see, Bo would be so much better for Jamie"

Snorting Lily shook her head, not bothering to open her eyes she replied dryly "yeah that's why you glare at her every time she so much as looks at Saul, it's all for Jamie"

"Shut up, ho"

"Whatever, bitch" but they both smiled with the insults as they sank into silence, eventually Lily asked quietly "so are you quitting soccer?"

There was an awkward pause as Kay bit her lip "um… actually, I've decided to quit cheerleading"

"WHAT!" Lily sat up, her sunglasses falling aside, "are you freaking crazy, Karen Scott!"

"Two out of three doctors say so" Kay sheepishly joked, but Lily simply glared at her "that was a joke… look, it's no big deal, the team's great, you guys don't _need _me"

Her glare grew stronger, Lily gave a fake smile "hello, you are our _captain_"

"Well…" Kay smiled "not exactly, I mean technically by quitting the team I'm no longer captain, so…"

"Can't you quit soccer?" Lily cut in as if it was the most obvious thing, Kay rolled her eyes and sat up too, she grabbed Lily's hand "you told me to follow my heart, and well my heart isn't ready to let go of that"

"But you can just drop the ravens, meaning _me _and all the other girls?" hurt was evident in Lily's voice.

Kay looked Lily straight in the eye and squeezed her hand, "yeah, I can-" she held up her hand when Lily went to cut it "-because… I know their in safe hands, you _don't _need me, the only reason I was ever captain this year was because Molly left"

"Well unless Molly suddenly coming home we still need you"

Shaking her head Kay said with confidence "no, because the ravens have _you_. Their real captain"

For a second Lily just stared at Kay and then she broke out in laughter, "OMG, for a moment I actually thought you said I was the new captain- why aren't you laughing?"

"Because you are" Kay playing punched Lily's arm, "captain" she added hoping to get Lily to smile. The other girl glared at her, her voice suddenly higher pitched than normal "me? You are freaking out of your mind, I am the most unorganized-" she stopped, took a breath and changed paths "I am not 'leader' material" and she added air quotes to emphasis her point.

It was Kay's turn to laugh, "Now you are the one who is crazy, what do you think you did last night? You took control, _you _acted like captain, and our first meeting it was you who got the girls to concentrate, they listen to you, they trust you and so do I. When Molly was here it was you not me who was her right hand girl and I have no doubt in my mind that this is the right decision"

Lily looked down, suddenly blushing, "and if I screw up?"

"Then tell Molly it's my fault, but you're not going to need to. So, will you do it?" she asked hopefully.

Starting to smile Lily nodded "I guess I have no choice, I wouldn't want you to die on us during classics, so yeah" and then they hugged.

Metres away Saul and Drey stood staring at the two girls, "what do you think that is about?" Saul asked.

Drey shrugged, and they continued to watch the two, and they both gave a small hiss as Kay and Lily stretched out again, hearing the other boy they turned to each other and laughed. Saul shook his head, "Jamie would kill us if he caught us perving on them"

"No doubt" Drey agreed, and as if speaking his name made him appear Jamie returned with Bo and the drinks, Saul and Drey returned to the group and took theirs gratefully.

Grinning Jamie sat between the girls forcing them to move over, "what?" he asked innocently as he took a sip of his coke and saw Lily glare at him, she just rolled her eyes and Jamie's grin widened, his blue eyes sparkling, and then his body stiffened as his mobile vibrated in his pocket, he reached for it and groaned when Lily stole it from his hands.

Rolling over she avoided Jamie's attempt at getting it back, giggling she looked at the screen as they struggled over it, "grow up, Lil" Jamie complained as he manoeuvred his body over Lily's and reached for his phone back.

Kay snatched it from Lily and asked coyly "who's PJ?"

Jamie rolled off Lily and snapped the phone back, "nobody" he answered distracted, opening the message.

Drey sat down, his long legs bending in front of him, "PJ from Pine Creek" he replied, and Jamie nodded, looking up from the message he added on "you know, one of the Raiders"

Lily's mouth fell open, "you're talking to the _enemy_?"

"Tutoring the enemy, thanks" Jamie smiled, getting up "I've got to go"

"You're dumping us for a Pine Creek brat?" Lily asked disgusted, Jamie picked up his bag and simply smiled and shot back "this brat happens to _pay _me, you know like a job, Lil, ever heard of it?"

"Excuses"

"Whatever, I'm going to get the bus back, I will talk to you guys later" and he waved, walking off.

"Seriously!" Lily turned to the others, "I do know what a job is, I have one, you know"

"I don't think shopping is a job, even if you tell unsuspecting shoppers what they should and shouldn't buy" Kay joked.

Lily hit her "hey, I don't do that… much, besides I _do_ have a job, your Mom gave me one" and she shrugged one shoulder proudly lifting her chin high.

The others stared at her, "you mean, like babysitting?" Kay asked carefully, imagining Lily working at her Moms store and talking to customers, Lily's usual bluntness saying exactly what she thought.

"In the store? With clothes?" Saul asked.

"Duh" Lily replied.

Kay looked at Drey, "oh that's… great" he mumbled, but Lily was looking into the distance, eventually she whispered dreamingly "I wonder what the staff discount is"

…

Brooke practically bounced into Haley's living room, and her sister in law eyed her warily "hello Tigger, you look really happy"

Plopping herself across from Peyton and Haley, Brooke grinned, dimples on full show "why wouldn't I be, it's such a beautiful day, blue skies, green grass, nice… air… it just makes me want to smile"

"Whatever she's on-" Peyton leaned back "-I want some of it"

Dark haired Caiti came running through the room interrupting the women, two blonde heads followed as Peyton's two youngest daughters chased Haley's, and then Hannah appeared not far behind. "No running inside!" Haley yelled out, "sorry, Aunt Haley" Sarah stopped and apologized before running after the older girls.

When the girls were gone and it was silent Haley and Peyton turned to find Brooke concentrating on her phone, a small smile on her lips as pressed keys constantly, there was a slight pause then her phone vibrated and an even bigger smile stole her face.

"Oh my god, you are having phone sex!" Peyton suddenly shouted, her eyes widening. Brooke looked up, "no I'm not" she quickly said, too fast, Haley looked at her not believing that squeaky voice, Brooke laughed "I wouldn't have _phone _sex in front of you two" she rolled her eyes and quickly slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Opposed to real sex?" Peyton asked kinking her fine blonde brow, as Haley shivered and Peyton turned to her, Haley grimaced "bad memory"

Peyton chuckled and then turned back to Brooke, "so… you're talking to Lucas again"

"Why do you naturally assume I'm having _phone sex _with Lucas?" and she shook her head smiling as if it was the silliest thought in the world, or at least she wanted her friends to think that.

"What's phone sex?"

Haley, Brooke and Peyton all turned guiltily towards the voice, Logan stood there, his little face curious, Brooke laughed "nothing honey, let's just forget you ever heard that and I'll go put a movie on for you in the other room" and she got up and placed her hand on her sons shoulder, turning back to her friends she lifted her chin high "for your information I was playing Sudoku" and leading Logan out of the room she left the other two alone. Haley and Peyton turned to each other and cracked up, taking a sip of her coffee Haley smiled "so what did you do yesterday?"

Peyton chuckled, "played _sudoku _with my husband"

Haley smiled "me too, fun game"

Brooke walked back into the room and they went silent, she sat back down and looked at them through the corner of her eye, not trusting her friends one bit because their smiles were to devious. Haley covered her mouth with her mug as she looked at Brooke over the top, "so, played any good _car games _lately?" she asked, and Peyton and Haley both snorted. Brooke bit her tongue as she grabbed a cushion and threw it at Haley, "oh, shut up. And stop talking about my sex life"

…

The car came to a stop in front of the Fields residence, Drey kept looking forward, Lily turned to him "so…"

"So"

"I'll walk you to your door" and she turned off her engine, Drey nodded and together they got out of the car and walked through the opened gate in the white picket fence, Lily jumped up the porch steps and stopped in front of Drey, her face still not completely reaching his "so-" she smiled, placing a hand on her hip "-head cheerleader, captain of the basketball team-" she kinked her brow "-you know what that means?"

Drey placed his hands in his pockets and smiled slowly, "we're both… flexible?"

Lily placed her other hand on her hip and leaned in a little bit closer, her wide grin becoming more subtle "maybe if you're lucky I'll show you just how flexible I am" she whispered, their eyes not leaving each other, and then following impulse as he remained silent Lily leaned even more forward and tentatively touched his lips with her own. Drey didn't move, he didn't even breathe, Lily touched his face with her hand, cupping his chin as she moved the direction of the kiss and just like that Drey's hand snapped up to cover hers, his other curled around her back and he was kissing her back with a ferocity that shocked them both. He took a step forward, forcing Lily back, until he had her against the porch railing, it dug into her back but all Lily was aware of was the pressure of his body digging into her front. She opened her mouth and Drey took full control, Lily barely could keep up as she struggled to breathe.

Then warm air filled the gap between them as Drey stepped back, letting her go completely, Lily dropped back against the railing, grateful for the support as she opened her eyes and looked all the way up into his dancing amber eyes, Drey smiled flashing his impossibly white teeth "see you at school-" he leaned forward, hands in his pockets again "-captain" and then with a satisfied smirk Drey left an opened mouthed Lily standing there as he went inside,

_Hmpff _Lily touched her lips, "hey, that's unfair" she whispered but then she grinned and skipped back to her car, the whole time aware Drey watched her from behind a curtain.

…

Dropping her bike onto the grass Kay nervously walked towards the front door, she knocked quickly and waited, her fingers drumming against her jean clan thighs. After a long minute the door creaked open, Kay smiled warmly as Re'nee Harper's delicate face poked through the gap, her dark hazel eyes staring out from behind glasses too big for her, "hey, is Mitch home?"

"No" Re'nee answered quickly, and Kay tried to keep smiling "is your dad home?" she asked this time and Re'nee just shook her head.

Little steps were heard coming towards the door then a hissed "who is it?"

Kay bent down a bit, leaning her hands on her knees and tried to sound as friendly as possible, which wasn't hard, she didn't have the nick name 'Smiley' for no reason, "hey Jeremy, it's just me, how ya been?"

Re'nee's face was replaced with Jeremy's younger one, his eyes were paler than his siblings and his short chopped hair was darker, at six he was one of the cutest kids Kay had ever seen, "Kay!" he grinned, showing off his missing front tooth.

"Hey-ya sport, your sister says Mitch and your Dad aren't home, are you two alone?"

Jeremy shook his head and then quickly started nodding, a moment later Re'nee reappeared and Jeremy was ushered out of view, "we're not allowed to have visitors" she spoke sternly, eyeing Kay straight in the eye, her face pleading with her to just leave.

Kay tried to look behind her but it was pointless, she eventually sighed "just tell Mitch he should answer his phone every now and then, 'kay?"

"I'll tell him" Re'nee promised and quickly shut the door.

With one last frustrated look at the small house Kay hopped back on her bike and started riding back home, she had to restrain the urge to slam the door shut behind her and instantly went towards the fridge and grabbed a pint of ice cream. Brooke walked into the kitchen "whoa, what happened?" she eyed the ice-cream, Kay looked up, her blue eyes lacking a certain spark, and slipping onto the stool opposite Kay Brooke grabbed a spoon and took a bite, "wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly" Kay mumbled, and then she dropped her spoon and gave a hard smile to her Mom "please just give me some good news"

"Wellllll" Brooke rolled out, taking another bite, and then she smiled at Kay "I saw your Dad and I told him about the baby"

"Really? And?" Kay's ears perked up, so did her whole attitude.

Brooke nodded slowly "it went well, we're happy about it… he understands why I didn't want to leave"

"And?" Kay leaned forward.

Brooke shrugged "And he wants to be part of the baby's life, obviously"

"Why are you talking like he's still not coming home?" Kay asked, sitting back on her stool her shoulders sagging as her mother's words hit her again.

Brooke sighed, "the baby isn't a miracle fix, it doesn't mean either one of us are ready to open the door again"

"But I thought-" Kay stopped "…I did what you said, and you were meant to let Dad come back home"

Brooke straightened up and dropped the spoon she'd been holding, "no you quit cheerleading, you are still planning on risking your heart on that soccer field every week, well Kay, not all of can risk our hearts that easily"

"What does he have to do to get you to let him back in?" the teenager asked frantically.

Brooke kinked her brow, not saying a word, Kay nodded understanding exactly what her mother was not saying "it's what you want me to do, isn't it?"

"Not exactly, I just think it's time we all have some time to think about the consequences of our actions" Brooke replied slowly, being careful what she said,

Slipping off her stool Kay glared at her mother "well I hope you think long and hard, Mom, before it's _too late_" and she stormed off.

Brooke cursed, "damn I hate when she throws my words back at me" she murmured out loud, then her phone vibrated in her pocket, Brooke got it out and smiled.

_Can't wait til I see you tomorrow pretty girl._

Brooke texted back quickly, _I'll make it worth the wait. _

_I like the sound of that. _And then a moment later another one, _PS I love you, I forgot to tell you that today._

…

Hair still salty form the sea Bo waited with her arms crossed at the River court, her eyes carefully watching the night for another person, she'd been waiting for two hours, hidden so she would be the one to see him first but as it got colder, and darker, Bo had to assume that this was one night Mitch wasn't going to show up at all, still she waited another half an hour before she left.

At the same time Kay Scott lay sprawled across her bed, a book opened in front of her, when her phone started ringing, without looking to see who it was she answered it "hey-ya"

Their was silence, Kay rolled over and off the bed, she sat up quickly, "hello?" she asked again, and then a soft reply finally came, "what part of don't come to my house don't you understand?" but as soft as it was the anger was still there.

"The don't part, there's something about the-"

"Don't be a smart ass, Kay. Stay away from my home"

"Home?" Kay laughed, "Is that what you call it these days?"

"Stay away from my family then, okay, just stay away" Mitch warned.

Kay lay back onto her bed, sighing, and whispered "I just need to know your okay"

For a moment she thought he wasn't going to answer and then he gave a small laugh, not a I'm happy laugh, it was cynical, "I'm alive"

"It's not that same thing" Kay spoke, and for a moment it was silent again and then the line went dead. She sighed, dropping the phone and placing her hand over her heard, her fingers spread wide, as she wondered about the difference between being alive and being okay.

Closing her eyes Kay whispered to the night, "I'm still alive".

**So… what ya think? **

**Btw, anyone who didn't read 'Brooke's child' which this fic is based off, Sam from the last two chapters is Haley's older brother Sam James which I named long before the character of Sam Walker came into the show, and the 'car games' reference during the brooke/haley/peyton scene after the sudoku sex joke is from 'brooke's child' after a similar thing happened when kay caught the end of a conversation the girls were having involving brucas and their 'activities' in a car.**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I own very little, let alone a 'hit' tv show (can we still call it a hit, I'm not sure)**

**I'll keep it simple seeing you've waited long enough for the new chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

Chapter 14 – Ready or Not

"… So I have decided to step down as your captain" Kay said the words, watched as for a moment the shock was clear in the silence and the wide eyes, and then every one of the other girls started talking. Closing her eyes Kay counted back from five, already wondering if she was ready to give this part of her life up, and then she felt Lily squeeze her hand and she remembered why she was doing all this in the first place.

Lily whistled, and the silence was returned, "Oi, let her talk"

Kay sent her aunt a grateful look and then returned her attention to the other girls "I know this comes as a shock, but I feel like his is the right decision for not only me but the team as well, and for that reason I would like to announce my very best aunt as the newest Tree Hill Ravens cheerleading captain" and smiling Kay let go of Lily so she could clap her hands and move aside.

Slowly one by one, the others started clapping too, Lily winked at Kay and then smiled at the girls who were now her responsibility.

As Lily began talking Kay turned away and started walking over to their usual table, it was rather bare with only Saul sprawled along one bench, Kay smiled as she came closer. His eyes were closed and Kay kinked her brow as she placed a hand on each of his raised knees and leaned over him, "late night, Blondie?"

"Just bored" he mumbled still not opening his eyes, Kay knocked his legs off the bench and stole the spot, "well I have some gossip" she supplied.

Saul opened one eye, "I'm listening"

"Has Drey said anything interesting today?" Kay asked, Saul quickly sat up, the two of them leaned in closer to each other, "like what?" he asked back.

Shrugging one shoulder Kay whispered, "like how he got up close and personal with a certain new cheerleading captain after the beach yesterday, it rattled Lily so much she spent all last night talking to Molly"

Saul laughed, "About time" and then his laughter slowly died as their eyes locked, a second passed and then another, and then another, until all the noise faded into the background and he became all too aware of Kay's hand still on one of his knees, it's warmth seeped into his body and he was unable to move or look away.

_THUMP._

Jamie dropped his bag loudly onto the table as he slipped opposite the other two, Bo creased her brow as she observed Kay and Saul's silent exchange, then she turned to Jamie and kinked a black brow at him in question. A smile snuck across his face, first at the fact Bo's short time with the group was already enough for her to perfect the arch of her brow, and second because he couldn't help but imagine telling Lily she'd missed this.

"Do you think they know we are even here?" Jamie joked, and then he shook his head and pulled out a CD from his bag, with a lopsided smirk he handed it to Bo.

"What's this?"

"That mix I was telling you about, you should listen to it sometimes" he answered as Bo's hand wrapped around the case, and she gave a shaky smile "thanks"

It was Jamie's turn to frown, "you okay?" his blue eyes looked her up and down. Tucking her hair behind her ear Bo looked to the ground, "fine"

"I've learnt that when someone says they are fine it usually means they are anything but" Jamie whispered.

…

Standing a few metres away Drey stood between the two tables, his eyes strayed to Lily, drawn to her by some invisible force and he couldn't help but smile when he saw her head fall back in laughter and then watched as she flicked her dark hair before leaning down to talk to one of the other cheerleaders. Then Drey looked to the other table and the seemingly intimate moments going between his friends, then he looked back to Lily and caught her staring right at him, she quickly looked away and started smiling and talking again. Drey tightened his hold on the basketball by his hip and started towards their usual table, Jamie looked up as Drey came up and they nodded at each other before Drey took the empty spot next to Jamie, and then his eyes zoomed straight back to Lily.

Jamie rolled his eyes, leaning forward across the table he tugged Kay's side pony, his cousin quickly snapped her eyes at him showing surprise "hey" she grinned, forcing herself not to look back at Saul.

"Daydreaming?" Jamie teased, and Kay simply rolled her eyes and ignored him to address Drey "well, well" was all she said.

Jamie looked between them, "well, well, what?"

"Nothing, man" Drey mumbled.

About to say something Jamie suddenly stopped as his phone started ringing, and Kay, Saul and Drey's attention went straight to him, "Mitch?" Saul was the one to ask, Jamie shook his head then he quickly excused himself and walked off.

No one spoke, then Kay leaned forward "so what's going on with you and Lily?" immediately changing the tension of the table to a different type.

"What she tell you?"

"Nothing, but she told Molly who told me"

"Who told me" Saul added on.

Drey groaned, "everyone's gonna find out"

"Yeah-" Kay agreed, her eyes bulging out "- that's what happens when you kiss the lights out of a girl in broad daylight, you had the girl shaking"

"Shaking?" Drey nervously asked trying to hide his curiosity, and Kay winked "don't worry Superstar, in a good way"

"What are we talking about?" Lily appeared out of nowhere bouncing in behind Saul and Kay, everyone jumped.

Drey sent Kay a warning look, she winked at him again then moved over to make room for Lily, right across from Drey, "nothing much"

"Where's Jamie?" Lily asked looking around, her eyes spotted her cousin and she kinked her brow "Mitch?"

Drey shook his head "Nope" and Lily's attention went right to him, and to the shock of everyone she started to blush.

"You can sit, you know" Kay whispered directly at Lily and her aunt quickly sat down, her eyes looking down at the table "so…" she began.

"You're looking sort of… flushed" Kay cut in, she pretended to frown "you alright?"

Lily's head shot up, a big smile plastered on her face "yeah, yeah, I'm good, way good, so good I make regular good look bad, in fact I'm practically bouncing off the walls-"

"You're rambling" Jamie cut in this time as he walked back to the table and took his seat again.

Glaring at him Lily replied slowly "I am not rambling, I'm talking _enthusiastically_, try it some time, you scowl too much"

"She got a point, dude" Drey shrugged.

In a flash Jamie turned his blue eyes on Drey "what, now you're kissing my cousin you're just going to agree with everything she says?"

They all reacted at once, Drey's eyes widened as Lily's mouth fell open, Kay had to cover her mouth to stop the loud laugh that was beginning to bubble to the surface as Saul buried his head in her shoulder to hide his own smile, and for the first time Bo seemed interested in the conversation, a small smirk coming to her lips.

"What the hell!" Lily shouted once she found her voice, her eyes turned on Drey "you told _Jamie_"

"I didn't tell anyone" Drey was quick to defend himself, sounding unusually animated and then he looked at Jamie with a question in his eyes, Jamie shrugged "Lily told Moll" as if that explained everything.

Rolling her eyes Lily turned to Kay, "so you know?"

"Uh-huh, I think she called me straight after you hung up" Kay nodded smiling, Lily popped her head around to look at Saul "and you?"

"Kay told me"

"Great-" Lily threw her arms in the air "-did you tell my mom too?" she mumbled sarcastically.

Kay waited a moment and then replied quietly "no… but my Mom probably will"

…

"I feel like a teenager" Brooke whispered breathless against Lucas' lips as they pulled apart, and then she chuckled as he nuzzled her neck.

"They were good times" he murmured, his lips trailing up her neck as his hands explored the rest of her, "mostly" he added.

Brooke laughed, her head flinging back exposing her neck more and Lucas was more than willing to tale advantage, then her fingers tugged at his shirt and her hand was suddenly covering his mouth "Luke. One moment"

"Hmmm"

"Do you remember that night when my clothes were being shown in the city at the same time of the classic?" the question came out of nowhere, Lucas stopped and moved slightly away, taking his weight off her Lucas nodded, "I missed you but then you came back and… well then you came back"

"It was because I realised I wasn't ready for all that, all I wanted, all that _mattered _I already had waiting for me" and she looked down, her fingers touching where his shirt had long been unbuttoned, playing with the buttons she smiled and looked back up, looking at his wife Lucas smiled back and he nodded "I know… that's why I came back too"

"I'm glad you did, because I would have really missed you, _a lot_" and she gave a quick kiss to his cheek.

Grabbing her hand Lucas clutched it between them, entangling her fingers with his own "what would you miss?" he whispered, half teasing her.

Brooke relaxed back against the wall, "other than the great sex?"

"Yeah"

"Your smile, I love seeing it first thing in the morning, to remind me I have a reason to smile too" she listed, and Lucas instantly smiled, her free hand reached up and cupped his chin freezing his smile in place "that's the one" and then she sighed "and your voice, because when everything else feels like it's falling around me it's the only thing I can hold onto. And your eyes, the way they look at me and the world, like it's beautiful, and I want to know so badly what you can see" Brooke's hold loosened, a finger ran along his bottom lip as she continued "I would miss the way you read the paper backwards, or even how whenever I walk into the bathroom you've left the towel on the ground"

"I thought you hate that" Lucas cut in.

Brooke grinned, "I do, but I would still miss, I would miss everything. Haven't you figured it out yet, I need you Lucas Scott"

"That's good" Lucas lowered his head closer, "because I need you too, Brooke Scott"

"A perfect match then" her voice grew huskier, her eyes closing as her husbands breath came closer and closer until it sent shivers down her spine.

"BROOKE! BROOKE! HEY YOU DEAD?"

Before their lips could meet Brooke pushed Lucas off her with surprising strength, unprepared Lucas lost his footing and fell backwards, their eyes met and both widened, Brooke put a finger to her lips and then called out "LIL, BE THERE IN A SECOND JUST DOING… PAPERWORK" and she shrugged as Lucas raised his brows at her.

"WANT SOME HELP?" Lily's voice yelled again and Lucas quickly shook his head, Brooke laughed "UH NO" she screamed back and then laughed some more as Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him, but as a chuckle almost escaped from his own throat Brooke covered his mouth with her hand.

Trying not to laugh Brooke untangled her self from Lucas and quickly went to her office door, she slipped out and shut it behind her, forcing a welcoming smile on her face "hi Lily, I didn't expect you here so soon"

Lily dropped her bag and jumped up on the counter, "it's three thirty" _duh _her facial expression said clearly, and Brooke twisted her hair around one finger "really, wow, time flies when you… are… taking your lunch break" and she gave a light laugh which quickly faded.

Kinking her brow Lily stared at Brooke, "you feeling okay?"

"Great" Brooke clapped her hands together, her eyes going between the two doors at the back of the store, one to the office and the other to the storage room "let me show you around" and she quickly ushered Lily off the counter and to the backroom. Just before the door shut behind them Brooke saw Lucas sneak out of the other room, he flashed her a smile and then Brooke turned around, "so right this is where we keep everything-"

"Did Lucas come see you?" Lily interrupted, her eyes darting around.

For a moment Brooke just stared at her, then hand going to her throat nervously Brooke asked in a rush "what? Uh, no, why? Um… was he meant to?"

Lily's eyes suddenly sparkled as she caught sight of a white and yellow dress, going straight to it she answered distracted "nuh, I just saw his car parked down the street, thought you guys might have talked…" and she took the dress off the hanger.

Smiling Brooke let out a small hidden sigh, "like that?"

"Uh-hell-yeah" Lily shot back, Brooke moved forward "good because I like my workers to showcase what is on offer"

"I _love _this job thing" Lily moaned like she'd just bitten into mouth watering chocolate, Brooke smiled, in part because of the girl in front of her and also because of the man who'd just walked out of her store.

…

From the bench which Bo had found herself constantly coming back to she watched Saul and Kay playing on the court, fighting for the ball with no apparent regards to the rules, their laughter filling the air as easy smiles flitted across their faces. However, Bo felt something odd, something that wouldn't go away, a sixth sense that told her something was wrong, she was so lost in her thoughts it barely registered when Jamie sat next to her, not until he spoke "you know, for a girl who says she's fine you've barely said a word all day?"

Bo huffed "I just don't have anything to say"

Looking at her through the corner of his eyes Jamie leaned forward, his hands dangling between his open legs "that's alright, we can just sit here not talking, it's not weird at all"

A small laugh escaped form Bo, she shook her head and then caught sight of Saul and Kay again, "are they always like this?"

"Pretty much-" Jamie shrugged, rubbing his hands together "-like they forget everything else exists" and once he said it they fell back into silence.

After what seemed like hours, but was mere minutes Bo finally spoke again "do you really think he will come? That's why you all came here, right, to wait for Mitch"

Jamie smiled sadly, looking at Bo he let the worry show in his eyes, and then he nodded before looking out at the court, his voice lowered "this is it, for Mitch, he doesn't have a person he has a place, this is it. When he's here everything else can fade away, I know you don't understand, can't, but he needs that, and he doesn't like to admit it but he needs us too" he nodded with conviction "he'll be here".

"I heard you say that he comes here every night"

Jamie nodded again, "like clockwork"

Bo let out a breath, "and what if I told you I know he didn't come here last night"

Instantly Jamie turned back to her, curious and shocked, "I would ask how you know that" he kinked his brow.

"Because I was here waiting for him… we kinda meet here and talk"

"Talk?" Jamie asked, his eyes darkening, "He talks to you?"

"He use to before-"

"You got to close" Jamie finished for her, he shook his head, "this is not good, this really isn't good"

Frowning Bo's voice grew sharp with nervous worry, "him not coming it's not that big of a deal, is it?" but this time Jamie didn't answer.

…

Sitting in her living room with her legs curled under her, Haley James Scott carefully marked the papers her students had worked on, and some had put a lot of effort into it and others not quite as much. She sighed, Haley rubbed the back of her neck and flipped another page over, the sun was still shining outside and she gave a quick glance at her watch and saw the small hand on the five. "Dinner soon" she whispered to herself, and then she heard the front door open and shut, Haley called out even as her eyes went back to the papers in front of her "Nathan is that you?"

There was no answer, brow creasing Haley looked up and the pen in her hand dropped from her fingers when she saw Jamie standing in the doorway, his face pale, before one word left his lips Haley knew she was going to hate this, dread filled her stomach, and then Jamie said the one sentence she knew she would never forget "Mom, I need to talk to you…"


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill, or its characters, though I have created a few for this story though I don't really own them either, and also I'm no doctor, I'm not a fan of doctors, they creep me out, so yeah any medical crap is simply that - crap.**

**Omg I am updating quickly, shocker, ok so it seems my horrid case of writers block is over, thank the gods and this chapter practically wrote it self. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I quick shout out to those who reviewed last chapter, othfan326, long live Brucas, nicoledavis92x, dianehermans, and danioth. I think this chapter will answer any of your questions. And I have to admit I am a little bit worried, hopefully your all busy and that's why reviews have halved, life gets busy I know, I mean writing a nearly 4000 word chapter took some time so I totally empathise with you. But… ha always a but, I would love to hear from you after this to see where your heads are at to to let me know my absence hasn't turned ya all away. Anyway, please read on. Luv, Mickei b.**

Chapter Fifteen – Make It Through the Night

A million thoughts rushed through Haley's mind, amidst them all _hurry _screamed the loudest, the car came to a screeching halt, her hand rushing to her seatbelt and then the car door handle. Next to her Jamie went to hop out of the car, Haley turned on him "stay here, don't leave the car"

Jamie's mouth opened in protest but Haley sent him a wanting stare and his hand slumped before he shut his door and redid his seat belt. Taking a deep breathe Haley slid out and slammed the door before running towards the house, she didn't think she simply started knocking, then when there was no answer Haley started to bang the door frantically.

The seconds passing weren't going fast enough for the mothers liking, Haley ran her hands through her hair, and then she paused, a small face was peering at her through the window. Haley slowly let her hands fall to her side and she smiled a smile that held little happiness.

"You're Jamie's mommy" a small voice came from inside the house.

Haley breathed a sigh of relief, "yes, yes I am, can I come in"

"We're not allowed to let anyone in"

"WHO THE HELL IS IT!" a louder voice suddenly cut through the house and then the front door open and Haley came face to face with Jon Harper, anger boiled up inside Haley and again without thought Haley shoved herself inside, "where is he?" she asked.

Jon snapped around, "who the fuck are you?"

Ignoring him Haley started looking around, and his face started to go red "this is my house, fucking answer my questions, you bitch" and he grabbed her arm.

Haley turned on him, eyes blazing "I'm Haley James Scott, your son's teacher, who by the way has been skipping school, I'm also his best friends mother so I know _why _ he's doing that, so why don't you answer _my _questions, starting with what right do you have to lay one finger on your child?" Haley kinked her eyebrow, and pushed herself away form the man, disgusted and angry and scared and worried, and a million other things, "Mitch!" she screamed into the house and started to look around.

Following Jon screamed back, "get the hell out!"

"Not with out the kids-" she span around "-you think I will leave them alone with a monster like you, you have two options Mr Harper, tell me where Mitch is or tell the police"

He stepped forward, his hand began to rise, Haley took a step back, her hip hitting the kitchen table "touch me and you will regret it"

He stopped, Haley got out her phone but before she could dial Jon took another step forward, and then they both looked towards the door as Re'nee stepped in and interrupted them, "he's in his room-" Haley's eyes met the young girl not much older than her own daughter, Re'nee lifted her hand pointing in the opposite direction "-it's down there"

Haley gave Jon one last glare as she once again pushed by him, then feet moving fast she followed Re'nee, just as she reached the bedroom door Haley heard the front door slam shut and then in the back of her head she heard the roaring of a car as it drove away, but she barely registered it, frozen for a moment Haley stared at the sight in front of her, "he sleeps a lot" Re'nee whispered and Haley had to close her eyes, when she opened them again Mitch was still laying motionless on the bed, his face bruised, dried blood still leaving a trail down his scalp, for a moment Haley feared that she was too late but then he suddenly shifted slightly, moaning in pain, his face screwing up causing him to moan again, and he sucked in a harsh breath before sinking back down into silence.

Shaking herself back into alert Haley ran to the bed, grabbing her phone with one hand she dialled three numbers at the same time her other hand gripped one of Mitch's, "I need an ambulance"

…

The bell above the door rang and Lily instantly looked up, the smile on her face widening when she saw the figure filling up the doorway "hmm, I have just the thing for you" Lily walked around the counter and over to the shirts, she pulled out a revealing blue blouse "so your colour" she whipped around, her nose almost against the chest that was suddenly in front of her, Lily looked up and gulped.

"You're avoiding me" Drey said bluntly, Lily laughed and started to walk away, placing the blouse over the counter she looked down at the til and frowned.

Drey followed her, stopping at the counter he crossed his arms over the smooth surface and leaned forward, "I never thought I could make you speechless"

Rolling her eyes Lily finally looked up and met his gaze, "I'm not 'avoiding' you" and she did air quotes, Drey simply looked at her, she rolled her eyes again "okay maybe a little"

"Why?"

"You kissed me"

Drey stood up, "technically you kissed me"

"No what I did was… like…" Lily huffed, "okay, technically I kissed you"

"I'm just going to go… over… anywhere" Brooke mumbled and stepped back into her office the moment she stepped out of it, but she managed to send Lily a discreet thumbs up first.

As the office door shut Lily gave a little laugh and shook her head, meanwhile Drey grinned, his extra white teeth gleaming "nobody seems shocked"

And Lily let out a big laugh, "probably because I've been telling everybody that I'm your girlfriend you just don't know it -" and he voice cracked as Drey picked up one of her hands, his fingers caressing her wrist "-yet" she finished, sucking in a breath, slowly she lifted her dark eyes to his. Drey's grin softened "what if I did know it, would you be cool with that?"

"I…" Lily's ability to speak seemed stalled, she paused for moment and just as she was about to talk again Drey's phone started ringing. Their eyes met, Lily gave a quick nod and Drey answered it, turning his back as he said his name, in the next moment his voice hit a strange note "Jamie, calm down, tell me what happened"

Lily's back straightened up and Drey turned back around, his eyes meeting hers as he continued to listen to Jamie, then he spoke again "okay I will be there soon" and he slipped is shut.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

Drey didn't speak, Lily walked around the counter "Drey? So not a good time to go all quiet again"

"It's Mitch, he's in hospital"

"What!" Lily blinked, her eyes widening, then she was rushing back around the other side of the counter, her hand disappearing under it, she straightened up, her bag over her shoulder "what are you waiting for?"

Drey didn't budge, "you're at work"

With a swear word Lily automatically span around, her mind on how to ask Brooke if she could bail out on her first day, but before Lily could come up with one scenario the office door was opening and Brooke breezed out, her purse under her arm "I'll drive" the older woman told them and together they left the store.

…

Dropping her pen Kay looked up at Saul and sighed, he sat there sitting in front of the couch, his chin resting on his knees with a small smile on his lips and his eyes looking like he was falling asleep, just staring at her. She shut the book in front of her and stopped talking, suddenly Saul came back to reality "what?" he asked.

Kay kinked her brow, "you're not even listening to me"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Am too" and with each rebuttal their faces grew closer and closer, Kay narrowed her eyes and suddenly sat back, her brow rising higher, "okay, what was I saying?" she asked.

Saul eyed the closed book on the coffee table "ah…" and then his warm hazel eyes looked back at Kay "two plus two equals four"

For a moment Kay just stared at him and then she smiled, her smile turned to a laugh and she had to look away, Saul's soft chuckle joined in, and she turned back to him her hand lifting to her cheek as she shook her head in disapproval "and you wonder why you're failing maths"

"Maybe I need a new tutor" he teased, leaning back as well and their shoulders brushed, they both stilled for a moment, before Kay shifted just the slightest so they were no longer touching and when she spoke her voice was higher than normal "I hear Jamie's pretty good"

"But he charges"

Kay averted her eyes and looked over at the clock, "we should probably get this over with, or you really will fail this year" and she reached out for the book again, at the same time Saul leaned forward to do the same, this time it was their fingers that brushed, Kay watched as it happened and then neither moved, Saul's warm hand covered hers and suddenly the temperature skyrocketed, her breath hitched.

The phone rang, Kay waited a moment, then she whispered as she still stared at their hands "I should probably get that"

"Yeah"

"Yeah" but Kay couldn't move, "it may be important" she added on lamely, and Saul's hand clenched for a second before he was lifting it off hers, the moment he let go Kay got up and eft the room , jogging to the house phone.

Saul buried his face into his hands, then he looked up when a small voice asked "are you Kay's boyfriend?"

Wearing a pair of flannel pyjamas Logan Scott now sat where Kay had just been, one hand was holding a toy dinosaur and walking it up and down the pillow of the couch, the other was holding on firmly to a half eaten chocolate bar.

"We're just friends"

Logan stopped making _roaring _noises to take another bite of his bar and then his brown eyes peered at Saul, "Hannah said you are, _arrrh, arghh, raaaa_"

"I'm a friend, and I'm a boy so… shouldn't you be in bed?"

Logan quickly shook his head, he splayed his small fingers open and let his dinosaur fall to the ground "nuh-uh, it's not even six, Mom says I don't got to go to bed til seven" and he picked the dinosaur back up and looked at it, "_don't eat meeeeeeeeeee!_" he distorted his voice then promptly shoved the dinosaurs head in his mouth.

"We have to go" Kay came running back into the room, at the couch she picked Logan up and placed him on the couch before grabbing her shoes and slipping them on, "we have to go now" she repeated. Saul got up sensing the urgency, "what's the matter?"

Kay frantically looked around, she picked up her phone and cursed then slipped it into her pocket, next she grabbed her keys "Hannah!" she screamed.

As the pre teen's feet were heard coming down the stairs Kay picked up her brother and placed him on her hip, Saul followed her "you're starting to freak me out"

Kay span around, "we have to get to the hospital"

"Mom?" Hannah asked as she came down the stairs into view, Kay shook her head "no, it's Mitch, but you need to get in the car, I have to drop you off at Grams"

"What happened?" Saul asked, moving faster now, he took Logan from Kay and all four of them walked out the door, Kay locked the house and answered Saul as she ushered them all to the spare car, "what do you think happened"

…

"Jamie!" at the sound of his name he instantly stood up, Jamie wrapped his arms around Lily as she jumped into his arms, "is he going to be okay?" she asked against his neck. Jamie squeezed her tighter and closed his eyes as he once again remembered the way his friend had looked.

"I don't know. The police have been speaking to Mom though, there's a warrant out for his dad's arrest"

"Lily, Jamie!" Kay called as she came running down the hallway, Saul not far behind her, she skidded to a stop, "how's Mitch?"

"We don't know" Lily answered and letting go of Jamie she quickly hugged Kay.

Saul silently sat down, and Drey took the seat next to him, "we shouldn't have listened to him" Saul murmured and the Scott children all stopped and looked at Saul, he looked up, his face pale "we could have stopped this"

"He would have hated us" Jamie whispered though he knew that his confession should have come a lot sooner and guilt weighed heavily on his soul.

Saul just stared at Jamie, "he would hate us but at least he would be _safe_"

Just then Brooke and Haley appeared, slowly all the teenagers looked at them, eyes full of questions they were pleading for answers, "sit down" Haley told them and after sharing a quick look they all sat.

One by one Haley eyed them, "what were you all thinking keeping something like this from us?"

"He-" Jamie began but Haley held up her hand and interrupted "not yet, I have not finished. Do you have any idea how much worse this could have been, Mitch, your _friend_, could have died, I just don't know what to say…" her voice trailed off.

"We were just trying to help him"

"By letting him go back to _that _every night?" Haley challenged her son, she winced at the memory of Mitch's bloody face and all the injuries the doctors had listed.

"We're just kids, Mom, we didn't know what to do" Jamie's voice cracked and Haley opened her eyes and stared at him, she stared at all of them and she saw how scared they were and how unbelievably young they all looked and really were "exactly-" she said "- the minute, no the second you found out you should have come to us"

"We wanted to _so _badly" Kay spoke up, tears beginning to run down her cheeks, "you have no idea, but he begged us not to"

Lily's hands clenched together, her own tear stained face looked up "I know we should have ignored him but he… he just wanted one more year until he was eighteen, Mitch was more scared of losing his brother and sister than he was of his father"

"We would have done everything we could to keep them together" Brooke stepped in, "next time something like this happens come to one of us" she added on and they all nodded.

"How is he?" Kay asked after the silence got too much, suddenly all their eyes snapped to Haley.

"He's badly bruised, one of his shoulders are dislocated, three fractured bones, two broken ribs… he's in surgery" Haley stopped and took a deep breath before adding on "there's been trauma to his brain, he's unconscious, and they are trying to release the pressure within his skull"

Lily's eyes skittered to the others as she spoke quietly "that sounds really bad" and a silent tear ran down her cheek.

Haley nodded, "it is bad"

"But they are doing everything they can" Brooke told them, sympathy in her eyes.

With a sob Lily rocked forward and Drey quickly wrapped an arm around her, meanwhile Saul stood up and quickly walked off, Kay's eyes followed him and then she felt Jamie's hand grab hers, she gave it a squeeze, Jamie gave her a shaky smile "he's going to fight this, just wait and see"

Kay gave a hard nod, trying to believe it, "come here" Jamie said and pulled her into an embrace, at first Kay fought it and then she gave in and closed her eyes, "promise?" she asked.

He nodded against her head, Jamie sighed "promise".

…

The hours went by, soon a new day graced Tree Hill, with the sky still dark the small group waited by their friends bedside, "you gotta wake up soon" Lily told Mitch with a smile, her hand holding tightly onto one of his.

"Yeah, Dude, Uncle Lucas will kill you if you sleep through the season" Jamie gave a tight smile.

"Not that you're worth much, Harper" Drey added from where he stood in the corner.

Lily wiped at her eyes as she smiled, all she wanted was to see her friends play again and cheer from the sides, "can he hear us?" she asked the group at large.

Across from Lily Bo nodded, "I think he can" she whispered, her eyes locked on Mitch's face, Bo reached out and smoothed back a lock of his brown hair, "my mom says they can hear everything we say and to keep talking"

Standing up Kay walked over to the bed, standing by Bo she bent over her ex boyfriend and kissed his cheek, then holding his face carefully she whispered to him, everyone heard it but Kay wasn't trying to keep a secret, she just couldn't speak any louder at the moment, "if you can hear me I want you to know that they are safe, they are together and they need you Mitch, they need you so you have to wake up because you've gone too far to let them down now" she straightened up, Kay kept her fingers lightly on Mitch's cheek, then she grew aware of Bo watching her and Kay sent the other girl a shaky smile before going back to her seat.

Not able to take it any more Lily got up and ran out of the room, Drey gave the other s a nod before walking after her, turning the corner he saw Lily stepping out onto one of the balconies.

"I need to breathe" she said when Drey stepped behind her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest, rolling her head back Lily let him hold her.

"Don't do it" Drey whispered.

Lily closed her eyes, "this is our fault. It was stupid to think that everything would be okay if we waited, it was stupid to listen to Mitch every time he smiled and told us he was fine"

"Stupid yes, but it's not our fault and it's not Mitch's fault. There's only one person to blame and when they find him he'll pay"

"Get me out of here" Lily suddenly said, she turned in his arms "please just take me somewhere else"

Drey grabbed her hand "okay" and led her away.

Half an hour later they sat side by side on the beach, the sky slowly turning a dark grey above them, "things are going to change, aren't they?" Lily asked.

Drey didn't say anything he simply shifted and pulled her into the space between his legs, she immediately cuddled into him and sighed, in the next second she leaned her face up, her hand lifting to run fingers down the side of Drey's face, she gently took hold of his strong jaw and tilted his face down to hers, then leaning up Kay closed her eyes and slowly touched her lips with his own. She opened her mouth, and felt him open his as their lips moved against each other, Drey sighed against her "maybe change is a good thing" he whispered.

Still touching his face Lily continued the kiss, twisting around she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, Drey pulled her closer, and Lily clutched the opening of his shirt as the kiss grew more heated, she leaned backwards taking him with her and as the sand met her back Drey came gently down on top of her.

…

A hand shook Kay's shoulder, she woke up and blinked, it took her a moment to remember where she was, stretching Kay sat up straight "did he wake up?" she asked and her eyes went straight to Mitch. Brooke let go of Kay's shoulder and shook her head, "sorry, Smiley, he's still asleep, and I think it's time I took you home"

"But he hasn't opened his eyes yet" Kay protested.

"We'll come back later" Saul promised and Brooke sent him a grateful look.

"But-" Kay began.

Saul walked over to Kay and pulled her up from the seat, "I'll come with you, now, and I'll come back with you later" he promised, Kay nodded and then bit her lip as she turned back to give Mitch one last look, her eyes moved to Bo who still sat by his side clasping his hand "you coming?"

Bo shook her head, "my mom's gonna take me home when her shift ends, I'm fine here"

Kay didn't move, Bo looked at her and added on more firmly "you need your sleep Kay, go home and I'll look after him"

"I know" Kay smiled, she walked back to the bed and kissed Mitch's cheek again "later-" she paused and then after a long moment added on "friend" then she smiled and straightened back up following Saul and her mother out of the room.

…

The lone figure had been standing in the doorway for five minutes, Nathan walked up to Haley and wrapped his arms around her back and kissed his wife's neck, then looking over her shoulder he stared into the room and observed the scene Haley had been so captured buy. The two younger Harper children lay peacefully sleeping under the covers of the big bed in one of the Scott's spare rooms.

"I can't imagine how a father could do this to one of his children" Haley whispered and Nathan nodded, "you know they didn't say anything because Mitch swore them to secrecy, he thought if the authorities found out his family would be torn apart. He took the beatings, protected his siblings with no worry for himself, all he cared about was them and it almost cost him his life, it still could"

"He's going to be okay"

"You don't know that" Haley whispered into the dark, then she turned silent, Nathan had no idea what to say, after a few more minutes of silence Haley spoke again "did you know that in cases like Mitch's there is rarely middle ground, either he'll recover and be able to get as close to his old self as possible or… or he just won't"

Nathan pulled Haley away from the room and shut the door behind them, "come on Hales, you need sleep"

She let her husband take her to their room but she stopped at the dresser and stared at the family portrait that was proudly framed, turning to Nathan she said determined "I want them to stay together Nathan"

"Okay" he nodded.

Haley stepped forward "no I mean I want them to stay together with us"

Nathan looked at her unblinking, "I know".

…

The moment Brooke walked into her room she smiled, "god it's good to see you" she said kicking off her shows and walking to the bed, she crawled onto the mattress and over to Lucas who pulled her into his arms.

"How is Kay?"

Brooke closed her eyes, "she's been better"

"Can I do anything?" Lucas asked.

Cuddling back into him an exhausted Brooke whispered sleepily "just hold me"

Lucas smiled and pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair he gave her a quick kiss "I can do that" and even before he finished the words she was asleep in his arms, Lucas listened to her evened breathing and then he too closed his eyes.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I am not mark Schwann, and wouldn't wanna be, imagine all those blers out to get you, scary thought, so I do not own oth and I sure as hell aint responsible for the current state of the show. *shakes head* seriously, wtf.**

**I'll kepe this brief because it's a long chapter, thanks for the reviews to last chap, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, please review, have a nice day and catchya l8r. luv, mickei**

Chapter Sixteen – Caught Out

Their eyes met and held, there was no one around to notice the too long stare or the way their hands brushed as Lucas took Logan's bag from her hands, and she smiled a secret smile which held promised of what was to come later when they got a chance to be alone, but for now they had their son right between them so her smile grew chirpier and Brooke pulled her hand away, "hi Luke"

Lucas opened his mouth, _you look beautiful today, I want to kiss you, trap you against the car and explore every inch of you. I want to feel your breath against me, taste you, look into your eyes until I am so lost in their depth I cannot even recognise the colour anymore _but with a dazed smile Lucas managed to stop with a simple "Hey, Brooke"

Logan tugged his fathers hand "daddy can we see the ships today?"

Tearing his eyes away from Brooke, Lucas forced himself to smile down at his son, placing a hand on his small shoulder Lucas nodded "sure thing, anything you want"

"Can I have ice cream?" Logan's eyes widened.

Lucas chuckled, "okay"

"Two scoops" Logan smiled hopefully.

"Sure"

Practically jumping on the spot Logan asked even more excited "and popcorn?"

Brooke laughed and ruffled Logan's blonde hair "let's stop it there, little man" and Logan looks up and pouted, "but, M-om"

Ignoring her son Brooke pulled a hat from the car and slapped it on his head before looking at Lucas and saying sternly for her son's benefit "one scoop, after lunch, and please something with vegetables and pop_corn _doesn't count" she didn't mention the amount of take away that was currently part of the Scott household diet since Lucas moved out, Brooke was just hoping he could cook or buy something decent for their son.

"But Mom the other night you said-" but before Logan could finish that sentence Brooke covered his mouth with her hands, rocking her son back against her Brooke chuckled "so I will see you later?"

"Yeah, Mom is going to take him over to Haley's on her way to the show" Lucas said slowly, he smiled and added on "probably about three"

"Right" Brooke grinned "well Haley said she'll watch him for a few hours, you know, him and Jeremy can hang out" and she let Logan go, and once again their eyes met and locked. Lucas slowly smiled again and then he winked, leading Logan away he parted from Brooke, a discreet _later _being mouthed before they waved goodbye.

…

"You know what I don't get?" Lily asked, confusion in her voice as she lay back on the grass and slipped her sunglasses down to cover her eyes. Sitting cross legged next to Lily, Jenny turned back to eye her friend, just as Lily mumbled quietly "all this sun and no tan" before pouting, Jenny narrowed her eyes "you don't get you're naturally pale?" she asked. Lily nudged the glasses down so she could eye Jenny from above the dark lenses "what are you talking about?"

Jenny laughed, "I have no idea, you were the one explaining what you don't get"

Motioning towards the watchful crowd Lily frowned "what's with the no cheerleader thing? What kind of game is this?"

"They call it soccer or so I heard" Jenny replied lightly before turning her attention back to the game, "you know, she's really good"

Looking above her sunglasses Lily's brown eyes narrowed as she observed her niece in the thick of the game, "a little too good" she whispered and didn't join in with the clapping as Kay kicked another goal. On the field the skinny teen pumped her fist in the air and hugged her closest team mate, a dimpled smile gracing her face.

Distracted Lily barely noticed Jenny standing up until the other girl was brushing the dirt off her jeans "… will see you later"

"You off?"

"Gotta meet the parentals" and she rolled her eyes before waving and walking off, Lily huffed and then looked back to the game, her eyes going straight to Kay, and she carefully watched her niece until the game was over.

The second Kay stepped off the field Lily was by her side, "good game"

"Awesome game" Kay shot back with more enthusiasm, she took a long swig from her drink bottle and wiped her hand across her mouth, "I feel sweaty"

"You smell it too"

Kay slapped Lily's shoulder and together they started towards the change rooms, "so how long do we have?" Kay asked, her grin still on her face, she couldn't stop moving, she twirled on the spot.

"Depends how quickly you can change, Naley are picking him up in an hour"

"Then give me five" and Kay started running, Lily chased after her and soon they were laughing as they collapsed against the walls of the change room, beneath the laughter Kay's breathing was rough, she eventually stopped laughing and forced some water down her throat. Closing her eyes Kay leaned her head back against the wall, "you still alive?" Lily asked.

Opening one eye Kay nodded, then she pushed open the door, Lily followed and walked behind her, on their way Kay grabbed her bag from off the hook and then dumped it on the bench by the showers, straight away she started taking off her clothes, her breathing still not exactly normal. Lily watched her carefully, "how come Brucas aren't here?"

Dropping the last of her clothes Kay walked into the shower cubicle, calling out as she switched the water on "Dad's taking Logan out for the day, and Mom refuses to encourage my _reckless _behaviour anymore"

"Is that why you got away with playing an extra fifteen minutes?" Lily shot out almost casually, and other than the spray of the water there was silence on Kay's side. Keeping an eye out for Kay, Lily hands opened her niece's bag, it wasn't long before she was pulling out the small orange container that held Kay's HCM medication, she managed to pocket it just before a few of the other players stepped into the room.

Kay's head popped out "you checking up on me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Lily gave a tight smile and fisted the object in her pocket, Kay went back under the shower and quickly changed the subject, it didn't escape Lily's notice.

A little over five minutes later they were walking away from the change rooms, Kay now dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a blue and white striped singlet, she stopped after a few metres "hey, why don't you get the car started while I go grab a drink before we go, you want one?"

"I'm fine" Lily answered, Kay smiled and turned towards the building again, she turned the corner towards the canteen and dropped her bag to the floor, she started frowning when she couldn't find what she was looking for, and soon her frustration grew, Kay groaned and picked up her bag, turning she saw Lily standing there, "I must have dropped my wallet inside" she averted her eyes and walked by Lily to turn the corner again and headed towards the change rooms. The rest of the team were just leaving as Kay walked in. Blue eyes scanning the room she rushed over to the bench she'd dumped her bag on, and she could feel Lily watching her. Getting to the floor Kay searched frantically on the ground.

"Looking for this?" Lily asked, kinking her brow she held up the medication.

Kay looked up and her eyes widened, she slowly stood "thanks" and went to grab the container. Lily quickly took a step back and kept it out of reach, "you seem real eager to have this"

All humour in Kay's voice fled, "just give it, Lil"

"Why? What's the hurry, I mean, you take your medication every day first thing, right? So if I was to look after this for a few hours it shouldn't make a difference, right?" she challenged, Lily's brow kinked higher as she stared at Kay.

Kay's silence was enough to condemn her, Lily swore "tell me you aren't messing with your meds again Kay, haven't we already gone through this"

"Look it's not what you think" Kay quickly said, stepping forward again.

"So you're not skipping meds until after practice and games?" disgusted Lily threw the container at Kay, the other girl caught it easily and turned away as she took two small tablets and swallowed them dry.

A furious Lily stormed away, slamming the door loudly behind her as she walked out into the daylight. Speed walking to her car it was a long minute before Kay caught up to her, "Lil, please let me explain"

"Explain what?" Lily screamed, she span around briefly "how stupid you are being?" she asked and then started her walk again, purpose in her steps. Kay grabbed her aunt's arm and pulled her back, "I will stop"

"I don't believe you" Lily hissed back and tore her arm away, "that is all you guys ever said, it will stop, it will be over, the lies, the half truths, the pain… reality check Kay, Mitch nearly _died _and yet here you still are playing games with your own life and I can't be a part of that"

"I'm fine"

Lily reared back as if she was slapped, "no you are not _fine_, you are so damn far from fine and you can't even see it" she shook her head and walked away, Kay following quietly behind her.

It was a very silent drive to the hospital.

…

The room was full, Mitch sat up on the bed, his sister perched next to him, Bo on the other side, Kay and Jamie sat on the end of the bed and Lily stood in one corner quieter than usual. Watching the way the teens interacted and joked, Haley was amazed how quickly things had gotten back to normal, she stood watching them with Jeremy on her hip and smiled when Jamie apologised when he knocked Mitch's right leg, the other boy shrugged it off, "I just can't wait to get out of here" he murmured and the others agreed.

From the doorway Nathan stepped in, "good to hear, it's time to blow this joint"

"Are you sure you want to trade all the hot nurses for Nathan Scott?" Kay asked kinking her brow at her former boyfriend and he laughed then winced before clutching his chest. Bo quickly grabbed his other hand and Mitch squeezed it, looking back up at the others he smiled "yeah but I get Mrs Scott instead"

"Dude, my mom" Jamie groaned.

Haley smiled and ignored the comment, "I'm sure after a month he's sick of this place" and once she said it Haley was amazed to realise how much time had passed. It didn't seem like that long ago but the weeks had gone by, Jeremy and Re'nee had settled in though they were anxious for the return of their older brother, and Jamie had been preparing the house for Mitch's move in. Time had flown by so quickly, most of it focused on the teen's recovery that everything else had seemed to be pushed aside, even the state of her friends marriage. Haley had barely talked to Brooke this last month, and she only ever really saw Lucas when he visited Mitch because he was too busy other times. With what she had no idea.

Nathan gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek before eh carefully took the small boy in her arms and placed him on his own hip, "let's get this gang home" he whispered and Haley smiled, she looked back over at the bed "come on kids, time to bid this place farewell-"

"Thank god" Lily cut in.

Mitch sat up carefully "I second that", and he let Jamie help him into the wheelchair but it was Bo who pushed the teenager down to the car park.

And it wasn't long until they were all walking inside Nathan and Haley's large home which to half of them looked like a mansion, Mitch stopped in the door way, leaning against his crutches "so this is home now" he whispered looking around. Jamie placed a hand on his back, "yeah, this is home now" and they grinned at each other, "does that sorta make us brothers?" Mitch asked.

"If you stop hitting on my Mom"

Mitch looked down at his feet, he could hear everyone else inside already, Saul and Kay were already in the middle of a conversation, and Lily had found Drey, and he could even hear the laughter of his little brother and sister, a sound he was really happy to hear. Looking back at Jamie, Mitch creased his brow "look, about everything, I'm sorry, I was a jerk-"

"Forget it" Jamie interrupted, "let's just get inside and join the party, and just forget it"

And together they took that final step inside, everyone immediately stopped what they weer doing and faced Mitch, he smiled and took another wobbly step and they all started clapping, "welcome back, man" Drey walked up, Mitch nodded, and then lifted a dark brow when Lily slipped next to Drey and casually took his hand, entangling their fingers together.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, and the other two looked blankly at him, Mitch smiled and nudged his crutches to their linked hands. Drey managed to blush, he made a sort of grunting noise which must have meant something because Lily perked up "what he's trying to say is-" she turned and looked up at Drey as she moved closer to his side "-he finally gave in"

"When did this happen?" Jamie's eyes bulged open, he stepped closer to Drey, and Lily protectively stood in front of him, "listen here, I don't need the big brother act coming from you, I already have a big brother and let's face it, neither one of you are that scary"

Jamie stopped, he gave the couple a hard look and then he scratched the back of his neck "well, I guess all I can say is it's about time" and he gave them a grin of approval.

...

Alone outside Kay had stood on the balcony overlooking the pool for five minutes, she knew the moment he stepped outside with her, "you should get back to the party" she said without turning.

Saul walked over and stood next to her, not looking at Kay he leaned over the railing and sighed, "You going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Wrong? what could be wrong, Mitch is home, Drey and Lily are finally telling it like it is, everything is perfect"

Saul chuckled, "right and that is why you are being all broody"

Kay sighed and turned around, leaning backwards against the railing she rolled her head to look at Saul and caught his eye, his honest warm gaze sucked her in "okay so I'm feeling a little… down"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Bo and Mitch would it?" Saul asked out of the blue and Kay immediately stood straight up, shocked her mouth fell open.

"What? No, no, no, no… I… okay it took me by shock, I mean how she's been there for him this last month when you know we thought they barely knew each other, but no, I'm okay with it whatever it is"

"It's alright if it hurts a little" Saul whispered, and Kay faced the pool again, her eyes narrowed, as she thought about the satisfaction which had filled her as Bo had focused her attention on Mitch the last month – therefore leaving little room for anymore _surfing _lessons with Saul, and she knew it was petty and she had no idea why it should matter so much to her but Kay couldn't deny that it did, she sighed "really I am okay with it"

"Then why the long face, I miss my dimples"

Kay couldn't help but smile, showing off those very dimples, but then her face fell "I miss it Saul, I miss the squad and the girls, and I miss that tingling joy of knowing I am cheering my friends on, and I miss Molly, and I miss my Dad, and I miss just knowing what I wanted… I just miss it" and then she leaned into his chest as Saul lopped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

His mouth brushed against her hair, "hey, everything's going to be okay now and think of it this way, just because you won't be waving pom poms around doesn't mean you can't be right there cheering them on. I happen to know that the stands are pretty comfortable, I could even save you a seat"

Pulling away Kay placed her arms around Saul and looked up into his eyes, "that's sounds like a decent compromise"

Someone gave a loud cough and Saul and Kay quickly moved away from each other, they turned towards the glass doors where Jamie and Bo stood, "Lily and Drey are off" and they quickly walked back inside.

"We better go say bye" Saul mumbled shyly and started walking away, he turned back at the door "you coming?"

"In a minute" Kay promised, but she waited a few before returning to the others, and gave a discrete farewell to Drey and Lily as they hurried out the door, and even still Lily managed to give Kay one last warning look before she left . Kay let go of a deep breath and closed her eyes to vanish the image of Lily's disapproval. She'd lost so much, or at least to Kay it felt that way, she really didn't want to lose soccer too.

…

The moment the front door shut behind them Lily turned on Drey and jumped into his arms, he grabbed her thighs and held her tightly against him as he walked her further into the house, their lips joined together in a restless kiss.

"Your Mom?" Dewy asked between kisses.

Lily hopped off of him and placed her hands against his chest, "not an issue" she answered as she began to undo his buttons.

Drey stood with his fingers clenched in tight fist, he hissed as Lily threw away his shirt and reached for his pants zip, stilling her hands Drey pulled Lily back into his arms, their mouth falling onto each other instantly. He had to pick her up so they could fit better, but when Lily wrapped a leg back around him their balance was thrown off and they fell backwards onto the couch, Lily landing on top of Drey. They didn't blink as the kissing continued, Lily only stopped to sit up and lift her shirt above her head, their eyes met and Drey ran his hands up her smooth pale stomach, up her sides until hem cupped her breast barely contained in the red bra. He stared at the sight, his dark skin against her oh so pale and smooth skin, his eyes glazed over. Closing her eyes Lily leaned back down and Drey connected his mouth to her neck as Lily writhed atop him.

Her hands slowly but surely slipped between them and made their way down his pants again, sliding that zip a little further down one hand slipped inside. Drey's mouth suddenly sucked harder, a little bite as Lily's long slender fingers wrapped around him, they both moaned, moving their bodies against each other.

They missed the sounds from the other room, the clutter, the laughs, the moans, they missed the feet as they made their way closer, and they even were so distracted they didn't hear the door opening and slamming.

Brooke ran into the living room, her heart beating fast, she wore nothing but Lucas' shirt and her body was still damp and sticky from the last hour. She screeched as Lucas ran up behind her and lifted her up in his arms, spinning her around and pinning her against the wall, "not so fast Cheery" Lucas said and slip a hand up the slit in the shirt "I want my shirt back"

Stretching as much as she could Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist and linked her feet at his back "come and get it" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Lily and Drey froze, not moving an inch, not to cover them or to even remove their hands from their compromising positions.

Eyes closing Brooke moaned as Lucas pushed his body closer to hers, and she ran a hand down his bare back and slipped her fingers under the band of his boxers, her nails digging into his arse as Lucas kissed the spot behind her ear and started a rhythm that had her aching to get rid of the thin barriers between them. Her head resting against his shoulder Brooke opened her eyes, about to tell her husband to just take her already she froze mid thought. Not able to speak Brooke slapped Lucas' back, he moaned and bit her neck, Brooke had to bite her lip to stop her own moan as at the same time that his teeth nipped her Lucas pushed his erection harder against her centre, and the pressure sent shockwaves all the way through her body. Brooke slapped Lucas again, and he ignored her again, finally she pinched his arse and said loudly in a breaking voice "we have company"

In a flash Lucas lifted his head and looked at her, then he closed his eyes when he saw Brooke's gaze trained on a spot behind him, slowly Lucas turned his head, and swore.

Quicker than a anything Lily withdrew her hand and covered herself with a throw rug that was thrown over the couch "I can totally explain" she said, and then her eyes narrowed, she looked between her brother and sister-in-law, and pointed a finger between them, "just wait… aren't you two… what are… you are… what the hell is going on?"

Lucas carefully lowered Brooke to the ground and span around so his wife covered his front, looking over his shoulder he glared at his younger sister, his younger topless sister, his younger topless sister on top of a topless jock, "I should be the one asking that"

"Uh-no" Lily said, "I know why I'm getting all naked but you two getting all naked WOW it's just WOW"

"Getting all naked?" Lucas hissed seeing so many thing wrongs with that sentence coming form his sister, "get the hell off the teenage boy!" he suddenly shouted.

Lily gulped, Lucas eyes blazed "Fields why are you still touching my baby sister!" he screamed this time and Drey immediately slid form under Lily and grabbed his shirt on, he pushed his arms through but didn't bother doing up his buttons "Coach-"

"Just get out!"

Drey looked at Lily, then at Lucas, then back at Lily, and then at Lucas, he started to back towards the door "If it helps, I really love her, Coach"

Lucas smiled despite himself "good, then you better call her tomorrow but for now just go home"

When Drey was gone Lucas turned his attention back on his sister "you're seventeen and far too young to be-"

"Puh-lease, mister I have a daughter the same age as my sister, we all know what you were doing at my age" Lily rolled her eyes and Brooke chuckled.

Lucas glared at his wife "not helping"

"Sorry but she kinda has a point"

"And if it was Kay?" Lucas asked.

Brooke's eyes widened in horror and she snapped back around to look at Lily "your brother is completely right, no matter what you think you feel you and Drey have barely been together, and-" Brooke stopped and wrinkled her nose, she sent an apologetic look to Lucas "sorry I just can't do it, they are totally cute together"

"Traitor" Lucas slapped her bottom.

"Hmmm, pay me back later" Brooke smirked, her hand going up to his shoulder.

Lily rolled her eyes again "guys, still in the room"

"Right" Brooke mumbled, patting Lucas' shoulder she grinned "can I step away now?"

Lucas winced, he looked down then back up and smiled, "yep good to go"

"I'll get dressed" Brooke kissed his cheek and then walked away, "nice to see you Lily"

Lily winked "you too Brooke, even if it was a little TMI, nice tattoo by the way"

"Right, I am so out of here" Brooke bit her lip and hurried out, and the moment she was gone Lily settled more on the couch and looked her brother up and down, "well, well, well" was all she said.

Lucas groaned, "okay, so we both…"

"Got caught out?" Lily finished for him.

Nodding Lucas scratched his head, "yes, that would be it, so why don't we come to a deal, what happened tonight never happened?"

Lily nodded "perfect, right after you explain to me what exactly happened tonight. You and Brooke?" she kinked her brow, and Lucas cursed his wife's addictive mannerisms that all the kids seemed to have picked up.

"It's a married people thing" he finally said and Lily frowned, "seriously is that all I get?" she asked. Lucas nodded.

Brooke re-entered the room, fully dressed and her purse under one arm, she slid her second heel on and joined the conversation "really Lily we would appreciate if you could keep this to yourself, we're trying to… sort it all out, but we're trying to keep it on the low until we figure it all out"

"Until we are completely sure about where we are going" Lucas added on.

Lily shrugged, "okay"

"Okay?" Lucas doubted it was that simple but his sister just nodded.

Brooke grinned, "great, now that's settled I better get to Naley's and pick up our children before they think we've forgotten about them" she waved at Lucas and Lily andstarted towards the door.

"Wait Brooke-" Lucas called out and Brooke stopped at the door, "-look after yourself, and call me if you need anything"

"I will" she nodded and smiled again before leaving.

Lily clapped her hands "you two are so getting back together"

"I hope so"

"What she totally still loves you"

"Yeah, but sometimes it's more complicated than that" Lucas said even though he knew he would eventually return home for good.

"Isn't everything" Lily suddenly whispered cynically, the tone was so unlike her that Lucas was instantly drawn in buy it, "what do you mean?" he asked.

Lily's attention snapped back, she waved it off "oh you know, just everything that happened to Mitch and all"

"Yeah, and I know we've all said it before but let me say it again, if you ever have something you need to tell me, if you or someone you know needs help, I am _always _here for you" Lucas sat next to his sister and took the hand that peeked out from the rug.

Guilt filling her Lily bit her lip and looked down at where Lucas held her hand, she swallowed "actually… there is something I need to tell you, and you're gonna be mad"

Something inside Lucas dropped, and he moved his hand away "I'm listening"

Lily waited a moment and then she spoke so quietly she wasn't even sure he could hear her, "Kay is skipping her meds" and then Lily slowly looked up, her brown eyes meeting Lucas' clear blue gaze, the same colour that looked out from Kay. And she knew her brother had definitely heard her.

…

Brooke and Haley escaped into the kitchen laughing, "so it's going well?" Brooke asked her sister in law, and Haley nodded as she smiled and started getting some more food out, "yeah, it's going well. Great actually. Re'nee is really shy but Caiti and her seem to get along, and Jeremy is such a sweetie"

"I'm glad"

Haley placed the tray on the counter and looked at her friend, "you know when Nathan and I put our names down for foster care I never actually dreamed it would happen, it was just something we thought of after finding out we couldn't have any more children, but now I'm really glad we did it, it may not be the family we envisioned-" she stopped, and wiped a tear from her eyes, "sorry, every time I think about what could have happened, arghh, I'm just thankful it all turned out the way it did"

Brooke gave Haley a quick hug, after they pulled away Haley continued to smile "so what about you? I feel like we haven't talked in ages"

Brooke smiled and looked away, Haley immediately pointed her finger at the other woman "spill!" she said a little too loud.

"Okay, but I am only telling you because you should be the first to know, and now your not, and you should have been and so I have to tell you and I have been dying to but it never seemed like the right time and I-"

"Tigger!" Haley interrupted and had to fight the urge to strangle her bets friend.

Brooke told herself to just breathe and then she continued more calmly "Lucas and I are seeing each other again"

Haley laughed at the wording, "when did this happen?"

"After he came back from Chicago, it all just sorta happened"

Mouth dropping open Haley stared at her friend in shock, "how did I just find out about this?"

Brooke ushered Haley to the kitchen table and they sat down, "we're waiting to make it official"

"Why?" Haley asked, confused and excited all at the same time.

Brooke wiggled her nose "well at first because I though it would help settle Kay, which it kind of did, but in the end… I just… I really like it, Hales. I haven't felt like this in a long time, it's like we're dating all over again and we never really got a chance to do it right before"

"So you two are what dating?" Haley asked laughing.

Rolling her eyes Brooke glared at her friend, "laugh all you want but the last month me and Lucas half talked more than we have in the last year, and yeah we're at it like rabbits every chance we get, but it's more than that, it's getting to talk to him on the phone at night and falling asleep to his voice, it's going out to dinner instead of trying to spend two minutes at home together with all the kids around us. It's getting excited when I go out because I know I get to see him, Hales, Lucas is making me fall in love with him all over again"

Haley was completely hypnotised by Brooke's words, she resisted the urge to go _aw_ and settled on giving her a warm smile "so how long is this going to last?"

"I don't know, but I'm hoping it doesn't end anytime soon" she shrugged one shoulder not ashamed to admit her feelings.

"And the kids?" Haley asked, concerned about the small family.

Brooke conceded that that was the tricky part, "Hannah isn't worried at all, I actually think she suspects it, and Logan barely notices the difference he sees Lucas even more than he did before probably, all he's concerned about is how long I'm the one cooking the meals for… Kay, well, she's not happy but I can't give into her all the time, she's so damn stubborn, I want to just-" Brooke stopped as her phone rang, she looked at Haley and her sister in law nodded for her to answer it.

"Hey Baby- you want me to what?... why?... she is not… you bet I will" Brooke became more and more furious, by the time she placed the phone back in her purse steam was practically coming form her ears, Haley watched her concerned "everything okay?"

"No, my stubborn daughter is about to get grounded for the rest of her life, that's if I don't kill her" Brooke swore and stormed out of the room, she zoomed in on Kay and went straight to her daughter "we're going home"

"Why?"

"Because I said so" Brooke turned around to Haley who had followed her "sorry tutor-mom, I have to get the kids home" her words hiding her true intentions, Haley nodded knowing something had happened.

…

Lucas was waiting inside when Brooke came home with the kids, Hannah and Logan didn't even get a chance to see him, Brooke sent them straight to their rooms before dragging Kay into the living room where Lucas waited, "Mom what's going-" she stopped when she saw her father and finished more quietly "-on?"

"Sit down" Lucas said managing not to yell.

Brooke went straight to his side and the two of them stared hard at Kay, she crossed her arms "I think I want to stand"

"Sit down" Brooke instructed coldly and Kay immediately sat down on a couch, she gulped.

Lucas started pacing, Kay watched her parents and tried to think about what this could be about, "okay, obviously I'm in trouble, someone care to enlighten me just what I did wrong?" other than her recent dealings with her mother Kay had never had to worry, she was a good kid essentially, got the right marks, had the right friends, never broke the law, she was kind and fun, and helpful, she helped out with her family, did her chores, did what her parents said, hell she even gave up cheerleading, the only thing left was soccer but it couldn't be that. That couldn't produce this sudden eruption in her parents.

The moment Kay spoken Lucas snapped his eyes to her, anger growing even more "what the hell do you think you are doing, skipping your medication Kay, I never thought you could be this irresponsible, this stupid-"

"This self destructive" Brooke cut in, tears threatening to fall Brooke stared at her daughter.

Kay stood "where did you hear-" then she cocked her head and answered her own question "Lily?"

"Don't turn this on her" Lucas yelled, "she did the right thing, unlike you. It's over Kay, us being understanding about this, because god knows I have tried, I thought I knew what you were going through so I defended your dream, but playing with your life… I won't stand back and watch that happen" Lucas chest moved up and down erratically, his face was going red, Brooke stood by his side and took his hand, and he found the control to finish "no more soccer"

"You can't do that"

"Watch us" Brooke replied, "I gave you the choice, take control of your life and sort it out or deal with the consequences, you made the wrong choice so now it's our turn to do it for you"

Kay felt her whole world slipping away, her heart started to beat slower, the thumping so loud she could swear everyone else must hear it beating too, "you can't do this" she repeated.

Lucas huffed, "we can, you still need our permission to play and as of today you lost it"

"Please" Kay said more desperate this time, but as she stared at the united front of her parents she knew it was a losing battle. She closed her eyes but she didn't see darkness, she saw her whole life being taken away, she didn't need to die for that.

"We're doing this because we love you, Kay" Brooke spoke softer this time, but Kay didn't hear her, she was already walking away up to her room.

Lucas squeezed Brooke's hand "she'll move on" he promised.

Brooke looked up at him, worry in her eyes, "did you?" she asked.

When he didn't answer Brooke clenched her jaw, finally Lucas nodded "eventually yes, because I had you, and Kay she has us" and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad I have you" Brooke's voice muffled against his chest, Lucas managed to smile even though he was still angry and scared for their daughter, "me too, Pretty Girl, me too".


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill, emphasis on the last few seconds that though have a few great moments and I watch every second of I still miss the old days and classic oth. And while I can bitch brulian is driving me mad, die hard blers down shoot me but I grew to like them in s6 and s7 brulian kills me, arghh I hate it, he needs to get with alex they so have something going on, imo more so than lp ever had during bl times so it kinda pisses me off how that had to be taken so seriously but yet even with alex and julian we're meant to what support brulian, pretend its all in brooke's head. Anyway I will end my rant with that Mark should actually give brooke a storyline that isn't used as a brulian prop for love or drama. **

**So its been a while with updating this story so here it is, hope you enjoy. *hug* mickei**

Chapter Seventeen – Silence & Honesty

A door slammed upstairs, Brooke cringed and held her cup of hot chocolate as heavy footsteps banged their way down the stairs.

Kay appeared in the kitchen and rolled her eyes the moment she saw Brooke sitting at the counter with her mug, Brooke slid a second mug over to her and Kay looked away and instead went straight to the fridge.

"Going with the silent treatment, really Kay?"

"Learnt from the best" Kay mumbled, slamming the fridge and averting looking at Brooke as she passed her mother.

Brooke slipped off her seat and started to follow Kay, smiling widely she spoke with a teasing tone "ooh, you spoke"

With nothing more to say Kay made her way do the front door and quickly left the house slamming the door behind her.

After she stepped back into the kitchen Brooke asked dryly "Do you think she's mad?", with a chuckle Lucas walked out from the laundry buttoning his shirt as he came closer, "just a bit" he answered. Brooke smiled at her husband and he left his shirt half unbuttoned to grab her by the hips and pull her closer, "morning wifey"

"Morning husband" Brooke lifted her face and Lucas quickly kissed her before stealing a sip of her drink.

"Morning" a third voice broke in chirpily, Brooke and Lucas pulled apart as Hannah walked into the kitchen dark curls bouncing with each step she took. Not batting so much as an eyelash Hannah stole the second mug of hot chocolate before going to leave the room again, "please continue" she called out behind her.

The moment Hannah was gone Brooke and Lucas' eyes met and then simultaneously they broke into laughter, "so much for secrecy" Brooke cringed.

"I'm surprised the whole neighbourhood doesn't know after this morning"

Mouth dropping open Brooke stared up at Lucas, "what does _that _mean?"

"Honey, it's just you get a little… enthusiastic"

"Me?" Brooke grabbed him by the collar and leaned up on her tippy toes "what about _you_? I wasn't the one who almost broke the shower curtain"

"I almost broke the shower curtain _quietly_, I can't say the same for you" and Lucas shrugged.

Brooke kinked her brow, "I'm not going to do it, so stop trying"

"Just admit it"

"No" and she gave him a quick peck on the lips before pushing him away, Lucas followed her with his eyes and simply smiled as he watched his wife begin her day.

…

Standing in front of his locker Drey felt a slim hand cover one eye before another one slipped over the other eye, feeling Lily press up against his back he instantly smiled, "guess who?"

"Kay?" Drey asked pretending to be serious, and Lily chuckled against his shoulder, "oh, Lily" Drey added and spun around causing Lily's arms to fall around his neck, he wrapped his own around her petite waist and leaned back against the lockers.

Dark eyes sparkling Lily grinned up at him, "so you love me, huh?"

_Since forever _Drey held back the thought as he struggled to find the words, meanwhile Lily twisted one of his braids around her fingers, her nails gently tickly the back of his neck. When he remained silent Lily spoke more quietly "or did you just say that so my brother wouldn't kill you?" and she kinked her brow.

Never one for words Drey bent down and covered Lily's mouth with his own, he gave her a tentative kiss holding back his passion and then tasting her lips before parting them with his tongue. His hold on her loosened as Lily drew herself closer sinking into the kiss. A few other students whistled as they walked by but Lily and Drey didn't even notice, when they pulled apart Lily opened her eyes and stared up into Drey's for a long moment and then she bit her lip and took his hand, entangling their fingers together she whispered softly "me too"

Drey's grin grew and he followed her lead quite happily as Lily pulled him down the hall.

…

In the car park Mitch sat staring at the school, Jamie in the drivers seat but his lip and watched his foster brother carefully, "you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"No" Mitch answered straight away and grinned, shaking his head he looked at Jamie "but I can't lock myself up forever"

"We could just keep driving, get out of here-"

"Get killed by your mom" Mitch cut in dryly and Jamie's eyes lit up as he nodded "yeah that too-" Jamie sighed then continued more seriously "- look I'm here for you, the rest of the guys are here for you and if it gets too much, if you need out all you have to do is say it and _I will get you out_"

They looked at each other, light eyes meeting dark and then Mitch nodded and opened his door and Jamie followed the move. Almost immediately Bo and Saul walked over, Jamie and Bo shared a look of welcome before she went to Mitch's side "how's the pain?"

"How about a hello?" Mitch shot back leaning onto his crutches, Bo rolled her eyes "hi, now answer the question"

"Better than yesterday"

Jamie scoffed and Bo's attention turned to him, "you don't look too good Jamie, you feeling okay?"

"It's PJ" Mitch answered and Jamie's mouth opened wide, Mitch shrugged "so I told her, she won't tell anyone"

"I guess I can't say anything now after spilling your secret" Jamie ran a hand through his dark hair, he looked nervously at Bo and then quickly looked away "I better get to class, bye" and he walked off.

The three others watched him walk off, Bo hit Mitch in the chest "you're such a jerk"

Mitch winced, he carefully rubbed his chest, "_ouch_" he emphasized and Bo covered her mouth and looked at him aghast, "shit I forgot, you okay?"

"After you manhandled me, yeah, I'm alive" and then he started laughing "I'm okay, stop giving me that look"

Guilt still pounding through her Bo glared at him hiding her worry "well if you weren't such a jerk all the time" and she rolled her eyes as he continued to chuckle.

"What, Mitch acting jerky? Never" Lily appeared with Drey the two of them happily holding hands.

The boys shared a look, without words communicating their hellos and good will while Lily and Bo quickly hugged before Lily went back to cuddling by Drey's side, "so today's the big day, huh?" Lily asked Mitch.

He shrugged, "I wish you all stopped making a big deal about this, Haley wanted to drive us to school this morning she even packed me lunch, _lunch_, in a brown bag"

Lily giggled and covered her mouth "that is so naley" she mumbled between fits of laughter. They were all still joking around when Kay met them, her face down, "hey" Lily frowned when she saw her niece.

A tight smile appeared on Kay's face as she looked up, "hey ya"

The others exchanged confused looks and Lily cut into the steadily becoming awkward silence "so… how are you?"

"Fine" Kay answered with little emotion and quickly turned her attention to Mitch "how's freedom going?"

"Great" he grinned and they all started walking towards the school.

…

There was a knock on his door and Lucas looked up "come in" he said distracted quickly turning his attention back to the playbook in his hand until he heard his wife's voice.

"Afternoon Mr Scott"

Instantly smiling Lucas glanced up "Afternoon Mrs Scott, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he rolled his seat back and Brooke closed the door behind her then pulled a brown bag out "I come baring gifts"

"Chinese?" Lucas asked eyes lighting up and Brooke nodded, she placed the bag on the desk in front of him before walking around it and sitting on Lucas' lap face to face.

"You haven't brought me lunch at work since… you told me you we're pregnant with Logan"

"That was a great lunch" Brooke agreed kissing Lucas quickly and twisting around to open the bag, when she turned back she already had noodles twisted around a plastic fork, Lucas opened his mouth and she placed it in his mouth.

Both soon had their mouths full, "when do you have to get back to work?" Lucas said as he stopped Brooke's hand and moved the fork from her mouth to his.

Licking her lips Brooke shrugged, "I have at least thirty so stop brooding"

"I miss you" Lucas shot back in all seriousness, "as great as this is I miss waking up with you _every _morning, I miss tucking my kids in and fighting over the remote at night, I miss our life Brooke"

Brooke dropped the container between them and leaning forward she held Lucas' face between her hands "then come home"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's time" and their eyes locked, slowly a smile spread across their faces and then laughing Lucas stood up with Brooke in his arms, he span her around not caring at the mess they made, he chanted over and over again "I love you, I love you, I love you"

The door swung open, Lily froze then cringed "sorry, um, yeah, I'm gonna slowly back away now and forget I saw this"

"Lily!" Brooke stopped her sister in law, still in Lucas arms she told the girl happily "you're going to have a bathroom to your self again"

"Really?" her mouth dropped open "that's great, oh my god, I am so happy for you guys, this is flip'n fantastic"

"Maybe though you could keep it quiet" Brooke suggested with a knowing look, and Lily nodded "so you can tell everyone yourself, no prob, my lips are sealed" and she pretended to zip and lock her lips before throwing away the key, then she backed out of the doorway grinning.

Lucas lowered Brooke's feet gently down to the ground and stopped his sister this time "slow down, why did you want to see me"

"Oh" Lily clapped her hands and stepped back in "right… just thought I would tell you that Kay is totally acting weird today, all broody and silent and barely there so I know you guys prob went hard on her, but yeah, she's… different, she says she's fine but she's just not there"

"She's lucky we didn't kill her, though that would kinda defeat the purpose" Brooke wrinkled her nose.

Lucas sighed, "Thanks but I think this is something Kay has to go through" Lucas told Lily and she nodded before actually leaving this time.

Determined Lily stormed through the halls of Tree Hill High until she barged her way out into the courtyard, chin high she walked over to the table and grabbed Kay by the shirt "I need to talk to you"

"Later" Kay mumbled.

"Now!" Lily shouted, the rest of the group looked at them and Kay reluctantly followed her aunt away.

"Awkward" Mitch hissed, and Bo laughed.

Knocking her tray away from her Bo looked at the three boys "this whole day has been awkward" she gave them all a stare, "okay I get that you guys like to do the drama thing but the _silence _today has been so damn loud" she turned to Mitch "I don't know how you get in the middle of everything but two of your best friends can barely look at you"

Bo then turned to Saul, "you're unsure how to act around Mitch, you like Kay" she paused as Saul went to say something and Bo quickly held up her hand "no, you like her, we all know it, hell the whole town seems to know it but _her_ and you blame yourself for Mitch breaking up with her" she then quickly pointed her finger back at Mitch "YOU need to tell him the truth, what you told me otherwise he's going to keep tip toeing around you and her"

Without blinking Bo faced Jamie opposite her "and Jamie, sweet Jamie, you need to wake the fuck up and yes I said fuck. You can be angry at Mitch for telling me about PJ but _you _should be the one telling people, keeping it a secret is just making it worse. You're afraid of how they'll react, but here you are ashamed, angry, confused, if this is how you react how do you expect them to?"

She sighed and smiled at Drey "on the other hand you're perfect and now I'm going to go get a drink so… discuss or something" and shaking her head she got up and left.

Alone the four boys looked at each other not saying a word until finally Mitch spoke up "I guess I should go first. This summer a lot happened-" he briefly looked at Jamie who flinched before resting his eyes on Saul "- leaving us all feeling a little guilty but you don't have to feel guilty about me-"

"I told you I loved Kay" Saul cut in looking down, his tanned face going pale "there is no excuse"

Drey was the one who commented next "Mitch got you drunk and then forced you to admit you loved Kay, he goaded you because he already knew"

Saul glanced up his hazel eyes filled with pain "I didn't want to feel this way"

"I never hated you for that Saul, all you ever tried to be was our friend but I was angry and lonely and when my dad… when it started again I needed to… I needed to blame someone for something. When my mom was sick Kay got me through that, I wouldn't have survived these years without her and suddenly she was gone and I wasn't sure how to cope without her, I saw her slipping away even before the summer, I saw the way you two looked at each other"

Saul went to say something but Mitch continued "we never looked at each other that way, so stop feeling guilty. I ended things because of what was missing between Kay and I not what was there between you two"

"I-"

"Enough said" Mitch cut in not giving Saul a chance to repent at all, "now I just two of my best friends back so can you stop being so careful around me?"

Saul gave a relieved smile "I can do that"

"Good"

…

Once they were out of sight and earshot of anyone else Lily faced Kay and said with a straight face "yell at me"

Kay looked around and then back at Lily "I don't want to"

"No you do, you're angry at me because I told Lucas what you were doing and you got in trouble so yell at me so I can yell at you so we can just end this silence because it is killing me" Lily let out a long breath as she finished.

"I'm not angry with you" Kay shrugged and she leaned back against the nearby tree and bit her lip.

"Then what the heck is going on?" Lily shouted.

Kay kept her demeanour and tone calm but she was holding all the tension inside and Lily could tell, Kay let go of her bottom lip and said quietly "I am angry, I'm angry at _me, _I am angry with my body and my heart, I am pretty pissed that I have these limitations set on my life that I don't want, I am angry because I have to take a seat when I don't want to, I am angry that I don't get to be out there living with my friends, I am angry at how unfair it all is but I am not angry at you. I just need time, time to breathe and think because my life is changing against my will and I need to figure out where I go from here, so I don't want to yell I just wanna go back to that table and get lost in thought, I don't want to talk, I don't want to laugh at the moment, I just want to think"

"Okay, fine then, there goes my great come back that I had planned but I am cool with your plan too"

Kay chuckled and Lily linked their arms, "you wanna go back now?" he asked, Kay shook her head "could we just sit here for a while?"

"Okay" Lily nodded and sat down pulling Kay with her "we can do that"

…

"I don't want to talk about it" Jamie was stern as the others turned to him with sympathetic expressions.

"You have to eventually, you can't keep living in this limbo, it's not fair to you and it's not fair to PJ" Saul whispered.

"Blondie's right. It's complicated, we get that, we've been there for you and the girls would have been there too if they could have been"

"I DON'T KNOW" Jamie shouted, he looked at the guys and shook his head "I just don't know okay, I have a choice to make and I'm not ready and telling Lily and Kay that makes it official"

"Bo won't tell them" Mitch was confident.

Jamie smiled "I know but I'm still not happy you told her, that wasn't your place Mitch. I kept your secret for years and you tell someone we barely know after a few months"

"I know her and after feeling like I have to hide my life I don't want to go through that again, I don't keep secrets from her, _I can't_, not anymore" pain flickered in Mitch's eyes ad Jamie once again flinched, Mitch grabbed his foster brothers hand "stop it, stop flinching at me, stop feeling guilty, what happened to me wasn't your fault, you had your own shit to deal with I don't blame you for not stopping it earlier, that _was _my place. It should be us being there for you"

Drey made a sound the others took as agreement and Saul placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder briefly before letting go.

"What do I do?" Jamie asked looking to his friends for advise, he was conflicted like never before.

"We can't tell you that, just do _something_" Mitch told him still holding his hand.

Giving a lopsided smile Jamie looked at Mitch, "when did you become the calm one?"

"I don't know" Mitch shrugged and then saw Lily and Kay walking back their way "Scott alert" he said while motioning subtly in the girls direction.

Distracted by the other recent drama Drey, Jamie and Mitch all looked at Saul, "what's going on there?" Jamie asked.

Saul's mouth gaped a little "what makes you think I know"

The others all scoffed and Saul rolled his eyes before answering in a whisper as the girls got closer "Lily told Lucas that Kay was messing with her meds and last night her parents went off at her, they said she no longer has their permission to play soccer"

"Shit" Mitch hissed as Jamie gave another swear word, "what is she going to do?" they asked at the same time.

Saul answered quickly "I don't know" just as the girls approached.

"Hey, I'm starving" Lily said too loudly as she squeezed herself between Drey and Jamie and started stealing their food, for the rest of lunch Kay remained silent as the others launched themselves in the meaningless debates of teenagers.

…

The bell above the door dings as Haley comes strutting into the store "delivery for Brooke Scott and Peyton Jagielski"

"I hope that is what I think it is" Peyton gleefully jumps up and grabs the bottle from Haley and Brooke grabs the glasses. Haley takes it back and pops it open "you bet it is, after the day I had, remind me again why I became a teacher"

"You ask that every day" Brooke laughed placing two glasses onto the table, Haley looked at them "oops I forgot you can't drink being pregnant and all"

"Not to mention I am meant to be working" Brooke shot back holding the glasses as Haley poured the drinks.

Peyton gulped hers down quickly, "give it fifteen minutes and you'll have the after school rush"

"Drink fast" Haley commented before swallowing her own drink "bottoms up!"

"So what drama is unfolding us this week?" Peyton sat back and relaxed.

Haley responded first "well the bad news is… well I don't have bad news, everything is good. The kids are settling in, Mitch started school again today, Jamie is good as he can be I guess, Caiti is actually doing her chores for once and Nathan is the amazing husband he is, all I need to do is quit"

"Gorgeous husband, check. Kids are happy, check. Work great, check. Good alcohol and good friends, double check. Life is perfect" Peyton slouched even more before taking another sip.

Brooke watched her friends happily until the curly haired blonde turned to her "and how is Brookie going today?"

"Tigger, you seem-" Haley turned to Peyton "-does she seem more glowy than usual?"

Brooke shrugged one shoulder and grinned "like you said, life is perfect. I have a daughter who currently hates me but she's alive and that's a good thing, and I have a husband who loves me and is coming home for good tonight"

"What!" Peyton screamed "I have been pottering around here for half an hour and you are just telling me now Lucas and you are back together"

"I wanted Haley here for it" Brooke shot back poking her tongue out at her oldest friend.

"And only yesterday you told me you liked the sneaking around" Haley scoffed.

"I do, I did, but nothing beats going to bed and waking up with my husband every day" Brooke picked up her bottle of water and held it above her "to happiness"

The others lifted their glasses and echoed the sentiment "to happiness".

…

The house innocently stood not looking any different to any other but Kay stood outside it nervous and unsure, she held fiercely onto Saul's hand "maybe I could do this later, like tomorrow, next week… never" she pulled at his hand but Saul tugged her back.

"Or now?" he suggested.

"You'll bully me into it if you have to won't you?"

"Bet on it"

Kay sighed loudly and stepped forward, Saul by her side kept holding her hand until they got to the door and she rang the bell.

It wasn't long until a bold man opened the door, he looked down at the teenagers in front of him and his eyes twinkled as they settled on Kay "Scott, it's good to see you"

"Hi coach, look there's something I need to tell you-"

"If it's your moving I can't let it happen" he cut in laughing.

Kay didn't laugh back but she shook her head and then said with sadness tinging her voice "my parents want me to quit soccer, they aren't going to give me permission to play anymore"

"And what do you want?" he asked.

Kay froze and then she sensed Saul moving closer and she spoke more confidently "I want to play, I love the game but I love my family more and for them I need to stop fighting it, there's only so much my heart can take, you know"

"We're going to miss you, Scott"

"Not as much as I miss you guys" Kay gave her dimpled smile and walked off tears spilling as she turned her back on her old coach, Saul quickly returned to her side and as they walked down the street she mumbled as her heart broke "I would have at least died happy"

Saul pulled her to his side wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "but you would be dead"

"I'm not sure this is any better"

**I know kay is being a downer but its for a reason, just imagine if you suddenly had your thing taken away from you. I don't know what I would do if someone suddenly told me I couldn't draw anymore even though I could technically still do it. It would make me go crazy.**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill. Though I am up for the challenge, I say let the fans have control, at least we respect the characters more than mark seems to. Not to be a bitch or anything.**

Chapter Eighteen - Food for Thought

Hannah kept looking at Brooke, "what do I have something on my face?" she asked her daughter.

"You're smiling, freakishly a lot" her blue eyes scanned Brooke up and down as she drove into the driveway.

Parking the car Brooke laughed "is that illegal?"

"I like Mummy's smile" Logan piped in from the back.

"Why thank you my beautiful boy, I love yours too" and Brooke's grin grew even more as she hopped out of the car and helped Logan out "and I have a surprise for you" she added.

Hannah slammed her door, "is it a chef?"

"Close" Brooke answered and grabbing her son's hand and wrapping the other arm around Hannah's shoulder she led the children to the front door, "it's even better"

The door was unlocked and they easily went inside, straight away the smell tickled their noses, Hannah stepped away from her mother "oh my god you _did _get a chef"

"Is that real food?" Logan asked and he tugged on his mothers hand, Brooke playfully glared at him "hey I resent that"

"What does resent mean?" he shot back.

Following the smell towards the kitchen Hannah mumbled "who cares, its real food"

Letting go of Brooke's hand Logan squealed and ran to the kitchen, Logan made it first and so shocked with the sight in front of him the boy stopped. Hannah walked up behind him and suppressed her excitement "dad?"

At the stove Lucas turned around, a grin on his face "hey"

Reaching her daughters side Brooke nudged her "told you it was better"

"DAD!" Hannah screamed this time and ran to him, he picked her up by the waist as she jumped up at him "someone's happy to see me" he chuckled before placing her feet back to the ground.

Snapping into action Logan joined them, jumping up and down by Lucas "me too, me too!" and Lucas bent down to pick up his small son, relaxing into Lucas' arms Logan looked at his father with big questioning eyes "are you out of time out Daddy?"

Meeting Brooke's eyes Lucas ran a hand through his son's pale blonde hair and pulled it closer, kissing the top of Logan's head Lucas mumbled "sure am, kiddo" but his eyes never left Brooke.

_Welcome home _she mouthed.

…

A nervous Drey held tightly onto his girlfriends hand as she dragged him through her house, though he'd been there many times in the past this time was different. Never had he been a guest and a boyfriend, Lily winked at him "just be yourself" she instructed with one last reassuring smile before pulling him into the kitchen.

Karen paused where she stood, her hand still touching the knife she's just placed down while setting the table, her blue eyes met those of the two teenagers standing in the doorway. Lily gulped, "Mom, Andy, this is my boyfriend"

Her lips quirking up Karen tried not to smile as she walked around the table, "we have met before" she said to her daughter before facing Drey "hello, Drey, would you like to sit down"

"Thanks for inviting me Ms Roe" and he rubbed his hands on his jeans before making his way to the table, Lily took her seat first and patter the one next to her for Drey to sit, "it smells great" he got out slowly as he sat, his nerved clearly on show. Karen continued to set the table, eyeing the young man as she did so, "thank you, but Drey-" he looked up at her "-its Karen, and don't worry I'm not going to ask you what your intentions are"

He visibly sighed in relief and Lily squeezed his hand under the table, that was when Andy came over to sit the roast in the centre of the table, picking up the craving knife he smiled "no, that's my job"

"No knifes please, I don't want to scare him off" Lily teased and Drey just sat their and watched her talk, he couldn't take his eyes off the way her lips moved, or how her hands waved around as she explained things, and when she was silent he his attention strayed to her eyes and the attention she paid other, he saw the way her dark hair bounced when she nodded or lifted the form to her mouth.

Somehow he managed to get through the meal and even joined in the conversation with the odd word here and there, but mostly he watched Lily.

…

The bell rings and sitting on the couch both Jamie and Mitch hurriedly stand up, they look at each other and suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'll get it, you should be resting" Jamie kindly offered.

Mitch shook his head, "I'm already up" he wobbled forward balancing on his crutches and then stopped, looking back at Jamie he changed his mind "you go, it'll be quicker"

"No, she's your… whatever, you should go"

"Nuh, I'll hog her during dinner, you just go – I'm sure the distraction won't kill you"

"Fine, I'll go"

"No, you're right, I'll go"

"Boys" Caitlin muttered as she walked by towards the door, without hesitating she swung it open. Bo stumbled inside as her body closed fist followed the door, she stopped herself and straightened, "hi" she gave a half wave to the young teenager.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "they're in the living room probably still arguing over who should go open the door"

After a small chuckled Bo walked further into the house and Caitlin shut the door behind them, "so which one are you dating again?"

"We're just friends" Bo said too quickly but when Mitch appeared by her side she felt her mouth twisting up into a big smile, one she couldn't help, and she knew her black eyes were most likely sparkling with some unexplainable emotion.

"Glad you could make it" Mitch's breath was coming out in shallow wheezes, he tried to control his body and when he could breathe normally he returned Bo's smile, his large grin overtaking his face, it managed to reach his eyes and for the first time Bo noticed no shadows in them.

"My pleasure".

…

Kay rode up her driveway and jumped off from her bike, she walked it over to the side and quickly locked it up, on the way to the front door she eyed her car that had barely ever been driven and then looked down at the keys she was already holding in her hand, a thoughtful expression crossed her face but then she smiled at herself and shook her head. Her steps quickened and soon her key was turning in the front lock and she was walking through the red door.

The first thing she noticed was the laughter and then the familiar smell of a home cooked meal. Kay followed it towards the dining room still completely reluctant to believe her instincts but the closer she got the faster her heart beat. It was more than just laughter, it was the deep male voice that stood out among her family, Kay stepped into the doorway and froze, the keys falling from her hand.

At the table her family turned to her, big smiles on each of their faces, Lucas was the first to speak "you're just in time for dinner"

Getting up from her husbands lap Brooke walked around and pulled out Kay's usual chair "take a seat"

Like a zombie Kay walked over and sat down, Brooke patted her shoulder and then started towards the kitchen "who wants a drink?"

"Me" three voices chorused, Brooke turned and kinked her brow at the silent Kay and unable to speak Kay nodded and then she met her fathers eyes, she gulped down the emotion stuck in her throat and managed a meek "yes please" as her eyes moved to her waiting mother. Brooke nodded and disappeared.

"Finish the story Daddy!" Logan's voice piped up and Lucas turned to his son, "where was I?" he asked.

Logan placed a thoughtful finger on his chin before his eyes lit and he said excitedly "you just won the game like I knew you would"

"Right" Lucas leaned in as he continued the story "so I walked to my car and got in-"

"So how did you meet Mommy that night?" Logan was starting to look confused,

Lucas smiled "well you see, Mommy was waiting in my car"

"She was, but how did she get in?"

"Uh… I guess-"

"Daddy left the door unlocked" Brooke cut in as she walked back in with a handful of drinks, Lucas quickly got up and helped her sit them safely on the table.

"But why was she in your car daddy? Was she hiding"

"You could put it that way" Brooke smirked, and Lucas wrapped an arm around her waist as he answered for himself "Your mom needed to change out of her uniform and my car was-"

"Available and gorgeous" Brooke cut in again.

"Keep it PG" Hannah scoffed and then she whispered "_naked in the backseat, so not the right mental picture"_

"Mommy was naked!" Logan's eyes bulged out.

Brooke laughed at her son's shocked expression "don't worry boyo, daddy was the perfect gentleman" and then she quickly kissed Lucas' cheek "weren't you?"

Lucas touched her cheek and lifted her face so their eyes met, he lowered his voice so only she could hear "I have a confession, I peeked"

Her husky chuckle sent warmth all the way down his body, she moved slightly closer and rubbed her nose against his "I know" and then just as quickly she pulled away and sat back down.

Lucas took his seat as well and Kay couldn't help but look between her parents, she felt like time had gone back to before her father had ever left.

"But what happened next?" Logan asked, his eyes too going between his parents.

Hannah pretended to vomit "don't need to know, seriously _don't _need to know"

A small smile spread across Brooke's face, "your father drove me home and that's when I knew"

"Knew what?"

"I knew he was different than all the other boys, I knew I could lose my heart to him" and she winked before adding "and I did".

…

They lay on the bed, Drey's long body spread across it's length, legs spread open as Lily lay between them with one of her bare legs twisted around one of his so their feet were twisted together, absentmindedly her foot travelled up and down his ankle. Drey's arms wrapped around her middle and her arms wrapped around his.

The tv was on in front of them but neither one was really paying attention, "do you ever wonder about the future?" Lily asked, her tone more serious than normal and like usual Drey's answer didn't include words, she felt him nod above her head and then he kissed the top of her head.

Lily rolled her cheek to rest against his chest "I have trouble you know, thinking about it all, the whole after high school thing, beyond cheerleading and hanging out at the river court or beach with my friends. I kinda don't like it, I wish we could all just stay together forever" and she ended it with a sigh.

Drey's arms tightened around Kay and when he answered his quiet voice tickled the hair behind her ear "we will" then he paused and changed his comment slightly "I think we will"

"But what about college, what about _life_?" Lily's passion was back in her voice, she twisted her body around she her stomach was half on the bed between his legs and half on him, perched on his chest she looked up into his amber eyes "high school ends and then its over… it's just over and things will never be the same. Time, distance, careers… it gets in the way and I kind of like where I am now" and she pouted as she snuggled closer.

With a strong grip Drey dragged his girlfriend up his body "I like where you are too" he whispered before touching her lips with his own.

"Drey I'm serious" Lily pouted some more and for a change didn't return his kiss, Drey sighed trying to find the words to communicate what he was trying to say eventually he said simply "look around you"

And Lily literally placed a hand on either side of Drey and pushing herself up looked around her, Drey's eyes shifted slightly and Lily's glance went to the open doorway where in the hallway a photo was on display. It was almost as old as Lily and in it were the smiling faces of six teenagers at Karen's café – Lucas and Brooke stood side by side looking as if they were trying to do anything but touch when that was all they wanted to do, Nathan sat on a stool with Haley on his lap with their arms so entangled you could barely tell one apart from the other, Peyton leaned over the counter, her arms in front of her, Jake stood behind her, one arms around her shoulder and the other resting beside hers where his hand just brushed hers. Lily instantly knew what Drey was saying, the picture was taken back in high school and apart from

A few wrinkles you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a picture taken back then and now, she smiled and looked back to Drey, _do you think we'll be like them? _She mentally asked and Drey nodded before pulling her back down to reclaim her lips "I hope so" he whispered just before her tongue entered his mouth.

A knock on the door forced the pair to stop kidding but they stayed just as close as they were not appearing guilty at all when they turned to face Karen in the bedroom doorway, "I think its home time"

"Did the bell ring?" Lily teased, sitting up in Drey's lap.

Karen didn't respond instead she merely stared her daughter down, Lily patted Drey's chest "okey dokey, home time it is" before she rolled off him completely.

Soon Lily was alone with her mother and together they watched Drey strut to his car, together they watched him drive away and then Lily gave a long satisfied sigh.

"How about next time you watch tv in the living room" Karen suggested as they turned away, Lily rolled her eyes before walking backwards and addressing her mother on her way back to her bedroom "oh come on mom, you can trust Drey"

"Oh I trust _Drey_" Karen emphasised his name and Lily's eyes widened, she placed a hand to her heart and feigned hurt "me? You don't trust innocent old me?"

"I love you Lily" was all Karen said and Lily laughed before spinning around and walking into her room with a skip in her step.

…

The doorbell rang and before anyone could say anything Caitlin stood "I'll just get it" she huffed and sent Mitch and Jamie a smirk, Bo shifted in her seat "it's probably my mom coming to pick me up"

"Well it was a pleasure to have you over, Bo" Haley smiled at her guest.

The girl grinned back "thanks for the invite, it was delicious like always"

"Uh-huh, the best" Jeremy agreed by taking another bite of his dessert, "slow down there tiger" Nathan suggested.

Just then Caitlin walked back in with a short woman in her mid forties; Nada Summers had bronze skin far duskier than her own daughters ivory complexion, her thick dark hair was the same and so were the large eyes that changed between almost black to a deep maroon colour.

"Mom" Bo stood up and gestured towards Haley and Nathan "these are Jamie's parents, Haley and Nathan Scott, Mr and Mrs S, this is my mother Nada"

"It's nice to finally meet you" Nathan stood up and held out his hand, Nada's grip was soft, she smiled at the couple clearly shocked "aren't you so young, you didn't tell me they were so young Bo. So nice to meet you, my darling tells me so much about your boys"

"All good things I hope"

"Good things, many good things"

"Mom" Bo moaned.

"I better get her home before I embarrass her any more, come on darling"

"Thanks again for tonight" Bo said and started to leave the room, the Scott's and co called out goodbye and Jamie and Mitch followed the Summers' to the door.

Jamie watched Bo and Mitch fight their goodbye, awkwardly standing on the porch the two kept looking at each other, watching it Jamie suddenly felt unbelievably lonely he gave a hurried goodbye to Bo and wasn't even sure she heard him before he went back inside.

"So, I will see you"

"Yeah tomorrow" Mitch nodded.

Bo nodded, rocking on her feet she looked at the ground "right at school"

"Yeah"

"Yeah… so tonight was great"

"Yeah" Mitch stepped forward and quickly stroked apiece of hair back behind Bo's ear, "I'll see you" he whispered.

Bo smiled and stepped away, a teasing tone to her voice as she jumped down the steps to follow her mom "yeah tomorrow" but this time the words were playful, mixed with hope.

Mitch watched her walk away, smiled as she continued to look back at him before facing forward again, he stayed standing there until the lights from the car were completely out of sight.

Back inside Mitch immediately went looking for Jamie, he walked into his foster brother's room to find him sitting by the window with the phone to his ear, he watched for five minutes before Jamie put the phone down, "I called PJ"

Mitch tightened the grip on his crutches, "yeah?"

"No answer" Jamie sighed and rolled his head back.

"Maybe tomorrow it will be different"

"Maybe… look, can we not talk about it, I just want to be alone" Jamie looked away and Mitch left closing the door behind him. Alone Jamie picked up the phone and threw it across the room, it hit the wall and rebounded back rolling under the bed "Damn" Jamie screamed, "damn, damn, damn!" and he pulled at his hair as he lifted his legs up, "damn".

…

Kay crawled into bed and reached for her phone, she contemplated called Lily then decided against it, next she thought of Jamie before going straight by his name, Jenny was an option but she wasn't right, Molly's name went by next and Kay barely gave her a thought, then finally Kay landed on the name Surfer Boy, she pressed down and listened to the dial tone, "hey-ya, hope I didn't wake you"

"Nuh, I was just reading, what's up?"

"You were reading?" Kay smirked; rolling onto her stomach she relaxed her chin against her pillow.

Saul's warm chuckle came across causing her to smile more, ignoring her comment Saul instead asked "how was your night?"

"Fine, but what about yours? Tell me all about the goings on in the Beresford house"

"It was pretty boring, sure you want the details?"

"Hit me with it"

"Hmmmm, where should I start, the family roast, maybe the fight over the remote?"

"Ooh fight"

"Remote wars it is…"

Not far away Brooke Scott listened to her voice messages, a frown creasing her brow, her husband sat up in bed waiting for her, after she put the phone down Lucas asked "who was that?"

Brooke lifted her side of the bed and slipped in "that was Kay's coach, apparently she went to him earlier today and quit the team, he said he understood our feelings but-"

Lucas pulled her to his side "but?"

"He has a proposition for us"

**So firstly, or really lastly seeing the chapter was first, thanks to the reviewers, going down in numbers here so I don't hold much hope for this filler chapter then but I'll cross my fingers anyway. So thanks to sweetestgirl123 who wants more logan, sadly I don't think this Brucas son is gonna get must action, he really doesn't play a role other than showing bl reproduced through the years using that awesome tree hill contraception, if you would like to read something with more brooke/Brucas/son moments perhaps my other Fanfiction 'open your eyes' might satisfy you a bit, if not well I am working on a Fanfiction where brooke has a son, it will be probably a while in the future before its posted but its coming. Dani always a pleasure to hear from you. Allie, of course she'll forgive bl, she's not even angry at them she's pissed at herself and her limitations, unfortunately the people she's closest to get the brunt of it. Long live Brucas, I totally can't remember if I got back to you but in case I didn't all will be revealed soon. Anniiie, thanks for the review, hope this wait was worth it too. And cheeryrae, my favourite kay hater, loved the review and next chapter I will give you lots of saul/kay.**

**Love, Mickei b **


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill. Though I am up for the challenge, I say let the fans have control, at leats we respect the characters more than mark seems to. Not to be a bitch or anything.**

**Okay so here's the next chapter, it was turning out longer than expected so things planned are being held up til next chapter which will continue where this chapter ended.**

**So I hope you like the first part, I've just spent three hours working on it so you better *shakes fist* :P **

**Anyway a quick little message, the preview first chapter to 'love and devotion' is up, that is the sequel to my fic 'love and infatuation' so check it out, I've had it sitting on my computer for a while now and thought I would share it. Depending on the reaction I get it might or may not be continued after I finish this one. And because one of my face blers approached me about a joint venture I've also teamed up with the wonderful d (babyd21) to write an AU Bl fic, it was posted earlier today under our joint account '' here is the link to it just add it after fanfictin(dot)net part( gawd its so frustrating no being able to put links on thsi site)…. /s/5797766/1/Thats_When_It_All_Changed **

**Please check it out ;)**

Chapter Nineteen – A Chance for Change

The sun was barely up as Kay lay across the front yard of her house, her fingers plucking lazily at the blades of thick grass under her, blue eyes stared up at the sky watching the way the early morning clouds gently moved, the glow of the sunrise turning the fluffy white into a rainbow of warm colours.

As she laid music from her IPod blaster into her ears, Kay couldn't hear the real world as the familiar words of an old Augustana song she found through her father played.

Above her suddenly appeared the very man himself, Lucas placed a hand on each of his hips, his breath coming in rapid puffs, Kay blinked and stared up at him. She saw his lips move and quickly pulled her earphones out, she saw Lucas do the same, "what are you doing out here?" Lucas asked.

Kay smiled gently "I was planning on going for my morning jog, how was yours?"

"Good, good" Lucas nodded and sat down by his daughter's side, "it was nice to get back to the usual routine"

"Hmmm"

"So…" Lucas kept one eye on Kay, "this jog of yours-"

"I changed my mind" Kay cut in, regret in her voice.

Lucas instantly understood, he slowly stretched out his body to lay next to Kay, when he was comfortable he spoke to her quietly "you know we don't expect you to live the rest of your life sitting on the sidelines, knowing when enough is enough is all we ask"

"Hmmm" Kay makes a non committal grunt, her brow creased as she thought about her father's words. Knowing when enough was enough was something Kay wasn't exactly good at, she had always seen what she wanted and gone for it, doubt wasn't in her vocabulary, limits were an unknown thing – it would get some getting use to.

"I remember when you were younger" Lucas whispered, his eyes straying up to the sky tracing the clouds "we use to lie together for hours trying to see the pictures in the clouds"

Kay suddenly remembered her childhood after returning to Tree Hill.

_Kay and Lucas were side by side lying on the grass by the river court "so…" Kay drawled out._

"_So…?" Lucas replied just as slowly._

"_So… Dad" she rolled onto her side and leaned up on one elbow "you gonna tell me what your thinking?"_

"_I am thinking that that cloud there looks like a phoenix" Lucas replied quietly pointing to a cloud above him and carefully avoided looking at Kay, his daughter kinked her eyebrow "huh? Really? Then why are you doing that squinty eye thing?" _

"_I don't do a squinty eye thing" Lucas quickly shot back and turned to look at Kay who simply nodded "yeah Dad you do, your eyes go all squinty like you are about to cry and you 'brood' and you usually do it when you are thinking something"_

"_Brood? Where did you hear that word?" _

"_Mom told me it and stop changing the subject. So, what are you thinking about?"_

_Lucas sighed and looked back up at the sky "nothing"_

_Kay lay back down and mumbled a quiet "nothing" then she said also while looking up at the sky "it doesn't seem like nothing"_

"_Kay, I'm not thinking about anything, okay"_

"_Sure. Your just thinking about a cloud that by the way looks nothing like a phoenix, it's a train"_

_He rolled his eyes "it has wings"_

"_No those are tracks"_

"_It has a face"_

"_No it doesn't"_

"_Agree to disagree?" Lucas said with a smile._

_It was Kay's turn to roll her eyes "fine, but I still think you are thinking about my Mom"_

"_You think too much"_

"_At least I don't have squinty eyes"_

"_I do not have squinty eyes" his voice was deeper as Lucas once again denied the claim._

A small teasing smile once again appeared on Kay's face, dimples farming it, and she glanced at her father through the corner of her eyes "so what are you thinking about?"

"It's definitely a puppy"

"You always sucked at this game" Kay scoffed at his answer.

"Okay, Smiley, what do you think it is?"

"It's a castle and that there is the knights guarding it" she pointed out the scene and Lucas squinted up at the sky trying to see what she could see.

"Squint much" Kay teased and Lucas quickly relaxed his eyes, he sent her a quick playful glare "watch it, Karen Scott, I know where you live"

"Ooh I am so scared" and she began to laugh, Lucas shook his head and began to get up, when he stood he held out his hand for Kay to take.

"Come on, you better get ready for school before Hannah hogs the bathroom"

Still with a smile Kay took the hand offered and pulled herself up, "thanks Dad".

…

When Kay came down from her shower dressed she walked into the kitchen and found her family half way through breakfast, Lucas was standing by the fry pan with one arm wrapped around his wife and they were quietly giggling to each other. Hannah and Logan sat at the table munching away on French toast, Hannah one handed as she carefully painted her toenails a bright blue with her other hand.

Walking by her brother Kay stole a piece of half eaten French toast from his plate, "hey" the little boy protested but she ruffled his hair and took a large bite, he huffed and grabbed another piece.

Meanwhile Brooke slapped Lucas' ass and mumbled a slightly high pitched "stop it"

"PDA overload" Hannah looked up and sent her parents a disapproving look "kids in the room, hell-O, gawd, why did I miss family breakfast?"

With a full mouth Logan mumbled something, Hannah kinked her brow at her brother and then rolled her eyes as he shoved some more toast into his mouth "your opinion doesn't count and FYI you're disgusting"

"Logan, don't talk with your mouth full and please slow down before you choke" Brooke said as she turned her head to the table, her hands still attached to Lucas.

"So what are everyone's plans for today?" Lucas asked as he led Brooke and another plate of French toast over to the table.

Kay pulled out her seat, flipped it around and then sat down with her arms crossed over the top, she shrugged a silent answer.

"I'm gonna hang with _you _daddy" Logan told his father and Lucas quickly replied "you want to go to the river court after school buddy?"

"Uh-huh and then you can get me ice cream, I love ice cream"

"Okay, it's a plan" Lucas chuckled and then turned his attention to Hannah, his younger daughter applied the last of her nail polish and blew on her toes "I'm going to the mall with Tannah"

"What about you, Kay?" Brooke asked, holding back her curiosity.

Kay shrugged, grabbing a piece of French toast she took a bite and swallowed before replying "well I don't have cheerleading or soccer practice anymore to worry about so I thought I would just wing it"

Hannah's head snapped up, her hands dropping from the curly pony tail she had just been tying up, "you quit soccer, shut up!"

"Close your mouth" Kay shot at her sister.

"But-"

"Leave it Hannah" Lucas cut in and Hannah huffed, then giving in she finished her hair.

"I'm going to Saul's to study tonight" Kay changed the subject but Hannah was just as interested, she once again kinked her brow and then she gave them a slight suggestive wiggle.

"Saul is Kay's boyfriend" Logan announced as clear as anything, Lucas looked at Kay, his eyes wide "since when?" he roared.

"Since Hannah said so" the little boy spoke again and a second later a piece of toast was hotting Hannah in the chest, Kay pointed a finger at her younger sister "stop telling him stuff like that-" then she turned to her dad "-Saul is _not _my boyfriend, he is my friend-" she looked back at Hannah "-just my _friend_"

"So… do you have to study at _his _place?" Brooke asked coyly.

Kay shook her head and stood up "what time to you want me to babysit?"

Brooke clapped her hands together and squealed "six?"

"Fine"

"Thanks, honey"

"I'm old enough to look after myself" Hannah grumbled.

Brooke turned to her in excitement, a mocking tone in her voice "great, Kay can go out and you can stay home and look after your brother"

"On second thoughts…" Hannah drawled and shook her head "I don't think so"

A large grin on her face Kay started to leave the room "later family" she called out and waved goodbye.

…

Lily Scott sat in front of her dressing table adding the finishing touches to her make up, she debated tying her hair, leaving it out, braiding it, clipping it up, over and over again she changed her mind. In the end Lily left it out and topless walked over to the dollhouse that still after all these years had a spot in her room, she lifted her Ravens tank top off the room and carefully slipped it over her head, just as she covered her stomach a car horn beeped from outside.

Walking over to her window Lily pulled it open and stuck out her head, "no freaking way!"

"Want a lift?" Kay screamed.

"Hell yes" rushing back inside Lily searched for her shorts and slipped them on before grabbing her flip flops and school bag, she raced down stairs and out the front door, at her niece's car she threw her stuff into the back seat and jumped into the passenger one, her hands enviously started to run up and down the exterior "I am so not going to ask what the hell this is about, I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy it"

On her sixteenth birthday Kay's parents had gifted her with a car, the convertible bug had spent most of its time parked at the Scott house with Kay either riding or walking wherever she wanted to go with the odd group outing where they piled into either Lily or Jamie's cars. The bug, which Kay had named Pablo for some strange reason, was usually only used by Kay when she had to drive her siblings anywhere.

"Okay, screw being curious, why the sudden appearance of Pablo?" Lily asked before they even started driving. Kay quickly reversed onto the road and chuckled "I felt like a change"

"I like"

"Feet of the dash, Roe"

"Whatever, Haley Elizabeth" Lily pouted flinging Kay's own middle name back at her and reluctantly lowered her bare feet.

…

Arms looped together Kay and Lily walked up to the waiting boys, both grinning and laughing together, they barely acknowledged the boys. Jamie walked behind Mitch and Drey as the girls stopped next to the group, they didn't notice his approach until Jamie was right behind them.

"What you talking about?" he yelled cutting into their conversation at the same time he popped between them and pinched their sides. They both jumped, "Jesus Christ, Jamie!" Lily yelled and wacked her cousins arm.

Kay started laughing and slung an arm over Jamie's shoulder, "looks like someone is asking for it"

"Yeah, I think you are" Jamie replied and before Kay knew it her cousin was tickling her sides before slinging her over his broad shoulder.

"James Lucas Scott, you put me down!" but Jamie kept running across the lawn, "Saul save me!" she screamed but before the blonde boy could so much as step forward Jamie tripped and he came tumbling down, Kay half under him.

He leaned up on his elbows and started laughing, Kay glared at him for a moment before she too went into hysteria, her loud laugh causing the students around them to look their way.

Saul, Mitch, Drey and Lily slowly made their way over to the other two, Saul held his hand out for Kay and she leaned up to grab him and then her eyes glinted and her other hand snapped out to grip his wrist and she was pulling him down to the ground with her, his chest hit hers knocking the wind out of him.

Meanwhile Jamie grabbed Lily's legs and knocked her over, Mitch and Drey shared a look "don't look at me, bro" Mitch took a step back and got him and his crutches out of the way as quickly as possible as Drey just looked at the group shaking his head.

"You okay?" Kay asked from under Saul, he shifted and lifted his head from her neck, a wry smile on his lips "I think I'm still alive, enough for payback anyway"

"Payback?" Kay asked and gulped, warmth spreading up her body as his hazel eyes twinkled above her.

Jamie and Lily were already in the middle of theirs, Lily now kneeling by Jamie and whacking him with one of her shoes as he laughed and tried to block himself with his bag.

"Payback" Sal repeated and he moved his hands the slightest, his fingers grazing Kay's side, she tried to move away already knowing she was about to get 'paid back'.

"Don't you dare Blondie" she narrowed her eyes.

Saul winked just before he started to tickle her, focusing on her right side where he knew she was weak. Unable to control her body's reaction Kay started to struggle, chuckles escaping from deep in her throat, she shifted under Saul, her legs spreading so his body slipped between them but the attack didn't stop.

Struggling to breathe Kay fought to grab his hands but he stopped her and suddenly her hands were above her head and they were breathing hard as their noses brushed.

The contact forced them both to stop, time froze, they both gulped.

Lily who was now standing watched her two friends carefully, unable to look away she waited for one of them to move or say something.

"Hello kids" a different voice cut in, and suddenly the teenagers all looked to see Lucas standing behind them with the strangest expression.

A nervous giggle escaped Lily "hi brother dearest" she walked over to Lucas with a large smile on her face, when she got close she stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek whispering in his ear before stepping back "don't you dare ruin this"

By the time Lily had stepped back Kay and Saul were both standing, brushing the dirt off their clothes, " Hey-ya Dad" Kay grinned.

"Kay… shouldn't you all be heading for class?"

"On our way Coach" Mitch replied. Lucas nodded to them and walked off.

Walking up to them Bo slipped in next to Mitch "what did I miss?"

Lily looped an arm around Bo and smiled "oh just a little Kaul moment, I am so gonna have them together by lunch" she kept her voice low so the two in question couldn't hear.

Next to Lily, Jamie rolled his eyes "if I hear the words _I have an idea _come out of your mouth-"

"There is nothing wrong with my ideas" Lily defended herself looking shocked that Jamie could suggest anything else, Bo chuckled, and Lily crossed her arms "oh I am so gonna enjoy saying I told you so"

"If you were just to leave them alone it will happen on its own" Jamie rolled his eyes again and started following the others as they started walking, Lily still looped with Bo turned to look at her new friend "just a little push"

"Lily"

"What?"

"Maybe Jamie is right"

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're one of _them_"

"One of whom?"

Mitch hobbled forward as well as they all started heading towards the school, he nudged Bo "one of the 'Jamie is always right' crew"

"As if he knows _everything, _pffft, the boy is wrong sometimes" Lily huffed.

"But in this case he is right, just leave them, Lil, they'll find their way just like the rest of us" Mitch added on.

…

Kay paused at her locker and quickly turned back to stop Saul walking to his "Blondie, are we still on for tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Lily asked leaning against her own locker with Drey, she had her hands in the back of her boyfriend's jeans but turned away from him to face Kay.

"Study date" Kay shrugged her shoulders.

"Sounds kinky" Lily shot back.

"Yeah algebra, such a _turn on_" Kay mocked.

A blush crept up Saul's tanned faced, "uh yeah if your still cool?"

"Yeah, of course, it's just my parents are doing something tonight and want me to babysit so do you think you can come to my place instead?"

"Sure" Saul nodded, and then stuck his thumb up behind him "I better get to class, later"

"Bye" Kay waved and grabbed her science book out of her locker. She sensed Lily staring at her, "what?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. So anyway what are the parentals up to?"

"Date night I guess, to get the spice back or something, you know what they are like after a fight" and Kay rolled her eyes.

Lily and Drey shared a look, "right – so that must be why she last minute asked me to work tonight, to cover her ass so she can go have sex with my brother"

A group of younger students walking by all suddenly looked at Lily, "what are you looking at?" she spat at them and they quickly hurried off. Sliding one hand out of Drey's pocket she returned it to her side and straightened up forcing Drey to as well, "so how do you feel about everything, the whole parents back together and quitting soccer thing?"

"Surprisingly cool, I mean I talked to Saul last night and sure I'm going to have to get use to not playing but it could be a chance for me to find something else, you never know, maybe something better" she shrugged but their was doubt written in her face, Lily had a gut feeling that Kay's act was just her niece's usual determination but the major flaw was she knew Kay's heart wasn't really in it, she wished it was different but she could read that furrowed brow all too well.

"That's great" Lily said and sent Drey a worried look, he squeezed her arm and added on "and you know you always have us guys and the river court if you ever need… to just get back in for a game or anything"

"As long as I know when enough is enough" Kay winked and tightened her hold on her science book, "thanks. I'll see you guys in English, bye"

"Later!"

When Kay walked off Lily turned to Drey "so how would you feel about skipping first period?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're trouble?"

"Once or twice" Lily answered with a wicked grin and when she took her other hand from his back pocket and locked their fingers together instead Drey didn't once complain as she led him away.

…

Bo was busy scribbling down notes in class when a ball of paper fell onto her desk; she looked around and saw Mitch two seats to her side with a grin on his face as he watched her. Smiling Bo opened the note and stared at the message written on it.

_Meet me tonight?_

She bit her lip and thought about it, then when she had her answer she threw it back.

Mitch managed to open the note, he read her _where and when? _And quickly replied before throwing the note back.

_The usual. _He wrote.

Bo gave a discrete nod in his direction and then was surprised when seconds later another note fell in front of her.

_It's a date then._

She couldn't find it in herself to look back at Mitch so she kept her head down and knew without looking he was wearing that grin of his, the one that changed his whole face and bared his white teeth, that smile that melted something inside her.

…

"WE ARE NOT LOCKING THEM IN THE JANITORS CLOSET!" Bo heard Jamie's tight yell as she walked up to the table.

"Sheesh Jamie just because it didn't work for you and Molly-"

"Because she was GAY Lily"

"Exactly, we don't have that problem with Kay and Saul" the brunette cheerleader flicked her hair and sent Jamie a stubborn stare.

Bo chuckled as she sat down, "how long have they been like this?" she asked Mitch and Drey.

"Since the bell rang, she even had me almost in it but I told her setting my ex girlfriend and one of my best friends up was a little too much for me" Mitch replied.

"Because she's crazy!" Jamie yelled frustrated and Lily threw a chip at him, her eyes blazing "just because you like being all sad and alone doesn't mean everyone else has to be!"

"Firecracker" Drey intervened much to everyone's relief, he placed a hand on Lily's arm and she instantly calmed down.

"It's none of your business Lily, my love life or Kay's, you're going to end up just getting in their way" Jamie replied, his voice turning softer.

Lily huffed but saw the sincerity in Jamie's eyes and she relaxed her shoulders "fine I will drop it"

"Promise?" Jamie asked.

"Sure" she mumbled and started eating her lunch.

"Where are they anyway?" Bo asked looking around and not seeing Saul or Kay anywhere.

"Hopefully the janitor's closet" Lily whispered with a smirk, and when Jamie sent her a look she rolled her eyes "puh-lease, I didn't lock them in, it was just wishful thinking"

"Change of subject anyone?" Jamie asked.

Mitch quickly complied "so you think now Coach is back with Brooke practice will be better?"

Drey grinned "Damn hope so"

"We'll find out today but if not then at least you get to sit out" Jamie told Mitch and the other boy groaned.

Mitch itched to get a basketball back in his hands "to tell you the truth I can't wait to get back on the team"

"Amen" Drey agreed.

"The three amigos" Mitch held up his fist and the other two bumped it.

"That is so lame" Lily mocked them and all three guys ignored it, but then Lily's eyes caught onto the two people just entering the courtyard, "oh please you can't tell me something isn't going on there"

The others all looked in the same direction where Kay and Saul walked practically hand in hand to the table, "hey" Saul greeted them when they finally reached the others, he took a seat next to Mitch and Kay slid next to Lily opposite him.

"You'll never believe what we just saw" Kay exclaimed.

"A mop?" Lily asked with an evil smile, Kay looked at her confused "um… no"

"Alexis Gerardi breaking into the tutoring centre to steal test?" Mitch offered.

"Lily making a fool of herself?" Jamie shot out and was rewarded with another chip in the face.

Kay laughed and shook her head "No! Mr Channing making out with the school nurse"

"In the janitor's closet?" Lily asked.

"LILY!" Jamie, Drey, Mitch and Bo all said at the same time, and the cheerleader gave a sheepish smile "what?"

"Okay, weird over there" Kay waved her hand in their directions and then waved it around her self "confused over here"

Jamie gave Kay a reassuring smirk "just ignore her, she's gone crazy" and then he tried his best to really change the subject.

…

After school the girls walked the guys to the gym "good luck" Bo said at the doors, Lily jumped up into Drey's arms and kissed him "go get them, hot stuff" she whispered as she pulled away and patted his bottom as they walked inside.

That left the girls with Saul, "what are you doing now?" Kay asked him.

"I'm going to just drop a few resumes around"

"Still having trouble finding an after school job?" Lily kinked her brow.

"We all don't click our fingers and get a job" Kay grinned and Lily gave a superior smirk, "what can I say, I have charm" and she winked at the others.

"Well I'm giving Lily a lift to work so do you want me to drop you off at the mall or something?" Kay turned her attention back to Saul.

He grinned "that will be great"

"Bo?" Kay asked the other girl.

"I have nothing better to do"

"Great, let's hit the road then" and she jingled her keys and led the way.

…

Sitting in his car Jamie stared at the basketball in the passenger seat, still in his gym clothes from practice he was wondering if he was about to make a huge mistake. "Sad and alone" he mumbled to himself, Lily's words haunted him.

Sighing Jamie git the nerve to finally leave the car, he jogged to the front door of the house he was parked in front of and impatiently knocked.

When the door finally opened a burly teenage boy glowered down at Jamie, a split second later the door slammed in his face, Jamie simply knocked again and waited.

When the door opened Jamie quickly spoke "I just need five minutes, please"

"PJ's not here" and then the door slammed shut again.

Jamie stood there shocked until the ringing stopped in his ears and he found his feet again, his face falling Jamie walked back to his car.

As he drove off he looked at the mirror and the words _sad and alone _were louder than ever, it was becoming an ache inside him and for the first time Jamie was willing to admit there was only one way to fill that ache.

…

At five o'clock Saul knocked on the Scott front door, his fist banging on the red painted wood, when it swung open his jaw dropped.

Kay's dimpled immediately appeared "hey-ya, you're just in time to help me cook dinner"

"You're cooking?" he gulped and followed her inside.

"Yeah, don't look so scared" and she sent him a smile over her shoulder and caught him staring "gee's is it that bad?"

Saul stopped and tried to find the right words "uh no, of course not, it's – _you _look great, it's just _you cut your hair_"

Kay touched the much shorter tips of her dark hair that didn't even reach her shoulders now.

"You hate cutting your hair" he added on closing his jaw.

She shrugged one shoulder as if it was nothing "you said this was my chance for a new beginning, I thought that deserved a new look, so do you like it?"

He stepped forward and took replaced her hand with his own, clutching the soft strands he looked her over "it suits you" he whispered.

Kay felt her lungs and heart stop working and wondered for a second if maybe she was having a heart attack, then Saul stepped back as if he suddenly realised he was far too close and her body started to work again.

"I have a present for you" he quickly said, his words were so rushed they barely made sense.

"Ooh, what is it?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

Saul buried his hand in his open bag and pulled out a hastily wrapped package, "here, it's nothing special, but I thought it could kick start your new life" and he held it out.

After a few seconds of just staring Kay finally took the gift and started to unwrap it, at first she thought it was a novel but when she opened it up she saw a thick A4 art portfolio, she flicked through its blank pages and admired the texture of the paper, her eyes lighting up as she saw it was the exact sort of sketch book she preferred.

"You've always been so much more than an athlete, you're an artist and that is something that HCM cannot take away from you"

On the verge of tears Kay clutched the gift in one hand before flinging herself into Saul's arms, "thank you" she mumbled against his neck and then his arms wrapped around her and squeezed tight.

"You are very welcomed" he replied and Kay smiled through her tears.

_Maybe my heart isn't as weak as everyone thinks_.

**I would just like to thank the reviewers of the last chapter, othfan326, cheeryrae, bella, long live Brucas, sparklefantastic and Dani! And in advance the awesome ppl who will review this chapter.**


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill. Though I am up for the challenge, I say let the fans have control, at least we respect the characters more than mark seems to. Not to be a bitch or anything.**

**Hey, hope you're still reading and my hiatus hasn't deterred you too much, I'll leave you to the chapter because I babble at the end of it anyway. Enjoy and thanks.**

Chapter Twenty – Remember tonight for it is the beginning and the end

The hug went on and on, Saul buried his face into her hair and sniffed that unique sense he always connected to Kay, and she ran her hands through his hair in a subconscious move barely realising how long they had been holding onto each other.

"You are too good to me" she finally spoke again and the hug relaxed.

Reluctantly Saul pulled away, "You don't deserve me Kay Scott but for some reason I can't seem to shake you off" he joked but Kay really believed his words, she smile up at him and laughed as she wiped away her tears wondering how she managed to keep such an amazing friend.

"Well good because I could really use your help, I promised Logan I would make him pizza but there's a slight problem, I have no idea how to read a recipe"

"Ah that is a problem" Saul said and wiped the last tear stain from Kay's face, he kept his smile on "lucky I'm here then because I happen to be able to read one pretty well"

Kay grabbed his hand and started leading them to the kitchen, she was too busy listing why Saul was such a good friend to notice the way his eyes stayed on her, when she stopped in the kitchen she turned abruptly and Saul collided into her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked, Kay chuckled and shook her head "never mind" she replied and handed him the cook book.

…

Lucas took Brooke's hand as he helped her out of the car, she clung onto him and stumbled the moment her heels hit the ground "Lucas, is the blindfold really necessary?"

"I'm trying to be romantic here" he replied and helped her keep her balance but kept a tight hold of her hands when she attempted to rip the blindfold off, "arghh, Lucas, the last time you blindfolded me it didn't end too well can't we skip this step"

"Hey, I happen to believe the last time ended quite well, sure there might have been some yelling but I'm pretty sure there was some hot making out as well"

"Like I said-" Brooke teased with a smirk, kinking her brow under the blindfold "-can't we skip this step and go straight to the making out" and her breath hitched as she felt Lucas move closer and closer, she could feel his breath against her lips but as she moved forward they were suddenly gone, "nice try" he chuckled and moved behind her to guide her way.

"You are so sleeping on the couch tonight"

"How often does that threat even work, come on Pretty Girl, just trust me"

Brooke groaned but relaxed, she let Lucas lead her but soon they came to a stop, "take your shoes off" Lucas instructed, Brooke instantly stiffened "why?" she asked suspicious.

"_Trust me_" Lucas repeated and swearing under her breath Brooke took her heels off and carried them in her hands as Lucas stepped forward forcing her to go as well.

Her bare feet sunk into the sunk but Lucas made a shushing noise when she went to say something and Brooke was left to follow him in silence.

The sounds of the ocean came closer and closer, "I thought we were going out to dinner" Brooke challenged when Lucas stopped.

"We are" he reassured and finally took off her blindfold. The area was bare except for a single picnic blanket, Brooke eyed it and then grinned up at Lucas "this doesn't count"

"Sure it does" Lucas took her hand and walked her to the blanket where they sat down, "besides we have the table with the best view"

"The view I see, the table not so much" Brooke shook her head and laughed but she leaned in close to Lucas and softly kissed him on the lips "but at least you got us a private booth"

"Hmmm" he agreed and cupped her cheek as he kissed her back and rolled them over on the blanket until she was under him.

Someone coughed and Lucas looked up, carefully getting off Brooke he stood and his wife remained where she was as he watched him pay the delivery man and take the take out boxes. Brooke couldn't help but laugh and continued to do so until they were alone again, she rolled over onto her stomach as Lucas placed each container down and began to open them, "you got them to deliver to the beach?"

"Yeah"

Brooke licked her lips, "is that what I think it is?"

"All your favourites" and he handed her a plastic fork, Brooke scooted up and took it, wrapping the noodles around the fork she gratefully took a bite "how did you know baby Scott was craving Chinese?" she spoke as soon as she swallowed.

"I have a unique connection with my unborn son" he replied and held out his own fork for Brooke, she leant forward and opened her mouth then chewed carefully after Lucas had removed the fork from her mouth and started eating himself.

She eyed him through her lashes as she continued to eat, "a boy, huh?"

"A boy"

"And what makes you think that?"

Lucas grinned, "I have my ways and I'll even show you later if you like"

Their eyes met and Brooke nodded, "come over here" she told him after their long minute of staring. Lucas crawled over to her and Brooke sat up ready to snuggle in his lap, and then they ate their meal together, laughing and talking as they went.

…

With her elbow on the counter and her chin resting in her hand Kay watched the scene before her with a happy smile, Logan stood on a chair with Saul standing next to him as her brother stirred the batter for the pizza base, "that's good Logan, you know, you could be a great chef one day"

"Daddy says I get that from him 'cause Mom can't cook, she burns toast"

Saul looked up and grinned at Kay, "she's not the only one"

"That was _one _time" Kay shit back and stood up straight, "I am an excellent cook"

Both boys just looked at Kay and then broke into laughter, she picked up the measuring cup near her and threw it their way, it hit Saul in the chest and then tumbled down back onto the counter, "I'm not that bad"

"That's what Mommy says" Logan grinned and then ducked down and continued stirring.

Saul let him go and walked around the counter to Kay, "care to prove us wrong"

"No because you're right, god knows I'm just as bad as my Mom" and she shook her head vehemently as Saul got closer, he tilted his head and held out his hand.

Kay just looked at the outstretched hand on offer and gulped, "really Saul, you know I'm hopeless, that's why you're here"

"And here I thought it was because you were helping me study, come on, you can't screw it up because I'll be right here"

Kay gave in and took his hand but kinked her brow and said seriously "if I burn the kitchen down I'm telling my parents it was your fault then"

Saul laughed and pulled her to the other side next to Logan, "hey Logan can you please put some flour on the bench?" he asked.

Grabbing the flour Logan dug both hands in then promptly dropped it onto the counter, it puffed up into the air causing Kay to choke.

"Oops" Logan bit his lip and looked innocently up at the others.

"It's okay buddy, you only did what I told you to, but next time not so much flour" Saul was gentle with him and then replaced have the flour and spread the rest out. He then pulled a still reluctant Kay in front of him and trapped her to the counter "Kay, now put the batter on the flour"

Looking doubtful Kay grabbed the ball and dumped the dough on top of the flour, "what now?"

"Knead it" Saul said.

Kay turned her head to look at him "knead?"

"Right, I'll show you" and he took her hands and slowly showed her how to knead the dough.

Unable to rally think, move or do anything but allow Saul to manoeuvre her in any way he liked Kay watched their hands working together, "what's the flour for?" her voice croaked.

"So it doesn't stick"

Kay closed her eyes and let Saul control the pace of their kneading, "it feels good" she whispered.

Standing behind her Saul smiled, "yeah, it does"

"I think it's done!" Logan broke the moment and his stomach growled, "Can we do the rest now?"

Saul blushed and stepped away from Kay, "sure thing, you can grate the cheese while us big kids use the knives"

"Mommy says I'm a big kid now" Logan tried but Saul just laughed and handed the boy the grater.

…

The bell above the door rang and Lily looked up casually as she helped one of the customers, she tried to hide her excitement as Drey walked in but couldn't resist the smile that refused to leave her face.

For fifteen long minutes Lily did her job waiting for it to slow down and the second it did she ran to Drey and jumped into his arms, he caught her easily and held her up as she wrapped her legs around his hips, "hey stranger" Lily greeted before kissing him, when she pulled back she asked "how was practice?"

Drey nodded that it was great and Lily smiled knowingly "I bet Lucas was in a better mood"

"Yeah, we're all in a pretty good mood" and Drey kissed Lily again, she didn't want it to end but she saw the women coming closer to the store, she patted Drey's chest and leaned back breaking the kiss "can I get a raincheck?"

There eyes locked, hazel to amber, and Drey smiled and Lily knew that meant yes so she gave him another quick kiss before jumping back down and straightening her dress, "do I look alright? I'm going for the non ravished look"

"It's not working"

"Ah what a shame" she joked and stepped away just in time to welcome the new customers, and the smile she couldn't resist still graced her lips unable to disappear when she knew Drey stood in the corner watching every move she made.

"Delicious" she whispered.

"Sorry, did you say something?" the lady nearest her asked.

Lily bit her lip trying not to smirk "oh… you would look delicious in this Brooke Davis original" and she grabbed the closest thing she thought would suit the woman. _Phew _Lily mentally swiped her forehead and congratulated herself as the woman took the shirt and smiled.

From across the room Drey softly chuckled and the sound tickled down her back like fingers dancing along her spine. _Delicious._

…

They stood almost a metre apart, both chopping away at different toppings, Saul had responsibility over the harder ones – tomato, onion, capsicum and mushroom, the ones Kay had looked at and thought _how am I meant to cut those _which left her with the meat. Kay kept glancing at Saul's effortless chopping and the fast motion of his hands and knife, then she looked at her own clumsy attempt, "okay I officially suck at this and you rock"

"I do a lot of cooking"

"I know but so did my mom and she still sucks, your good admit it"

Saul kept chopping but he was smiling more, Kay was curious about his look so she put down her knife "what are you thinking?"

"Nothing"

"Sure"

Saul finished the last piece and then put his own knife aside as well "it's just nice to know there's something that Karen Haley Elizabeth Scott can't do well, you're human after all"

"I'm not perfect" Kay was quick to say, "I'm bossy and competitive with a one track mind, Lily says I'm blind half the time and only see what's parked right in front of me, and I can be selfish and stupid and I'm going to shut up before you start wondering why you're friends with me" she quickly looked down and started chopping again, the slices were uneven and cut on an angle but she was trying her best and Saul knew that, he stopped her hand and then used his other hand to lift her chin up.

"I never have to wonder that, I know why, it's because you're always there for me just like you have been there for everybody else when they need you. When my parents divorced you were the only one who could get me to smile, so can you stop trying to get me to say how amazing you are?"

"Yeah I'm hungry and you guys keep _talking_" Logan cut in with a loud sigh, he plopped the bowl of grated cheese between them and waited.

Saul let go of Kay and laughed it off, "looks like we've got a hungry boy here, you up for rolling some pizza bases?" he picked Logan up and swung him up in his arms and carried him over to the same chair he'd been standing on before. Logan nodded enthusiastically and was more than happy to take the rolling pin Saul handed him.

And while Saul helped Logan make his dinner Kay once again watched him with her little brother, when Saul looked up and caught her eye she mouthed a sincere _thank you_ and then walked around and helped them.

…

With the sounds of crashing waves in the background Lucas held Brooke in his arms and stroked her belly, "I remember how angry I was when I found out you kept Kay from me"

"It's hard to forget" Brooke whispered unsure where this was going, she never liked to be reminded of the mistake he once made and though Lucas had forgiven her she wasn't entirely sure she'd ever really forgiven herself. He kissed the top of her head and then whispered in her ear, "I want you to know that the joy you give me and keep giving me makes up for it all. I love you, Brooke, and I wouldn't change a thing because everything before tonight got us here"

She sighed and lifted her face to his, "you keep making me fall in love with you"

"Good, I plan to keep it that way" and he lowered his head until their lips touched, Brooke turned in his arms and rested on top of him, she pulled away briefly and looked him in the eye "you don't have anyone else scheduled to interrupt us do you?" she asked.

"No"

"Good" and she kissed him again as her hands went to the buttons of his shirt, and they took advantage of their solitude with only the setting sun as their witness.

…

"Sorry I'm late" Bo called as she walked up to the bench where Mitch waited, her hands were buried in her pockets and she tried not to stare too hard at him. Mitch jumped up awkwardly on his crutched and met Bo half way "I was starting to think you weren't going to show"

"Would I miss our first date?" she kinked her brow.

He laughed "you have been around Lily and Kay too much"

"Well I guess if I had a boyfriend I wouldn't have enough time for them"

"Really?" Mitch asked, he linked his hands behind her back and pulled her closer "because I hear there's this guy who likes you but he's the jealous type, needs lots of attention, are you up for the job?"

She looked up and grinned, "I think I am" and then she stepped up on her tippy toes and told Mitch with her eyes what she wanted.

He answered by lowering his head and placing his lips on hers, at first their lips just brushed and then Mitch tightened his hold and really kissed her like he'd been wanting to do for months.

The crutches fell from under his arms and for a moment they were able to support each other but too dazed to even comprehend what was happening it wasn't until they were lying on the court that they even realised what happened, Bo chuckled against Mitch's lips and just kept kissing him.

…

Dinner was finished and Hannah stood up from the table, "that was great"

"Where are you going?" Kay asked and stopped her sister from leaving the room, Hannah rolled her eyes "my room, is that alright with you?"

"No it isn't, we cooked so you can do the dishes while Logan has his bath" and though Kay expected Hannah to argue the point her sister just groaned and started carrying the dishes to the kitchen, Kay perked up and then turned to Logan "come on, let's get your bath going" and she stood up and picked her brother up over her shoulder, "but I'm still hungry" he squealed.

"You're always hungry"

"But I'm still thirsty"

"Too bad, mister, it's bath time"

"Oh man, I miss Mommy" and he gave that pout of his.

Saul started follow, "you need help?"

"No, I'll just run his bath and then I will be back and we can get down to business" Kay called over her shoulder.

Not knowing what to do now he was alone Saul sat back down and waited. Soon Hannah returned to the dining room and picked up the rest of the plates but she stopped before leaving "she likes you, I'm ten and even I know that"

Saul turned to Hannah, the younger girl looked a lot like her older sister and the blue eyes held the same honesty, Hannah shrugged one shoulder "you should just kiss her and put her out of her misery"

"Thanks" Saul mumbled unsure what to say, Hannah grinned "you're welcome" and bounced out of the room.

Upstairs Kay finished running the bath and then made sure Logan got in, she washed his hair and then went to leave him to the rest of it, "don't forget to wash behind the ears and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know"

"Okay, call me when you wanna get out and I might read you a bedtime story"

"I'm too old for bedtime stories" Logan sneered but Kay just smiled knowingly already having chosen a book to read to her brother, "Kay" Logan stopped her before she left.

"Yeah?"

He looked up innocently from his bath, blond hair sticking up in sharp spikes, Kay couldn't help but smile and then Logan said casually "I like this boyfriend better than the last, he smiles more" and then as if he hadn't said anything Logan went back to his bath.

Kay stood there watching him with a frown and then she left the bathroom, her mind picturing Saul and matching him to the word boyfriend, and it wasn't until much later she realised she never corrected Logan.

…

They hadn't moved far, Mitch and Bo still lay together on the court, half sitting up they were discussing a book they'd both read when Brooke and Lucas came laughing onto the court not noticing the couple already there.

"Sorry" Lucas said when he saw Mitch and Bo with their amused expressions, he lowered Brooke from his back, "we didn't realise anyone else was here"

"Come on Broody, let's go somewhere else and leave the kids to what they were doing" and she tugged at his arm while still holding a basketball in the other.

Bo quickly got up, "no that's alright, you guys stay, and we'll go. Come on, Mitch"

"But-"

"We can go for a walk; the exercise will be good for you" and she held out her arm, Mitch grinned "I guess I have to get use to you bossing me around"

"You can bet on it"

Lucas watched the pair, "whipped"

Mitch struggled up and glared at his coach, "look who's talking"

"Ouch"

"But true" Brooke linked their arms and winked at Mitch and Bo.

As they walked away Bo grabbed one of his crutches and slipped her self to Mitch's side and allowed him to lean on her, "I hope it's okay we left"

"It's more than okay" Mitch stopped and waited for Bo to look at him, "for so long that was the only safe place I felt like I had and for the first time in a long time I don't need it anymore, and I have a lot of people to thank for that but mostly it's because of you… it wasn't so much the river court that kept drawing me back at the end, it was you. You're my safe place now, the place I can just be me"

"I use to think you were such a jerk" Bo got up on her tippy toes and kissed Mitch again, it was quick and then she stood back down and continued on their walk, a wide smile on her face, "I'm glad you showed me the real you"

While they walked away the laughter of Brooke and Lucas Scott followed them.

"Lucas, no fair, you cheated!" Brooke laughed and tried to steal the ball from Lucas, he kept her back and refused to give it up, as he took another shot Brooke raced to catch the ball on the rebound. She stopped and placed her hand on her hip, "I thought you were going to share your source?"

"I am" Lucas assured her and walked over to her, he grabbed her by the hips and then pulled her to the centre of the court and turned her around, "close your eyes" he whispered.

Brooke did so and waited, she felt Lucas grip the ball more securely between her hands and lift her arms up, "if the babies a girl make the shot"

"What?"

"Just do it"

So Brooke screwed her eyes shut tighter and took the shot, she opened them just in time to see the ball hit the pole and come rolling back "I am so surprised" her voice dripped sarcasm.

Lucas jogged over and grabbed the ball and then returned it to Brooke, "now if it's a boy close your eyes and make the shot"

"This isn't going to work. I won't get it this time either"

"Just do it" Lucas repeated and stepped back and watched, Brooke closed her eyes and took the shot.

The ball soared through the air and then swooped straight through the basketball hoop, "and there's my boy"

"No way" Brooke's eyes widened, "I just did that"

"Yes you did, and I did the same thing and it's a boy every time, it worked for Hannah and Logan too"

"Let me try again" Brooke got more excited and Lucas stopped her and wrapped his arms around her waist "no, no Mrs Scott, lets not tempt fate"

"Aw Lucas"

"Nope"

"I'll play you for it?" she changed tactics, Lucas grinned and let her go, then they raced laughing to the ball, Brooke showed off when she beat Lucas to the ball and Lucas just shook his head and promised himself he'd at least let her get one shot in.

…

Lily closed up shop and then span back around, "I have this fantasy of having my wicked way with you in the backroom" she said instantly and slowly walked over to Drey, her eyes eating him up.

"And what would your boss think of that?"

"I'm sure she'd say been there and done that… well not with you but you get my drift" she wrinkled her nose and wrapped her arms around Drey's chest.

He ran a hand through her hair, "dinner instead?"

"I guess I will take you up on that but I call raincheck on the backroom too" and she let go of him to walk by his side.

"Italian?" he asked as they left the store.

Lily smiled and leaned in closer to his side, "you so read my mind"

…

After over an hour of studying and the Kay Scott nod of approval on his English paper Saul relaxed and closed his book, "I'll be happy not to open another book the rest of my life"

"Don't say that" Kay chuckled and pulled the book away from him, she sent it a look before putting it aside "then again"

"Well I better get home"

"So soon?" Kay stood up quickly and Saul gave a grim smile, she tried to think of a reason to get him to stay and then her eyes lit up and her dimples went on show "but you have to help me work in my new present"

Saul looked doubtful.

Kay pouted, looking a lot like Lily in that moment, and said "please, please, please, let me sketch you"

"Alright" Saul gave in and Kay clapped her hands together, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the house, "come on" and she picked up the sketchbook before dragging Saul upstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"My room, it's where my pencils and stuff are"

Saul gulped, _great, just great_.

…

Mitch and Bo headed back towards the river court and found Brooke and Lucas still there and this time it was the older couple snuggled together on the court talking, Bo sighed "let's not interrupt them"

"Okay, do you want me to walk you home then?"

"No I borrowed my mom's car, besides you should be resting that leg" but as they walked to the car Bo kept glancing back in the direction of the Scott's, "do you think they know?"

"About what?"

"Kay being pregnant" Bo sighed.

Flinging his head back Mitch laughed, Bo hit him gently "it's not funny, just because you dodged the bullet, she's really young this will change her life forever not to mention Saul will be devastated"

Mitch just kept laughing, "Kay's not pregnant, I'll bet my life on it"

"What! But I saw her test"

Mitch seeing Bo's mom's car pulled her over to it and leant against it, he grabbed one of Bo's hands and smiled "no you saw _a _pregnancy test at her house where someone else who is way more likely to be 'active' lives, someone who Kay would do or say anything for"

"Oh" Bo let out a breath and looked back to the court, "well that would make more sense"

"It wouldn't surprise me if there was an announcement soon, especially since Brooke and Haley keep going silent every time one of us kids walk into the room"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

Bo unlocked the car and had to admit she was slightly disappointed Kay hadn't told her the truth in all this time, "well come on, get in, I can drive you home so you can laugh at me some more"

"I didn't mean to laugh at you, I forgot you thought that" Mitch got in and leant over to kiss Bo's cheek, "forgive me?"

"Only if I get another kiss"

"Fine by me" Mitch turned her face to his and fulfilled his end of the bargain.

…

Jamie had spent most of the night in his room, he was staring up the ceiling when Mitch knocked on the door and came in "hey, I found this out front" and he handed Jamie a letter, dread filled his gut as he took the envelope and saw his name written in familiar writing.

Mitch watched his friends face carefully as Jamie pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

_Jamie, _

_I started this letter a million times and I still don't know what to say. It's killing me. I hate what's happening to us. I never imagined it would be like this and I know I asked a lot but mostly I just wanted you to take me for me and love me anyway, I wanted everything else not to matter. And you tried, as best as you could, I did see that but I can't take this back and forth game anymore. I'm leaving Tree Hill to stay with my cousin for a while, it's for the best. Either it's all or nothing and you're not ready to give your heart to me again. You still have mine, PJ_

Saying nothing Jamie screwed the letter up and threw it across the room with a heartbreaking cry, Mitch went to touch him but Jamie pushed him away "just leave me alone"

"It's gonna work out" Mitch tried.

"NO, IT'S NOT" Jamie screamed getting up, "I'M TOO LATE, PJ'S GONE, OKAY, SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Jamie"

"GET OUT!"

Mitch backed up as quickly as he could and the second he was out of the room the door was slammed in his face, Haley walked down the hall "what's going on?"

"His hearts breaking"

Haley looked at the door but Mitch stopped her form going inside, "there's no point" he said and Haley bit her lip ,"I could talk to him".

Mitch just shook his head and Jamie's anger came crashing through the closed door as the teenager started destroying his room.

That's when Haley backed away, "okay but promise me you'll be there if he needs you"

"I have his back"

…

It was late when Brooke and Lucas came home; they checked on Logan and then Hannah before going to knock on Kay's door, "you awake?"

Inside Kay shot up in bed, she closed her eyes and counted to three before opening them again and looking at Saul who was still putting his clothes back on, she held up a finger to her lips and slipping on a nearby jersey Kay pulled it over her head and made sure it covered all the appropriate places and walked towards the door.

The knock sounded again, "Kay?" Lucas asked, he looked at the time and frowned, usually Kay was awake still, just before he went to open the door it peeped open and Kay slipped into the hallway, "hey-ya what's up?"

"Are you okay?" Brooke's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kay's eyes darted around, and Brooke felt her forehead "you look flushed and you feel hot, are you feeling sick?"

Lucas touched Kay's cheek, "have you been jogging?"

"No on both counts, I was just trying to sleep" Kay heard something fall in her room and tried not to cringe, she hoped her parents didn't hear it and was relieved when their faces relaxed, "can whatever this is wait because I am _really _tired, Logan just wore me out"

After sharing a look Brooke and Lucas both faced Kay, "we were hoping we could talk now"

"What's going on?" Kay was finally focused enough to notice how odd her parents were acting.

Her parents seemed to silently debate who got to speak first and Lucas won, "your coach came to see us-"

"Ex coach" Kay cut in.

Brooke smiled "he had a proposition for us, there's an under 12's team that needs a coach and now your free he was wondering if that would interest us"

"I know it's not the same as playing but Kay being involved in the game you laugh, teaching others, can be just as rewarding. I know it helped me" Lucas continued when Kay stood there silent.

A million thoughts raced through her mind but Kay couldn't say one of them, Brooke was practically dancing on the spot "say something!" and Kay turned to her mother.

_I just slept with my best friend _"I… I have to think about it"

"Kay"

"No, I have to think about it" and she backed into her door, carefully opened it and slipped inside with a quiet "thanks"

She looked up at Saul who now stood completely dressed, he wouldn't meet her eye and regrets started coming to the surface "I just slept with my best friend"

Saul didn't look up, he heard the regret in her voice, and he felt like hitting himself.

Kay stepped forward, "if something happens I always go talk to you but I just slept with my best friend and I can't talk to my best friend because hey I just slept with him so I don't know what to say or who to say it to" she sat down on her bed still in shock.

Saul awkwardly shifted, he placed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth, "do you wanna talk about it?"

Kay looked at Saul and really wished he would look at her, was he regretting it that badly already, _what have I done? I just lost my best friend because I was stupid, what the hell was I thinking, he looks like he wants to bolt _"no, not really"

"Kay-"

"Saul-" they spoke at the same time, he finally looked up and Kay continued "maybe we could just pretend it never happened… you're my best friend" she added on her voice pleading, so afraid she was about to lose him but all Saul heard was that she didn't want him to be anything more and wanted to forget it ever happened, he nodded and looked away again.

"Saul, please"

"Oh Kay-" and before he could say anything else she sighed in relief and jumped up and hugged him.

"We can just go back to the way it was, me and you, your surfer boy and I get to be soccer girl again, and it'll just be the way it use to be" and she hugged him tighter barely realising that for the first time Saul didn't hug her back.

She pulled away and smiled, "I love you, Saul Beresford, you know that?"

He smiled back, "I love you too, Kay Scott"

There was an awkward silence as their eyes met and then they both looked away, Saul headed for the door but Kay stopped him "you better go out the window"

"Right" he stopped and changed directions, when he was climbing out Kay smiled again "it's usually me doing that"

"Yeah"

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Saul replied again and Kay continued to smile as he climbed down, then she shut the window and stepped back, her smile fell.

**Okay, I don't think I've ever had to write such an awkward scene before, I had a convo with one of my friends about how two friends would sleep together without alcohol being involved (because lets face it you're more likely to end up in bed with some you don't expect when you're a little bit drunk) and how they would react, because this idea kinda threw me for a loop I really had trouble writing it as much as I wanted to, Tan wasn't much help, neither one of us have ever done the deed with a friend unless you count her making out with Jess at every party they could get their hands on each other back in the day, which they seemed to forget until the next party rolled up. There's the 'it just happened' factor, but there are many points when you can think "is this happening?" and with such two close friends how do they get to these steps and answer yes each time, there's the kiss, the shedding of clothes, the intimate touches before the big finale, each a decision, and each one has some no matter how small thought process involved. And then afterwards how do they act, well with Kay and Saul I thought about what personalities I gave them. Kay who likes to be in control but loves her friends and family very strongly and would pretty much do anything for them, and then Saul who is softer, more bendable, would do anything for Kay or to please her, his main goal is to make her happy even if he thinks that means not going for what he really wants with her. Neither one is really willing to say what they want because Kay doesn't want to lose Saul and Saul doesn't want to lose Kay, so accidently they may just push each other away in an effort to keep each other close. It's new to them, they don't know what will happen or really understand how it happened in the first place, at heart they are both still really young and not ready, but yeah I don't really think they were thinking much at the time. I just thought I would share my thoughts and confusion on this pair and the latest dive in their relationship, more will be revealed on the how as they deal with the aftermath.**

**Next Chapter: Jamie's mystery is unravelling but will Mitch really have his back like he promised or will quiet, kind Jamie keep falling apart behind their backs.**

**And the Tree Hill teens have sex on their minds, those who've done it, those who haven't, those who really want to (Lily raises her hand), everyone's thinking about it. **


	23. Chapter Twenty One

**Disclaimer: If I owned OTH, the characters or anything to do with them, yeah, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would be working on improving the show for s8, scrap that, the show wouldn't have gone this far. So no I don't, that honour belongs to mark Schwann, the cw, and probably a few other idiots.**

**Okay so it's probably been a while since I've updated… so awkward. Sorry for the wait, thanks for the patience and thank you to long live brucas, princess tequila, sparklefantastic, dani, and nicoledavis92x, for your feedback. Later, mickei.**

Chapter Twenty One – The Quiet Ones

The hallways were full as students quickly rushed to their next classes, Drey strolled by the lockers with his hands in his pockets, eyes aimlessly scanning around only half realising he was anticipating seeing his girlfriends face every time a brunette came into view and each time he didn't meet her eyes disappointment crept in.

"Pssst"

Drey kept walking and then he heard the noise again "pssst, Drey" hands coming free Drey span around on the spot, he smiled when he saw the janitor's closet cracked open.

"Don't just stand there" Lily's voice said clearly and a few other classmates who recognised Lily's voice grinned at Drey who was worried an unmanly blush would appear at any moment.

"Still waiting" she hissed and Jared another basketball player stopped and looked between the door and Drey, "hell Fields, if you don't wanna go in there can I?"

Without a word Drey lifted his brow and tightened his jaw, a low growl came from his throat and Jared quickly walked off as Lily giggled.

Giving the school hallway one last look around Drey walked over to the janitor's closet and slipped in, Lily grabbed his collar the moment he was inside and pushed him against the now closed door "what took you so long?"

"I was looking for my girlfriend"

"Did you find her?" Lily teased and placed a small kiss to Drey's collarbone before working her way up his neck, Drey lifted his chin up and arched his back causing her journey to last longer and by the time Lily reached his mouth all thought of talk vanished.

…

Their lips teased each other, Mitch cupped Bo's face as he opened her mouth and slipped his tongue inside, she laughed as she continued to kiss him and the more they kissed the more they smiled. Mitch's body ached, his chest was burning and his arm was almost shaking from the effort of leaning on it, he didn't care though, Mitch couldn't remember a time when he'd been this happy and if a little pain came every now and then it was worth it.

Suddenly there was a bang and the two pulled away from each other, on the other side of the table Jamie was scowling down at them with his bag now resting on the table, without a word he sat down while Bo looked away from him feeling uncomfortable and an awkward Mitch kept his eyes on Jamie.

None of them spoke and Bo shifted in the seat not wanting to stay but unwilling to move away, Jamie's attitude had soured dramatically over the last few days, when he wasn't deathly quiet his usually charming commented were cold and cutting, no one was free from his sharp tongue not even Lily and it had caused a rift between the two cousins. Bo wanted to sat something, when she talked to the girls she just wanted to tell them to have patience and give Jamie time, but Lily was hurt by his words and Kay was unusually subdued. She sighed, and then Bo felt Mitch's hand cover hers and she slipped her fingers between his and found a smile.

"So, I thought we could head over to the mall after school, I promised Re'nee and Caiti I would take them to get that new book, what do you think?" Mitch asked breaking the silence and choosing to take his eyes of his friend and to his girlfriend. Bo nodded, "sure" and she gave a silly smile and then added, "Besides you owe me a double scoop"

Jamie rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, and then he looked up and mumbled, "great here's the other two" with disdain in his voice.

Mitch and Bo both turned their heads to see Lily and Drey walking towards them, the tall basketball player had Lily tucked to his side and a casual arm over her shoulders and Lily had one of her hands slipped inside Drey's back pocket, with their free hands they carried a single tray. The closer they got the louder their laughter, Bo smiled and gave a little wave, and Lily detached herself from Drey and plopped the tray down "hi peoples" her bubbly voice was out of place in the current atmosphere but her eyes carefully avoided Jamie.

Without being told Mitch and Bo slid further along to make room for the other two, Drey sat down next to Mitch and Lily paused for a second before sitting next to him. For a moment her eyes flashed with sadness before she masked it and leaned in close to Drey.

Almost defiantly Jamie started to eat, his eyes down and a sullen frown on his face.

"Awkward much" Lily whispered so quietly only Drey heard her and then a loud sigh followed, she went to take a carrot stick and caught sight of Jamie's fries and another sigh came out, her hand quickly returned to her side and she felt Drey look at her, his eyes held a question and she shook her head "just not hungry – there's Kay" Lily changed the subject quickly.

And they watched as Kay came out of the building and walked along the wall, from the other side Saul appeared, Kay turned sharply and started for the table while Saul cut across the grass and did the same with his head down.

They almost collided when they both passed the same tree, instead their arms brushed and they both stopped. Everything inside Kay froze, she wanted to smile, she wanted to wrap her arms around Saul and feel him wrap his back around hers, and if she were truly honest with herself then Kay would admit she wanted to feel his lips against hers again, to taste Saul and know he was _there_ with _her_. She gulped, and was unable to smile so she stood with her eyes wide and no words willing to come out. _Say something! _

"Uh…um" Kay closed her mouth and mentally shook herself, embarrassed Kay gave up and just turned away and kept going towards the table though she slowed her pace for Saul to catch up to her and together they met the others.

"Missed you in chem." Kay nodded to Lily, and her aunt blushed "I… uh, got caught up"

"Oooh" Mitch teased and he bumped Drey then continued, "my man here missed last class too"

While that continued Saul took the seat next to Jamie and Kay looked from one side to the next. Lily, Drey, Bo and Mitch took up one bench and barely managed it, and the only other option was to sit next to Saul. She sucked in a breath and walked around to take the empty place.

Watching her niece's inner debate Lily stopped paying attention to the others and slowly her laughter broke off, instinctively she looked at Jamie expecting their eyes to meet, to share a thought and knowledge, for him to reprimand her and hold her back. It didn't happen, Jamie had his head down and was gritting his teeth.

"…You're going to be caught one of these days" Lily caught the end of what Mitch was saying and gave a half hearted laugh when Drey scoffed, smiling Lily shot back "we were yesterday. Miss Circosta was" Lily pretended to be smoking "out behind the wall, almost scared me to death. But we came to an agreement, neither one of us were there if you know what I mean"

"Blackmailing teachers?"

"Hey, a girls gotta make a living"

"Just don't get caught by coach, he'll kill Drey"

Lily rolled her eyes, "my brother needs to get a life, I kinda pity Kay"

Just realising her name was said Kay looked up, "what?"

"Just saying your dad can be intimidating, I wouldn't wanna be your boyfriend"

Still clutching Mitch's hand Bo smiled "Mitch survived it"

"Barely" he said too fast and they all laughed but Saul and Jamie, smiling Mitch added "me and coach had an understanding, I keep my hands to myself and he doesn't get arrested for murder" and while the others started laughing again Saul somehow managed to spill Lily's drink.

"Sorry, so sorry" he stood up and started collecting serviettes to clean the mess, though it was Drey who did the job. Saul nervously stood, he swiped his hair out of his eyes and stepped away form the table "I… uh… have to go… to the library, yeah, yeah the library, later" and he hurried off.

Quirking her eyebrow Lily looked at Kay and her niece just copied the move, throwing the attention away from Saul she looked back to the two couples "sister or daughter, either way Drey, I'd watch your back, my dad has a wicked left hook"

"Yeah, no more skipping classes" Mitch added in warning.

It was then that Jamie gave a scoff, the first noise he'd made in a while, when the table when silent he looked up "what no more playful banter?"

The others stared but Lily leant slightly forward and asked instead "You okay?"

"Fine and dandy" Jamie spat back with sarcasm, he shrugged "I mean I'm not skipping classes I'm already failing to make out with a conversationally challenged jock but we all can't be perfect"

Speechless Lily winced, this wasn't the playful fights Lily and Jamie had, it wasn't light hearted and well meaning, this time Jamie had aimed the insult at Lily and wanted it to hurt her, the smallest thing seemed to turn him lately and Lily was the most common outlet for his emotions. Now she held back the tears and clenched her fist, the usual comeback didn't come, she was no longer a firecracker ready to go off and Drey pulled her back against him and placed a kiss on her cheek, "ignore him"

Jamie stood up, his pale eyes stayed on Lily "you're not a little kid Lily so grow up, happily ever after doesn't happen, you're all wasting your god damn time acting like it's going to last. _It won't_. He'll leave you, or you'll leave him-"

"STOP!"

They'd all been frozen until Kay stopped Jamie's quiet rampage with that one solid word. Four pairs of eyes moved to her but Jamie kept his eyes on Lily, Kay looked at them and then stared daggers at Jamie's back, "just stop" she told him sternly but her voice wasn't as loud.

"Whatever" Jamie muttered and turned his back on all of them before storming away, none of them said a word and the rest of lunch went by in relative silence.

…

At Tree Hill Medical Centre Lucas Scott jumped out of his car and raced towards the front entrance, his heart thumping, the receptionist recognised Lucas and waved him in. Placing his hands on his hips Lucas slowed down and continued on his way, it wasn't long before he gave a quick knock and opened the door "sorry I'm late" he slipped inside.

On the table Brooke smiled and Lucas quickly grabbed her hand, "did I miss it?" he asked and gave her a quick kiss.

Brooke was practically bouncing up and down where she lay, she shook her head "no you have perfect timing"

"Just" the doctor warned and moved the screen closer, "are you guys ready to meet the latest Scott?"

"With bated breath" Lucas nodded as excitement grew, Brooke's grip became stronger and they both leaned in forward a bit before the doctor was even ready.

When the fuzzy picture they both recognised appeared they looked at each other and kissed, "wow, I can't believe we're doing this again" Lucas said when they parted and fixed their attention back to the monitor.

"Everything looks fine" The doctor said and started outlining what they could see, Brooke and Lucas didn't pay much attention to the words that they'd heard before, their eyes stayed on the picture of their child. Brooke's eyes looked at the large head "he has your nose" she joked, and then she smiled at the tiny arms and legs.

As they watch the baby moves, "aw" Brooke squeezed her husbands hand more, "is he?" Lucas stuttered and Brooke nodded as the baby started sucking its thumb.

When the ultrasound was over Lucas rubbed his hands over Brooke's stomach, it's pronounced bump was clear when it wasn't covered and there was no denying she was pregnant, Lucas loved it and he smirked.

"So everything's really fine?" Brooke asked, her hazel eyes stayed on the doctor but her hand covered Lucas' over her belly and she started to stroke the bump.

There was another nod and the doctor gently smiled, "as I said, the pregnancy is going along perfectly, you have a healthy baby – all three point two inches"

Brooke smoothed her shirt down and started to sit up, Lucas helped her and she resisted rolling her eyes, "sweetie, I won't break"

"Humour me"

Turning her face from him Brooke did roll her eyes and the doctor lips tilted up, "was there anything else?" Brooke asked.

"Do you have any questions?"

For a moment the couple thought about it but then they shook their heads, "I think Lucas asked every possible pregnancy question when I was having Hannah" Brooke patted his cheek and stood. Not missing a beat Lucas wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled, he used his free hand to hold out to the doctor "thanks"

"You're welcome, I'll see you two next time"

"Will do, Bye Dr Granger" Brooke gave a wave as they left the room.

When they reached the parking lot Brooke sighed in relief, "first trimester done, yay!"

"Please, this was a breeze, remember what you were like with Logan?"

"How could I forget, I spent the whole time with a bucket… I still have nightmares about tacos" Brooke shivered and when Lucas laughed he gave her a hug at the same time before relaxing his grip and they strolled to where their cars were parked.

Between the two vehicles Brooke stretched up to lock her hands behind his neck, "are you sure I can't persuade you to come straight home"

He rubbed their noses together and whispered back "as tempting as that is I have practice in ten minutes"

"I guess I have to let you go then" and she untangled her arms and began to pout, Lucas laughed and gave her a quick kiss before saying against her lips "only temporarily, I'll see you tonight"

"When we tell the kids"

"Yep. I love you Brooke Scott"

Brooke rolled her eyes and found the doorhandle behind her "I love you too, Lucas Scott" and opened the door but neither of them got into their vehicles.

She tilted her head to the side, "you'll be late"

"Probably" he replied though a second later he was starting his car and a second after that the sound of Brooke's joined his

...

The pencil in her hand stilled, Kay moved her hand away and blinked at the picture she'd just sketched. Saul's black and white features stared back at her, he had that crooked smile on his face and in two dimension Kay itched to brush the hair out of his eyes. She gave a frustrated groan and flicked backwards through the sketchbook, page after page of Saul, some of him at the beach others just a profile of his face, or him sitting in class. Kay found it impossible to draw anything else, every time she closed her eyes she saw him and anytime she picked up a pencil those pictures flowed out. If anyone saw them she would have some explaining to do, not just because of the single minded focus of her subject but because in the majority of the sketches said subject was naked or near to it.

Slowly Kay got to the first image, her breath hitched, it was still unfinished. Saul was spread out, his hands under his head and a cheeky smile on his face, Kay had sketched it with every intention of adding sand under the teenager and swapping the jeans he'd warn that night for a pair of boardies, she'd never gotten that far. Now she carefully went over the picture and then she closed her eyes and allowed the memories to come back, she saw him posing on her bed, nervous and self conscious, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"_Do I have to be so… naked?" he gulped._

_Kay looked up through her lashes and gave his body a quick once over before shrugging and answering, "I need to know the shape of your body, I can't do that when you're covered in clothes"_

She snapped out of the memory and opened her eyes, then she took the pencil and started to sharpen the lines of the boxers, added a checked design, soon her surroundings vanished and Kay was lost in her drawing.

Eventually she abruptly stopped and looked back at the picture, it was exactly how she remembered, down to the design of her bed sheets.

"I can't do this" the brunette muttered to herself and ran her left hand through her short hair and longed for the length that use to fall down her back and over her shoulders like a comforting blanket, but its edges ended and left her as unsatisfied as the rest of her. Unable to stay still Kay started to pick up her belongings and pack them up, when she was done she abandoned it to the side and checked the oval.

It was still early but Kay needed to do something to release the energy inside her, first she stretched then she checked her watch, when she saw the time Kay started jogging. The pace picked up gradually, her heart got faster, her breathing more out of control but she felt alive and for a little while she didn't see a pair of warm, brown eyes sparkling from below her.

…

The gym doors were so close; Jamie strutted towards them determinedly and ignored the glare Drey was sending him from where the other boy waited by them. The team all parted and Mitch stepped out from behind them, he started to walk towards Jamie.

When they were about to collide Jamie sidestepped but Mitch intervened by grabbing Jamie's arm and turning them around, for a moment Jamie was shocked enough not to stop Mitch leading him away from the gym, "practice was cancelled"

"I didn't hear anything" Jamie bit out, he tried to pull his arm away but Mitch was surprisingly strong and he was moving faster than expected.

"That's because it's only for you, change of plans, we're going for a little drive"

"You can't drive yet!"

"I'm backseat driving, come on Jamie" Mitch tugged him along and the art of Jamie that didn't want to hurt his friend followed obediently.

At Jamie's car Mitch stopped and waited for Jamie to take the drivers seat before sitting next to him, "where am I meant to be going?"

Mitch clicked in his seta belt, and smiled casually before replying "Wilmington"

In a flash Jamie was trying to get out of the car, Mitch grabbed his arm and Jamie turned to look at him, his eyes appealing for mercy. Mitch stared hard at the other boy, "you can keep using us as a punching bag and pitying yourself or you can act like a man and go get what you want, so you gonna prove PJ right or will you take a stand?"

"What if I'm not ready?"

Mitch let Jamie go and sat back down, "the irony is this whole situation started with those words, and you know what you said then, you said there isn't a choice, so _be _ready"

For a moment longer Jamie stared at his friend and then without a word he started the car and reversed.

…

The girls left one by one until only eleven-year-old Zoe was left, Kay collected the cones with the skinny blonde and went over her first practice session in her head, she bit her lip and then picked up the last cone and faced the girl, "so… how'd I go?"

"You're gonna be tough" Zoe shrugged and started walking to where the bag of soccer balls waited, "you know, push us"

"Is that bad or good?" Kay asked not sure, she threw the cones into the box and placed her hands on her hips, she let her body unwind and started to take notice of the aches in her legs.

"We might win some more… so a good thing, I guess, and you're not _boring-_" the girl's voice trailed off.

"Work hard, play hard" Kay recited one of her mottos, as a coach she was going to work these girls to their limits, but Kay was going to make sure they had fun along the way. In a way she was trading the head cheerleading position for this one, and it was part of her strategy to treat the girls under her care, as she would have the others. "Help me take these to my car?" she asked and the two of them started to carry the stuff to the car, Kay loaded it all in and then waited as Zoe's mother came towards them, "sorry I'm late, you must be the new coach, hi"

"Kay Scott" Kay held out her hand and the mother took it, "Miranda Copeland, Zoe's mom. How'd they go?"

"We might win some" Kay said and winked at Zoe after repeating the girl's earlier words.

Zoe abandoned Kay's side to join her mother, "I'll see you next time, Coach"

"Bye Zoe" and then Kay was left alone, she sauntered back to her bag which was the last thing left on the oval and picked it up.

With little time to spare Kay returned to her car and hopped into the drivers seat, she refrained from speeding down Tree Hill's quiet roads as she drove towards Karen's Café.

By the time Kay was parking in her usual spot she had five minutes until her shift started, placing a dimpled smile on her face Kay pushed her way inside.

Karen was walking towards a booth and her face shone with relief when she spotted her granddaughter, "thank god you're here, Tash called in sick again-"

"I'll just get changed and then I'm straight on it" Kay cut in and Karen mouthed _thank you _before rushing towards the counter.

The café was slightly busier than normal and with one girl down Karen and Kay were off their feet, Kay barely had time to think and she was grateful for the distraction.

At six Karen stepped away from the cash register and sighed, "I think I might have to let Tash go" she sounded regretful and Kay smiled as she handed over the latest order, it was next to quiet and together they worked on the three coffees and selecting the sides for the order.

"Lily will be happy, she's wanted you to fire Tash for ages"

"We're firing Tash?" Lily appeared out of nowhere and took over one of the stools, and she grabbed a muffin "don't tell me she was _sick _again?"

"You wouldn't know if any of the other girls want a job?" Karen asked ignoring her daughters dislike of Tash.

Kay came back from delivering the coffee's, "maybe Bo?"

"Nuh, she only wants a weekend thing" Lily snapped her fingers, "hey, you know who is looking for a job-"

"Christine might want to" Kay interrupted loudly, Lily head flew back and she eyed Kay curiously, after a moment she kinked her brow and Kay just smiled "I heard she's after some extra money"

"Yeah but what about-"

But Kay stopped Lily again "well you could have taken the job if you hadn't gone off with my mom, speaking of, how was work today?"

"Awesome, I talked this old lady out of buying a shirt that completely clashed with her colouring, would have looked fugly and Brooke's designs deserve _so_ much better" and the conversation naturally changed as Karen went back to work.

When Bo appeared Karen told Kay to call it a night and the three teenagers went to claim their usual booth, "I thought you and Mitch were loving it up tonight?" Lily asked as they sat.

Bo shrugged, "something came up. So what's going on?"

Eyeing her niece Lily grinned, "Yeah Kay what's going on?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she fidgeted in the spot and kept her expression blank.

"Because you are acting all avoidy and weird, almost as weird as Jamie"

"I am not acting weird" Kay said slowly and scoffed, Bo smirked and Kay turned on her "not you too"

"I'm kinda with Lil, you jump every time-"

"Let's change the subject" Kay interrupted and the other two just shared a look.

"No way, something has happened so spill" and Lily almost fell out of her seat and she tried to intimidate Kay by closing the gap between them over the table. Bo laughed and pulled Lily back.

"Nothing happened" Kay whispered.

"Oh my god!" Lily shouted, her brown eyes grew large, "you so kissed him" she hissed out and Kay paled.

"Oh my god, you so did" Lily grew more excited, "why the hell are you acting like he's got some contagious disease, this is freaking great, you and Saul are like _made _for each other" and Kay jumped at the mention of Saul's name.

Dancing on the spot Lily started humming, "can you stop that" Kay muttered under her breath, she quickly looked around the bare café.

"Details! Where, when, how, what was it like, was there tongue, did he like you know go for your tits? Oh I bet he was good, he looks like he would be an awesome kisser" Lily rambled off and Bo chuckled while Kay's face got redder and redder.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay" Kay clenched her jaw, her voice became quiet but Lily ignored the warning tone.

Lily just grew more curious, her mouth fell open "why the hell not?"

And Kay snapped, her tone rough and quiet as her blue eyes pierced the girl across from her "_because we slept together, okay, it just happened and now… now I don't know, so please back off!"_

Bo slid further down in her seat and Lily's mouth slammed shut, then her whole face changed as the disbelieve started to fade "YOU HAD SEX BEFORE ME!"

The café turned completely silent, Lily and Kay looked at each other and Bo sank even further, she coughed but neither of the other girls noticed so she sat back up and gave a tentative wave behind Kay "hi Karen!" she said in fake cheer.

Her face paling Kay closed her eyes and couldn't move, Lily on the other hand winced and then smiled to widely as she shifted to face her mother, "what I meant to say calmly and quietly was…uh…" her eyes looked widely around.

Awkwardly stepping away with the tray of dishes Karen cut Lily off "I didn't hear a word" and all the girls heard were unrecognisable words as the older woman walked away.

Getting straight back into the conversation Lily faced Kay again "how does it _just happen_?"

"I don't know, one thing lead to another…" she finished by burying her face in her hands.

"Been there, done that" Bo muttered, Lily looked sharply at her "what? I'm just saying. Believe it or not sometimes it just happens, granted alcohol helps"

"Were you _drunk_?" Lily then asked returning her wide gaze to Kay, still with her head down Kay shook it to say no, "was _he _drunk?"

"NO" Kay looked up, "what, you think a guy has to be drunk to want to do that with me"

"Puh-lease, you're hot, but it's Saul and I never thought he'd have the nerves to make a move" Lily's face suddenly scrunched up in thought and then it softened, she went off in her own little word and came back and mumbled as she still looked up at the roof "I bet Kay made the first move"

"How do you _do _that!" Kay gasped.

Lily grinned "oh you naughty girl" and her niece blushed.

"Okay we're talking about something else, anything else"

"Fine" Lily shrugged, she sat back and relaxed in the seat and said offhandedly, "so, Brooke's pregnant, huh, I wonder what it'll be"

Kay's hands flattened on the table, "seriously, _how do you do that?_"

**Coming soon –**

**Is Jamie's secret out?**

**How will the younger Scott's react to the news about the latest addition?**

**Is Lily really gonna let the latest update go by so easily?**

**Karen knows her granddaughter is no longer so innocent, will she forget what she heard or do something about it?**

**Find out the answers soon, and um… yeah… I'm hoping actually means soon. Reviews equal inspiration, so maybe the more you bombard me the more I'll want to give you more. God, I'm just a slave to peer pressure.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters. I'm simply a fan having a little fun.**

**So this chapter is a higher rating than the rest, with a little more action, if ya know what I mean, so if you are like young or uncomfortable with that skip the italic section. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews, they made my day : ) later, mickei.**

Chapter Twenty Two – Crossroads

The café was closing and with the lights dimmed Karen and Lily collected the last of their belongings from the back, and with her keys in her hands Karen stopped and observed her daughter.

After a pause Karen said into the silence "Lily, I think we need to talk"

On her way put Lily paused and span around, she looked confused and then nervous, "Mom if this is about earlier, Kay will _kill _me if it gets back to her parents" her voice was shaking.

"I'm more concerned about you"

"Why?" Lily laughed, she waved it off "I am way too old for the sex talk" but when Karen continued to stare at her Lily sighed and sat down at the nearest booth.

When Karen sat opposite her Lily leaned back and said with slight humour "Mom, seriously, they cover this in school and I have no plans of doing anything before I'm ready"

"Your brother said a very similar thing, seventeen years ago and he has a seventeen year old daughter. _I _thought the same too when I was young, things happen, and you may _think _your ready but sex, the physical act of love, can have lasting consequences, and I am not just talking about pregnancy. Once you take that step Lily there is no turning back, it changes you, whether there is a baby or not" Karen reached over and grabbed her daughters hands, "cherish this time, hold onto it, being young and innocent. So many kids your age rush into adulthood and there's no need to. There is nothing wrong with waiting"

"Right, okay, can we go now?" Lily asked, _this is so not cool_.

Karen chuckled and stood back up, she spread her arm out and smiled warmly, Lily stood and Karen wrapped the arm around Lily's waist.

"There is just one thing" Lily spoke again when they were outside, Karen locked the door and turned around, "what is it?" she asked.

"Well…" smirking Lily linked their arms; "it's not about me, kinda I guess, you'll be doing me a favour. You see, Saul is looking for a job and if rumours are true he's a pretty good cook and here you are looking for someone new… it kinda seems like fate" she talked a mile a minute and Karen barely understood every second word but she filled in the blanks and replied "I'll give him a trial"

Straight away Lily squealed and hugged her mother, "you are like the BEST!"

…

The Scott family were around the fireplace, Brooke and Lucas on one couch with Logan squeezed between them, his blonde head resting against Brooke, while Hannah sat cross-legged across from them and Kay leaned against the arm of the couch.

Creasing her brow Hannah observed her parents, "you aren't separating again are you?" she asked. Brooke and Lucas immediately grinned, Logan looked up between his parents "I don't want Daddy to be grounded!" and he pouted, Brooke smoothed back his hair and held his face between her hands as she replied "oh baby, daddy isn't going anywhere"

"Then what's up with the family meeting?" Hannah still seemed unsure.

"We have some news" Lucas told them, he looked between his two youngest children and his smile grew, "your mother and I are both very excited"

"And we want you all to be happy about this too"

Hannah's eyes immediately widened, she looked at her mother's stomach "oh my god" she whispered and then quickly added "I am so not sharing my room"

Brooke sent her youngest daughter a warning look while Lucas just chuckled, Logan still very confused put a hand on Brooke's cheek and turned her face to him "what's happening Mom?"

"Well-" Brooke stopped and thought about it for a second "- soon there is going to be somebody else living here-"

Logan eyes lit up and he cut in "are we getting a PUPPY!"

"Noooooooo" Lucas said gently and his son's face fell, "oh" Logan pouted again and sighed.

Picking up her son Brooke pulled him onto her lap, hugging him to her she whispered "how would you like a baby to play with instead?"

"Nuh, I don't want one of _them_"

"Oh" Brooke looked to Lucas for help and moving closer he smiled at his son and took over, "a baby brother can be pretty cool, you can teach him how to play basketball"

Logan seemed to think about it then he nodded and politely said, "no thank you, I don't want a baby brother, you can get me a rabbit instead if you like"

Their eyes met and Lucas and Brooke both shared an amused smile, Kay and Hannah were silent, and then Lucas took Logan from Brooke and sat him on his lap but facing him, "the thing is your Mommy is going to have another baby and that means you're going to be a big brother"

"Is it in her tummy?" Logan asked and turned to eye Brooke's belly, she rubbed the just showing bump and nodded, "how'd it get in there?"

"Daddy gave me the baby"

Logan pursed his lips and then faced his father again; he leant forward and whispered in his ear. Lucas' eyes narrowed and then he laughed, "No, son, I can't take it back"

Hannah perked up, "I think it's cool"

"Yeah, another Scott is just what the world needs" Kay smirks.

From his perch on his fathers lap Logan looks over his shoulder to look at his sisters, then he turned back to his parents still with a pout on his face, "but I don't want a baby, Josh has a baby brother and he eats all his toys!" and he huffed.

"Uncle Nathan's my baby brother and I like having him around"

"Uncle Nathan's not a baby" Logan shot back at Lucas seriously and then he climbed down and with his head down dramatically stomped away.

"I'll take this" Brooke quickly followed her son.

Left with his daughters Lucas clapped his hands together, "right, any questions?"

"Where do babies come from?" Hannah jokingly asked, Luca's face turned red and then he gave a fake laugh "haha, very funny, I meant serious questions"

"That was a serious question" Hannah looked offended, "I mean, shouldn't I know that sort of stuff to avoid the whole baby making thing, because rumour on the streets is if you kiss a boy…" she lowered her voice "_you get pregnant_. But you and Mom kiss _all _the time and we don't have babies popping up everywhere"

Lucas continued to just stare Hannah down, she huffed "fine, stopping now"

Upstairs Brooke knocked on Logan's door, "can I come in?"

He looked up from his bed and nodded though a pout was still on his face, Brooke moved forward and sat down beside him, "wanna talk about it?"

"What happens to me once the baby comes?" he continued to look down, Brooke smiled and lifted his face up to look at her, she continued to smile as she said "honey you're not going anywhere, the baby doesn't change things"

"But _I'm _your baby, you _always _say that" Logan pointed to himself and gave his mother a defiant look.

Brooke's nose wrinkled up, "oh, I guess you can't be the baby of the family anymore, huh, well that's okay because you'll always be _my _baby boy"

He pouted some more and crossed his arms, mumbling something that sounded like he wasn't the only one now. Brooke pulled him in closer, "what if you become something else, something better?"

"What do you mean?" Logan's ears perked up.

Brooke completely pulled him to her side and hugged him, leaning closer to his ear she said happily "I think we've clarified enough you aren't a baby anymore, you are a big boy, so what if from now on you are my little man, how about that?"

"Your Little Man?"

"Yeah"

"I like that" Logan nodded and turned in her arms to give her a big hug.

When they pulled away Brooke tapped his nose, "so are we happy about the baby yet?"

Getting off the bed Logan sent a cheeky smile over his shoulder "I'll think about it" and went off again, Brooke sat for a moment and grinned "you do that" and then she followed, quickening her steps and catching Logan in her arms before carrying him down the stairs, swinging him in the air Logan started to laugh and Brooke flew him back to the living room.

"What's the verdict?" Lucas asked, Brooke came closer "we're thinking about being happy" and she fell back onto the couch with Logan wrapped in her arms and started tickling him.

"Thinking?" Lucas squinted, he leant up a but over his wife and son, "he doesn't look happy enough yet" Brooke told him as she continued to tickle a squirming Logan as his giggles grew louder, "well we can't have that" Lucas added and joined in, placing his hands on his sons waist Lucas began to tickle him.

Hannah turned to Kay, "so… you wanna go watch a movie or something?"

"I could go for some light entertainment" Kay nodded and stood up, Hannah copied the move and then sent a look at the rest of her family "I hope the next ones a girl"

…

"This is it" Mitch said as Jamie came to a stop outside of the small blue house, "five metres to your freedom"

"Or persecution" Jamie muttered and he ran a hand through his brown hair, "should I feel this nervous?"

"Hell yeah, now hurry up and go knock on the door" Mitch pushed Jamie and reluctantly Jamie hopped out of the car, the second his feet hit the ground he smiled feeling more confident, "I can do this" he muttered to himself and stepped forward.

Stopping at the door Jamie knocked, then he shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited, he grew more apprehensive as time ticked by and still no one came to the door, he knocked again and this time saw a curtain twitch. A moment later the door opened and an older woman stood there, she looked at Jamie in confusion for a split second.

"Don't answer the d-" A voice from inside the house called.

Jamie saw PJ appear and his heart jumped, PJ froze and her sentence ended abruptly when she saw Jamie, her spine stiffened "what are you doing here?"

"I came for you"

"A little late, don't you think?" she spat out and marched forward and as she came closer her red eyes and blotchy cheeks were all too noticeable. Her aunt walked away as PJ took the door from her. Jamie stepped forward and held up his hand so she couldn't slam it in his face, "please just hear me out"

"So you can yell at me again, so you can throw it back in my _face again_!"

"SO I CAN APOLOGISE!" Jamie shouted and immediately PJ's face softened though she still looked doubtful, "look I know I hurt you but you hurt me too-" he stopped when PJ rolled her eyes and went to shut the door "-no, you hurt me too, we have to face that, we have to face it all because I'm going to need time, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, I do"

PJ squeezed through the opening of the door and joined him on the porch, she hugged herself "this all sounds very familiar, Jamie"

"I know but this time it will be different I swear"

"Why should I believe you?"

He grabbed her hands and held them to his chest, "because I love you and you love me, because I might not understand but I wanna try to, because if keeping you is about forgiving you then I only have one choice because if I lose you I will never forgive myself"

Tears started to fall from PJ's eyes, she tried to take her hands back but Jamie wouldn't let her, he held on tighter and pulled her closer, his voice grew quieter as he rested his forehead against hers, "what you did, it hurts but nowhere near the pain I feel from being away from you, I need you, I need you more than I ever thought possible, so I'm going to try to forgive you no matter how long it takes, please, try to forgive me too"

She sniffled, "and what of we can't? What if we try again and it all just boils over like it did before?"

"Then we keep trying, if we love each other we keep trying" Jamie let go of one of her hands and touched her cheek, "_please, give me another chance_" he whispered and closed his eyes, _"please"._

…

There was a knock on Drey's bedroom door, he looked at the clock on his desk before calling out "come in" and his mother swung it open, "guest for you, it's late so keep it short" and she walked away but not before watching Lily walk in and giving her son a warning stare.

"Hi" Lily waved and waited for Mrs Fields to completely leave before she shut the door behind her, and walked over to Drey, "I was sitting at home missing you and it hit me, why should I be, so I came here" she shrugged and then straddled his lap where he sat at his desk, then kissed him, she moaned and pulled back "yes, that's what I needed"

"I was thinking about you" Drey replied back and ran his hands up to rest on her hips, his fingers sliding under her shirt.

She wiggled her eyebrows "not good thoughts I hope"

He shook his head and then lowered his mouth to her neck, she gave a low moan and rolled her heads backwards, her nails digging into the back of the chair. Then Lily gripped Drey's braids and yanked his head gently backwards as she turned her head and covered his mouth with her own.

The kiss went on and on, Lily took full advantage of her perch and rocked back and forth against Drey as his hands roamed up and down her back, one sneaking to her front and cupping her breasts. She bit his bottom lip and then deepened the kiss even further, "runaway with me" she managed to say breathless between kisses.

Suddenly Drey stood, his hands automatically falling to her bottom to keep her steady against him, Lily gave a quick shocked squeal but tightened her legs around his waist and went on kissing him. Drey felt his legs hit his bed and then he lowered himself and Lily slowly down onto the mattress, dragging her up its length until he could stretch out on top of her. Unable to control herself Lily grabbed the collar of Drey's shirt and pulled him even closer until every inch of their bodies touched, his knee slipped between her legs and she opened them wider for Drey to settle between.

"You taste so good," Drey mumbled and Lily gave a groan in agreement.

Slowly their kisses calmed, the passion became sweeter, their need for air became apparent and somehow they turned on their sides, their legs locked together, "do you think if we stayed like this forever anyone would miss us?" Lily asked as she slipped her hands into his back pockets and nudged herself closer.

"A few" Drey smirked.

"Do you think you could make love to me?" she asked, her voice so calm, Drey stilled next to her, shocked by her sudden question though he didn't show it. When he didn't say anything lily started to wiggle, Drey moved them so they could look at each other and Lily quickly started talking, "I mean you don't _have _to but I thought it might be nice, you know, since we're dating and love each other and all, and I hear that's what people do when they are in love, or even not, and I know you've done it before but I haven't so I was kinda looking forward to you being my first but the way we're going we'll be married before we actually cross that line even though we've gotten close, because you stop, and it's just sometimes I just don't want you to, and-" a finger went to her lips, "_shhh_" Drey stopped her.

"Sorry" She blushed.

Drey dragged her closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips, then he pulled back and brushed her hair out of her face, "we don't have to do that, not yet, and when we're ready it'll happen"

"But not tonight?" Lily asked sounding slightly hopeful, he nodded and she sighed, "I can't change your mind?"

"You could" He conceded, but then he smirked "but you don't want to, not like this" and it was taking everything inside Drey to control himself.

"I love you and I love the way you know me better than I know me" and with that Lily snuggled in closer, content to simply be held.

…

It was late, way later than Kay usually stayed up but she couldn't sleep, her mind was too busy and her hands were too entranced with the sketches she couldn't stop. Kay added the fall of Saul's hair over his eyes and then looked over the page, it couldn't compare to the real thing, restless Kay placed the sketchbook down and then abandoned the pencil, she dragged her boxers off and pulled on a pair of her gym pants, after tying her shoes laces Kay quietly opened her door and started downstairs, she paused when she saw the flicker of the fire place and stopped to find her parents asleep on the couch.

Once she was outside Kay zipped up her jacket and lifted her hoody up, then she started to jog, soon her jog turned into a steady run, the cold night air kept her body chilled as the heat from exercise started to kick in. Her heart picked up, her breathing turned into pants, the music from her ipod drained out all her thoughts and soon she couldn't think at all. It was just the ground beneath her feet, the air in and out of her lungs, and the beat inside her head.

But when she stopped, when her lungs started to hurt Kay bent down and rested her hands on her knees, she looked up and saw she was standing across the road from Saul's house.

"I'm sorry"

_He was fidgeting, "stop moving!" Kay muttered, biting her lip as she concentrated on drawing the lines of his facial structure._

_Saul sighed and his body moved again, Kay looked up and stared at him simply kinking her brow, he tried to stay still but under her gaze it just got worse, "god!" Kay dropped her pencil and stood up, moving to the bed she grabbed his arms and started to change his position back to what it was, and then she touched his face and her hand didn't move away._

"_My nose is itchy" he smiled and Kay laughed, she sat on the bed and gave his nose a little scratch, "better?"_

"_No, staying still is hard work, you should try it sometime" and his eyes narrowed._

_Kay huffed and spread out along the bed beside him, "how hard is it?" and she froze to prove her point, "wait" Saul said and turned so he could stare at her, her body slipped closer to his, and as his eyes stayed on her Kay started to feel uncomfortable, she needed to move, she needed do so _something_. She twitched her nose, Saul smiled, she moved her hand slightly, he kept watching her, she gave a huff and he smiled some more, and then she started to smile too._

"_Okay, point taken" Kay started to get up, leaning up on her hands she turned down to face Saul but lost her balance and fell back down, she didn't knock him but when she got back up this time on her hands and knees and facing the bed their eyes locked. _

_Kay couldn't look away, she can to resist catching a peak of the rest of his body but she couldn't tear herself away so she kept focused on his face. Her eyes skittered down to his lips, she licked her own, and then looked back at him, the small action barely noticeable. An idea started to take root, "I'm sorry" she whispered._

_Saul's brow creased in confusion as he smiled, "for what?"_

"_For this" and then Kay closer her eyes and bridged the gap between them and slammed her mouth onto his, gently her lips explored his, at first he didn't move and then Saul's hands went up to catch Kay as she slipped further over his body. He gripped her under her breasts; his hands cupping her sides as his thumbs just touched the inviting mounds. Then Saul moaned and his mouth opened, no longer a silent contributor together they explored each other's lips, mouths, necks. _

_Kay lifted her leg over Saul and settled more on top of him, stretching up to keep their lips still connected, "god" she moaned, her hands running down his bare chest as his found their way down her back, over her bottom and to the back of her thighs, then back up again._

_In a swift move Kay sat up straight on top of Saul and lifted her shirt off of her, then before they could even blink she was back to him, throwing the shirt carelessly onto the floor. She needed to feel more, touch more and have him touch more, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breasts and the tingling sensation grew, he nipples stiffened to attention. And Kay gave a groan when she felt Saul's reaction, she wiggled against him and smiled when he buckled underneath her._

"_Kay" he whispered, disbelief edged his tone, "Kay" he said again kissing her jaw line, "Kay" a third time as he flipped them over. His kisses trailed down her body until they reached her breast and Saul kissed the spot above her heart before flicking her nipple, she arched up, and then he covered it with his mouth._

_Of their own accord Saul's hands moved to Kay's jeans, one spread out over the burning skin above them while the other moved to slip between her covered thighs. Kay moaned and opened her legs, his hand rubbed against her, his body slipping into the gap she made for him and Saul stretched back up, his mouth finding hers again as his hand and hips rocked against Kay._

_With one hand wrapped around his middle and the other making it's way to his boxers Kay couldn't half belief what was happening as she slipped her hands beneath the only piece of clothing Saul wore._

_The whole time Saul' hand that had been over her stomach seemed to be dancing between the button on her jeans and her smooth exposed skin, then as Kay's nails scratched his ass Saul let out a hiss and his hand stilled on her button. "Don't stop" Kay wiggled against him._

"_Are you sure?" he asked breathless and the sucked in a breath as Kay's hand snuck to the front of his boxers and she wrapped her slender fingers around his erection, Saul thrust forward and he quickly unbuttoned Kay's jeans, pushing them down as she lifted her butt and wiggled her hips to help him._

_They were pushed to the bottom of the bed forgotten in the two teenagers rush._

"_Don't stop" Kay instructed again, pushing Saul's boxers down, she stroked her fingers up his length, brushed her thumb against the head and then made her way back down, "don't stop" a longing whisper now._

_Kissing her roughly now Saul hooked his thumbs into her panties and dragged them down, they got tangled around her ankle as Kay lifted her knees and Saul rose above her._

_Then for a moment they stopped, opened their eyes and looked at each other, a question left unsaid hovered between them. Kay ran her hands through Saul's hair gripped his neck and pulled him back down._

_Their tongues collided and a pressure built between them, she felt the tip of hip at her entrance pushing, she shifted slightly and he slipped inside and then Saul grabbed Kay's legs and pushed them further up as he followed the move with his body, he rammed into her, his body buckling, his hips telling him to move, but he stopped, got use to the feel of having her wet, tight body wrapped around him._

_Kay winced in pain, she had been shocked by the invasion as much as she had welcomed it, her insides burned, she wiggled, she tried to move away but Saul was blocking her escape and the move just made him go in even further, he moved back slightly and then rocked forth again and Kay's eyes widened. It hurt but it sent a feeling through her body that just felt so _good_. She tried to move again but this time to move closer to Saul, and then they began to move together._

_As one._

Kay blinked the memory away, he body was on fire, she ripped the jacket off her and tied it around her waist, "he's your best friend" she warned herself but it no longer felt right saying that, Kay gave Saul's window one last glance and then she tarted running back home.

…

The Scott house was dark except for a light in the kitchen and the porch light shining brightly, and it was silent until the keys jingled in the lock and the front door began to open. A chair screeched back and then Nathan and Haley were on their way to the front door "don't you ever scare me like this again!" Haley yelled coming closer to the boys, "a message saying you're alright and then nothing! What was I meant to think?

Nathan moved in closer, "do you have any idea what time it is?" and he sounded beyond angry, he stepped closer and Mitch flinched, instinct told the boy to step back. Shock froze Nathan in the spot when he saw the way his foster son reacted, his mouth opened, he relaxed "you had us worried" he said softer, standing next to his wife.

Trying to fight off memories Mitch straightened up, "we… we, had to do something"

"And what was so important?" Haley questioned.

Jamie took another step into the house and opened the door more, and Haley and Nathan expressions changed when PJ joined Jamie, she gave a shy smile "hi!" she looked not a day over her sixteen years, dresses in ripped jeans and Ravens jacket that drowned her petite figure, her silver blonde hair was hastily pulled into a pony and fell over her shoulder, and her eyes, her almost black eyes held a child fear.

Haley's worry fell and she smiled, "Piper, you're back" and she ran forward to hug the girl.

For the first time in recent weeks Nathan saw his son smile, Jamie took his girlfriend back from his mother and wrapped an arm around her, "she's back, for good"

Nathan looked to Mitch and mouthed a thank you, and then the other teenager walked away as Haley forced the other two into the kitchen with demands for them to eat, Nathan watched but followed Mitch.

"I would never hurt you" he said to Mitch's back, the boy turned, Nathan lifted his hand cautiously and placed it on Mitch's shoulder "you and your siblings are safe here, I want you to know that"

"I know" Mitch's eyes darkened, "I'm just not use to it" and he brushed Nathan off to go up to his room.

Nathan stood there for a moment and then he went to join the rest of his family, in the kitchen he wandered over to PJ and gave a quick hug "we've missed you around here, Jamie has been lost without you"

"Good" PJ muttered still unsure about her welcome and quickly searched for Jamie, he smiled "Dad's right but we're going to be fine now"

Over the tends heads Haley and Nathan shared a look, one of love and worry, but then they blinked and Haley placed two bowls in front of them, "okay, eat, enjoy!" and for a moment the past was forgotten.


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

**disclaimer: still don't own anything.**

**heres the latest chapter, sorry for teh slow update. once again thanx for reading and reviewing. hope ya all have a good day. later.**

Chapter Twenty Three

"Am I the only one feeling stalkerish at the moment?" Lily asked with a quiet tone as they waited outside Jamie's house, Kay was bending down and searching the nearby pots, she rolled her eyes "we're not stalking him, we're concerned family. We knocked, got no answer…" Kay paused when she thought she felt something, her empty hand went to the next object "and considering Jamie wasn't at school today we're checking he's not-"

"Dead?" Lily cut in with a loud whisper, and she bit her bottom look and span around carefully looking at the area around them.

Kay stood back up and brushed the dirt of her hands, "yeah, besides we're doing the whole breaking in thing, not stalking"

"Oh" Lily thought about it, "well either way I'm loving it" and she sounded excited and even resisted the urge to clap her hands together.

Giving up Kay motioned for her aunt to follow her and started around the house, after jumping over the fence they headed for the back door.

"But next time give me some warning so I can wear something appropriate"

"For breaking in?" Kay asked amused only half listening, "what, so you can grab your balaclava?"

"Ew, no, but who breaks in wearing a cheerleading outfit?"

Kay checked the sliding door and grinned, she looked over her shoulder at Lily, "you do, come on"

"Aw, I was hoping we could smash a window or jimmy the lock" pouting she followed her niece inside.

"Yeah, try explaining that to Aunt Haley"

"On second thoughts, yay, door was open!" Lily said and walked around Kay to go upstairs, "Jamie!" she called out, stamping her feet in frustration with each step she took when she got no answer, "hey, cuz, you alive?"

The closer the two girls got to Jamie's room the louder the music got, when they reached the door together Lily grabbed the handle "hey, Ja-" then she stopped, her eyes widening.

Kay quickly covered her eyes, "so sorry, excuse us" and took a step back, on the other hand Lily took a step forward, "who are you?" and she eyed the half naked girl standing by Jamie's bed wearing nothing but a bright pink and blue bra and a denim skirt, her long blonde hair was hanging damp over one shoulder.

PJ dropped the towel in her hand, a nervous smile slowly came to her face, "hi, you must be Lily and Kay"

With a hand still over her eyes Kay used the other to grab Lily and tug at her arm, "okay, we're backing away now, LILY, seriously"

Not batting an eyelash Lily shrugged Kay's grip off her and walked further into the room as PJ walked around the bed with her hand out, "I'm Piper"

Taking the offered hand Lily smiled warmly, "hi"

In the background a shower turned off and Jamie's voice hollered from the adjoining bathroom "PJ, hey can you grab me a-" and he stopped when he walked into the room, a towel wrapped around his waste.

He looked between Lily and PJ and gave an awkward smile, "uh…"

Lily kinked her brow, "well, well, well, any confessions dear cousin of mine?"

"This is all very naked" Kay mumbled from the doorway drawing Jamie's attention, he looked at his girlfriend and then down at himself, "well it is that" he agreed, grabbing his nearby jacket Jamie moved closer to PJ and settled it over her shoulders before placing a kiss on her cheek, "give us a sec"

After nodding PJ left the room quietly and Jamie quickly grabbed a pair of jeans, pulling them on under his towel Jamie then abandoned the wet cloth and ran a hand through his hair, "I guess we need to talk"

The girls shared a look and then sat down on the bed, "she's cute" Lily sent Jamie an approving look.

"She's young" Kay then added worried, Jamie stared at her and nodded, running another hand through his hair Jamie dragged his chair over and sat down "you are both right"

Treading carefully Lily hesitated before asking, "is she the reason you've been acting so… not you like?"

For a moment Jamie didn't speak, he just nodded "I probably should have told you both before this, over the summer when you were both away a lot happened, I started to tutor PJ and then I started to date her"

"You don't need to explain it, what I don't understand is how come you've hidden her away for so long, this is _great _Jamie" Lily reached over and covered his hand.

"She seems nice" Kay added on "and as long as you're happy"

"That's all that matters" Lily finished.

"There's more" Jamie countered, he fiddled with his fingers unsure how to continue, avoiding eye contact he stared at his hands and then whispered "she got pregnant" and then he looked up. Two pale faces stared back at him, Lily's hand dropped from Jamie.

"You don't look happy about it" Kay had no idea what to say.

Jamie winced, "that's the thing, I _was _happy, I was scared yes, but I was happy… PJ though, she was just scared, you know" he ended awkwardly, he shrugged "she wasn't ready and… uh… she decided not to go through with it. It was hard, it still is but we're trying to work through it"

"How's that going for you?" Lily jumped straight into it, her eyes straying to the bed, she narrowed her eyes and looked more relaxed at Jamie "forget I asked that"

He chuckled, "good, she's talking to me again which is an improvement but I want you guys to get to know her, PJ's important to me"

"Then she's important to us," the girls said at the exact same time. Jamie narrowed his eyes at them looking younger than his seventeen years, "don't scare her off" he warned, "I mean no interrogations, no guarded looks, no inside jokes and none, I mean NONE, of Lily's great ideas or so help me-" he stopped and took a breath.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye" Lily quickly recited though her eyes glowed but then the light in them dimmed, "you sure you're okay?"

He smiled, "better today than I've been in a long time" and he stood up and held out a hand each for the girls, when they wrapped their grip around his wrist Jamie pulled them up, "come on, there's someone I want you to meet"

"Yeah about time" Lily whined but happily followed.

…

Out sound her sons school Brooke waited by the car, as she saw Logan run towards her she got down on one knee and held her arms open. The small body collided against hers, chubby arms wrapping themselves around Brooke's neck. She buried her face into her sons shoulder and smiled, "hey buddy, how was school today?"

"Awesome!" Logan shouted too close to her ear and Brooke winced, grinning she pulled back, Logan's face broke into an answering grin "I got to do show and tell _and _Cal showed off his new rabbit but _I _said I'm getting a baby _and _it was Tara's birthday so we got _cake_, I love cake-"

"I know you do" Brooke laughed and held her sons hand as they walked the small distance to the car as he rambled. After making sure Logan was strapped in properly Brooke quickly got into the car and started it, Logan was still talking "-_and _Miss gave me a gold sticker"

Before she knew it Brooke was back home and Logan abandoned her to run to the front door, "slow it down mister" she called after him but Logan didn't listen. Brooke jogged to catch up to him but by the time she reached the house he was long gone, shaking her head she tried to follow his sound but found it easier to follow the trail of clothes. His bag was thrown near the entrance, his shoes at the base of the stairs, his jacket on the next floor and the small striped tie a metre down the hall. Brooke picked up each item and started towards Logan's room, leaving the bag and shoes she put the jacket and tie on the bed and turned around, "Logan, where are you?"

Giggles came from further down the house.

"Pretty Girl, do not come any closer" Lucas' voice yelled out stopping Brooke, curious she softened her steps and called back "why?" and kept going.

She got to the spare room and was blocked by Lucas' hard chest, "what did I just say?"

"I didn't hear you clearly" Brooke placed a hand on his arm and leaned up to look over his shoulder, he quickly moved so she couldn't look into the room, "nice try" he whispered and wrapping an arm around her waist picked her up and away from the room. Laughing Brooke gave Lucas a quick kiss on the lips and his arms tightened around her, and then he pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

"Don't move one step closer" he warned playfully as they parted and smiled when he saw her blush as Logan started to make vomiting sounds, "yuck" the boy cried.

Circling around Lucas, Brooke lifted Logan up "my kisses are not yuck"

"Yes they are, yuckier than Lily's!"

The only answer Brooke gave was to start kissing Logan's face all over, as she did so she quickly carried him towards the spare room. Lucas watched and struggled to hold back a chuckle, then his pale eyes narrowed "hey" and followed them but it was too late, Brooke was already standing in the middle of the room.

The window was open and the fan was on but the room still held the faint smell of paint, the white undercoat was already on and three different samples stood propped against the wall.

"I thought we could start on the nursery and you shouldn't be in here, the fumes are still too strong" Lucas stepped up behind Brooke and knowing her husband was right behind her she leant backwards and felt his arms wrap around her to knot their hands together. She sighed, "Just give me five more seconds"

"Anything for you" he replied and Lucas rested his chin atop her head, "_anything for you_"

…

Watching the blonde move around the Scott kitchen Lily and Kay shared a look, PJ had effortlessly pulled out the glasses when Jamie went to the fridge for a drink and even knew where to get the best sweets that Haley hid away. It was obvious the girl knew her way around the whole house. Accepting the drink offered to her Lily kept watching PJ, "you are so much cuter than Jamie's last girlfriend"

"Thanks… I think" PJ frowned and sat on Jamie's lap, he quickly opened his legs for her to settled more comfortably and steadied her with one arm gripping her leg.

"Madison was freakishly tall" Lily added, "and she could barely catch a basketball"

"She was MVP on the girls team" Jamie said confused.

Lily just rolled her eyes and kept her attention on PJ, "so you go to Pine Creek?" after PJ nodded Lily went to her next question, "that's not exactly next door, how did you end up meeting Jamie?"

"Okay, what did I say about interrogations?" Jamie glared at Lily and she shrugged innocently.

Knowing there was no way to hold Lily back Kay just chuckled, "good luck with that, anyway I better head off to work. Nice to meet ya, Piper"

"Oh…" Lily shot up, a guilty expression made Kay eye her niece, the older girl –albeit a few months – bit her lip "don't be mad"

"Mad about what?" Kay asked.

Biting her lip more Lily tried to smile, "uh-nothing"

"Lily, do not do this to me"

"Do what?"

"Whatever it is" Kay huffed, "I don't have time for this, I'm going to be late"

Smiling Lily relaxed as a devilish twinkle entered her eyes, "and we couldn't have that" but Kay ignored the jibe and waved goodbye.

Not even ten minutes later Kay froze in the kitchen of Karen's Café, "Lily you are so dead".

…

The group of girls entered the café just after five o'clock and two booths were suddenly full of preteens, their voices drowning out the rest of the noise. Hannah Scott slipped into her usual spot and quickly glanced around her grandmother's café, her eyes landed instead on her older sister.

In the split second before Hannah raised her hand and was about to call out Kay almost knocked over a milkshake as she placed it on one of the tables, the near accident made Hannah pause and watch her sister. Looking uncomfortable Kay went about her duties as a waitress her eyes going between constantly looking to the kitchen to avoiding so much as accidentally glancing at it. In the first five minutes Hannah watched the trip ups, the stutter, the way her sister had to ask customers to repeat their orders, it was easy to tell Kay was distracted. It took longer for Hannah to realise why.

It was by chance Hannah saw Saul hand Kay two plates with burgers on them, the younger girl smiled as she watched the two awkward teens stare at each other before quickly looking away and turning around as if just touching each other would cause a sudden fire to explode into life.

"Where's the popcorn when you need it" she murmured, "Han, you say something?" another girl asked and Hannah shook her head, her attention quickly going back to her sister.

Counting to three Kay took a deep breath and then asked the older couple for their order, she had to try extra hard to hear them because her mind kept straying to Saul. _Get a grip! _She told herself and quickly wrote down the newest order, "two coffees, white, no sugar, a slice of Karen's blueberry pie, one of the chocolate mud cake" she went over it ad was thankful it was a short, simple order. Trying to smile Kay knew her dimples were showing too much and walking back to the counter she tried to relax, nothing she did helped, she was all too conscious of Saul's presence.

As she prepared the order his soft humming reached her, she tried to keep from looking but her eyes kept returning to the flash of his blonde hair.

Saul quickly looked down when Kay looked towards him, forcing his hum louder Saul quickly made the burger and served it up, a waitress grabbed the plate and Saul looked again for Kay. He followed her as she handed an older couple their coffees and then started collecting empty dishes from different tables.

"You should have a break" a voice cut unto his thoughts, Saul jumped and blushed when he saw Karen behind him. The owner had been going between duties his whole shift, manning the front counter, acting as waitress and helping Saul in the kitchen, and since Kay had started she'd watched the dance between her granddaughter and her newest employee.

Smiling gently Saul reached for the next order that the other waitress came back with but Karen grabbed it first, "I'm fine" Saul reassured her.

Karen shook her head, "you've been such a help today Saul, I'm really thankful Lily suggested you but why don't you go out there for a bit, I see you want to"

"No, no, it's all right, really" Saul blushed again and his behaviour made Karen smile even more but she rolled her eyes and patted his arm and put a little bit more steel n her voice when she replied "your mental pacing is driving me insane, at least spend some time out front for a while, take over for Mandi and if you _happen _to talk to my granddaughter…" she smiled instead of finishing her sentence, he was about to refute her but Karen changed tactics "or you could always stay here, we could talk, I've heard some interesting things about you lately" in a flash Saul was agreeing to go out front and as he walked away from her Karen chuckled.

Catching sight of her little sister and Hannah's friends, Kay made her way to their booths, "heya"

"Take a breath, sis" Hannah eyed Kay up and down, "you look like you're about to have a heart attack, something making you nervous?" and she kinked her brow up in question.

"No" Kay shit back though her eyes betrayed her.

"You're jumpy" Hannah retorted and grinned "wouldn't have to do with a blonde hottie in the kitchen?"

"_Hannah_, can you not call my friends hot"

"Just saying it how it is" Hannah teased back and leant in closer, "and I see the way you look at him"

Shocked Kay straightened up, the tense hours finally caught up to her and when she looked at Hannah's smirk Kay snapped, "How many times do I have to tell you Saul is my _friend! _I do not and never will like him _that_ -"

Suddenly Hannah's eyes widened "Kay" she cut in.

"-way. He's like a brother-"

"KAY!" Hannah spoke louder this time and her sister stopped, Hannah all of a sudden looked sorry, her eyes softened "you should stop"

The look Hannah gave her made Kay come back to reality, her body tingled, sensing the shift in mood Kay blinked and stared at Hannah more and then it clicked.

As her heart skipped a beat Kay turned and saw a very still Saul standing behind her, his face looked pale and his warm eyes lacked something that usually made them sparkle at her. Without saying a word Saul span around and stormed to the kitchen, for a moment Kay just stood there and then she raced after him, "wait, Saul, I didn't know you were there" she reached for his arm just as they joined Karen who looked up when they stepped in.

He looked betrayed, squeezing his arm Kay continued "I meant-"

"I heard you fine" Saul pulled away and turned his back on her, he reached for a knife and snapped an order from Mandi as she stopped by the window, the other waitress looked between them and then quickly walked off.

"I-" Kay began but Saul cut in again still not looking at her, "just get back to work, Kay" his voice was quiet but it held a chill Kay had never heard before.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and rushed out of the kitchen fighting the tears that threatened to fall, she didn't return to her sisters table, purposely avoiding Hannah's gaze she went back to work but Kay's hands shook the whole time.

…

Still not able to believe he held her in his arms again Jamie continued to run his hands up and down PJ's back as she sat on his lap, chest to chest, while he sat on his desk chair. Once again the scent of her fruit shampoo filled his senses, "I've missed this"

"Me too" PJ mumbled, her lips muffled against his neck. She closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm so afraid I'm gonna lose you again"

He felt the same way, Jamie's hands stilled, his palms stopping above her jeans. Everything had been too much he didn't know what to say. They'd talked all night and day and still there was so much left unsaid, "you won't," he promised finally.

"There's a part of me that thinks I did the right thing and then there's this other part that… I don't know how to live with it, sometimes it's all I think about" she sounded unbelievably sad and Jamie kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know what to tell you" he was honest, "but I love you"

They didn't say anything else, they held onto each other and both got lost in their thoughts. It was no longer bitter and angry though, somewhere before and after their latest reunion they'd come to a personal reconciliation.

There was a knock on the door and PJ sat up on Jamie's lap, "come in" he called out.

Haley popped her head in, "hi, sorry to interrupt but is PJ staying for dinner?"

After checking her watch PJ moaned, "my dad is picking me up in like ten minutes"

"Can't you give him a call?" Jamie asked, he wasn't ready to let her go so soon, his right hand ran up her back and into her hair, cupping the back of her head he tilted his head "stay"

Black eyes looked regretfully at her boyfriend, she lifted a hand to hold his jaw between her fingers "I wish I could but he wasn't really cool with me staying over last night" and unable to resist she quickly kissed him. It wasn't a passionate kiss or deep, it was a quick affectionate peck, the type of kiss that says _we've done this a million times before and we'll do it a million times more_. When it was over she patted his cheek "I hate it when you give me that look it makes it so hard to say no"

Jamie put on his best puppy dog eyes, "so say yes"

From the doorway Haley ended what was bound to become a drawn out farewell, "you're always welcome here Piper, why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night"

"That would be great" the young blonde grinned and kissed Jamie again, "see we can pick this up tomorrow"

"Fine" he grumbled and in a swift move stood up with PJ still in his arms, "I'll walk you down stairs"

Haley watched her son and his girlfriend as they said goodbye, she couldn't help but notice how impossibly young they both looked, especially PJ who was so slight. When Jamie sat down beside her on the couch after PJ left Haley patted his knee and then scooted over to the edge of the couch and twisted around to look at him, she propped her leg up and smiled "so?"

"We've been talking a lot and I think we're going to be all right, no, I know we're going to be all right " and then Jamie looked down, "I'm never going to stop wondering though, about what could have been"

Haley placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder, "you can still have that one day"

He nodded and then looked up frowning, "why'd you keep me?"

"That's not fair to compare, Jamie. Your father and I were married, older-"

Jamie interrupted "Two years" he challenged.

"Two years is a big difference when you are fifteen" Haley pointed out, though she mourned the grandchild that would never be she'd felt for the young girl who hadn't been ready to be a mother when she was still a child herself, "you are both _so _young, you're still children yourselves, and I love you both but I hope I don't have to tell you to be careful this time"

"We will be" Jamie quickly reassured her, "I couldn't go through that again" and pain flashed in his blue eyes, Haley leaned over and quickly hugged her son.

…

The door slammed shut, Brooke cringed and hurried to the front of the house, she met Kay halfway down the stairs "Smiley, Logan just went to bed-" she stopped when she saw the expression on her daughters face. Kay's eyes were red, her cheeks tear stained, "not so smiley" Brooke said instead "hey, what happened?"

"Nothing" Kay tried to get by her mother but Brooke wouldn't move, "I'm just really tired" Kay almost burst in tears as she spoke. Seeing the way her daughter was Brooke moved aside, "goodnight then"

"Night" Kay mumbled and kept going.

When Kay was out of earshot Brooke spoke aloud, "weird" and went back up the way she came. When she reached the new nursery Brooke knocked, "how's it going?"

Lucas and Hannah were working on painting the ceiling, Lucas was doing the labour and Hannah was supervising.

"Great, have you picked a colour yet?"

"Don't rush me" Brooke pouted, "colour schemes is a _very _serious business"

"Right" Lucas sounded doubtful, "what's on your mind Pretty Girl, you look thoughtful?"

"That's new" Hannah sniggered.

Giving an unimpressed laugh Brooke pointed a finger at her youngest daughter, "funny, why don't you take that sense of humour with you to bed"

"It's only eight thirty" Hannah whined.

"And you have school tomorrow, so scoot"

Hannah stepped down from the ladder and over to her father, "night Dad"

"Night Hannah Bear" and he bent down to kiss her on the cheek and then she gave him a kiss back before going over to Brooke, "Night Mom"

"Night" and they exchanged a quick hug and as Hannah walked by her Brooke held out her hand behind her back and Hannah slapped it as she left, "sleep tight"

"So what's wrong?" Lucas climbed down and went to Brooke's side. He took her arm and led her out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Brooke sighed, "Kay came home from work crying"

"What happened?"

"She wouldn't tell me, I feel like she's slipping away Luke, she never talks to me anymore"

"I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready"

Brooke wasn't so sure but she allowed Lucas to take her downstairs, he rolled his eyes up into his head as they entered the living room, "speaking of our children, I talked to Nathan about Logan's birthday present"

"And?" Brooke instantly perked up.

"He thinks it's a done deal"

While Brooke and Lucas talked downstairs Kay was in her room having one of her broody moments that Lily liked to tease her about. She shed her work clothes and pulled on her gym clothes, grabbing her iPod Kay left her room and escaped through the backdoor so she didn't have to see her parents. When she was once again outside she sucked in the chilly night air and turned the music up louder. She was angry with herself and felt a sadness she couldn't quite name, skipping the happy songs Kay played the most angsty love songs she could find and started running, she ran and she ran, her face stung but she didn't stop and no matter how far she ran she couldn't get rid of the ache that filled her body.


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

**disclaimer: sigh, again, i dont own anything, i dnt even think i have rights to the new gen characters i pulled out of my arse. **

**so, im gonna say the same thing i did in my MBK update. these stories are coming to an end, and soon theyll all be wrapped up so if theres anything you want, dont want, ect this is teh time to let your thoughts out before i 100% lock the future shit in. but its not over yet, so enjoy this chapter. thanx**

Chapter Twenty Four

Hidden in the attic, amongst boxes and abandoned artefacts, carefully packed away were memories, Brooke sat in the far right corner staring down at the tiny outfit in her hands that she couldn't believe Hannah use to be small enough to wear. The mother of three spread her hand over the small bump of her belly and smiled.

"Anyone up here?" a voice called through the attic. Stretching up Brooke could see between a crack of boxes Lucas' head coming up the stairs, "over here, honey" she called back and carefully folding up the white suit placed it back into the pink box.

As Lucas made his way through the mess he shifted things and almost tripped twice, his hand touched the dusty wooden box that held god knows what and wiped his hands with a grimace, "where?"

"Over here" Brooke yelled out again, Lucas quickly span around but he couldn't see her as he scanned the area.

"Hot or cold?"

"Cold" Brooke laughed and Lucas stepped in the direction he thought she was, "colder" Brooke screamed back. Lucas quickly went in the other direction, "warmer" Brooke instructed as he moved around a broken chair squeezed between a chest of draws and stack of boxes.

"Warmer… colder… warmer… hot"

Lucas finally saw Brooke behind a stack and smiling he moved faster through the maze of junk, squatting down beside her he kissed the top of her head "there you are"

"Here I am" she replied and her eyes twinkled, "can you believe how long its been" and she gestured to the baby stuff in front of her.

Spotting a stuffed pink basketball Lucas reached for it, "hey I remember this"

"Me too" Brooke laughed sounding not too happy, "the day we arrive home from our honeymoon you dropped me off and left me alone for an _hour_, you come back and the only excuse you have is that damn ball"

"My first present for Hannah" he smirked and threw the ball up before catching it, "didn't I tell you we were having another girl"

Brooke only scoffed and stole the ball back before closing the box and reaching for another, "wattaya looking for anyway?" Lucas asked curious.

Running her hands over a soft blue blanket Brooke ignored the question until Lucas nudged her, "oh I thought I would find my maternity clothes but I got distracted. Can you believe Logan fit into this?" and laughing she pulled out a raven's jersey for a newborn baby.

"No, he was never _that _small" he shook his head and took the jersey, "wow, it never ceases to amaze me, you forget how little they are they get big so fast"

"And start talking back" Brooke huffed and then screeched, "OHMYGOD"

Lucas grabbed her by the shoulders, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Brooke grinned and showed him a very worn out purple monkey, "I just found this, remember how Logan couldn't sleep without it, he use to tuck it under his chin with his little toosh sticking up in the air"

"What about Hannah, we went through five with her, she kept losing the damn thing" Lucas gave a mock shiver as he remembered tantrums and hurried searches to find one exactly the same.

Brooke gave a groan, "oh my god, that Christmas when Becca threw it in Naley's pool, we searched for hours and the whole time she was crying the house down screaming '_muckeney' _until Mouth saved the day"

"Good times"

"If that's the word you want to use" Brooke gave another scoff, she was thinking more like terrible threes, or _hell_.

Lucas just laughed as he remember something else, "but it was worth it, after that she use to follow Mouth around like he was Santa, remember when she announced she was going to marry him-"

"Rachel's face" Brooke suddenly burst into laughter, "threatened by a toddler. Who would have guessed I would ever miss that bitch"

"Have you called them yet and told them about the baby?" he asked as he tapped the monkey's nose.

"Nuh, I'm waiting until they come back for Logan's birthday" then she turned her face to look at Lucas, "you do realise its all going to start over again, the sleepless nights, the endless crying, the stinky diapers, the vomiting, biting, pinching-" she was stopped by Lucas' lips coming down on hers until she forgot what she had been saying.

He was smiling when he pulled back; Lucas touched her face "the baby kisses, the tickles, the completely inappropriate things they say when learning to talk-"

"You know what I don't miss that last one" Brooke screwed up her nose.

"What, it's not Hannah's fault she couldn't say clock properly" Lucas shrugged as he chuckled, Brooke hit him with the purple monkey and rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

"Speak for yourself" another voice said and they both looked up to see Nathan standing near them, a basketball resting under one arm, "the one day I agree to baby sit my niece she's pointing to my watch every five seconds screaming the c-o-c-k word, dude, not cool, the guy at the post office looked like he was about to call the cops"

"Hey Nate" Brooke waved.

"Davis" Nathan nodded his head to her and then raised an eyebrow at his brother, "you ready?"

Lucas pulled himself up, "yep" and then looked down at Brooke "you all right, babe?"

She nodded but took her husbands hand anyway when he held it out, when Brooke was standing the three of them made their way slowly back to the stairs that would take them out of the attic.

The second they got to the main floor the front door opened and Jake and Peyton came in having an argument over which 70's band had the biggest influence, "I can't believe I married you" Peyton yelled in disgust and threw her arms up in the air.

"You couldn't resist my charm" Jake joked and trapped his wife in his arms. Peyton made a sound that was a little too much like a chuckle and then shot back "yeah it had nothing to do with how good you are in the sa-"

"Hey Peytwhore" Brooke interrupted.

"B Scott" Peyton exclaimed happily and quickly went over to embrace her oldest friend, "save me from my musically challenged husband"

"Says the woman who can't sing or play an instrument" Jake shot back and hugged Brooke as Peyton stepped back. Straight away the two of them started arguing again, and then Peyton glared at Lucas "L Davis, back me up here"

"I'm Switzerland" Lucas held up his hands and turned around, "Haley Bob" he called out searching for his sister in law, and almost tripping over Jake and Peyton's youngest daughter as Sarah raced into the house towards the kitchen.

_Just another day. _Brooke grinned and her eyes met Becca's, the girl rolled her pale brown eyes and smirked, "Mom, Dad, they both suck" and that effectively shut up her parents.

…

In the water Saul sat aboard his surf board, his feet dangling from each side, Mitch held onto the board with his legs out swimming cautiously, "man, this feels good"

"You're almost as good as new" Jamie who was floating on his back stated, he flipped over and swam back to the other boys, "huh, _bro_"

"You know I'm not really your brother right?" Mitch splashed Jamie and the taller boy laughed, he didn't buy it or a second, Jamie tsked "don't ruin the mood"

"It has been a good day" Mitch agreed.

Saul's silence made the other two boys look at him, all morning Saul had been very quiet, in fact he'd been like it for weeks. They weren't ones to pry, that was the girls domain, but today Mitch and Jamie looked at each other, Jamie held out his hand in a fist and Mitch followed the move, after a quick game of papers, scissors, rock where Jamie's scissors beat Mitch's paper, Mitch groaned and lifted his chin up as he faced Saul again "what's up with you, anyway?"

"What?" Saul looked up, looking all too guilty.

"You've been… distant" Mitch struggled to find the right word and Jamie shrugged in agreement when Mitch finally came up with one.

When Saul still wouldn't talk Mitch sighed loudly, "okay I never said this, but seriously, something's going on and my bet is its between you and Kay because you two are not being _you two_"

"There is not an _us two_" Saul said back but his voice came out to rough.

"Right" Jamie drawled and swam around the board, "because you two have never been as thick as thieves, you don't' save each other seats, or study together, or text each other like two thirteen year old girls who just got a phone, or freak if you haven't talked in like _oh my god a day_" Jamie teased putting on a girly voice, he slapped his cheek and Mitch threw his head back and laughed.

"Okay we had a fight" Saul gave in.

This time Mitch's head snapped back in shock, "a fight?"

"Well not exactly, we're just not really talking"

"But you work together" Jamie said.

"Which has been real fun" Saul said in a way that clearly stated it had been anything but fun, "look I don't really wanna talk about it"

Looking towards the beach Mitch smiled, "well if it helps, she's been staring at you all morning like she is right now" and as soon as he said it Saul turned his head to check, almost simultaneously Kay turned hers to look at Bo and PJ who were chatting away like two old friends.

Saul gave a bitter laugh, "right, you almost had me"

"Nuh, man, I'm serious… look now" but the same thing happened.

"Well I'm going to go see if I can catch a wave" Saul changed the subject and kicked his board away before paddling further into the sea.

"Fuck they are driving me mental" Mitch swore, "so hows your girl drama?"

The two of them started swimming back to shore, their stroked were slow as they weren't in a rush, "great besides the whole curfew thing, her dad has gotten real strict, we had to practically bribe him to let her come with us today and if you all weren't coming he probably would have said no"

"Hmmm, dad doesn't trust boy who got his fifteen year old daughter pregnant, wow, man, who would have guessed"

"Oh shut up"

"Yes, Lily" Mitch snorted.

"Oh that's it" Jamie yelled and went to dunk Mitch under, "hey, hey, invalid here" Mitch laughed as he tried to get away but Jamie reached him and grabbed Mitch by the shoulders used all his weight to force the other boy under, almost straight away he let go and swam off and Mitch came back up splattering.

…

The boys were taking one car, with Nathan driving his car, Lucas in the passenger seat and Jake squashed between Jeremy and Logan's booster seats. Brooke checked they were all in securely and then walked around to Lucas' window.

"You men take it easy, not to rough" she warned and then leant over and kissed Lucas.

"We'll even let them win a game" Nathan promised.

"Let us!" Logan laughed, "you going down Scott"

"Hey, did you hear how your son just talked to me" Nathan slapped Lucas' shoulder and Lucas grinned "the truth hurts"

"Right, you two behave yourselves" Brooke pointed to the brothers and then to the two boys in the back, "and you two don't be too hard on these old men"

"I won't Mommy, I'll even let em win a game"

Nathan didn't reply to that one, he just started the car and Brooke backed away from the window waving, the others followed suit, the kids like a chorus as they yelled goodbye to their dads. Then Brooke looked over the girls waiting patiently, the five of them ranging between the ages of eight and twelve, she rubbed her hands together, "Who is ready for a girls day out?"

…

To Jamie's delight when he returned to the beach Bo and PJ were still talking, Kay was quietly sunbathing and only half participating in the conversation while Lily was still completely wrapped up in Drey, the couple making out as they had been since they all first arrived at the beach hours ago. Normally Jamie would tease Lily, or scold Kay for being antisocial, today he didn't mind, he wouldn't question Kay's solitude or distract Lily from her current activity because it kept PJ from another one of their interrogations that they passed off as getting to know his girlfriend. So with a carefree grin Jamie sat next to PJ and pulled her into his arms, "hey babe, how's it going?"

"Good" PJ smiled back at him and though she sunk into his arms she quickly went back to talking to Bo.

"You should come with us," Bo said.

"Where?" Jamie asked even as PJ shook her head, "really I can't"

"We're going shopping later after Kay's game" Bo told Jamie.

Jamie tucked PJ closer, "maybe another time, I've booked her today"

Catching up to them Mitch lowered himself carefully next to Bo, when he finally was on the sand he brushed Bo's hair back over her shoulder, "you could always ditch them too and hang with me instead"

"Aren't you sick of me by now?"

"No" Mitch stretched out and then he smiled showing of the pearly white teeth in a grin that could melt the coldest of hearts, he grabbed a nearby empty water bottle, "but I am sick of watching Lily shove her tongue down Drey's throat" and then he threw the bottle behind him and it struck Drey on the back.

"Oh shut up" Lily lifted her head briefly, grabbed the bottle and threw it back before returning to her kissing session. The bottle only made it halfway, whacking Kay in the leg instead of going anywhere near Mitch.

Kay, who had been watching Saul take another wave, sat up startled, she looked around confused "what the"

"Lily" Mitch told her.

Kay just rolled her eyes and sat back down, her eyes straying to Saul once again. Mitch followed his ex girlfriends gaze and grinned, he nudged her side "shouldn't you be going soon?"

"The game doesn't start til twelve thirty" Kay mumbled, not looking away from Saul.

Jamie checked his watch, "uh… it's ten to twelve"

….

Later that same afternoon Lily, Bo and Kay were wandering around the mall, they'd already been to all the bookshops because Lily wanted it out of the way, and both Bo and Kay had walked away with a new paperback. Lily had a bag full of new cosmetics and a pair of shoes she said would match perfectly with a red dress she'd been eyeing at work. They were passing the mall's cinema when they bumped into Brooke, Haley, Peyton and the girls walking out. After the customary hello's that lasted a few minutes to long, Brooke stood by her oldest daughters side "how'd the game go?"

"Won by four" Kay happily told her mother while Re'nee, Mitch's little sister, was hugged against her

"You should have seen Kay yell at the umpire" Lily cut in.

"What the guy was so bias, it went IN, you didn't see the start of the game, and I'm telling you he was being paid off by the other team-"

"I believe you" Lily patted Kay's shoulder and her niece quickly calmed down, "so how was the movie?" Lily addressed the others.

There was a silence, finally Haley answered, "it was good"

"Cheesy and lame" Hannah shot out and Brooke sent her daughter a look, the girl just spoke up again "what? It was. _None _of use wanted to see it"

Peyton gasped while Lily and Kay started laughing, "I remember that" Lily told the younger girl, she winked at Hannah "they use to drag us around to all the kids movies too so they didn't look like losers"

Brooke clicked her tongue, her face screwing up she said, "that is not what we're doing" but her tone was unconvincing. Lily just kinked her brow in a very Brooke move and Brooke gave up, "anyway we have to get going" and a round of goodbyes started, it was still another five minutes before the two groups split up when Lily dragged Kay and Bo away with the excuse she needed to get a drink.

"Come on, Kay, you owe me a chocolate milkshake"

"No I don't" Kay frowned at the counter, "you owe me one for not killing you"

"Oh _my _gawd are you still on about the whole Saul thing because its not my fault you slept with him" Lily rolled her eyes in exasperation and then grinned at the teen behind the counter, "can I please have three chocolate milkshakes" and handed her money over before twisting around to face Kay again, "not too long ago you would be thanking me for getting him a job"

"Like I should thank you for telling everyone from here to china about me and Saul"

"I apologized for the whole slip up with Mom, but she won't tell anyone"

Kay's mouth fell open "you _just _announced it to everyone in here"

"Dude, just the geeky milkshake boy, who is he going tell, gossip girl? Puh-lease I think your secret is safe" and she grabbed their drinks and started towards a booth.

Bo slipped in beside Kay, "if this is you two getting along I can't wait to see an actual fight"

"Blink and you miss it" Lily quickly told her and then pointed a finger at Kay, "and speaking of blinking, what's this I hear about you running again"

"What does that have to do with blinking?" Kay was confused but Lily just stared at her harder.

"Don't change the subject"

"What subject because I am so lost right now"

"Me too" Bo's mutter was almost unheard but Lily turned to her, "help me out here, I need back up on this convention to stop Kay taking a step back in her health like she did in her relationship with Saul" and dragging her eyes from Bo Lily glared at Kay.

Holding her hand up in her aunt Kay spoke slowly "a… I think you mean intervention and b… my relationship with Saul isn't any of your business"

"So you admit you and Saul _have _a relationship?" Lily jumped on Kay's wording the moment she should. Kay sighed and leant back into her seat, "I admit I might just kill you"

"Okay, changing subject because it's not like you're going to listen to me anyway" and just like that Lily's attention was on Bo, her fierce eyes showing the girl she wanted something, "you know you would look great in a little black skirt maybe a little blue R on your cheek"

"No, no, no, no" Bo shook her head, "you promised no more trying to get me to join the squad"

Clasping her hands together Lily gave her best pout and puppy dog eyes, "please, the classics are coming up and we need one more girl, come on, Mitch likes cheerleaders"

"NO WAY" Bo just chuckled and took a sip of her shake, she wasn't going to give into Lily no matter what expression Lily wore, hardening her heart and looking straight at the other girl Bo repeated "no way in hell, cheerleaders are evil present company excluded"

…

Saul was wiping the sink down after closing when a hand slammed down behind him, "right, we need to talk"

"Hello Lily" he chuckled and finished the job before throwing the dirty rag away and turning to lean back against the sink as he faced Lily.

"Don't hello me" she narrowed her eyes and poked his chest, "what the hell Saul, you and Kay finally get your act together and then you just forget it ever happened, no, you just ignore each other, again what the hell?" and she poked him again.

The friendly expression in his eyes faded, grabbing her finger he held it in place as he replied, "just leave it, Lil"

"Leave it! I pretty much hand her to you on a silver platter and the whole shift all I've done is watch you two dance around each other. Are you trying to kill me here?" she pushed her face into his, having to step up on the tip of her toes to do so.

"Yes that is my evil plan" Saul said without thinking and Lily paused, stood back and relaxed before breaking into a smile.

"Okay I might have overreacted but it shouldn't be like this, you two are… you're Saul and Kay, lets face it if you get rid of the sexual tension you two are each others best friends and the rest of us are watching you struggle to not be that and its just hurting you both" she tilted her head when he went to look away and finished with a stern "you _need _each other"

His jaw tightened as Saul thought back to that day weeks ago, "I don't think she needs me"

A second later Lily whacked the side of Saul's head, "are you crazy. Without you to go to she's like a headless chicken running around, _you_ are the only person she has ever listened to, the only one who can ever make her see sense and right now without you she's taking a million steps backwards"

"What are you talking about?" like a switch was flicked Saul became concerned, he leaned in closer to Lily while guilt over took him.

"Down boy" Lily backed away and grabbed some space, "but while you two have been playing hide and seek Kay has started jogging again, _a lot_ by the sounds of it. And I went to her soccer game today, the one she is meant to be coaching and that's the most active coaching I have ever seen and I talked to one of the kids, they love Kay especially how involved she is in training" Lilt took a deep breath, "so as much as I'm worried about her heart slowly breaking at the moment I am more worried that it won't last long enough to even do that" and while Saul stood there speechless Lily patted his cheek and walked off.

**thank you for reading it and to allie, long live brucas, and virgenie, for reviewing last chapter, but come on you others where you hiding, the more reviews i get the quicker i will update. speaking of updates, coming soon to BC:btrd the 'event' will happen and change all their lives. the countdown begins. **


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

**Disclaimer: at risk of repeating myself, I do not own one tree hill.**

Chapter Twenty Five

The Tree Hill students were feeling the pressure, for the last five years the Ravens had been beaten by the Pine Creek Cougars on the basketball court, it had created a fierce rivalry between the two schools. For the first time this school year the two teams were due to come face to face and the Ravens were out to prove something, they'd been unbeaten this season with Jamie and Drey leading the way to glory and training had become even more intense in preparation for the game they were all waiting for. At the same time the classics were fast approaching with Lily as captain of the cheerleaders becoming a cheer nazi, she planned to test out the newest cheerleader at the Pine Creek game and wasn't too sure the junior was up to the level she wanted.

Watching the girls' tumble to the ground Lily placed a hand on her hip, "come on girls! You've done this move a million times, should I go get my eleven year old niece and her friends to show you" and then Lily went and helped them up, going over the routine again and fixing a few limbs. She took control easily, encouraging the girls and threatening them at the same time.

"Okay, that's great, lets call it a day and pick this up tomorrow" Lily clapped her hands together and relaxed her body, her body was lightly covered in sweat and she couldn't wait to take off her cheerleading outfit. Still she didn't go to the showers straight away, as the other girls rushed off Lily walked over to her gym bag and sat down to catch her breath, she grabbed her water bottle with one hand and her phone with the other.

Sliding her phone open she went through her contacts and quickly found the name she was looking for, when she lifted it to her ear Lily turned her back to the court, "hey, it's me. Just thought I would say hi. Things are a mess, you wouldn't believe it. Well there are some good things, like Jamie's still happy, but it's just not the same without you. You'd know what to do, ah, just forget it, I'm being stupid. Love you, bye" and she disconnected the call sliding the phone shut again.

"Do you ever leave Drey alone?"

Lily jumped, placing her hand over her heart she span around, "Bo, give me some warning next time"

"Sorry, I thought you would have heard me. You nearly ready?"

"Just let me change"

"No prob" Bo smiled and took the seat Lily abandoned, just then her phone beeped.

_Wish u were here._

She couldn't help but smile, Bo missed Mitch and wasn't use to going a day in Tree Hill without talking to him. Her day just wasn't as bright and with both their boyfriends out of town Bo and Lily had decided to spend the day together and make the most of a boy free weekend.

Bo wasn't sure what to send back so she settled for a brief _don't have too much fun with out me! _Which took her almost five minutes to type. It wasn't just the fact Mitch was away that had Bo so thoughtful, it was the reason why he'd left with Nathan, Drey and Jamie. The future was fast approaching and they all had the all-important question on their minds, what was next? Only now they were thinking as couples and not just singles, any decision they made could determine more than careers, it could very well mean the start of happily ever after or the beginning of the end.

The teen sighed loudly and slipped her phone away, and when Lily returned they shared a look both knowing the other felt the same uneasiness.

…

"This was the dream boys" Nathan spread out his arms, though everything had turned out wonderful for him there was still a part of Nathan that envied the three basketball players who could fulfil the dream he'd missed out on. Duke.

There was a light in all three pair of eyes as they took in the college, everyone expected at least one of the Ravens to receive a basketball scholarship to here but each one felt something different about it. All not so secretly coveted the honour, Jamie hoped to stay close to home, Mitch had dreamed of it since he first started playing and Drey had spent the first six years of his life listening to his brother talk about it. It was the two boys who most wanted to go here that most feared getting in, Drey and Mitch both knew their girlfriends were looking outside North Carolina, still they couldn't hold back the excitement.

Mitch smirked, "yeah, man, this is what I'm talking about"

"Come on, let's take a look around" Nathan nudged his head towards the building and the boys started to follow him.

…

Together they walked around the pier, Lily already had two shopping bags worth of purchases and Bo went along next to her listening to the usually upbeat cheerleader as she talked, "I understand that Drey has to go wherever the scholarships take him but it still kinda sucks, you know, can't there be like some fashion slash basketball school?"

"That would be convenient"

"Totally" Lily grinned and then sighed because she knew it wasn't possible, "I've gone over it over and over again and I keep coming back to the same thing, we're gonna be stuck in some craptastic long distance thing. What about you, have you and Mitch talked about it?"

"He has always wanted to go to Duke, I've always wanted to go to UCSF" Bo replied dryly, she didn't like thinking about the inevitable split.

Lily slung her arm over Bo and pulled the other girl to her side, "guess we both have the same sucky fate"

"Or-" Bo suggested only half kidding "-they could open a basketball-slash-fashion-slash-medicine-slash-art-slash-eh… surfing?" she turned to Lily who just shrugged, and then finished "and that way we could all stay together"

"Sounds like a good plan, I'll get on that, it's def going down next on my how to make the world better list" but there was a sadness to her voice that betrayed how serious she really was about the ever approaching separation.

With Lily's arm still around her Bo leaned her cheek against her friends shoulder, "at least we're better off than Kay, _she _is in denial about _having _a boyfriend" and for a moment they could laugh about someone else's problem.

…

The dishes cluttered in the sink, a little too loudly, the tightness on Saul's usually composed face spoke volumes of his mood. Karen watched as her newest employee moved swiftly out of the way when Kay walked by him, the two had avoided looking at each other let alone bumping. She chuckled; the dance reminded her oddly of when Brooke and Lucas both lived under the same roof in high school, all the carefulness not to meet each others gaze and then staring guiltily when the other wasn't looking.

Kay returned with a tray of dirty dishes and left it by the sink, Saul moved out of the way at the same time Kay tried to walk around him, both too busy not looking at each other they collided with a soft thump. Soapy hands went to steady Kay and tingles ran up her arms from where his warm fingers clutched her skin, her breath hitched and slowly she ran her eyes up his chest until she was looking into his warm eyes, they darkened and Kay couldn't look way and neither could Saul.

"I'm sorry" they spoke at the same time and pulled away, eyes darting to opposite sides of the room. After three repeats of the awkward which way to we each step Saul turns his back to her and got as close to the bench as he could. Kay took a deep breath and returned to the front of the café never seeing the way Saul followed her with his eyes.

"Table ten" Karen smiled at Kay when her granddaughter walked by her, and shook her head when the girl gave a grunt in return. _Ah, to be young again_.

When Kay got to table ten she was surprised to find PJ sitting there with a teenage boy, they were arguing in low whispers, "PJ?"

The younger girl looked up with a wide smile but her eyes were red, her hands shook as she smoothed non existent hair behind her ear, "oh, hi, Kay"

Across from PJ the curly haired blonde boy gave Kay a curious look and then glanced at PJ, she hit her forehead "Paul, this is Kay… uh, Jamie's cousin, Kay my brother Paul"

He flashed his smile and held out his hand, Kay took it and narrowed her eyes as she looked at him more carefully, "I think we played against you last year"

"We won, if I remember right" he shrugged with a smirk and Kay tightened her hold on his hand, she shot back instantly "by three points, it was a shame Jamie couldn't play that night" and Paul's expression changed the second Jamie's name was mentioned.

Their hands sprung apart and Paul brows lowered though he still smiled, "well next Friday we'll see what happens"

"We will" Kay spoke with confidence, she hadn't spent her time as a cheerleader supporting a team that couldn't give any opponent a run for their money, and the Ravens had never been in better shape.

Paul looks back at his sister and their eyes passed a message that no one else would ever read, she sat as far in the booth as she could and looked away, "I'll see you at home" he told PJ and she nodded.

"Are you okay?" Kay asked the moment the other teenager had left the café, PJ nodded and flashed a big and very fake smile, "I am fine, I just have to go" and PJ got up, she slapped a note on the table in her rush to leave forgetting she never got a chance to order anything.

…

"Some of this, some of that" Brooke placed item after item into her shopping trolley, Jamie stood inside it with all the little bits and pieces needed for his upcoming birthday party while Hannah strolled behind them. Holding up two sets of goodie bags Brooke spoke to Logan, "which ones, buddy?"

"That one" Logan pointed to the set on the left and Brooke dropped them in with the rest of the stuff.

From behind them Hannah moaned, "how long is this gonna _taaaaake_?"

"Not long" Brooke answered absentminded, her attention focused on the aisle of decorations. The mother studied the balloons as if it was a life or death decision, "should I go themed balloons, plain or metallic?" but before either child could answer she grabbed a pack of animal shaped ones and them in the trolley, then she shrugged her shoulders and just put one of each she liked in there as well, muttering "you can never have too many balloons"

Hannah rolled her eyes, her boredom was growing, "I'm going to look around"

"Five minutes and then back here" Brooke told her and sent her a smile before Hannah walked off, alone with her son Brooke kept going down the aisle "plain cups or coloured?"

"Raven blue, Mommy"

"Good idea"

"Excellent idea" a voice from behind them said and they both turned with grins, Lucas stood leaning against the shelves with Hannah clinging to his side, "look what I picked up" the girl said and the two f them came to join the others

"Lucas" Brooke leaned up to kiss his cheek and smiled when he inhaled her scent.

"Hey, wifey, you buying the whole shop?"

"It's not that much"

"Yeah" Logan placed a hand on his hip and Lucas turned his attention to his son, he lifted the boy out of the trolley, "shoulders, Daddy, shoulders!" Logan demanded and Lucas quickly sat him on his shoulders.

"Show your mom what we found" Lucas looked back to Hannah and she pulled a purple stuffed toy from behind her back, she held it up to Brooke with a smooth smile, her dark curls bouncing around her face. Her resemblance to Karen Roe shined for a brief moment, Brooke gave a closed lip smile as she took the toy and hugged it to her chest, "its for the baby" Hannah added.

Fighting back tears Brooke added it to the trolley "it is perfect, thank you"

"So can we go now?" Hannah impatiently asked and her parents chuckled. Lucas lifted Brooke's chin up and gazed longingly into her eyes, "is there anything left in here you can buy?"

"Probably not" she kinked her brow.

"Then let's take this show on the-"

"Are you gonna kiss again?" Logan interrupted, leaning his head between his parents, "you can, if you want"

…

The door slammed behind Kay, her unusual outburst causing the rest of the Scott family to look at each other. Hannah held up her hands, "I didn't do anything"

"I'll go talk to her" Lucas abandoned his yet to be touched dinner and headed to the staircase, Brooke followed him with her eyes and then gave the ceiling a brief look and heard the footsteps in Kay's room above them.

"She's been like this ever since Saul started working at the café" Hannah stated, her eyes alight with exactly what she thought of that. Brooke shook her head, "they're just friends"

"Right" Hannah rolled her eyes and started eating her dinner, Brooke smiled at her youngest daughter and then turned her attention onto Logan, "aren't you going to eat your dinner?"

The small fork was being scraped around the plate while Logan pouted down looking at his meal, "I don't like it"

"You haven't tried it" Brooke's voice turned stern, it was the same thing every time they put vegetables in front of him. The peas and corn were like poison to Logan, he dropped his fork and crossed him arms, "I don't like it" he repeated.

"If you don't eat your vegies you don't get ice cream"

"You can't do that" he whined.

When Lucas returned to the room Brooke and Logan were still in the midst of their battle of wills, Brooke was holding the fork in front of Logan's lips and he had his mouth shut firmly, "open your mouth and take a bite or go straight to bed"

Logan saw Lucas, "Daddy!"

Before Lucas could say anything Brooke held her hand up, she didn't look at her husband, she stayed focused on her son "Daddy won't save you"

"Do what your mother says"

"Peas or bed?" Brooke asked and Logan stared at her silently, one fine eyebrow lifted "one… two… you don't want me to get to three…" she paused and wiggled the fork closer, Logan kept his mouth shut and this time closed his eyes, "one-" she started counting again "-two… three, that's it"

Trying not to smile Lucas watched Brooke drop the fork and go to lift Logan up, his son held onto the chair with all his might and when Brooke picked him up he started trying to reach everything he could eventually clutching the doorway as Brooke tried to carry him out of the room.

She stopped, Logan relaxed, "peas or bed?" she asked again.

Logan sighed, "peas" and when Brooke put him back down onto the floor he happily walked back to his chair and picked up his fork. Brooke took her seat again and narrowed her eyes at Logan and he gave a little jump and quickly took a bite.

"Now that wasn't too horrible, was it?"

"Every time" Lucas muttered and continued with his own dinner, Brooke stabbed her steak ad replied "and it always ends the same. How's Kay?"

"Uh… she wants to be alone"

"Boy trouble" Brooke clicked her tongue and shook her head with a smile, oblivious to the way the colour faded from Lucas' face.

There was the sound of more footsteps coming down the stairs and Brooke called out to her daughter, "Kay, dinner's ready"

"I ate at the café" Kay said when she appeared dressed in sweatpants and a jogging bra, "I'm going for a run"

"Not too long" Lucas told her and she nodded. Kay waved goodbye to her family and started getting her iPod ready as she walked towards the door. The second she was outside Kay took a deep breath and slipped her earphones in. The soft music instantly soothed her, she zipped up her jacket and then Kay started running. Her heart beat faster and faster as each street was left behind her.

Like always Kay ended up at the same destination, staring up at the light on in Saul's room she let the lyrics wash over her as her breathing returned to normal and her heartbeat slowed. Switching off her iPod Kay tucked it away and crept towards the house, she went over to the familiar tree and started to climb, soon she was on the roof below Saul's window, like all the other times she'd snuck in Kay easily made it inside.

On his bed Saul sat up, his eyes widened at the sight of Kay climbing through his window, "what?"

"Saul"

He put one foot on the ground and started to stand, "Kay, did you run here?"

"Yeah"

Saul frowned, his mind flashing back to Lily's warning, "is that a good idea, with your heart and all?"

It meant nothing to Kay, her health wasn't what was on her mind "that's not what's wrong with my heart…I miss my best friend, I don't know what to do," she blurted it out, her voice shaking, "tell me how to fix it"

For a moment Saul just stood there then his chin dropped, "you should go"

Instead Kay stepped forward, "can't we just pretend nothing has changed?" and as she went to touch him Saul stepped back flinging his arms away.

Eyes wide Saul face screwed up, "no we can't, _I _can't. I'm not your brother, what we did friends don't do, and nothing you say or do is going to fix it. Don't you get it?"

"Forgive me"

His expression stilled, "for _what_?" he bit back insulted, "for kissing me, the sex-" he stumbled on the word and added quickly "- or regretting it so much you can't even look me in the eye?"

"I-" Kay stopped, she looked wildly around trying to get her head around it all, she had never seen Saul so worked up and this new side of him was shocking. Kay didn't know what to say or do, it felt wrong to go back to the way things were but at the same time she couldn't risk facing what happened because then she may lose him and that was one risk she couldn't take. What if Saul didn't feel the same way? What if they broke up and could never be friends again? What if it was all just a mistake?

"You know what, it doesn't matter" Saul said when Kay couldn't find the words, "we can be sorry about everything and just call it quits"

"What… no… I mean… can we just slow down" her hands flung up. _What?_

Saul turned away, muttering under his breath Kay heard him say "a bit late for that" he reached for something by his bed and then turned back, in his hand he had the book that Kay had leant him. Saul waved it closer, "come on, take it"

"But you haven't finished it…" Kay refused to take it and her hand shook at her side. Saul shrugged, his hair fell in front of his eyes and she itched to brush it back.

For a moment the book stayed between them and then Saul just dropped it onto his bed, "maybe I don't want to anymore"

"You mean you don't want me here anymore" she spoke slowly.

Saul didn't look up but he gave a little shake of his head, "no, that's not what I mean but maybe we just need to take a break"

"A break before we're even together?" she quirked her eyebrow but Saul didn't smile, he didn't say anything and he still didn't look at her. Kay gave up, "fine but you should keep the book" and she left before either one of them could say anything else.

…

"_You have one new message…hey, it's me. Just thought I would say hi. Things are a mess, you wouldn't believe it. Well there are some good things, like Jamie's still happy but it's just not the same without you. You'd know what to do, ah, just forget it, I'm being stupid. Love you, bye"_

The message was replayed, Molly looked at her phone and smiled but her eyes showed concern, she listened to the voice again.

"Who's that?" her roommate asked.

Molly placed her phone by her bedside and laid down on her bed, "just a friend, she sounded different" and she sighed.

Across the room Deanna propped up on her elbows, "you missing home?"

"Like the rain in a drought, I miss those bitches" Molly smirked, "only one thing to do now"

"What's that?"

Molly's smirk grew, she flung an arm over her eyes, "RTH, I have to go home".

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you had a wonderful weekend.**


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

**Disclaimer: sigh, still don't own anything.**

Chapter Twenty Six

Lily slammed her locker door and quirked her brow at Kay, "please explain to me again how you can be on a break when you never actually dated because it's been a week and I still don't get it"

"Pretty much we continue to ignore each other" Kay answered and started to put her English books back into her locker before closing it as well.

"And how is that working for you?"

"Swell" Kay mocked herself.

Lily's nose crinkled, she eyed her niece with disapproval "well that's great for you but for the rest of us it sucks and kinda makes lunch awkward" and the two of them started walking to their next class.

"Well in that case why don't I just go confess to Saul that-"

"You love him madly and can't live another moment without him" Lily cut in and stopped walking.

Coming to a stand still Kay glared at Lily, "that is the last thing I want to do"

"But it's _true_" Lily whined, she was dying for it to happen.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Kay just stared at her aunt seriously, "but what if I say that and then it just… blows up in our faces, what if Saul says something stupid like I don't know… oh… or something"

Lily put one hand at a time on Kay's shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes, "one… he may just say 'me too' and two… it's already blown up in your face" and she grinned.

"Yeah but maybe if we don't talk about it we can just…" she sighed realising how futile her plan was.

"Kay" Lily still held Kay by the shoulders, "you are an idiot" but then her grin wavered, Lily dropped her hands from Kay and slowly her grin came back becoming wider and wider, her eyes lit up "oh my god, no way" she walked around Kay and then started running.

Jumping through the air Lily threw herself at Molly, she wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck, "what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me, ho?" Molly grinned back hugging Lily, she span around a little and then placed Lily's feet back on the ground, "it's good too see you"

Lily's mouth fell open, "oh my god, you too" and she hugged Molly again.

Patting Lily's back Molly managed to laugh out, "still need to breathe"

"Right, sorry" Lily pulled away and Kay reached them, for a moment Kay and Molly hugged.

Hazel green eyes looking Kay up and down Molly smirked, "well if it isn't the bitch, you ditch the cheerleaders and now you're ditching Saul, what I leave and the whole group falls apart?"

"Only Kay, the rest of us are great" Lily wrapped her arm around Molly still unable to believe her friend was right next to her again.

Molly smacked her lips together, "way to make me feel missed"

"Fine, we fell apart without you, _never leave us again_" Lily begged getting down on her knees causing Molly to laugh, "right get your sarcastic Scott self up and tell me all the goss, actually don't move I kind of like the picture you make" and she winked. Lily ignored Molly and got back up, she smoothed down her cheerleading outfit and grinned.

Not giving the Scott girls a chance to say anything else Molly's grabbed an arm from each of them and pulled them to her side, "now let's put aside the love drama for a mo- wait first you have to tell me something, to my _face _this time, Jamie, _Jamie_, really has a girlfriend?"

They both nodded and Molly shook her head, she couldn't believe it "and he's been dating her off and on since the summer?" and they nodded again, "he didn't marry her did he?" and when they shook their heads Molly smiled in relied "good, we'll have to keep an eye out for that. Now where was I, right, tell me how the squad's going, I want a full report before you guys have to abandon me for your education"

A slight scoff came from Lily, "_or_ we could blow class?"

"Lily" Kay yelled and her aunt shrugged, Lily put on her most innocent expression all but battering her eyelashes "please, please, please, Molly is here, we can't waste it, please"

"How long are you in town for?" Kay asked unsure about skipping school.

Molly gave Lily a wink again before turning her attention to the other Scott, "I have to go back Sunday night but the fam have already booked me for the rest of the weekend"

"Settled!" Lily raised her free arm and grinned knowing she'd convinced Kay to drop school for one day but Kay still looked unsure before she too smiled. "Okay, _one _class and then Molly can crash the rest of the day, nobody will know the difference"

"Pshh, we would have left you here by yourself if you didn't say yes anyway" Lily muttered as she got out her phone and started typing crazily, "okay the others should meet us in the library, the only place in this school nobody goes"

…

Outside the library Mitch and Jamie came to a stop when they saw Drey coming from the other direction, "you know what this is about?" Mitch asked and Drey shrugged.

Jamie groaned, "I hate Lily's surprises, they always get us in trouble"

"Yet she walks away with a sweet smile"

"And nobody ever believes she's the evil one" Jamie stressed the point, over the years he'd been somehow talked into countless amounts of Lily's plans and from his experience fifty percent of the time they blow up in their faces.

Though silent Drey listened to them talk about his girlfriend and a small smirk appeared on his face, he liked Lily's spunk and the way she could make anyone cave and would gladly follow one of her crazy plans anywhere they would lead. Shaking his head as Mitch and Jamie went on discuss the great bubble fiasco, Drey pushed the wide doors open.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and Jamie pulled him back, "wait, Drey, we don't know what is waiting in there"

"My girlfriend" Drey shrugged the hand off and this time succeeded in entering the library, the front desk was empty like most times during classes. It was a running joke the librarian didn't take her job seriously and considering the majority of the time students avoided the library she did so too.

Jamie and Mitch came in shoving each other playfully, their voices low. Jamie whistled, "it's a little quiet"

"Too quiet" Mitch added and they looked around.

"That's because it's a library" Molly stepped out from behind a bookshelf, her arms crossed and a lopsided grin on her face.

Three faces lit up but Mitch was the first to react, he ran forward "Molly!" and lifted the girl up in his arms. Jamie was just behind him, he stole his friend away and lifted her as high as he could and span Molly around. When her feet were back on the ground she patted both of them on their cheeks, "looking good boys" and then she looked behind them and tilted her head to the side, her bright red hair falling from her shoulder, "hey you"

Drey slowly walked forward and Molly held out her fist, he bumped it and after rolling her eyes Molly wrapped her arms around his waist while Drey awkwardly stood with his arms by his side. Inside Molly was laughing, she loved making Drey feel awkward and the boy just made it too easy, letting him go Molly stood back and tried upping the awkward, "so I hear you stole my girl friend, do we need to take this outside"

With perfect timing Lily and Kay came from the other direction and Lily looped her arm with Drey's, leaning into his side she playfully scolded Molly, "Don't tease him, you know he can't tell the difference"

"I know, that's what makes it so fun"

Everyone but Drey laughed, and Mitch sighed after he'd finished laughing, "god help us. So are you back for good?"

"Don't you wish but sadly it's just a weekend off, where the nuns and that take a break and prey or something" her pert little nose wiggled in disgust.

Lily on the other hand had just noticed the missing person in their group, "hey, where's Saul"

"Ooh, yeah, where's _Blondie?_" Molly sent Kay a look, and then she rethought her question "and this new girl, I want to meet the girl who gets Mitch close to human"

"Haha, very funny" Mitch pushed Molly and she pushed him back. The sight made Lily sink further into Drey's arms; it felt like the group was whole again. Still she answered, "you can meet Bo at lunch, I thought this could be just like old times"

"Minus a broody blonde"

At the newest mention of Saul, Jamie frowned "what is up with him lately?"

The girls all shared a look and their silence was answer enough. Jamie narrowed his eyes, "oh no, what did you do?" and he directed his question straight at Lily.

Her brown eyes widened in mock horror, "moi? Why'd you instantly think I did something"

"Lily, you promised no plans"

"And I swear the words janitors closet won't pass these lips" and she dropped the act and added "besides I didn't have to do anything"

"I am right here, you know" Kay muttered only slightly angry, she rolled her eyes and disappeared back into the maze of bookshelves. The others started looking discreetly away, all but Jamie who studied his friends "why do I get the feeling I've missed something"

They didn't notice the door swing open, Haley James Scott clenched her jaw and began to tap her foot, "something like class, perhaps"

…

"Dude I can't believe your Mom gave us detention" Mitch grumbled for the hundredth time that day. Molly pulled her seat back forcefully and sat down, she swore at her surroundings "I can't believe she gave _me _detention, I don't even go to the school"

"On the bright side we get to spend this time together, she could have kicked you out" Lily sat down too. Jamie was already by the window and he looked at his friends with a smile "see my mom rocks"

The group was missing lunch to spend their time in detention, Haley had warned them she would be randomly checking on them but they knew she was giving them a chance to spend some alone time together. She'd also given them a project to work on, Kay turned her page over, "she is the best teacher ever" and held the piece of paper up.

Jamie read it, "She wants us to _talk_"

"She wants us to write a five hundred word essay on the importance of friendship!" Lily moaned, and then she relaxed "oh, due on Monday, phew"

There was a knock on the door and Haley popped her head in, "I have two more for you" and she pushed a very bemused Saul and Bo into the room, before any of the kids could respond Haley was gone and the door was shut.

Mitch patted his lap and Bo started towards him, she eyed Molly and sent the others a questioning look, "Bo, Molly. Molly, Bo" Mitch told her and Saul looked up from where he'd been staring at the ground after spotting Kay. He turned his head to the side with a shaky smile, "Mol?"

"There's my favourite beach boy, don't just stand there" Molly held out her arms, Saul's smile grew more friendly when he leaned over the desk and hugged Molly, "are you the reason Haley gave us detention for walking too slowly in the cafeteria?"

"That would be me" she patted his back and they let go of each other, he watched her in the way only Saul does, as if all he cares about is the person he is with, "how are you?" he asked.

Molly pulled out her former chair and nodded in it's direction, Saul took it and she answered "I'm good, I'm also calling dibs on first go" and at Saul's look of confusion Molly added on "Haley has given us a detention assignment, a five hundred word essay on the importance of friendship but the gist is we get this whole time to just chat but seeing it _is _technically school work we should do it properly. So, a game of truth, which is basically truth and dare without the dare-"

"And I thought Lily rambled" Bo whispered into Mitch's ear, he chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"-and so I get to go first. So, Jamie, how much did you spend on the ring?"

The boy in question coughed, "excuse me?"

"You've dated pretty much every girl in the school, never more than a month and unlike most guys it's not because you're a player. Jamie, you don't want to waste your time with someone who isn't the one" Molly shrugged, "so if this girl has lasted this long I'm betting you coughed up and got a ring"

"Whatever happened to, I don't know, just how's life?" and she said nothing, Jamie rolled his eyes "I'm seventeen" and suddenly all the girls were looking at him, "fine, okay, there's a ring"

_Slap_. Mitch's hand hit the back of Jamie's head, "YOU'RE SEVENTEEN"

"I know, I know. Look it's not an engagement, it's a promise ring" and when the girl's went _aw_ Jamie blushed. He rubbed the back of his head and licked his lips, for a moment looking like his uncle and then when the others stopped laughing Jamie continued, "sometimes you just _know_, you know. I look at PJ and I see my future"

Around the room the couples glanced at each other and Kay and Saul locked eyes, he looked away first. Jamie felt embarrassed but at the same time was just happy to share how happy he was, "so, my turn?" he looked at them all one by one and finally settled on Kay, "what happened between you and Saul?"

"Uh…" Lily but her lip, "why don't we skip that one"

"No, there's something you guys aren't telling me and the two of them haven't spoken all week, hell, guys y'all not even looking at me now, what could be so bad…" his eyes narrowed at the way Lily was shifting awkwardly, Jamie studied Kay's body language and then turned to Saul, his eyes narrowed further. It all clicked, "oh my god" the chair fell from under him and in a flash Jamie was across the room and had Saul by the collar.

"Ah, memories" Mitch leaned back, "I remember when he did that to me"

"What the hell, man!" Jamie shook Saul, "tell me you didn't…" he couldn't even finish the sentence. Lily, Kay and Molly jumped up and reached for Jamie, the three of them barely strong enough pull Jamie away though the teenager loosened his grip and allowed them to, "leave it" Kay growled at her cousin "this has nothing to do with you".

"Did he hurt you?" was all Jamie asked and when she didn't answer Jamie repeated it. Saul watched, he wanted to hear Kay's answer but when she said nothing he couldn't, unable to watch this scene Saul left the room, his friends watched him go but none of them moved and their eyes returned to Jamie and Kay.

A second later Kay shook her head, "no" she whispered, "I think I hurt him" and she went to follow Saul. The hallway was empty, Kay's shoulders sagged and she turned back around to find Molly behind her. The redhead slapped Kay, not hard enough to sting but enough to shock Kay, "what was that for?"

Molly wasn't one to hold back, she looked Kay straight in the eye, "there's someone you care about and they happen to care about you back, do you know how special that is, what some of us would do for that? Yet you're just standing here!" Molly pushed Kay, "go do something about it" and Molly pushed her again. Kay started running hoping she was going in the right direction, and then she turned the corner and stopped.

He was leaning against the lockers across the hall, his eyes closed and her heart broke, "hey" she whispered and he opened his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore"

"I'm sorry about Jamie" Kay stepped forward, and then Kay slipped her hands into the back of her jeans and took another step forward. More than anything Kay didn't want to screw this conversation up like all the others, "I'm sorry in general… not about what happened, if that's what you think because I'm not sorry, not one bit, I couldn't have asked for a better first time" she took that final step that had her right in front of him. Her hand went to touch his and she pulled it free and linked their fingers between them, "you scare me" she admitted, "you're my best friend Saul and I don't want to lose you, I can't, I wouldn't be able to breathe without you and I know that sounds stupid but I can't help how I feel"

"Or how you don't feel" Saul murmured, "I can't be your friend anymore, Kay, not when I'll always want more"

Somehow they were even closer, their mouths a breath away from each other. Kay closed her eyes when she felt the heat of his body and searched for the courage inside her.

"Truth" she whispered, "what happened is that I fell in love with my best friend and I didn't realise until it was too late and it scares the shit out of me" and once the words were out a weight left Kay's shoulders and at the same time his hand squeezed hers. Then his lips were on hers and losing her best friend no longer mattered, she'd lost her best friend and gained something even better.

…

Back in the classroom without Saul and Kay the others continued their talk, though Molly was distracted by the picture Jamie had handed her, "she's blonde, very nice, the group needs more diversity"

"Thanks" he took it back and returned the photo to his wallet, the wallet fel form his hand when a ball of paper hit him square in the face.

"Yo Jamie, truth, what's your favourite song and why?" Mitch asked and a suspicious smirk was on his face. Jamie shook his head, "against the rules but nice try"

"Yep you can't ask a question you already know the answer to" Lily backed her cousin up and then continued "besides we all know he stalked Mia for like a month after she released that film clip" and the paper ball hit her in the side of the face.

Mitch laughed and rolled over onto his stomach, they'd abandoned the desks long before to lay sprawled across the floor. He tried to think of something else, "okay, Molly, favourite colour and why?"

"Um, purple and because it's pretty. Drey, truth, what is your biggest fear?"

The answer was mumbled and Lily covered her mouth as she chuckled, Molly leaned closer "I'm sorry, we didn't catch that"

"Crickets" he spoke louder and Lily's giggle could be heard even through her hand, she placed a second one over it and kicked the ground with her legs, "that's my big, strong boyfriend" she managed to say. More sullen Drey glared at the guys who were trying to hide their smiles, "they jump" he explained dryly.

"Your turn" Lily reminded her boyfriend once she was settled. Drey debated who to pick, nudging his head as Molly he chose her "truth, what did you miss the most?"

"This" she held her arms up to indicate the whole room, "laughing with my friends"

They all smiled at each other and looked up to the ceiling when then bell rang, they were all reluctant to leave but slowly got up and collected their stuff. Molly stopped at the door and looked back at the classroom, "thanks Mrs JS" and she shut the door with a grin.

…

In the janitor's closet Kay and Saul pulled away from each other, "we should go to class" Saul whispered, Kay nodded "uh-huh" she nodded and pulled his head back down to her, "we should" and she kissed him again.

…

They all sat in a booth at Karen's café. Karen had let Saul and Kay end their shifts early so the two of them were cuddled together in one far end. It was game night and like always the whole town was quieter because of it, Lily checked her watch "we have to go" she sighed.

"That time already?" Jamie couldn't believe it, he checked his own watch, "Uncle Lucas will kill us if we miss the bus" he stood and moved out of the booth, Drey and Lily slipped out too and then Mitch got up from the other side.

"We'll see you at the game, right?" Lily asked Molly.

"You can get a lift with me" Kay jumped in.

"Then I guess I'll be there"

"Great, bye guys" Lily waved and after a round of farewells and a long goodbye for Mitch and Bo, the non Ravens of the group were alone.

Kay gave Saul's knee a pat, "I promised grams I would help her close up, wanna meet at the game?"

"It's a date" Saul kissed her cheek.

Wanting to feel his lips on hers again Kay lifted her face for a proper kiss and Molly gave a fake cough "getaroom"

"That's my cue to leave" Bo got up, "it was nice to meet you, Molly. And I'll see you all at the game"

"Bye" Saul and Kay said at the same time. Karen walked by and tapped her watch, "wow the whole town is invested in this game" Molly remarked and got up herself, "I'm going to stop off at home first, meet you at your place in twenty?"

"That's perfect, and Molly thanks for today" Kay snuggled more into Saul and the two of them watched Molly leave. They sighed, "let's just stay here like this" Kay lifted their linked hands and played with his fingers, "I have this feeling once we walk out of here that'll be it, I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream or something"

"No, we're in it now. You and me"

She smiled, "I like the sound of that"

"Let's make a deal, first one to the game saves a seat and then we can do this again"

Kay got a thrill when she replied "for our _first date_" but still got up, she instantly felt colder, "see ya there, Blondie" and she skipped off to the back room. Saul shook his head and grinned, he couldn't believe they were finally together. He could hear her humming as he left the café and caught glimpses of her once he was outside. For a moment Saul watched her from through the window, then he picked up the tune Kay had been humming and started on his way home.

…

"M_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooom_" Logan's voice screamed through the house, "where's my jersey?"

"Have you checked your third draw" Brooke screamed back up the stairs and then shared a mom look with Haley, "come on kids, we're going to be late if we don't leave in the next five minutes"

"I can't find it!" Logan shot back.

Making her way up the stairs Brooke gave Haley an apologetic look, "give me five seconds" and rushed to her son's rescue, "come on, bud, we gotta get going or we'll miss the big game"

The boy was dumping all the clothing from his draws onto the floor in his search for his mini Ravens jersey, "but I can't find it mommy"

"Right" Brooke looked around, she had no clue to where the jersey could be, "I'll be back in a sec"

"But Mom it's a mergency" Logan yelled as Brooke rushed out of the room, she ran to her own room over to the closet, on her tiptoes Brooke pulled out a box and grabbed what she was looking for. With Lucas' old jersey in her hand Brooke ran back to her son, on the ground she picked up a black shirt and slipped it on the boy before putting the jersey over his head "there, you can wear daddy's"

Logan looked down proudly and ran out of his room, "come on, Mommy, we don't want to be late"

Everyone was already waiting outside, Brooke saw the girls in a circle, Kay and Molly were both wearing their old Ravens shirts with Molly in a black skirt and Kay in jeans, Hannah had also somehow talked Kay in letting her wear her spare one. All of the kids had a painted blue R on their cheek and as Logan ran outside he went straight to Jeremy and saw the other boy's cheek, "I want one too!"

"Okay, come here boyo" Kay called to her brother and when Logan came running she lifted him onto the bonnet of the car and quickly applied his R, "can I go with you?" Logan asked, when Kay didn't know how to answer he pouted, unable to resist she nodded.

Jeremy had come running too and he looked up at his brothers former girlfriend, "me too?" he asked.

"Uh" Kay turned to Haley who waited by her car. Haley gave her a thumbs up and Brooke locked the house, she jogged over to the cars, "Kay why don't you take Molly and the boys in my car and Hannah and I will get a lift with Haley, if that's okay with you?" she asked Haley and once again she agreed. Brooke threw her keys to Kay and Haley started getting out Jeremy's car seat. Five minutes later they were all ready, "go ravens!" Molly yelled and there was a collective cheer. Brooke waved to her children in the other car as Kay started to drive away, Haley turned to her "you okay?"

"Just some all day sickness" she placed her hand over her abdomen, "honestly I didn't want to drive, and if I suddenly scream stop the car-"

"I'll stop the car" Haley laughed and pulled out of the driveway.

…

The crowd stood up as the Ravens scored for the fifth time that night, the cheerleaders went crazy and Lily gave a flip before throwing her pom-poms up in the air.

On the sidelines Lucas clapped his hands loudly, his eyes went to the gyms entry and then back to the game, "keep it up"

The players on the court started to get back into their positions and Jamie felt someone knock his shoulder as they ran by, "you have a problem?" he called out not realising until the player turned that it was PJ's brother. Paul tightened his jaw, "with you or your team because the answer is yes to both"

Jamie walked towards the taller boy, Paul was nearly twice his side "I don't know what your issue is but-"

"You mean besides the fact you got my baby sister pregnant?" Paul shot back and pushed Jamie. Everyone looked in their direction, quickly both coaches started towards the possible problem.

Jamie didn't back down, "I love her"

Lucas was close enough to hear and he motioned to the other coach to wait a moment. Paul looked Jamie up and down, "if you make her cry one more time I'm gonna make your pretty little face hit the ground, you got that?"

"Back at you"

Paul looked around at everyone watching them, then he saw Piper standing in the crowd, "she's too good for you" he said and turned away. Both the coaches stepped back but Jamie called out after him, "I know"

Back at the bench Lucas let out a breath of relief, sitting down next to him Mitch asked his coach "is it cool?"

"Yeah"

The game started again. In the stands Piper watched her brother and boyfriend carefully, next to her Bo leaned closer to Saul, he sat nervously with the empty seats on the other side of him, "she'll come, relax"

Saul's knees were shaking, he glanced at the doors again, "she's late, they're never late"

For the sake of her friend Bo didn't say anything else she just smiled while Saul looked at the closed doors again as first quarter came to an end.

**So that was Kay and Saul kinda becoming a couple. About time though honestly the original plan was they never got together but things changed, for instance in the original draft of BC Kay was a boy named Jacob and Brooke came back for Peyton not Haley. But well… that didn't happen. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and hope you have a good weekend.**


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Disclaimer: I do so solemnly swear that I do not own One Tree Hill or anything of the like, eh one day maybe.**

**I was gonna wait to update the new chapter this weekend but its my birthday today and I am in a good mood so I thought I would be nice and put it up today. So hmmm, I wonder what happened to the other half of the Scott family.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The buzzer rang out through the gym as second quarter began, Ravens were up by ten, and the other team had the ball. Not for long, Jamie intercepted the ball and dribbled it around two opposing players before seeing that Drey was open. Drey was the one to fly through the air and give a slam-dunk, the roar of the crowd was deafening.

The doors opened, between the stands two officers walked down the path unseen by anyone at the game. The cheerleaders started a new routine before the game could pick up again but as they did their final move the game was back in play. This time the ravens started with the ball, Jamie had it in his grip almost straight away but was being blocked by Paul.

As the police officers began to be noticed whispers started through the fans, at the end of their row Piper, Bo and Mitch stopped watching the game instead turning to watch the policemen moving closer to the Ravens bench.

They stopped when they saw Nathan, "Mr Scott"

"Nick, since when did you call me Mr Scott?" Nathan stood and his smile of welcome dropped as Nick an old classmate took off his hat.

"We need to speak to you and your brother"

Dread dropped slowly down into his stomach, Nathan called out for Lucas and the blonde Scott instantly turned, his face was distracted but he turned around fully when he noticed the police, "is there a problem?"

On the court Jamie froze, his back straightened and the ball was dropped, Paul didn't notice Jamie's face pale as he watched his father and uncle talk to the newest observers. Jamie couldn't move, he saw Mitch stand up and yell something but those who were still cheering, those who hadn't noticed the change, were still loud enough to drown out all other noise.

It was Jamie standing there in the middle of the game that got everyone else's attention, and then one by one everyone looked towards the scene that had captivated the player. The gym went silent and Lily's usually wide grin slowly fell, she saw her brother crying and confusion was the first thing that came to her, in the back of her head she was aware people were missing though it didn't hit her until she saw movement in the stands and saw Saul leave his seat followed by Bo and PJ and nobody else. Lily looked back at her brother and uncle, and saw the way Nathan held back Mitch. The pom-poms hit the floor and Lily ran.

Lucas heard the running feet and turned, Lily collided into his front "what's happened?" she asked and he didn't know what to say, he still couldn't process the words.

"There's been an accident, we have to go"

…

They reached the emergency room in a large group, Nathan and Lucas leading everyone to the nurses station, "I'm here for my wife Haley James Scott and our children, Caitlin Scott, and Renee and Jeremy Harper" Nathan was shaking. A nurse walking by stopped, "are you Nathan?"

"Yes, how is my family?"

"They are fine, I can take you to them. Your son has a nasty cut on his head and a fractured arm but he'll be fine, your wife is with him now" the nurse was saying as Nathan started to follow her, he motioned for Mitch and Jamie to follow him.

Lucas didn't have time to feel relieved about his friend, he turned to the nurse in front of him "my wife and kids were brought in, Brooke, Karen, Hannah and Logan Scott" as he said it Lucas felt his mothers hand on his shoulder. It seemed to be taking the nurse a long time to bring up the relevant information.

"A Brooke, Hannah and Logan have been admitted but there is no record of a Karen Scott coming into the ER tonight, if you take a seat someone should be out to talk to you soon"

"What do you mean there's no record of her? Karen Scott, she's seventeen years old, brown hair, blue eyes, she's here" Lucas yelled.

"I'm sorry Mr Scott, perhaps her information hasn't entered the system yet but if you take a seat in the waiting room I'll have someone out in a moment to discuss your other family members" there was both a stern warning and sympathy in her voice and Lucas backed off. Karen led her son over to the waiting room, with Lily, Drey and Saul staying close. Bo and Piper stared at the door their boyfriends had vanished behind for a moment longer before going to find seats.

Lucas' mind kept replaying what the police had told him, there had been a car accident, Haley had been driving one car and Kay the other, Lucas wasn't clear who else was in each vehicle, he wasn't clear on anything. He couldn't think. Nothing made sense.

His head fell into his hands, Lucas sent a quick pray up to whatever god was there.

"Family of Logan Scott"

The voice had Lucas standing up, "I'm his father" he stepped forward and felt his mothers presence remain by his side.

For a doctor the man looked too young for Lucas' liking and the easy smile he had did nothing to reassure the worried father, "Mr Scott, your son's condition is still stable. At the moment he is in surgery-"

"Surgery?"

"To stop the internal bleeding. He suffered severe trauma to his chest, kidneys and liver but we're doing everything we can to control the situation"

"Can I see him?"

"I am sorry he is already in theatre, we'll keep you informed about his condition. Do you have any questions?"

Lucas shook his head and the doctor left, it wasn't a moment later that Haley appeared, her face was streaked with dried blood and her clothes were a mess, by her side a perfectly clean Hannah was walking. The second the preteen saw her father she started running, "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" she jumped into his arms.

Gasping for air Lucas held old his daughter squeezing her as tight as he could, then with tears streaming down his face he pulled back and held her face between his hands and quickly checked her from top to toe. "I'm okay" a crying Hannah answered his unspoken question and Lucas hugged her tightly again and Hannah buried her face into his neck, her tears wetting his shirt, "I was so scared, Daddy"

"What happened? Where's your mother? Where's Kay? Are you really okay?" Lucas fired the questions out one after the other not knowing which one he wanted to know the answer to first. He looked up at Haley when she finally caught up, standing up Lucas lifted Hannah up and kept her in his arms, her skinny kegs wrapping around his middle. She was too big for him to hold comfortably but Lucas wasn't about to let her go. He flinched at the sadness in Haley's dark eyes, "Hales?"

Haley simply hugged Lucas. When she stepped back, her hand still on Lucas' back Haley spoke quietly not to alarm the teenagers she knew were close by, "Brooke's been moved upstairs to OBGYN. She's going to be fine, her face is a little swollen from the airbag"

Lucas was relieved but had to ask his next "the baby?"

"They're monitoring it but last time I heard the heartbeat was strong and healthy" Haley smiled though there was still a shadow in her eyes and Lucas knew there was more.

"What are you avoiding" Lucas whispered, he handed Hannah to his mother and stepped away with Haley. She looked behind them and the others and closed her eyes, she took a breath before opening them again and starting, "Brooke and I were in the car behind them with the girls, Kay was driving with Molly and the boys, it wasn't her fault. The truck came out of nowhere, it was all over the place, she must have tried to swerve but it clipped the car. They were spinning" Haley stopped, she wiped at her eyes, "it was all so fast, they were coming straight for us, I turned and the next thing I know we'd hit a tree and I couldn't see Brooke's car with the kids. They'd gone over the embankment and down into the woods, it took me a few minutes to realise that" her eyes were dazed, her mind going back to that moment.

…

"_Stay here" Haley said behind her again, she span around her mind not working properly, searching for a flash of silver-black. She ran back onto the road, cars were coming to a stop, someone was screaming. She saw another car that had been run off the road, the woman holding her screaming toddler trying to calm it down. Haley turned back to her car, _where are they, where are they? _Her mind raced. "Stay back" she held up her hand to Caiti who had gotten out, "what do I do?" the girl asked. That was when Haley caught a glimpse of something, a knocked over post leading down the embankment, "call 911" she yelled behind her as she ran. Her feet slipped as she ran down, "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" the words wouldn't stop. The ground disappeared under her feet as she reached the car, if that is what it could be called "Jeremy! Kay!" she yelled, closer still she heard a whimper "Logan?" and then all words left her. The car was trapped on its side, Haley climbed up a log to look through one of the windows, "can you hear me?"_

"_Aunt Haley" Kay' voice was barely more than a whisper and then louder it came, "Aunt Haley, you have to get them out"_

"_Don't move" Haley instructed, her mind flashing back to all those stories about spine damage and not moving people in accidents. She heard Kay's half hearted chuckle, "not a problem"_

"_I don't know about you but I want out of here" Molly's voice was a groan. Haley smiled, "Logan, Jeremy, you okay?" she asked, dying to hear those two voices too._

_It was Jeremy who answered, "it hurts"_

_Haley's smile grew, "oh baby, don't worry, I'll make it better" Haley managed to open the back door and she smiled through her tears when she saw Jeremy's face, he had a small cut above one of his eyes and blood was forming it's own river from it but she could tell he was fine. Below Jeremy, Haley caught a glimpse of Kay's pained face. Her niece was biting down on her bottom lip and cursing under her breath, when she saw Haley watching her Kay composed her features "can you see Logan? I can't see him, he won't answer me"_

_The little boy in question was half hidden and Haley could barely see him, "I don't know" was all Haley said before more voices joined them and they were surrounded by a rescue team. She was pushed away as they began their jobs. Jeremy was carried to Haley while Logan was pulled out and put on a gurney. Haley could see the medics working around him, and she held Jeremy to her and kissed his cheek, before he was taken away from her again for more observation. Sitting next to him Haley overheard the others, she saw them taking Logan back up, the way they rushed to get Molly out, then huddled around the car as only Kay remained._

"_Why aren't they taking her out?" _

_Haley didn't get an answer, the medic looking over Jeremy just sent her a look, Haley knew she had to check on her niece, returning to the car she made her way through the crowd, they were talking to Kay in low voices._

"_Stay awake" one was saying, "we'll get you out"_

…

"She was trapped"Haley told Lucas, her eyes staring off into the distance, "they got the others out but Kay was trapped, I wanted to stay with her but they took me away"

…

Time had dragged for Brooke, alone in her hospital room away from her children she was tormented by the unknown. The only thing keeping Brooke sane was the fast paced wallops of her baby's heartbeat, she focused on that one sound and reminded herself her children were strong, they were Davis- Scott's after all.

A timid knock on the door tore her attention from the monitor and when she saw Lucas standing in the doorway love filled her, she'd been needing him so much, "don't just stand there" Brooke lifted her arms and in a flash Lucas was by her side and pulling her into his hold. His familiar warmth settled the unease inside her, and Brooke rested her cheek against his chest and took the chance to smile.

"Pretty girl, you have no idea how much you scared me" his voice was thick with emotion and when he lifted his head he proceeded to place small kisses on every inch of her face, at last he kissed her eyelids and cupped her face, "I love you, you know that"

"I would hope so because I sorta, kinda love you too" she touched his face and then took a deep breath, she needed to know, "have you seen the kids?"

Lucas thought he should start with good news, "Hannah is shaken but she's fine"

"I was more worried about the others, they haven't told me much all I know is Logan has been taken to surgery and I had to sign a heap of papers, is he okay? Did you see him?"

"Did the doctors explain it?"

"Yes but it was doctor speak… Lucas he's okay, right?" Brooke held her breath and then let it go when Lucas nodded.

His hand ran down to her neck, his fingers curling around to grip her shoulder while playing with the ends of her hair, "he's still in the OR but the last update I got was he's stable and the surgery is going well"

"And Kay? Nobody seems to know anything?" and Brooke held back from mentioning Haley's expression every time Brooke mentioned her oldest daughter. When Lucas instead went to hold her hand Brooke had the sudden urge to pull away, she knew she wouldn't like what she would hear.

"Brooke. When they crashed, it seems… I mean… they weren't able to get Kay out and they have to open the car to get to her. I managed to talk to one of the officers and they nearly have her out, there's some concern about her legs" Lucas squeezed her hand as Brooke's lips slowly parted.

"What do you mean _concern_?"

"We won't know until they examine her here, Brooke, look at me. Our kids are strong, they have you as a mother, they have to be" and even though she'd been comforted herself with that same thought earlier it now lacked meaning but Brooke nodded anyway and squeezed Lucas' hand back.

…

The constant shaking of Lily's knees as she bounced her feet up and down was slowly driving the others crazy, the cheerleader was being anything but cheery and not one word had passed her lips. Drey covered her knee to stop her movement and she looked up from where she was biting her nails, straight away Drey pulled Lily onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

Lifting her head she rested her chin on his shoulder and Lily looked around the waiting room,

"It's weird"

"What?" Drey asked quietly.

Though everything was weird at the moment Lily focused on the oddity that had only just hit her, "we're all here… where are Molly's parents?"

Haley had told them as much as she knew and shock had wiped all thinking process from the stunned group, now Lily was even more concerned than she was before, "they would have contacted them by now, right?" Lily stood up quickly.

Leaving the waiting room Lily got out her phones and dialled Molly's mother, when there was no answer she tried Molly's dad. On one hand Lily saw this as a sign they had been informed but at the same time it frustrated her, she'd earlier tried to find out about Molly but hospital policy meant that they weren't letting out information to non-family members. Switching strategies Lily tried Molly's older sister, Dana was a friend of Jenny's and it was because of her that Molly was first introduced to the group.

Unlike her parents Dana answered on the second ring, "Lily, I was just about to call you"

"Where are you?"

"At the hospital with Mom and Dad" it was clear she'd been crying.

"Where about? We're all here but they won't tell us anything about Molly, how is she?"

Dana didn't answer straight away, "Look my parents are with her now, meet me in the church" and Dana hung up. Unlike her younger sister Dana was a calm, dutiful catholic daughter, it didn't faze Lily for a moment to meet Dana in the hospital chapel.

The older girl was kneeling the front pew with her hands clenched in front of her praying to the god she believed it, Lily knew straight away that Molly must be in bad shape. Dana had Molly's long face and the same slender length except where Molly had a cheerleaders physique Dana was soft and cuddly, her hair was also pitch black and her eyes a deep blue but she shared Molly's fair skin and the sprinkle of freckles on her face. For a moment Lily could pretend she was looking into her friends face when Dana turned to greet her.

When Dana stood Lily took note of her hurried appearance, she was wearing sweatpants and her college jumper with a pair of slippers instead of shoes, and on seeing the red rimmed eyes Lily pulled Dana into a hug.

They were still hugging when Dana told Lily, "she didn't make it to the hospital Lil"

"What do you mean?" Lily let go quickly and stepped back, the room started spinning around her, "she's okay, she has to be" but then Dana shook her head and the truth slammed into Lily. Her hand slapped up to cover her mouth as an involuntary cry escaped, not knowing what to say or do Lily simply shook her head as the word no replayed over and over in her head. She closed her eyes but all that did was bring a picture of Molly's laughing face to mind.

**Did you see it coming?**

**Short but the next one should be out next week. Thanks for reading and for all those who reviewed. **


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Disclaimer: yeah, don't own OTH or its characters though I did make up a few for this story, and so I guess I can kill them if I want :P**

**Okay so I was planning on updating every weekend from now on, but well I was so busy this weekend I didn't have time but I told myself as long as I posted before midnight it would be cool, then my brother and his gf came over, and bones was on, and it got late and I was sick and I knew if I didn't get some sleep I wld die at work today, so I thought… hmmm I'll update tomorrow which is now today and I'm sure somewhere in the world its still the weekend. It's late here so I don't know maybe it's still Sunday somewhere, but if not well sorry it's late. Here's the next chapter… **

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Empty eyes stared at the clock on the wall, the second hand struck 12 and a new day started. It was dark but she didn't care, Kay lay in the hospital bed unable to feel the pain anymore. Her legs were numb, her heart was numb, she opened her mouth and air escaped, there was no reason in the movement, her lips came together again and she licked them but they remained dry, she didn't care. About to close her eyes Kay was stopped by a knock at the door, her father stepped into the room looking unkempt, his shirt hanging out of his pants, his tie astray and his hair all over the place. They were as pale as each other, and there was a gleam in his eyes that spoke of a fear that was yet to leave him.

Lucas walked more into the room and Kay blinked, "what happened?" it was a rhetorical question, she neither wanted or expected an answer because she knew what happened, she knew exactly what had happened. It won't leave her, the seconds keep replaying in her mind, flicking before her eyes. She knew what had ran them off the road, she knew what had happened next and now she was in a hospital bed and she knew where the others were too.

Still it made no sense; still it refused to click because she knew something else. One moment she'd been clutching her friend's hand and then the next Molly was gone forever, and that Kay would never truly understand. So, what happened? She shook her head and then Kay closed her eyes.

One moment had changed everything, one moment life was bright and then her world was turned upside down.

The bed dipped where Lucas sat down and she felt her father reach for her hand, he didn't speak, no words could change anything. Lucas tried to remember what people said when Keith died, all he remembers is how the words never changed anything so he remains silent and just holds her hand.

Eventually Kay opens her eyes again and just stares at the wall opposite her, she doesn't move but she doesn't take her hand away either. When Kay eventually speaks again her voice is devoid of the usual emotion that lifts up everything she says, "how is everyone?"

He pauses for a moment, the truth is everyone is a mess, "they've officially released Haley and the kids, your Mom gets to go home tomorrow… today l guess, she's just waiting for the okay to come see you and Logan"

"How is he?"

"I just came from him, he's still asleep but they stopped the bleeding" Lucas went back to the moment he saw his son, how small he's looked in that big bed, wires poking in and out of him. There was something so fragile about the boy and that something had Lucas hold his breath even after the doctors said the surgery was a success.

"You should go be with him" Kay saw the look in her father's eyes and she knew his thoughts and heart was being pulled in too many directions, "it's okay, I just want to sleep"

He stays a little longer, his eyes carefully avoiding Kay's legs in case she sees the quick glance, he knows she doesn't want to talk about anything, knows there's nothing he can say he hasn't said a million times before when it came to her heart. Lucas wishes he could do something and he knows the one thing he can do is be there for his loved ones, the only problem was they were all in different places in the same hospital and needing him as much as he needs to be with them.

"Sleep well then" Lucas bends down and kisses her forehead, placing something by her bed before he leaves.

Kay looks over and sees the novel and torch, she wants to smile but she doesn't. It means something to her just like her father knew it would, and he found the time to grab the torch form his car and the book from the store downstairs. She's grateful, she is, Kay almost went to take it and instead let her hand fall to her side and closed her eyes.

The last thing she expected was to sleep, the drugs had a different idea and slowly she drifted off without even knowing.

…

Brooke was glad when the sun was shining brightly again the morning after the accident, anticipation hummed through her bones. She ached to see her children, literally, there was a pain inside her that kept coming back which had her doctor continuously checking on her though Brooke was sure it was more to do with missing Hannah, Logan and Kay.

Every second she was reminded about the tragedy that had happened but she chose to focus on the moment she'll see her kids faces again. There was a knock on the door and Karen walked in with a kind smile, Brooke's eyes lit up as Hannah came in from behind her grandmother. Hannah's curls were a wild, dark riot around her face, she had the clothes on that are stored at Karen's and they looked one size too small. Hannah happily went into Brooke's open arms and the two of them rocked each other, "did you have breakfast?" Brooked asked.

Hannah shrugged. Patting her daughter's hair Brooke then curved her palm around Hannah's cheeks "sweetie you've got to eat"

"I'm not hungry"

"Me too" Brooke smiled awkwardly and looked behind her where Lucas stood, his hands splayed across the sheets of the bed. He nodded towards the door and Brooke stood up, Hannah stayed close by and helped Brooke put a coat on.

After a small mostly silent argument Brooke took her seat in the wheelchair Lucas pushed to her, she mumbled something under her breath but Lucas ignored his wife and started to wheel her out of the room. They both knew to pick their battles so Brooke had given in and agreed to sit in the wheelchair and Lucas didn't say anything when she got Hannah to sit on her lap. Karen offered to take over and Lucas shook his head, he needed this small piece of control, needed to know his wife was in safe hands.

They chatted normally, as if this was any other day and slowly Hannah came out of her shell and her usual snappy comments started. By the time they reached Logan's room they felt half normal or were at least willing to pretend they did, the little boy was sitting up, pillows stuffed behind his back and a tray of jelly in front of him. A dimpled smile broke his face when he saw his family, Logan had his spoon sticking out of his mouth still and Brooke chuckled at the sight "looks like someone is feeling better" he so rarely stayed still, and though Logan was eating and sitting up Brooke could tell he wasn't his usual, rumbustious bouncy self. There was tiredness around his eyes and an extra effort in his small movements though the biggest sign was the dimmed twinkle in his eyes.

His energy quickly faded and he was falling asleep even as he talked quickly to his parents, in the end his words had little meaning. Brooke nodded, her fingers stroking through his short spiky hair, continuing the slow, rhythmic action until his soft snores replaced his gentle mumblings. They'd been in the room for barely ten minutes, reluctantly Brooke let go of her son and took her seat back in the wheel chair, turning back only when Logan talked in his sleep, "no the donkey will get you"

"We'll come back soon" Lucas assured Brooke as he pushed her out of the room and started towards Kay's.

…

Somewhere in the early hours of the morning Drey had fallen asleep with Lily in his arms, her back flush against his front, her face buried into the crook of his arm. He's fallen asleep wet with her tears, his own face strained by the effort not to cry, and when he woke his arms were empty. For a moment he didn't know why he was in Lily's bed still, for a moment Drey forgot why today was different and then it all came back.

His back shot up, his left arm was aching, Drey ignored the pain and looked around the room. It wasn't long before he found Lily curled in her desk chair, a throw rug around her shoulders and photos scattered around her. Drey touched the closest one, Molly and Lily with the beach behind them where in the background you could just see the black of Saul's wetsuit. Both girls had their biggest smiles on and an arm wrapped around the others shoulders, it was clear Lily was taking the photo and the awkward self shot had half Lily's face missing. Then Drey picked up a group photo, he stared at them all for a few seconds, the sideways glance Drey was shotting Lily, Molly sitting between Saul and Lily with her head resting on Lily's shoulder and Saul gave a large fake smile while Kay and Mitch cuddled up on his other side.

Drey replaced the photo and looked back at Lily, he stared at her sleeping form and then carefully lifted her up, slipping an arm under her knees and one arm, once she was secure Drey carried Lily back to the bed and straightened the cover over her. The silence of the house made it all seem so much more real, no music, no movement not even a TV downstairs, it was as if everything had just been put on pause. Drey sat down on the edge of Lily's bed, his back to her and resting his elbow on his knee's Drey covered his face in his hands, his tears streamed down as silent as the rest of the house.

Even from across the room Drey could feel his friend's eyes watching him from where she was forever frozen in photos, it was tingle down his spine, a familiar grief that made his whole body heavy and sore. Soon another feeling came over him, another pair of eyes, Drey turned his head to see Lily watching him, her big brown eyes foggy and he saw the moment she remembered too.

Neither one spoke, Lily moved over and Drey returned to her side, his much longer legs reaching the end of her bed, he bent his knees and Lily moved closer, she fit herself into his shape, her knees folding against his hips and wrapped an arm around them both so her hand rested lightly against his hip. Their heads banged together and again without words they closed their eyes, not to sleep, just to lie together.

…

They were talking about her, Kay didn't hear a word they said, the doctors and her parents kept going, occasionally asking her something, she nodded, agreed with whatever they said, told them she understood. It meant nothing, it couldn't be real, she waited to wake up, waited to find out it was all just a dream. It didn't happen.

"Kay, Kay, are you listening?" her mother's voice got through to her, snapping her head towards them Kay lifted her chin, her eyes opened all silently asking "what?" when it was obvious she hadn't been paying attention.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yes"

Then they all started talking again, the doctor pointed to the x-rays while her mother nodded and her father took it all in with his squinty eyes in full brooding mode, "how risky is this surgery?" he asked when the doctor paused.

Kay's ears pricked up, half taking in what they were talking about, the doctor spoke so fast and she barely understood him so she went by the looks on her parents faces and the questions they asked.

She should feel something about what was happening, Kay couldn't care less about when she'd be able to walk again, she didn't care about the damage done to her legs, that her right knee had been all but smashed, she was alive. Kay had survived so she was fine. It was everything else that weighed her down, she kept going back to that car, that hand clutching hers, it was there if she closed her eye or if she didn't. Molly's voice echoed at the back of her mind, drowning out all other voices.

The doctor left the room, Lucas and Brooke both glanced at Kay, he leaned down the slightest so he could whisper to his wife and then Lucas told her quietly "maybe we should wait until..." his voice ran off, he didn't know how to finish it.

Touching his arm, Brooke gave a gentle shake of the head "she just needs time. Why don't you go check on Logan, I'll be there in a minute" and her hand followed his arm until he was out of reach. Brooke let it drop to her side and looked back at her daughter, she felt terrible that Molly was gone but at the same time she was just relieved all her children had mad it through.

…

Ever since the death of his mother Mitch had dedicated his life to looking after his younger siblings, he was all they really had. Today Mitch stood in the doorway of Haley and Nathan's room, it was getting close to lunch but Haley was still asleep, Jeremy was tucked in with her and Haley's body watched over him even in sleep. Mitch took a step back, happy to let someone else do the worrying and protecting for a while, he started to walk away stopping at the room he shared with Jamie. Mitch knocked before opening the door, PJ and Jamie were sitting on Jamie's beds, their legs crossed, "hey, I thought about going over to Lil's, you wanna come?" Mitch asked, there was no cockiness in his voice.

Jamie looked up, "do you remember that weekend Lily and Molly dragged us all to Wilmington for that concert?"

"Yeah"

The memories were shining in Jamie's blue eyes, his chin lowered as a half smile graced his lips, "yeah" he muttered.

"What about that time Molly _borrowed _Dana's keys and then came to us when she backed it straight into the letterbox" Mitch walked further into the room.

"She cried, she never cries… cried"

"No she liked to yell"

"Yell us into anything" Jamie remembered, Lily can talk you into anything with sweetness and a smile that could entrap the best person, Molly's version of talking people into something was more vocal and there was rarely anything sweet about it.

Mitch reached the bed and sat down too, "like the time she got us to help her move her room around"

As the boys continued to talk PJ sat there quietly listening, she didn't interrupt them, not when they laughed and not when they took a moment to brush a tear away.

…

"Daddy, I wanna go home" Logan whined.

Lucas sat by his son's hospital bed doing his best to keep the boy entertained but Logan was sick and uncomfortable and nothing was good enough for him here, he wanted his own bed, his own home, he wanted to be able to get up when he wanted.

"I know buddy and soon we'll take you home but first you have to get better"

"I'm _fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine_"

"How about-" Lucas stopped, his chair fell back hitting the ground at the same time he went for Logan's hand. One second his son was rolling his eyes and the next his head was sliding to the side, the machines around him started to go crazy.

Before Lucas could scream out for help doctors were rushing into the room and he was being pushed out, "that's my son" he told them but they still kept him away. Not understanding what was happening Lucas waited there by the door, his hands behind his head, waiting as the seconds ticked by.

"What's happening?" he tried to get in again, his question was left unanswered and Lucas stood there hopeless, "that's my son" he whispered.

One moment was all it took, he blinked and the scene had rapidly changed, his son went from being next to him to being hidden behind a wall of white jackets. And none of it made any sense.

…

Brooke was back in her room for her last ultrasound before they released her, Hannah waited by her side eyes watching the screen with fascination, "is that it?" she asked pointed to a blur on the screen.

Pointing to the screen Dr Malec outlined the curve of the spine and the baby's face, "and that is your little brother or sister"

"Wow"

Brooke smiled but then stopped, there was that pain again, deep inside her and she placed her stomach on the small mound of her stomach. Her voice nearly shook, "so everything's okay?"

"You and baby are fine" the doctor smiled, it didn't make Brooke feel any better, she rubbed her belly and looked at Hannah, something was wrong she just didn't know what.

…

In her hospital room Kay placed her hand over her heart, her fingers spread wide, she couldn't exactly feel the sure beat underneath her palm, it was almost like a faint ticking but it was their as proof she was still breathing and living. She left her hand there and Kay looked down her body, up her legs to where her toes could be seen, staring at them Kay forced them to wiggle and watched as they responded, then she tried to lift her leg and an agonizing pain ripped through her, twisting her shoulders to the side Kay's eyes squeezed shut and she bit her bottom lip until a prick of blood came out.

Saul watched from the doorway, freshly showered he didn't wait to walk over to Kay's side and place a hand on her neck as he took hold that was clutching the sheets by her side. He gripped the back of her neck and got closer to her face, Kay opened her eyes and relief sparkled back at him, "hey" Saul whispered.

They stared at each other until she lowered her gaze and Saul rested his head against hers, his lips just touching her nose. Without thinking Saul kissed the skin that was so close to him, Kay's shoulders gave a shake and then a single tear escaped and the salty taste mingled with the kiss, another followed and then another. Gently Saul pulled her front closer, sliding to sit on the bed, "I know, I know" he muttered to her as she finally let it all go.

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing, Catchya next time.**


	31. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Disclaimer: it's the same as all the other chapters. Still don't own it.**

**Slight crisis on my hand, I kinda, sorta, maybe totally broke my portable hard drive and have most likely lost everything, well I might not have, hopefully haven't but my hopes are not high. On the plus side it shouldn't have any effect on this fic, just every thing else. Like MBK and the sequel to love and infatuation. Just a heads up.**

**But here's the next chapter, it's quick but pretty to the point. Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty Nine

There was a knock at the door, three quick bangs one after the other, inside Hannah looked up from the couch where she'd been sitting with the TV on. The program wasn't important, Hannah hadn't been _watching _it, but she didn't go to the door straight away instead she waited. The knocks came again and this time Hannah stood, no other footsteps sounded through the house and slowly she walked towards the door.

The teenage boy on the other side was chewing gum and had his hat on backwards, when he saw Hannah he shoved a large white box forward, "delivery for Brooke Scott"

Hannah just stared speechless, he nudged it more "hello, you gonna take it?"

Her head started shaking, her hand falling from the door. Hannah took a step backwards and said quietly "you've got the wrong house"

Frowning the delivery boy looked at a piece of paper stuck to the box, he blew a bubble "nuh, this is it"

"No" Hannah all but yelled and stepped forward again this time to slam the door in his face, straight away the knocks started again.

Hannah started backing away, she walked backwards until she hit wall and then slid down it's length, her knees came up and he bottom hit the ground and Hannah tucked her knees under her chin, arms wrapping around her legs.

"Kid, hell, kid, what is your problem? It's a damn birthday cake" the muffled words came through the door just before more knocking.

Finally more footsteps came, coming down the stairs Lucas Scott paused when he saw his youngest daughter, "Hannah?"

Her blue eyes shot up, red and swollen, Lucas looked to the front door where the nocking wouldn't stop. Anger boiled inside him but when he opened the door he froze, the delivery boy shoved the box at Lucas "you Scott?" and Lucas nodded, his fingers taking hold of the box against his will. Stepping back the boy gave a salute, "happy fifth birthday" and walked off. In the back of his mind Lucas heard the van drive off but he didn't move, he stared at the white box until the colour lost all meaning then clenching his jaw Lucas stepped outside and walked down to the bin on the street, he threw the cake into it and went back to the house.

Back inside Lucas strode over to Hannah and picked her up, her arms immediately wrapped around her father's neck. Lucas carried Hannah up to her room, and he placed her sitting on her bed before he took the spot next to her.

They both looked down at the floor, their hands clasped in their laps, silent because that's all the house ever was these days.

Lucas pulled Hannah to his side, hugging his daughter to him.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"I don't know" Lucas rubbed her arm and kissed the top of her curls, "I don't know," he repeated.

…

The reflection stared back at him, Lucas picked up his razor and for the first time in days he shaved, stroke by stroke the heavy stubble was taken off leaving an illusion that Lucas' dishevelled appearance was under control. It wasn't. He wiped his face with the towel and let out a deep breath before slipping on the clean white shirt and putting the tie in place, he watched his reflection go through the motions of getting dressed, adding the jacket and brushing the hair into place. Inside Lucas was a mess, his hands shaking the whole time, his skin was too pale and the shadows under his eyes betraying the exhaustion he constantly felt.

Ready but never ready, Lucas stepped out of the bathroom and saw the form huddled under the blankets on the bed.

"Brooke, it's nearly time"

There was no answer. Lucas walked around the bed and Brooke promptly rolled over to her back was to him, sighing Lucas still sat down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "you have to come, please Brooke, he's our son"

Her shoulder jerked under him, "I know that Lucas, you don't need to tell me"

"Then get up"

"No"

"Damn it Brooke" Lucas yelled, he stood up and glared at her back, anger, pain, grief it all weighed heavily on him, "you've laid there all week!"

Her arm flung up, pushing the blanket off her and she sat up and narrowed her eyes at him "I'm sorry, my _son _died I don't feel like getting up right now"

"And I do?" Lucas' face fell, his jaw ached with pain, a silent tear ran down his cheek "he was my son too, I had to do the paperwork alone, plan the funeral, look after the girls when all I wanted to do was bury myself in the deepest, darkest hole and die too"

She flinched but Brooke remained where she sat, Lucas arms hung loosely by his side and his voice was dull when he continued, "I don't know if I can do today alone too, I need you Brooke, we all do. I can't say goodbye without you, please, _please_, get up"

"I don't _want _to say _goodbye_"

"None of this is about what we want" Lucas shook his head and turned away, already walking towards the door "but fine, stay home"

His feet hit each step on his way down with more force than needed, Lucas stopped at the bottom and lifted his hands up to his face, he sucked in some air and his lungs stung with the effort. Then a delicate hand touched his arm, Lucas span around and saw Haley standing there, "she's still not coming"

"We can wait"

"Okay" Lucas nodded numbly and allowed Haley to lead him to the living room couch where he sat next to Hannah. The girl looked nothing like she usually did, her unruly curls were tied back and held into place with a clip, her bright clothes replaced by a plain black dress and jacket, Hannah covered her father hand with her own and rested her head on his shoulder. For a moment Lucas smiled before he closed his eyes and waited.

Time lost all meaning, eventually Haley went upstairs but a few minutes later she came back equally alone and sent Lucas a regretful look, "it's time to go"

Still holding Hannah's hand Lucas stood up, Hannah stayed by his side as they followed Haley out to the car she'd borrowed for the day.

He stopped unable to get in without sending one last glance up at his bedroom window. Lucas blinked and then opened the door.

"Ready?" Haley asked once all three of them were in.

"No" he answered honestly and Lucas leant his head back, his eyes closing as Haley started the car anyway.

…

"Maybe I shouldn't go" Kay mumbled just after she was securely placed in the wheel chair, her leg braces poking out from under the black dress Karen had struggled to help her granddaughter with.

Behind Kay, Saul leant down so his mouth was near her ear "you'll regret it"

"I'm not ready" Kay stated and Saul shrugged it off, he took the handlebars at the back of the wheelchair and pushed her out of the room, ignoring the way Karen watched them as she cleaned up the mess left behind.

Out of the room Saul pushed Kay down the hall and then stopped to spin her around, getting down to her level he placed a hand either side of her, "you're going because you need to. I know you're hurting, inside and out, I know you blame yourself but Logan was… is… your brother. You need to be there, you need to let it out, and then after you can do what you like, okay?"

Taken aback Kay just nodded. Saul nodded too, stood back up and went to his previous spot, Karen caught up to them and together they left the hospital.

At the car Lily waited, seeing her niece Lily stopped in front of her "hey" and then carefully hugged her.

"How are you?" Kay asked now running on autopilot. Lily let go and straightened up, she wiped at her eyes, "you know, pretty shit"

At the sight of her aunt about to cry Kay felt her own composure begin to break, "don't, you're gonna make me start too"

At the simple instruction Lily found the strength to stop her tears in their track.

…

The church was quickly filling up, people who once expected a birthday party this day now lined up to give condolences. Lucas stood at the door no longer feeling like his body was his, he lost count of the hugs, the handshakes, the I'm sorry, finally zoning out as more and more people came. Nathan stood next to him, Lucas was half aware it should be a different presence by his side, while Haley was with Hannah and her own children inside. When it was nearly time and the last lingering mourners entered the church Lucas stood with just his brother unable to go inside. Turning from the doors Lucas speed walked around the church, collapsing against the sidewall as he struggled to breathe.

He pulled at his tie until it gave way and still air battled to enter his lungs, Lucas tried again and again to breathe until Nathan wrapped his arms around his brother and patted his back. Slowly his hysteria turned to sobs and then Lucas regained control of his body again, "why did this happen?" he pleaded.

"I can't answer that, Luke" and Nathan continued to hold his brother, eventually walking Lucas back to the front of the church where Haley met them. Taking Lucas' other side together they walked down to the front pew where they joined the rest of the family.

The service began.

…

It was time. Lucas stood up and walked to the front, his eyes staring at the impossibly small casket, he stood there until those watching started to shift in their seats, quiet murmurs began. Just as Karen was about to go get her son Lucas touched the coffin briefly before turning around to face the microphone, he pulled out the folded piece of paper that had been burning a hole in his pocket and spread it open for him to read.

The words didn't make sense at first and Lucas struggled on how to begin, a second later without looking at the faces in front of him Lucas started to speak.

"Five years ago I met Logan, he came into the world hungry and screaming his lungs off. Eight pounds, 21 inches, of demanding Scott but he was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Perfection. The first time I held my son I could only imagine what he would grow to become and as the years went by he went beyond anything I could have dreamed…." Suddenly Lucas stopped, "I'm sorry," he whispered stepping back.

In his seat Nathan got up, bumping the others knees as he exited his pew, taking the step onto the platform Nathan placed a hand on Lucas' back and took the microphone, reading from the paper in his brothers hand he continued for Lucas, "Logan's smile lights up every room he enters, his heart always open and accepting. There are no limits, like most four-year olds the world for Logan is full of endless possibilities the only boundary in his mind the bedtime he hated so much. Never wanting to stand still for a moment Logan used every minute of every day and loved it…" line after line Nathan read Lucas' eulogy for Logan and then took his brother over to the casket. Once there Lucas took his place and Nathan took the opposite side, from the left front pew Andy, Jamie, Jake and Mouth came up too, together they lifted the casket and started to make their way down the centre aisle of the church.

The doors opened for them and light poured in as they stepped outside on their way to the waiting hearse.

…

At the nearby graveyard, not far from Keith Scott's grave, the crowd gathered around the final resting place of Logan Keith Scott.

The priest was about to read the poem Lucas chose for the burial when Kay saw something from the corner of her eye. She grabbed her fathers hand and tugged, Lucas frowned down at Kay and then followed her eyes.

He held up his hand, "wait" and the priest stopped.

Walking towards them Brooke slowed her steps as she got closer, her eyes covered by large sunglasses and something tucked to her chest as she hugged it with all her might. Lucas met her at the edge of the group and their eyes met. Not speaking Lucas offered Brooke his support and with a hand on her waist returned to the rest of his family this time with his wife by his side. Once there Brooke parted from Lucas, everyone held their breaths as Brooke stopped by the casket.

The object in her hands was revealed as she placed the old purple monkey among the flowers before kissing her lips and touching the white wood.

It was Brooke's tears that broke the dam, Lucas allowed her to say goodbye and then he pulled Brooke gently back welcoming her sinking into his arms as they both cried. Their daughters on each side of them let their tears fall, and one by one others joined them as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

"I'll lend you for a little time  
A child of Mine,' He said,  
'For you to love the while she lives,  
And mourn for when she's dead.  
It may be six or seven years  
Or twenty-two or three,  
But will you, till I call her back,  
Take care of her for Me?  
She'll bring her charms to gladden you,  
And should her stay be brief,  
You'll have her lovely memories  
As solace for your grief.

I cannot promise she will stay,  
Since all from earth return,  
But there are lessons taught down there  
I want this child to learn.  
I've looked this wide world over  
In My search for teachers true,  
And from the throngs that crowd life's lanes,  
I have selected you;  
Now will you give her all your love,  
Not think the labor vain,  
Nor hate Me when I come to call  
And take her back again?'

I fancied that I heard them say,  
'Dear Lord, Thy will be done,  
For all the joy Thy child shall bring,  
The risk of grief we'll run.  
We'll shelter her with tenderness,  
We'll love her while we may,  
And for the happiness we've known,  
Forever grateful stay.  
But should the angels call for her  
Much sooner than we planned,  
We'll brave the bitter grief that comes  
And try to understand."

**Btw. The poem at the end is "A Child Loaned" by Edgar A. Guest.**

**Thanks again for reading, and to those who reviewed. **


	32. Chapter Thirty

**disclaimer: i own nothing, absolutely nothing.**

**first off i would just like to explain that this chapter is based a few months later, after the accident the characters have been in a limbo state so i'm skipping a lareg chunk of what would be to much grief and moping and what not, there will still be grief and glimpses of how everyone is coping but its been cut down for the sake of the story.**

**secondly, a few people have asked me why logan was killed off, and though there are many reasons why i made that choice theres also no real big overall reason, it was a series of small things that escalated to one big idea that i was stubborn enough not to back out of. i don't think my answer will satisfy anyone, when is anyone dying a good thing? when is there a good time or a right time or a right person to just kill off? no it wasn't in the original plan, very far from it actually but logan got some attention, and i was asked a question. that question was what was the point of creating a character if i wasn't going to use them and make them something more important to the story. i guess killing logan off and making him more important to the story was my bitch side saying hey be careful what you wish for. innocent molly also paid for it, and i did consider having brooke lose the baby too because the babies existence was questioned too, on a story i said from the beginning was about kay it kinda just rubbed me the wrong way, but im not bitch enough to kill the bub too, and well it clashed with the new sl. i had planned a life altering event, one where Kay's life would flash before her eyes, nobody else was originally meant to go along with this, but as the idea played inside my head of killing logan off it just grew and grew, i started to like where my mind was going and then there was this part of me that asked another question. theres a security in reading or watching fiction, a guessing game of assurance that people won't die. over and over again characters NEARLY die, and with those cliffhangers that have us waiting there's still this 99% knowledge that hey they won't die, they'll live, and if they do die spoilers gave it away ages ago. the next thing is if anyone dies it will be like the least important person (like a new person fans don't really know, like molly). how many times have i watched home and away and theyve said someone is going to die and they list all these options, yeah i know how to play that game, its the least significant person, like the new cousin, or the random who was on the beach, or the psycho stalker we want dead anyway. wheres the shock! i guess i wanted to also say don't always think you know what to expect, i might just kill off the cute innocent five year old, nothing is off limits. and that thought grew and grew. i know it wasn't exactly a good thought, but sometimes ideas control you and not the other way around. i guess they were the two main questions that made the choice for me, but there were a lot more too. **

**and lastly, i know this is late, i was so busy the last two weeks that i never got a good moment to sit down and write, and im still upset about losing my hard drive because yeah its completely fd and ive lost everything on it, so yeah MBK iv lost the two chapters i had finished but hadn't posted... not happy about that. so sorry for this late update, you can thank my promptness today on anger at my workmate and writing just happens to be my outlet today. but thank you for reading, reviewing and not killing me for killing logan.**

Chapter Thirty

It was the same as it always was. The car turned the corner, music and laughter blaring from the open window, the lights grew brighter and brighter and brighter, Kay screamed, she waved her arms in front of the car, her heart beat got faster "STOP! STOP! TURN BACK" but no one heard her.

Then the light was everywhere, blinding and painful, Kay closed her eyes and the world went suddenly black.

Drip, drop, drip, drop, her eyes opened though she'd never shut them, the world flickered like static, and Kay looked to her right.

Drip, drop, drip, drop, the sound of blood, its smell filled the air, the world flashed red, something was in Kay's hand.

She knew this part, Kay met Molly's gaze, their hands clasped together. Her friend's lips didn't move but her voice filled Kay's mind anyway, "it's going to be okay"

The other hand was gone, the other girl was gone, Kay was alone, she screamed, she tried to get out but her legs wouldn't budge, "nooooooooooo, come back, come back"

Flinging up in bed Kay woke with her mouth open, her face wet, blinking she looked around at the dark room. It was just a dream, just a dream, she told herself but knew it wasn't just a dream, it was her fear and memories mingled together like they were every night.

…

The sun was barely up, the dawn sky reflecting over the ocean didn't glow half as much as the bonfire that waited at the beach. The world, or at least this shore, was eerily quiet. There was something missing in this scene, six teenagers sitting around the flames, blankets covering their forms that were paired up in couples. Piper slept in Jamie's arms still not use to this tradition, Bo and Mitch sat side by side leaning against a log as they read from the same book, normal really for these couples, it was the third couple that really showed how much things had changed. They were on their sides spooning each other, her head resting on his arm, Lily felt safe in these arms but she didn't speak, in the last few months Lily had become almost as silent as her boyfriend and her natural cheeriness had dimmed.

With PJ asleep Jamie looked out over the waves, they were higher this morning than any they'd seen all month, his eyes searching for something he never saw. It felt strange to him to be here and not have Saul with them, this spot although shared by all was mainly his just like the river court was more Mitch's. Gently to not awake his girlfriend, Jamie moved out from under PJ and bundled his jacket up to make a pillow for her, he kissed her cheek and then started walking towards the water.

His shirt landed on the sand and four pairs of eyes were suddenly on him, his jeans were abandoned next, "dude, are you crazy?" Mitch yelled and then Jamie dropped his boxers, Mitch knocked Bo off him as he straightened up "hey, put your clothes back on!"

"Or don't" Bo said quietly and then rolled her eyes when Mitch sent her a hard look.

"What is he doing?" Drey asked, he too standing.

Jamie walked as far as he could until the freezing water sloshed around his nipples, he held up his arms just as a wave came crushing over him.

The two other boys started running, Bo not far behind them while Lily watched with fear in her eyes. Jamie came swimming back to the surface, finding the ground under him he stood, water cascading over him and with his eyes closed, his head back, Jamie yelled.

The sound made his running friends stop as they realised it wasn't a scream of pain and it wasn't anger, it was a sound they hadn't heard in a long time. It resembled joy, freedom, life and they were drawn to it like moths to a flame. Jamie yelled again, slightly frustrated now, but still determined, and another wave came crashing over him.

On the shore the others waited, this time Jamie didn't come up as quickly, Mitch tore off his shirt, dropped his pants and started running through the water til he couldn't, diving under he looked through the blur of the sea and searched.

Drey who'd long followed was doing the same only when he came back up for air he spotted Jamie floating on the surface, long arms circling as fast as they could Drey swam to his friend, seconds after grabbing Jamie's arm Mitch was at his other side, "are you crazy?" Mitch yelled.

Opening his eyes Jamie simply laughed, his laughter got louder and louder, Mitch and Drey watched him until they too started laughing, none of them knew why.

Even in sleep PJ had heard it all, waking from her dreams she was reaching for Jamie even before her eyes opened, when she didn't find him she sat up and searched until she saw Bo standing near a pile of clothes, and then PJ saw the three laughing figures in the water. The blanket wrapped around her shoulders PJ walked over to Bo, "what's going on?"

"I don't know. They're laughing"

"It looks good"

"Yeah" Bo smiled, then she started stripping herself, "come on, let's go join them" she beckoned for the younger girl and PJ didn't even question it, soon their naked bodies were swimming towards the boys.

Bo climbed up onto Mitch's back and when she tipped them down into the water and came back up spitting she was laughing too.

Alone Lily watched the others, a frown creasing her smooth face, she saw them splashing, she saw them smiling and she didn't quite understand what was happening. It had been so long since she'd felt like making a joke, mucking around or even smiling that this scene was so foreign to her it felt wrong. Drey saw her and started back to the beach, shaking the moment the wind touched his damp body Drey shivered.

The moment Drey's feet hit the sand he started jogging until he reached Lily, their eyes met for only a brief second before he lifted her up high over his shoulder and started running back to the water. He was naked and wet and freezing and running wit ha protesting Lily over his shoulder and it just made the others laugh even more, Drey carried her in as far as he could and Lily clung to him, her hair still dry but her clothes clinging to her body, her mouth was quivering from the cold when she spoke, "what are you doing?" she asked, shocked, angry, confused, until Drey cupped her face between his hands and rested his forehead against hers.

"It's going to be okay", he told her.

Slowly he took them to the others, Jamie took the chance to slash them with water and Lily turned to glare at her cousin, for a moment everyone went silent, laughter dying in their throats.

Her mouth opened, water running into it when Jamie determinedly splashed her again, seconds passed, no one breathed and then Lily let go of Drey "why you!" and dived for Jamie, laughing he picked her up and easily threw her, when Lily came back up she went straight for Jamie and somewhere between gulping in that first breath of air and reaching him she had started to giggle.

Drey gave a lopsided smile, there was still so much missing but for the first time in a long time he knew just like he told Lily, that everything was going to be okay.

…

In Tree Hill Brooke Scott was still asleep in her bed, a pillow hugged to her chest when the sound of a drill woke her. The buzzing wouldn't go away and she eventually gave up trying to ignore it and got out of bed, wrapping her dressing gown around her and tying the strap Brooke made her way down the hall, she flung the door open "what are you doing?" she yelled still half asleep, something rising in her at the sight before her.

Lucas stood on a step ladder, electric drill in one hand, his other holding in place a pale wooden shelf, not answering his wife he finished his drilling and then stretched down to pick up another shelf, he aligned it to a line on the wall and started drilling again.

"I said. What are you doing?" Brooke yelled louder this time still not stepping foot into the room.

Gritting his jaw Lucas finished the second shelf before answering his wife, "I'm fixing the nursery" and then he grabbed the third shelf.

The room was noticeably empty, other than Lucas, his tools and the three shelves now on the wall only one square box was in the room. Brooke stared at Lucas before her eyes trailed down to the box, "you bought a cot?"

"Yes. It's the one you said you liked" Lucas answered as he went down the step ladder, he turned to Brooke waiting for her to argue with him, and sure enough her expressionless face still staring at the box replied "that was a long time ago"

"Time's running out Brooke, we have to start getting ready for the new baby"

"I told you I wasn't ready"

He dropped the drill with more force than needed, "well damn it, ready or not our son will be here in less than three months"

Brooke flinched.

Lucas stepped closer, "our son" he repeated harder this time and saw her flinch again, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket Lucas grabbed the latest ultrasound picture and holding it out for Brooke to see he continued "are you going to flinch when they hand him to you too?"

Not daring to look at her husband Brooke turned on the spot and went back to her room, she slammed the door behind her and it was Lucas' turn to flinch but he didn't stop, putting the picture back into his wallet Lucas sat down next to the box and started opening it.

…

Unseen Saul dangled his feet in the pool and watched Kay at the other end, her physiotherapist was blocking most of his view but he saw the strained look on her face, the flashes of pain that still came across her face too often. He'd been here for the last fifteen minutes silently observing and now he saw Levi let go of Kay and swim backwards to the edge, his lips were moving. Saul didn't need to hear him to know he was telling Kay to walk to him, he'd heard it before, he could hear his voice in his head egging on Kay if you want to stop, walk to me.

In the water Kay started taking slow steps, there wasn't even a metre between her and Levi but she struggled with it. The older man grabbed her just after she was in arms reach and then helped her up into the chair that would lift Kay from the pool. Months of surgeries, therapy and determination and Kay's body was healing faster than expected but she still couldn't put much weight on her knees and her legs were in constant pain held off by painkillers.

Standing up Saul started to walk around the pool and he knew the moment Kay spotted him, her eyes lit up. She looked different now, older, harder, more fragile but whenever he saw that light in her eyes he knew there was still so much hope, and if he could give her that he would surprise her as much as he could.

"Heya, bestest boyfriend" she greeted, eyeing Levi to move out of the way. Saul finally reached her and held the bars of her wheelchair as he bent down to kiss her, "hi"

"Race you to my room" Kay said straight away, her hands working fast to propel her forward. Her tone wasn't excited or pleased exactly, there was no competitiveness or passion in her request. She sounded just relieved.

Levi shouted out after them, "two hours Kay!"

Slowing down when Saul reached her Kay quietly told him, "sometimes I feel so trapped in here, everywhere I turn there's another-" and she closed her mouth when one of the nurses walked in with another patient by her side.

When they reached her room Saul stood by as she got up onto her low bed, at this point Kay resisted help as much as possible, as he watched she slipped off her swimsuit and put on clean underwear before lifting her legs up one by one onto the bed, "f-uck me" she groaned, her eyes winced shut.

"Need help?"

"Yeah, come here Blondie" she waved him over and then handed him her new morphine patch. Saul took off her old one and then peeled the back off the new one and smoothed it gently over her other shoulder, her ran his figures over it making sure it was applied properly and then unable to help himself Saul leaned down and placed a kiss to her neck.

"If this was any other time I wouldn't be saying this but can you hand me my jeans?" Kay cut the moment off, her voice husky with emotion.

Saul did as she asked and then helped Kay slide them on, once they were on he sat back down as she buttoned and zipped them up. There was a fakeness to Kay that was never there before, a bravado that use to be real that now was so forced sometimes it pained him to watch her put on the act. Every time he got close to a real smile from her she pulled back, shutting down before his very eyes.

"So I have notes from class and a few things Lily gave me to give to you" changing his thoughts Saul shrugged off his backpack, "and Jamie said he'd be up tomorrow if you can squeeze him in"

"Always. Four is good though I have some good news and I wanted to tell you first" Kay wiggled back on the bed and she smiled, there it was a flash of dimples, her eyes sparkling, before she squashed it.

Saul touched her foot, not even thinking about it just needing some sort of connection to Kay, "what's up?"

"I uh get to go home next week and back to school"

"That's great, we should be celebrating"

Kay tilted her head to the side, "our options are limited"

Winking Saul pulled out a paper bag from his backpack, "compliments of Karen"

"Perfect, the food here sucks" and as she reached for the bag their eyes met and for a moment they both smiled, he watched waiting but it's slow disappearance was so natural it felt like they were back at school, sitting across from each other at the table just having a normal lunch. Saul's smile stayed, curling his lip up on one side.

…

"Damn it, damn it, damn it" Lucas screamed, he three the screwdriver across the room and let himself fall back onto the ground where he stared at the perfectly white ceiling until his vision went blurry.

"Dad, you okay?"

He quickly sat up, "hey Hann, I'm fine just trying to put this thing together, I swear they make them more and more complicated" he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

Hannah hovered by the door, "I'm going out with Tannah and Leigh," she blurted out after a few moments pause.

"That's… good" Lucas then gave a genuine smile, "do you need a ride?"

"No, Mr Grant is picking me up. Do you think Mom will mind?" Hannah bit her lip her eyes straying down the hall. Lucas didn't know what to say, he eventually shook his head "no, I'll talk to her, you go"

"Thanks Daddy" and then she was gone, Lucas was still staring at the empty space where she'd just been, he was not use to her calling him Daddy not since she went to school and decided it was lame.

When Mr Grant came to pick Hannah up Lucas gave her a hug goodbye and then returned to the kitchen to make some lunch, he was still buttering the bread when Brooke came down. She froze clearly shocked to see him, "oh, I thought you'd taken Hannah to Leigh's"

Lucas shook his head, "Howard picked her up" and then he looked up.

All colour had drained from Brooke's face, "and you just let her go?" she sounded scared.

"Yes"

Brooke bolted for the front door and Lucas ran after her, grabbing her from behind he held Brooke to him his mind going back to the scene last month when Haley went to take Hannah to the shops with Caitlin and Re'nee.

In his arms Brooke started to hyperventilate, "breathe" Lucas told her, "it's going to be okay" his hands went down to her stomach, cupping the large bump that protected their unborn son. Slowly Brooke started to calm down, Lucas shushing in her ear, he sat down on the floor and dragged her into his lap rocking her gently as she started to cry.

In Brooke's mind she was picturing the last time she waved goodbye to her child before watching them drive off in a car without her, she was watching the crash all over again, she was being told by Lucas her son was dead, she was burying him all over again. Lucas' arms tightened around her yet at the same time they became gentler, more soothing and she was back in the present, back in his arms. Her last hiccups vanished, her sobs became weaker and the tears dried up. Brooke was emotional exhausted and Lucas held her and held her until she could stand again.


	33. Chapter Thirty One

**Disclaimer: ditto the other thirty chapters.**

Chapter Thirty-One

"It may not seem like it at the moment, Karen, but the dreams will fade with time. It was an accident out of your control, you did everything you could, now the only one who can get rid of your guilt is you"

Kay eyed her therapist, the way the older woman sat with her legs crossed, her shoulders slightly forward resting her chin atop her slender fingers, fake nails as red as the walls surrounding him. The teenager went silent.

"You know that, don't you?"

"Yes…" she licked her parch lips, Kay uncurled her fingers from the denim of her jeans and tried to relax them, "but it's not really the accident. They were here, they were laughing and talking and then they were gone and now… they can't laugh, they can't smile, and everyone is so sad and then sometimes for a moment we forget, and we catch ourselves laughing and realise that… I don't know, we can still be happy and then it all hits again and sadness comes back"

"You feel guilty for moving on?"

"Yes. I feel guilty for smiling, I feel guilty that I get to and they don't" her hands rubbed down her jeans, ending when they got to her knees. Kay gripped the edge of the wheelchairs seat and then returned them to the armrests.

Those long nails tapped that pointy chin twice before dangling over a knee, she uncrossed her legs and leaned backwards, eyes studying Kay "it is perfectly natural to feel that way. Why do you get to smile when they don't? But if it were the other way around what would you want for them? Does your grief make it better?" she fired question after question at Kay forcing the younger girl to think.

"All that makes sense… but I can't-" Kay lifted her hands to her chest, giving her heart a slight pat "-feeling that … I risked my life, over and over again, I was selfish, I was childish… I didn't care if I died as long as I could live the way I wanted to. I took my life for granted and now, here I am, here I am and they're gone. It should have been the other way" Kay closed her eyes before adding quietly "but at the same time I am glad I'm alive, when I woke up in that hospital bed, even still being in this chair, I'm just happy to be alive. I don't want to die" she opened her eyes again. The world was no longer the same place, it was darker and at the same time it was brighter.

…

By the stands Lucas Scott watched silently as Mitch ran up and down the gym, he touched the court every time he got to the other end before starting all over again and Mitch's grim face kept Lucas watching.

The coach in Lucas debated whether to stop the gruelling self punishment or be proud to see Mitch in better form than ever, "that boy of yours is determined, I'll give him that" Lucas smiled, talking to his younger brother as Nathan took a spot next to him.

"He looks like he has something to prove" Nathan observed and crossed his arms forcing his muscles to bunch up under his sleeves, "scouts?"

Lucas simply nodded.

"Jamie and Drey are a sure bet"

"Mitch is… Mitch, he's a good player but he's not-"

Nathan understood, he cut in and finished for Lucas "Jamie or Drey"

"I wasn't going to say that but yeah" smiling Lucas turned and clamped a hand on Nathan's shoulder, "he's one of yours now, why don't you sort it out" and with that Lucas left the gym, his own family on his mind.

With a sigh Nathan stepped onto the court, "HEY HARPER! TAKE FIVE"

At the sound of Nathan's voice Mitch turned around and quickly jogged over to the stands, Nathan sat down on the bench and Mitch took a seat and the drink Nathan held out gratefully.

Looking at the court Nathan crossed his hand over his legs and shrugged, "so you've been working extra hard lately. I know the pressures on, championships are getting closer, and scouts are starting to show up more… I want you to know though, me and Haley; we've got your back. When's it's time don't worry about not being able to accept an offer, get the grades, apply and we'll do the rest. Got it?" and he finally looked at Mitch, the boy was studying him carefully, Nathan smirked "got it?" he asked harder.

Almost blushing Mitch looked away, ducking his head he nodded "got it"

"Right, then go study, your English teacher says there's a paper due at the end of the week" and Nathan hit his back.

…

The silence was the same as always when Lucas entered his house, closing the door behind him Lucas looked around. Nothing had changed since he'd walked out this morning, dumping his bag by the door Lucas gave the discarded basket of clothes in the corner a look before walking through the house. Nothing had been moved, cleaned or even messed up, entering the kitchen Lucas noticed the dirty dishes were still there, it wasn't much but what got to Lucas the most was there was nothing new. He opened the fridge, grabbed a can and made a mental note to go shopping for groceries.

Wanting a shower Lucas started upstairs, prepared to face his wife in their room though he froze when instead he saw her standing in the doorway of Logan's room. Brooke was still in her nightgown, her arms were crossed as she stared into the room, her hair was tied up in a quick pony and Lucas walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her back against his chest, kissing her hair, "hey"

Brooke stayed silent.

"Come on, let's go have a shower" Lucas took her with him back to their room, she didn't protest simply following Lucas like a zombie. In their bathroom Lucas turned on their shower and started undressing, then he turned to his wife and slipped off her clothes until she was naked. Everything in him wanted to look at her stomach but Lucas kept his eyes on her face and gently pulled out her ponytail.

After rechecking the water temperature Lucas lifted Brooke into the shower and held her to him as the water ran over them.

Slowly Brooke started to respond, and after he finished washing them both she grabbed him by the waist and held onto him again as they stayed under the water, she tucked her head into his shoulder and pulled him closer.

Fifteen minutes later a clean and dressed Brooke sat on the couch and Lucas handed her a plate, "here, you've got to eat"

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled back.

"You have to eat, for you and the baby"

Her eyes snapped up, "Why do you keep doing that, it's not helping"

"Doing what?" he was honestly bemused.

"Bringing up the baby" she shot back, not even aware her hand was placed protectively over her belly, "you do it all the time"

"I didn't realise it was a banned subject" Lucas moved away and then took an extra step backwards for good measure as Brooke continued to stare at him coldly. Her mouth opened, closed and then opened again, "I've told you I'm not ready to and you keep ignoring me"

Lucas stood straighter, "like you ignore the baby?"

Standing up Brooke left the plate of food on the couch, "I'm not ignoring it I just don't-" she paused abruptly, her hand going to her forehead, "I can't look forward to this, okay?"

He took a step closer, his hand resting on her arm, lowering his head Lucas softened his voice "you're allowed to, you know. You're allowed to love and want him, it doesn't mean you don't miss Logan"

"He's not replaceable" Brooke hissed averting her husband's gaze.

…

"And your family, how are they coping? You must miss being around them in this time"

Kay's eyes stayed locked on the window, she could see the clouds moving slowly in the sky outside. The therapist waited and waited, and finally Kay answered, "Mom isn't doing so good, she doesn't come here often and Hannah says her and dad go back and forth, one moment they are inseparable and the next Mom's shut him out"

"For a long time it was just you and your mother, wasn't it?"

"Yeah"

"It must be hard being away from her"

Kay looked up, her eyes wet "I know it's stupid, she's my mom but she's practically my best friend too, we've always told each other everything and lately it just seems that we can't. And I guess I'm just really over protective too" and her mind went backwards…

_"Hi, Grams" Kay mumbled while she kicked the soccer ball between her feet._

_"Such enthusiasm, you sound as happy as my son looks, you know him right? Tall, blonde, loves basketball, your eyes, heartbroken because the daughter he loves won't speak to him"_

_Kay gave a fake smile as she scrunched up her face in thought "doesn't ring a bell"_

_Karen was disappointed "you can't keep avoiding him Kay, he's your Dad"_

_Quickly Kay stood up "Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad… that is all I hear lately. Your Dad this and your Dad that, he is not my Dad, he's just some guy that I didn't even know until a few months ago" screaming she kicked the soccer ball as hard as she could._

_"He's your Dad and he loves you, and he can't be more than 'just some guy' unless you give him a chance to be" Karen said calmly._

_"And what about my Mom? I'm all she has, her parents never cared about her and there is no other family, I'm it for Mom, if I don't look out for her no one will. She may have forgiven him but I won't – I can't" she said just as passionately_.

In the present Kay blinked, "sorry?" she asked having missed what the therapist had just said.

"It must be weighing on your mind, keeping this secret from your mother"

Straight away her Davis jaw tightened, her chin lifted, eyes flashing with determination and pride, Kay's barriers went up and the other woman knew straight away she'd pushed too far. No longer open Kay's arms folded in her lap, "that really isn't relevant anymore, is it" and one fine eyebrow quirked up.

…

There was a pause, Lucas watched Brooke turn away from him again, becoming smaller and smaller as she walked away. Finally he spoke, his voice quiet "no one is replaceable. You'll hate yourself one day, you'll regret not taking every chance you can to love this baby just like you'll regret missing out on Logan's future, only this time you don't have to lose your son"

Her back stilled, "I already hate myself" and then she continued on her way.

Lucas let put a breath and then picked up the abandoned plate and took it to the kitchen, he threw it onto the sink "damn" and held onto the edge as he lowered his head. His body ached, his heart was constantly in pain and nothing he did helped anyone. Lucas Scott felt helpless.

A moment later he heard the door upstairs closing and his eyes went up to the ceiling. He followed the path Brooke had taken but detoured at the nursery and went inside, he stood there for a long moment before picking up where he'd left off the day before hand.

_"Daddy" Logan pulled at Lucas' pants, "Daddy?" he asked again, jumping from foot to foot and getting more impatient by the second._

_"Yes, son?"_

_"That's where God lives" Logan pointed to the white building across the road, Lucas laughed "where'd you hear that?"_

_"They told us at school, Jesus and God live there, can we see em?"_

_Biting his bottom lip Lucas got down on one knee and then smiled at his son, Logan's brown eyes looked innocently at his father waiting for an answer._

_"Well… you see… uh… churches… well, they don't really live there"_

_"They lied to me" Logan gasped, the thought shocking to him._

_Again Lucas laughed, "not really. That's where people go to talk to god but really they live in heaven"_

_At that word Logan got even more curious, "with Grandpa Keith?"_

_"Yeah with Grandpa Keith"_

_"Can we go see them then?" he asked as if he was asking to go to McDonalds. Lucas faltered for a moment and then he placed a strong hand on Logan's small shoulder, "we can't, not yet. Remember when Axel got sick and went to sleep?"_

_"And never, ever, ever woke up" Logan's face fell, "I member, he went to heaven too and that's when you don't get to come back. I really wanna meet Grandpa Keith but I don't want to go to heaven"_

_Chuckling again Lucas stood up, he picked Logan up and gave his son a big hug "don't worry, you don't got to worry about that for a long time. Come on, just because we can't go there doesn't mean we can't talk to them" and carrying Logan in his arms Lucas started crossing the road to the church._

Tears fell from Lucas' eyes, he wiped at them but more and more came, everywhere he looked, every place he turned he was bombarded by memories of his son. This place was haunted and he didn't know what else to do but have one room free from it, fresh and new and full of only the future and possibilities.

…

A loud knock had Kay looking up, "heya" she grinned and patted the bed next to her. Jamie entered the room with a huge grin, the type Kay hadn't seen on her cousin in months, it startled her.

"Hi slacker" he greeted, picking up a blank piece of paper in front of Kay, "careful or Lily will beat you at starting this"

"I just spent the last three hours between physical therapy and then actual therapy" she poked her tongue out at him and he gave her s sympathetic grimace.

"Right, which one was worse or is that a trick question?"

Kay laughed and then quickly stopped, her eyes going down but Jamie kept looking at her, "hey" he eventually said, he reached over and lifted her chin, "you okay?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He straightened up, placing the sheet back down "sure, you can ask me anything"

"When… when PJ did what she did, how did you do it?"

Jamie didn't expect that one, he sighed unsure what to say, he didn't know how he'd gotten through that time. Licking his lips Jamie reached for Kay's and then their eyes met, he saw the question that still hovered in her gaze and he squeezed her hand "you just do" he leaned in closer, "hey, they're going to be okay. There's nothing Brooke and Lucas Scott can't handle, not even this, you'll see"

She nodded, hard once and then twice, "right" but her lashes went down and her eyes looked to the side, her voice repeated it quieter "right" and she pulled her hand from Jamie's grip before meeting his stare again. Tears prickled at the side of her eyes and Jamie didn't have to think about it, he gathered Kay up in his arms and hugged her. Burying her face into his neck she let the tears flow freely.

…

The ball hit the backboard and then flew to the right, Mitch had taken two steps when Jamie appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the ball. Dribbling it to the centre Jamie bounced it once, "check" and then passed it to Mitch.

Mitch bounced it back and Jamie court it before putting up his left hand and dribbling with his right, he ran straight by Mitch who tried to steal the ball from under him but failed.

"How's Kay?" Mitch asked once Jamie scored. Catching the ball on the rebound Jamie didn't answer at first, "losers in" he said instead throwing the ball to Mitch.

Once he took his place on the line Nathan had drawn years before Mitch bounced the ball to Jamie and Jamie bounced it back and gave his answer, "Kay's… fucked up" the swear word sounding foreign from his lips. Mitch nodded and ran across the court, the first time Jamie tried to get the ball Mitch span around and managed to get by him, "to be expected"

Jamie shrugged, coming at Mitch from the right his hand went out and as much as Mitch tried to stop him when Jamie headed back to that line he had the ball with him. Jamie bounced it between his legs and then started towards the basket, "she's doing the whole broody worrying thing"

Mitch huffed, "you'd know" and ran after Jamie. He jumped up into the air and knocked the basketball out of its smooth course to the basket, landing back on the ground he dribbled the ball back across and then side stepped to the left and holding his breath jumped up and let go. Jamie stood there watching it soar in, he shrugged "because you're so cheery?"

"We can't throw Lily at her"

"Or Aunt Brooke"

"Dude, she is Brooke! Well normal Brooke, the fake smile thing" Mitch shook his head, "she say anything more about coming home"

"Not to me, just that it might happen" Jamie started the next round and this time Mitch made him work for it before Jamie scored his next point.

"And how are you?"

"Fine, you?" Jamie answered and asked in one quick sentence.

Mitch chuckled, "fine"

"Then we're all fine"

Mitch picked up the ball and knew they were both lying out of their arses, "sure"

They started to walk toward the house, bumping shoulders on their way, Jamie jogged a couple of steps ahead before flinging back "but you need to work on that jump shot"

"Hey, it went in, didn't it!"

...

The doors were open but Lucas still didn't enter, he could see the glow of the candles inside and the sounds of the choir practicing, it has been seven months since Lucas had been inside a church, not since the day he took Logan to this very one. Turning away Lucas staretd to walk in eh opoosite direction.

"Can I help you?"

Stopping Lucas turned back, "no, I'm fine"

The priest smiled kindly but his expression held one of understanding, he saw right through Lucas "would you like to come in?"

Going back up the steps Lucas nodded, he walked through the open doors and down the pews, his eyes not looking at the choir of children up front. The priest didn't follow, alone Lucas found a seat and slid down until he had one side to the wall. Once his eyes were closed Lucas started to speak, "we miss you. _So _much..."

And he kept going unable to stop, a part of him knowing that somehow, somewhere, his son was listening.


	34. Chapter Thirty Two

**Disclaimer: if i owned it there wouldnt be a s8, although brooke was great in that last ep but really that shoudl be her every ep! man what i would do with sophia bush if i had her under contract (that comes out wrong)**

Chapter Thirty-Two

The Scott house was louder than normal, the inside full of people, a year ago, nine months, six months, this wouldn't have appeared odd. Today was the first time in months that laughter so easily flowed, Lucas stopped what he was doing, the hammer still in his hand and lifted his head to better hear the sound. The father was by the front door making sure the ramp was securely fitted, smiling he looked up at his brother next to him "I haven't heard this place so alive in ages"

Nathan nodded, "a few weeks ago I would have said the same thing about that lot" and just then a loud crash and laughter came from inside, followed by Jamie's "JESUS MITCH!"

The two dads chuckled and got back to work.

Inside Jamie slapped Mitch's shoulder "watch it"

"What's the big deal?" Mitch shrugged it off and then "OW" when Bo walked by and punched his arm, she lifted a brow at him "be careful" she warned but he only laughed.

Lily came into the room with another box, "you won't be laughing when we tell Kay you kept dropping her stuff"

His mouth quickly shut, his lips going straight, "thought so" Lily added and walked by him to add her box to the top of the bed, "who knew Kay was such a hoarder"

"I say we leave the rest upstairs and if she wants it Coach can get it"

"NO!" Lily, Bo and PJ all said at the same time, the guys looked at each other and it was Saul who eventually asked what they were all wondering, "why?"

"You can't have her parents going through her stuff, that is just creepy"

Jamie went to say something and PJ stepped forward and stopped him, she placed a small hand on his shoulder "how would you like your mother going through your room?"

"Right, let's get this done then" Jamie quickly said and went back out of the room, Mitch grumbled and bent down to start cleaning up the box he'd dropped.

The books had tumbled out first but underneath them a wooden box had spilled open, a few photos had fallen out and curious Mitch lifted the lid and his eyes lit up "I didn't know she had these"

"What" Lily looked over her shoulder, she dropped the shirt in her hand and returned it to the pile, "hey, don't go peeking!"

"I though Molly had Kay destroy all these?"

"No way" Lily rushed over and got down on her knees, her hand snatched out to grab the ohto in Mitch's hand, "no freaking way"

"What?" Bo asked, she looked at PJ and the blonde girl shrugged, often they found themselves the odd ones out of the group not that they minded because in the last few months it had forced them two to get to know each other better and they were fast building a strong friendship with their own history.

Now kneeling Lily smiled and Mitch seeing the look on her face quickly nudged his friends shoulder. Still smiling Lily looked up and held up the photo, "Molly's fifteenth birthday, we spent the whole day and night at the carnival until it closed, it was great, crazy, but she insisted it was the worse night ever and we never mention it again"

"And we never did" Mitch finished and grabbed another photo.

"We didn't wanna die" Lily laughed and snatched the next photo from Mitch's hand, this one showed Molly in the middle of Kay and Lily, "Molly stole all my photo's from it and she said she deleted all Kay's, I guess she managed to print them before Molly attacked her. Wow, look how young we were" and she touched there smiling faces, silently adding look how happy.

Drey dropped down next to Lily and quickly wrapped an arm around her, she looked back at him and smiled and he nodded and smiled back, for a moment she sunk into the embrace before sitting forward and greedily going through al the snapshots.

Soon all five of them were on the floor laughing through the memories, Bo and PJ experiencing it all for the first time.

"… it took two weeks before all the purple was out of her hair, Jamie called her Barney for a month before Molly threatened to well you don't want to know, let's just say he never said it again"

"And then the year after when Saul and Kay tried to drag as back she didn't even have to say anything, one look and no body suggested it again"

Lily nudged Mitch and he continued "well to her. We all still went"

"And she could tell, she never said one word about it but for that whole week she kept giving us these strange looks and making snide comments. I think she was just jealous we actually went with out her, remember she then demanded we take her to the circus over in Wilmington"

"Oh… and she had to fight of that clown when they were asking for an audience member" Mitch started laughing so loudly that Drey rolled his eyes.

Coming back into the room Saul and Jamie each had another box, "how many books does a girl need" Jamie muttered and then noticed the others, "hey, slackers, get back to work"

"Leave it" Drey told Jamie but Lily was already packing up the photos, Mitch started to pile the books back in but then he noticed something else. From under the bed he pulled out a sketchpad that must have fallen out as well. He flicked it open, "well, well, look at this, I found porn"

"What!" Lily screeched and the box dropped from out of her arms.

Mitch held the book open and a millisecond later Saul came diving across the room and ripped it from his hands "HEY!"

"Looking good Saul" Lily smirked and Drey made a little growl, patting her boyfriends cheek she got up on her tip toes and kissed his chin, "aw don't worry babe, you're still the best"

Mitch and Saul were still fighting over the sketchpad; Saul hugging it to his chest while Mitch was on his back trying to reach it. Relaxing for a moment Mitch caught his breath and felt Saul pull away, quickly Mitch wrapped an arm around his friends' neck and started ruffling his hair "some on Mitch, cut it" Saul complained.

"Give it back"

"No, you perv"

A loud whistle had the boys letting go of each other, "hey, hey, hey" Haley yelled, "what is going on in here"

"Nothing" Mitch huffed out and tried to grab the book one more time, Saul snatched it away.

"Nothing, Mrs James Scott, we're just…"

"Finishing" Lily inserted, smiling sweetly she rushed over and hugged her cousin-in-law, "we're all just so excited" and locking her arm with the older woman's she walked Haley out, "you know, that colour looks great on you…"

Drey and Jamie's eyes met, the darker boy nodded and Jamie grinned "and she's back".

…

There were five bedrooms on the second floor, the master room which was immaculate never a thing out of place, there was the nursery half completed and lacking any personal touch, Hannah's room which resembled the aftermath of a tornado, and that left two rooms. Lucas walked across the now empty room and shut the window, he locked it and turned back around, the room use to be his daughters and now everything that once was in it was crammed into the guest bedroom down stairs. All except for the teenage girl he eagerly awaited the return of, nothing would ever get back to the way it use to be, there would always be something missing but Lucas knew that they could forge something new and eventually all be happy again, and he also knew he couldn't do it while another member of their family was gone, once Kay came home it would be the first step back to getting on track.

Brooke moved around in their room, where she'd stayed all day, Lucas could hear her and despite the fact she hadn't come out today hi to anyone he knew she was waiting for it too. And for his wife's sake Lucas waited even more impatiently.

Leaving the room Lucas went to the next one with it's closed door, this one again was different, it wasn't the mess that Hannah's was, it wasn't empty or half empty like the nursery or Kay's, this one wasn't perfect. It was a little boys room, one which still picked up his toy's when his mother told him, one that still had the last thing he played with out waiting to be played with again or put away, and the bed was turned down as if waiting for bedtime. Nothing had been moved, nothing had been changed, it was still waiting for the little boy who was never coming home. Lucas opened the door and walked in, his hands ran over the chest of draws and then smoothed down the wrinkles on the bedspread, he could almost smell his son and Logan's presence still echoed out of the room through the house.

"Coach" a voice said and Lucas jumped around, knocking a stuffed train from Logan's bed as he did so, "sorry, just wanted to tell you we finished Kay's room" Mitch quickly walked away and Lucas was once again alone. He bent down to pick up the train and something caught his eye, getting down flat on the ground Lucas stretched out and reached under Logan's beside table, a piece of paper stuck out from between the piece of furniture and the wall, he grabbed the end and pulled.

Lucas sat against the bed and unfolded the piece of paper and stared down at the crayon drawing with its signature LOGAN that had the N drawn backwards. The white house was framed by a yellow outline and was simple with only two windows and a chimney, it didn't resemble their home at all except that the front door was bright red. Outside drawn even larger than the house were two stick figures, one with a big smile and brown hair and the other a line of blonde above its head and an orange ball in its hand, smaller were three other stick figures each one smiling just as wide with their hands holding. Taking the picture with him when he left the room Lucas hurried down stairs, he grabbed a large frame from the mantel that had all the kids in it and took off the back, removing the photo Lucas carefully smoothes out the picture and returned the back and then the frame to the mantel, he stepped back and smiled. Crossing his arms Lucas let his eyes go to the shaky writing at the top of the picture, for Mommy and Daddy.

…

Lily moved two photo frames around and smiled, she stepped back and looked at the room "looks even better"

"You fenna swade her room, dude, Kay'll just change it back" Mitch picked up a round trophy and started throwing it up in the air and catching it.

Glaring Lily caught it mid throw and placed it back, "it's feng shui you idiot and at least I don't have to tell her I broke anything"

"Firecracker" Drey whispered and wrapped an arm around Lily, "you did good"

"Of course I did" she shot back, "now lets escape before anything else is 'misplaced', okay" and she did the air quotes before dragging Drey out and having everyone else follow.

"So are we still on for tomorrow, taking Kay out to celebrate her freedom?" Jamie asked everyone as they went to the living room.

Lily plopped herself down on the couch with Drey by her side, "yeah, one o'clock. I still can't believe she doesn't want us to be here when she gets home, like we're family why can't we be part of the quiet family welcome"

"I think it's the quiet part" Jamie smiled, Lily looked at him for a moment before grabbing a cushion and throwing it his way, "shut up, Scott, some of us can control ourselves"

"Says the thrower" he took the cushion and rested it under his arm, winking at PJ who was trying to hide her smile, she was seeing the real Lily for the first time in the last couple of weeks, the Lily that Jamie had always told her about.

Saul was frowning, "hey I'm her boy friend and I don't get to stay"

"Oh geesh, I am family" Lily rolled her eyes, "one… uh… kiss and you think she's all yours, it's not dating until you pay for the food and entertainment" and a cushion was thrown at Saul who was trying not to look at Lucas who was standing not too far away.

The brooding blonde coach turned around, Lily bit her lip "sorry Luke, we'll take this outside"

"No, no, you guys stay" he smiled and walked off.

Saul threw the cushion back at Lily, "you want to get me killed?"

Her answer was to hold the cushion to her chest and laugh, and Lucas outside the room only smiled more.

…

Upstairs Brooke was sitting on her bed, her hands in her lap and she twiddled her thumbs, she could hear the laughter from downstairs and a part of her wanted to wipe it away while another part of her clung to it like it was her last breath. Nervous, excited and scared all at the same time Brooke was staring at her closet trying to decide what to wear.

There was a knock on the door, "hey, you ready?"

"Maybe I shouldn't go" Brooke mumbled, her eyes narrowing on her choices. She heard Lucas' soft footsteps gaining closer and then the dip in the bed, a second later he was holding her. Resting her cheek on his shoulder she whispered, "I don't know what to say to her, I don't know what to say to anybody"

"You don't' need to say anything but anything you do is okay" Lucas gave her one last squeeze and then stood up, he took hold of her hands and gently pulled Brooke off the bed and into a standing position, "and you look fine, so come on, let's go bring our daughter home"

"Okay"

Together they walked hand in hand, out of the room, down the stairs, and in the living room Lucas stopped. Haley and Nathan had joined the teens and Lucas lifted a hand to wave goodbye, "thanks for today"

"Thank you" Brooke said more quietly, avoiding eye contact. A chorus of "your welcome" was returned and then a bunch of "good lucks" and "say hi to Kay" before Lucas and Brooke left.

Hannah was waiting by the car, her feet bouncing on the spot, "is it time?" she asked though she already knew it was.

With one nod Lucas answered his daughter and then opened Brooke's door for her, once all of them were in they were off.

…

At the rehabilitation centre Kay waited in her room, soon to be ex room, her bag packed and ready to go. She had her earphones in, one of her favourite songs helping to get through the minutes until she was on her way home again. The music wasn't loud so when those feet came pounding down the corridor Kay lifted her head, already anticipating what was about to come.

Her door flung open and Hannah stopped in the doorway "we're here," she announced and then raced over to Kay, leaning against the bed Kay was barely standing but she gratefully hugged her sister when the shorter girl threw herself at her, "I've missed you too" Kay chuckled.

"Hey, Smiley, you ready to go"

Kay looked up and saw her parents had finally made it too, "yeah, Dad, what took you so long?"

"Just had to double check everything and Lily made herself supervisor of all things Kay's move"

"So you guys weren't allowed to touch anything?"

"Basically and I'm meant to tell you Mitch is really sorry" he looked confused as he passed along the message but by then Kay had shifted so she was looking more at her mother. Hannah still clung to Kay but feeling weak and having the ache in her legs turn to sharp pain Kay used Hannah to help support her as she sat down in the wheelchair that was waiting by her bed. Once seated Kay looked back at her mother, her eyes on level with the pronounced bump of Brooke's belly. It had been a little over two weeks since mother and daughter had seen each other and Kay was amazed at how much her mother had changed in that time, she looked ready to pop. Quickly flicking her eyes to Brooke's face Kay tried to smile, "hi"

Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand and looked to him before answering, smiling hesitantly back at her daughter Brooke let out a breath "hi… do you want… do you want me to push you out?"

Usually Kay would say no to that offer but instead she nodded and Brooke let go of Lucas to go grab Kay's chair, Hannah shifted so she was sitting across the armrest careful not to put any weight on Kay but Brooke just kinked her brow at Hannah and the younger girl hopped off. Lucas was the one who went to grab Kay's bags and Hannah stayed close to her father as they started to leave.

…

The drive back to the house was almost silent, once inside the house Kay looked around expecting it to be different but everything was the same and it looked and felt wrong. With everything that happened she expected everything to just be different.

"Home sweet home" Lucas joked and carried the bags to Kay's new room, she followed behind him and again looked around expecting something to have changed but it looked almost identical to the way it would have been upstairs.

"What do you think?"

"It's great" she answered but wheeled herself right back out. She didn't know what to say now she was home or what to do, it wasn't normal, it wasn't anything. Kay was happy, she was, she was relieved as well but still she felt like she no longer really belonged here, that none of them did. Being behind the red door didn't seem so important anymore, "so what's for dinner?"

"Your Mom thought you'd like to pick"

"Who is cooking?"

"Me" Lucas held back a chuckle.

"I haven't had Aunt Haley's Mac and Cheese in forever"

"Coming up then" he went off to the kitchen while Kay continued to the living room, Hannah was waiting on one of the couches, "hey where's Mom?"

Hannah shrugged, her eyes down "she went to her room"

Kay looked over to the stairs, her brow creased and she quickly looked back to Hannah "then I guess you're stuck with me"

After a moment Hannah smiled, she looked up "you wanna play a game?"

"Sure" Kay wheeled closer until she bumped against the coffee table, swearing she went backwards and then stopped by the couch, lifting herself up she quickly transferred to the couch, "what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know something like we use to"

"What about black jack?" Kay opened the draw of the coffee table and pulled out the deck of cards, "Dad will play once dinner is done" and she started setting up the first game.

…

Dinner was a quick and tense event, Brooke had come down but she clearly felt uncomfortable and the empty chair that had once been Logan's seat stood out all the more now Kay was back in hers. Conversations came and go, usually quick before silence came back before someone else started talking again to cover it, they were all trying so hard to make it normal that it was anything but that.

"You okay?" Lucas leaned over to Brooke towards the end of the meal, she had paled and her hand was rubbing her belly.

She winced, "he's just really active today"

Kay suddenly found herself staring at her mother's pregnant stomach, she couldn't take her eyes away, it seemed to move under her gaze. Dropping her fork Kay used her hands to push her chair back, "I'm feeling really tired, do you mind if I call it a night?"

His head then quickly turned to Kay, Lucas frowned "sure" but he kept his hand on the back of Brooke's chair as Kay left the dining room.

"Night" Kay called out behind her without giving anyone a chance to really say anything else back to her. She shut the door of her new room behind her and quickly wheeled to the bed, her throat felt clogged up and it took her four tries before she lifted herself up onto her bed and she put to much pressure on her left leg as she did so, she felt her knee buckle under her but held on tightly and pushed herself up. Tears fell from her eyes as she lay in bed and took off her pants before pulling the covers over her, Kay reached for her bag by her bed and pulled out her pain killers, she took two tablets and then reached for the one she knew would help her sleep.

Beep, beep, her phone went and Kay quickly went for it, she smiled through her tears when she saw Saul's name.

Welcome home. Missing you.

She typed back quickly, thanks. Its so weird. Wish you were here but im so tired.

A moment later it beeped again, I'm just a txt away. Sweet dreams.

Kay put her phone back and forced herself to close her eyes, she was still wide-awake when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in"

Brooke opened the door quietly and walked over to her daughter's bed, "I'm sorry" she whispered into the darkness.

Kay sat up against her pillows. She moved over to make room for Brooke, "Don't be"

Once next to Kay Brooke stretched out her legs and her hands went automatically to her stomach. They both stared up at the ceiling for a long time, "Mom?"

"Yeah"

"How are you, really?"

"How are you?" Brooke countered and Kay sighed.

She reached for one of her mother's hands and their entangled fingers dropped between them, "yeah" Kay answered knowing what her Mom meant. She rolled her head to the side, "we miss you too, you know"

Brooke gave a sharp nod, her eyes growing wet and then she winced as the baby gave one big kick and then another, her pain came out in a hiss and her hand lifted still holding Kay's so when the next kick came Kay felt it ripple.

Kay let go of her mothers hand and spread her fingers across Brooke's stomach, it came again even stronger and the girl closed her eyes, "wow" she said, "it's kind of amazing"

Instead of answering Brooke took Kay's other hand and placed it on her other side, the next kick she missed and Brooke moved their hands so the next one was felt.

"He's a kicker" Brooke said gently, "and impatient. He doesn't like meat but he likes rock music"

"Do you wonder what he'll be like?"

Still staring at the ceiling Brooke whispered back, "everyday"

That's how Lucas found them fifteen minutes later, fast asleep in bed together; hands still clasped together between them and tear stains down their cheeks. After covering Brooke with a blanket Lucas quietly left the room and joined Hannah in the living room for a game of cards. And when she won she laughed.


	35. Chapter Thirty Three

**disclaimer: still not mine, i asked santa for it but i got supernatural s5 on dvd instead. i guess jensen ackles isnt a bad consolation.**

Chapter Thirty-Three

The door slammed behind them and Brooke looked up from her magazine, "how did it go?"

Lucas sent his wife a look and Kay moved into the living room, wheeling straight by her mother, Brooke mouthed to Lucas that bad?

He shook his head, "Kay, its not that bad"

Silent Kay kept going, soon her back vanished and there was a slam of her bedroom door. The two parents winced, "I'm guessing it didn't go well" Brooke took a guess. With a smile Lucas sat down next to his wife and patted her knee.

"Just not the way she wanted. They say she shouldn't be relying on the chair as much as she is and they won't perform the next surgery until she's gained more strength back"

"Right, well I'd just like to point out she gets her stubbornness from you" Brooke flopped the magazine onto the couch and stood, missing the scoff Lucas gave at her comment. With a hand on her belly Brooke walked to her daughters room and gave a quick knock before entering, "hi Smiley"

Kay glared up from her bed with no trace of a smile on her face. Not letting it deter her Brooke waddled into the room, "you wanna tell me what's going on?"

Looking down Kay shrugged.

Brooke sighed and sat down next to her daughter, "ever since you came home you've been moving backwards, do you not want to be here?"

"It's not that" she rolled her eyes, Kay relaxed and laid back across her bed, "I'm home now, I don't want to push it anymore. I just don't see the big deal, you know"

"I'm sorry, am I talking to the same girl who less than a year ago we had to blackmail into slowing down?" Brooke looked truly shocked and Kay chuckled.

Letting it come to a natural stop Kay turned serious because she was serious, "things were different back then, I'm different"

"And this new you has allergies to the sun?" Brooke narrowed her eyes and asked.

"Mom" Kay got up on her elbows, "really you are giving me a lecture about getting back out there. When was the last time you went outside?"

"That's slightly different, I'm pregnant with a giant" she splattered out and quickly looked away. Kay's eyes went down to Brooke's stomach that looked like she had a watermelon stuffed under her shirt and she flinched.

Brooke waited a moment, "it's not healthy, this change of yours. You never use to hold back and now it's like that is all you ever do"

"How about this, I'll stop holding back if you do?" Kay shot back at her mother.

"Really" Brooke cringed, "another deal? What if you just do what I say because I'm your mother and all?"

Instead of answering the question Kay took a sidestep in the conversation, "you going to Hannah's play tonight?" and she kinked her brow. Brooke heard the unspoken message, only if you go to Hannah's play tonight.

"She understands" Brooke whispered.

"She understands why her Mom spends half the day locked upstairs? She gets why you won't go tonight, really? Because I'm really confused"

While she was still trying to get around the fact somehow this conversation had turned on her Brooke stood, her hand on her hip and tried to get control back "Karen"

Kay kinked her brow at the full name, "I just think you should see her perform, the old Brooke wouldn't have missed it for the world"

Snapping Brooke let loose, "the old Brooke didn't have to put up with strangers reminding her that her son died every damn day" she voice grew quieter but more chilly, "as if I would forget"

"So instead you're gonna bail on Hannah, is that fair?"

"Don't talk to me about what is fair" Brooke turned her back on Kay and left the room, she had no way of changing it back to Kay with the sudden mood she was in. Once again her thoughts and feelings were crashing down around her, Brooke clutched at her chest as she made for the second story, stomping each step up the staircase.

Soon Kay was waiting at the bottom, "you can't hide up there for ever!" and then yelled even louder "and FYI that is so cheating" and she hit the bottom step with her left wheel.

Sitting on the couch Lucas laughed "ah, good old times" he didn't bother to stop this, in fact Lucas had been encouraging the frank interaction between Brooke and Kay. They still had a long way to go but at the same time being around each other had been slowly helping them and though Brooke may not listen to him Lucas knew she couldn't turn a deaf ear to Kay, her child.

At the top of the stairs Brooke sent Kay a triumphant look, edged by anger, "stop me then" she yelled back down before stomping off to her room and slamming the door.

For a long moment Kay sat there staring up at where her mother had just been standing and then slowly her eyes trailed down. Her eyes suddenly sparked, her hands clenched the armrest, her feet dangled down, and Kay smiled.

"Fine" she muttered.

One foot touched the ground first and then the other, she heaved herself up and quickly grabbed the railing. Kay's knees started to shake but she didn't fall.

One step at the time Kay went up those stairs, growing more and more determined to reach her mother she was barely conscious of what she was doing. Once she reached the top Kay took hesitant steps down the hallway, leaning against the wall every third step along the way.

When she opened her parents door Brooke turned around "Lu-" she stopped, her hand falling from her forehead Brooke rushed forward "what in the name of hell do you think you're doing?"

"Stopping you" Kay answered as she fell into her mother's arms.

Brooke smiled, "you don't have to kill yourself doing it"

"Then don't make me have to. Now… I lived up to my end…" Kay paused to catch her breath "you?" she finished cutting out a few words of the sentence she had planned.

Holding Kay in her arms Brooke didn't know what to say, they sat together on her floor waiting for the answer.

"How badly does Hannah want me there?"

"Real bad" Kay quickly said.

Brooke nodded, "fine, I'm going. But you still have to get back downstairs" Brooke let go and stood up "I'm having a shower" she added and walked off.

It was another minute before Lucas came up to help Kay, "you okay?"

Kay grinned, "Yeah, I think I am"

…

It was the third time they were stopped that had Lucas pretending not to cr8inge in pain as Brooke squeezed his hand, though his wife smiled politely at the older woman who had placed her hand on Brooke's belly with out asking Lucas knew Brooke wanted to get ram her heel into the other lady's wrinkled face. He could just tell.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" the older woman asked. Brooke stepped backwards, gently knocking the woman's hand off her and turned so she was pointing towards Lucas, with his free hand Lucas wrapped an arm around Brooke.

"A boy" he answered, wanting to suddenly hurt the woman too.

She paused as if not knowing what to say to that, "oh, how nice" she murmured, "boys are…"

"We know" Brooke cut in and Lucas just grabbed her and took off, not bothering about manners. As they walked down the aisle to their seats eyes turned to look at them, they both tried to ignore it but the stares were hard to miss. "Our seats" Lucas gratefully followed Brooke down five seats before sitting down, "this is for Hannah" he reminded them both.

"Right" Brooke whispered back, "but the next person who says something to me that isn't to do with the play I'm gonna shove my heel down their throat"

Lucas gulped, Brooke touched his thigh "not you, Luke"

…

Ding. Ding. DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. Ding, ding, ding.

The doorbell was going crazy, Kay ignored it knowing that it was just Mitch, she could recognise his tune anywhere and she guessed if Mitch was at her front door so was Jamie. Sure enough a moment later a key was in the lock and the two of them were letting themselves in, "we come baring gifts"

"Your company isn't a gift" Lily rolled her eyes as she pushed through the boys, "honey, we're home!"

"What if she's not?" Bo asked from the back.

PJ laughed, "then does this count as breaking in and entering?"

"Technically just entering" Jamie shrugged and kicked off his shoes.

"Scott?" Drey shouted even as e came up behind Lily and picked her up, she squealed until he put her back down on the ground.

Kay stretched up so her head poked above the couch, "here!"

"There you are, cuz" Mitch grinned and strutted into the living room.

"Don't call me that" Kay laughed at him and span her legs around to make room for the others, and one by one they all sat down, "so what do I owe this pleasure to" she asked as she book marked her page and set the book aside.

"We're a d-OW" Jamie rubbed his arm from where Lily had whacked him, she shit him a glare from her perch on Drey's lap and then smiled at Kay "we just wanted to hang with you"

"You know, your parents are out and Saul is… at work… we thought you'd be lonely" Jamie shrugged and leaned back into the couch, his eyebrow lifting as if daring Kay to object.

"I'll buy that" she let out slowly still a bit confused.

Lily suddenly jumped up and clapped her hands, "who is up for a game of scrabble?"

Scrabble? Bo mouthed and Mitch just shook his head.

"Eh… okay guys, what's up?"

"Nothing" Lily was the first to respond, enthusiastic and loud while the others answered the same but in mumbles.

"Scrabble?" Kay asked, she kinked her brow higher, "since when did you play scrabble?"

"Since like… forever, what don't you think I'm smart enough? Wow, really, way to insult a girl, like I'm only into clothes and boys?" Lily shook her head her hand over her heart, "I never"

"Now that's more believable", Jamie hissed under his breath.

"Oh shut up, Jamie and go get scrabble, a geek like you would know where Luke keeps it" Lily smacked his shoulder and once he stood up she slid into his spot.

…

The school theatre was dark, all lights pointing towards the stage, Brooke snuggled closer to Lucas as she listened to her daughter sing, "I'm glad I came" she whispered.

Lucas kissed the top of her head, "me too"

On stage Hannah caught sight of her parents and her smile grew, her voice rose even higher.

Content Brooke focused on her youngest daughter, she forgot that she was outside of her house; she forgot that people were casting her looks, deaf to their whispers Brooke existed briefly in another plane of existence. One where there was no regret or pain.

…

Thirty minutes after arriving uninvited Lily reached over the scrabble board and somehow managed to knock all the tiles off, "Lil" Jamie groaned.

"Oh relax, we have to go anyway, it is getting so late" and then she gave the fakest yawn Kay had ever heard, "aren't you tired?" Lily asked looking straight at her cousin.

"No" Kay chuckled.

"You look tired" Mitch added and their six heads bobbed up and down in agreement.

"We should really let you sleep" Lily quickly cleaned up the game and then tugged at Drey's arm, "come on boyfriend, I have a empty house with our names on it"

Jamie stopped what he was doing "so did not want to know that" and then he grabbed PJ's hand and helped her up, soon they were all just walking away.

"Well thanks" Kay tried to follow them but Lily waved her hands for her niece to stop, "NO, you should just go to bed, we'll let ourselves out" the other brunette rushed to say.

"Like we did to get in," Bo mocked.

"Fine" Kay narrowed her eyes but just said bye and left it at that but when she continued to just sit there Lily glared at her, "what?"

"GO" Lily groaned out and Kay smiled before spinning the chair around heading towards her room.

As she got closer the front door was closed and Kay's smile grew, "I wonder what all that was about?" she asked loudly and wasn't surprised to push her door open and find Saul lighting the last of the candles in the room, the one in the middle of the table he'd put up near her window.

An instant grin stole his face, standing straight Saul dropped the lighter and stepped forward, "welcome to Casa Saul" and bowed deeply.

"It smells good" Kay simply said trying to fight the grin that wanted to break out, she thought she was smiling enough without looking like a complete goof. Instead Kay kinked her brow, "what is all this?"

"We never really went on a date, just the two of us, alone doing something special" he moved around to the back of Kay but she grabbed his hand before he could follow her, she turned her head and they just stared at each other, "help me up?"

Saul's eyes widened but he happily allowed Kay to lean on him as she stood and they walked together to the table, acting casual Kay took her seat "have I ever mentioned I love your food"

"Once or twice"

"It's just good one of us can cook" she smirked, "sadly that's something I inherited from my mother"

He sat down opposite her and reached over for her hand, "hey, that's what I'm here for, that and… to look after your heart" he frowned down at his watch and looked back up "aren't you due?"

"Yes but I was quite happy to be distracted" Kay winked.

The chair scratched the floor as Saul stood back up, "I'll get them for you" and he went straight over to her bedside table and reached for the blue bag that was inside her top draw, "you have more pills than a junkie"

"And I kinda need them like a junkie too… well not exactly like they need them"

Saul grabbed the specific container he was looking for and quickly returned to Kay who popped the lid open and swallowed two pills before taking a mouthful of the waiting drink. Saul watched her with a frown, "how are the new meds going?" and then he quickly added "you know you never told me why they prescribed something new"

She reached for her fork and shrugged, "the usual, my body was getting too use to the old stuff" but Saul noticed the way her eyes quickly looked down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

With a sure smile Kay looked back up at him, "yeah, starving though" and she winked again. Saul got comfortable but he kept one eye on Kay, he knew there was something she was not telling him.

…

The lights came back on and Lucas and Brooke managed to clap their hands and still hold onto each other at the same time, with her spare hand while others still clapped Brooke lifted two fingers to her mouth and whistled.

"Way to go, Scott!" Lucas bellowed after Brooke's whistle.

The kids on stage started to walk off and the crowd instantly stood up, Brooke and Lucas linked arms and started towards the back. They carefully avoided other parents as they made their way until they bumped into Karen, "hi ma" Lucas let go of his wife to hug his mother.

Karen patted his back and then stepped away, she glanced at Brooke "what did you think?"

"My daughter is pretty awesome" Brooke replied and fluffed her hair.

"Mom, Dad, Grams" Hannah screamed, she collided into them grinning, barely able to control herself "you all came!" she directed it at the three of them but looked longer at Brooke.

"Wouldn't miss it" Lucas kissed her cheek and Hannah wiped the spot once he leaned back up.

Brooke then pounced on her, a hand on each side of Hannah's face she beamed at her youngest daughter "we are so proud of you"

"Thanks" Hannah couldn't stop grinning, "it was so cool, we screwed up- I mean, we forgot a few lines in the third scene but it still worked. God" she stopped jumping for a moment and then grabbed her dad's hand "can we get dinner? Please, please, I so feel like a cheeseburger"

"Okay, okay" Lucas laughed, "go change and we'll get going" and Hannah bounced off.

"Remind me to hide the sugar when we get home"

"She's happy Luke" Brooke playfully slapped his shoulder with her bag and mid laugh they both stopped and just gave each other small smiles.

"Yeah" he replied quietly.

…

_They were driving along, Kay's hands on the steering wheel, Molly's laughter next to her and the boys off key singing coming from the back, then Molly started too and Kay laughed, her head flinging back._

_She blinked and the laughter was different. Kay wasn't confused; everything makes sense in dreams so though there was a brief thought of Molly was just there not Saul it doesn't register fully. Her reaction doesn't change the dream, Kay is laughing with Saul and his hand is on her leg, warm and reassuring._

_She looks to the back seat, again surprised but not surprised that instead of Logan and Jeremy there was a baby carrier securely strapped in the back, a chubby blonde blue-eyed baby giggling and playing with a rattle. Kay grinned and then looked back at Saul. It was such a bright day, the sun was shining through the car and Kay now driving again with her face forward couldn't help but see the sky._

_The sun got brighter and brighter, she could hear Saul's voice but not what he was saying, she tried to turn away from the sun… the lights… the sun? but she couldn't, her hands tightened._

_What? She wanted to say._

_No words came out and then the light was closer, it was no longer day it was night and the radio gave one last crackle before the music died._

_Kay opened her eyes, Molly was there smiling but then it was Saul and he looked at her with his crooked smile and she wanted to somehow jump into him but she didn't, "the baby" she said and Saul kept looking at her not comprehending what she was saying._

_"The baby?" Kay screamed. She struggled to turn around, the back seat was completely empty and she started running. There was a road, no cars, just a long road and a figure in the distance, small and young, she ran and ran. Kay picked up the toddler, ran her hands through his dark blonde hair and kissed his cheek before looking into hazel eyes, "Mommy's here"_

_The little boy changed, now it was a giggling girl with bright blue eyes and dark curly hair, she looked older than the boy maybe six and she giggled again before running off._

_"Nooooooooooooooo" Kay screamed, her hands reaching for something that was no longer in reach, "I'll lose you"_

_"Kay" Saul called for her._

_Her heart started hurting, pain running down her arm._

_"Kay"_

_She couldn't breathe, she was falling, staring up at the stars._

_"Kay"_

_Lying on the ground, the burning sun above her Kay watched the light get brighter and brighter._

Kay opened her eyes and slowly adjusted to the dark room, after a few blinks Saul's face across from her came into focus and she slowly gave a soft smile, her hand seeking his.

Moved her face closer on the pillow and closed her eyes again, trying to get rid of the echoes of a crying infant. Kay tucked Saul's hand closer, her cheek resting on where their fingers were entwined, and even in sleep Saul tugged back.

**thanks for reading and reviewing and i hope you all had a wonderful christmas and have a good new years tomorrow night. here's to 2011 **


	36. Chapter Thirty Four

**disclaimer: oh my god, yes, i own one tree hill, i got it for a late xmas present. oh wait, its from mark, it says IOU, i guess i'll put that with the IOU one brucas happy ending. sigh. right, i don't own one tree hill.**

Chapter Thirty-Four

It hadn't changed, and like many other lazy afternoons Brooke found herself in her sons doorway remembering how she use to go inside and wake him up. Even now she could almost picture him smiling up at her when he realises she is standing there, and Brooke crosses her arms and fights the urge to smile back.

Two many days had gone by since Logan's death, her eyes narrowed and her hand went to her belly. Finally she was starting to anticipate the birth of her new child, curious and not scared of what he'd look or be like. For so long she was lost in grief Brooke lost sight of all the amazing family she still had and now was trying to focus on them more.

It was with this in mind that she crossed the threshold and looked more closely at Logan's room, after a while Brooke left the room and went down stairs. This time she stared at the phone for a long moment before picking it up and dialling a familiar number.

…

"I'm thinking about quitting" Lily abruptly announced as she dumped her schoolbag onto the desk, Jamie and Kay both turned to look at her while Bo just smiled and kept her head down.

Mouth dropping Kay looked at her aunt with a bemused expression, "okay, I'll bite, why?"

"Brooke has upped my shifts again and I know since she's cut back so much and Dana left that we're short but come on I need a life" Lily moaned, she stopped to reapply her lipstick and then smiled at Kay, "what do you think?"

"Cute… but Lil, without your job you can't get the staff discount"

"But I get the sister discount" Lily simply grinned and rolled her eyes, "and I don't even need to lift a finger for that one"

"You are so irresponsible, she really needs you right now and if Aunt Brooke doesn't kill you your mom will" Jamie shook his head and looked away, ignoring Lily he started taking out his books.

Lily leaned over and tapped his shoulder, "psst, Jamie, remove the stick from your-"

"Nice, Lils, nice" Jamie cut in and knocked her hand away, "you can quit if you want to, actually now you mention it that'll probably be doing Aunt Brooke a favour"

"Huh!" Lily's head reared back and Kay hid her chuckle. Not looking up Bo smirked and couldn't help but comment dryly, "and this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you bet Lily wouldn't quit until after prom, or at least until she got the dress?"

"You what?" Lily's outraged caused most of the class to look back at her and the teacher who had just walked in sent her a glare.

"Miss Scott, volume please"

"Sorry" she replied sounding anything but and then whacked Jamie on the back of his head, "you jerk" she hissed but then narrowed her eyes in thought, "who wins if I quit now?"

"Mitch" the three others replied at the same time.

"I said you'd only last two months," Kay added with a shrug.

Not listening Lily was looking up at the ceiling; she tapped her chin "you know, that's a good point. My prom dress, I bet I could even get Brooke to design it herself just for me"

"I'm already counting the money" Jamie whispered and looked up as the teacher began the class.

Kay heard him and couldn't help but laugh, it felt good and it felt normal.

…

The two women sat on the floor, Brooke cross-legged and Haley sat with her feet tucked under her bottom. There were three sections, most of it was divided between two piled, on the right were the things that were going to be donated and on the left were the keepsakes that they had to then pack up and store up in the attic. The smallest pile just behind Brooke had a few belongings that Brooke intended to keep with her, Haley didn't know if they were going to end up somewhere in her friends room or on display elsewhere in the house. Haley didn't ask.

Hazel eyes strayed to the donations pile and Haley could see Brooke's grim determination mixed with reluctance. Brooke touched the top shirt and then quickly took her hand back, "tell me this isn't me letting him go" she demanded of her sister in law.

"No, Brooke, you couldn't keep his room like a shrine forever, this decision is healthy" Haley answered and reached for Brooke's hand, "okay?"

Nodding Brooke continued to sort through everything. In the end the donations pile was full of clothes and toys, even Logan's bedcovers and room décor were mentally linked with that group. A few favourites toys were for the keepsake pile, as well as personal things like cards, artwork and photos, as well as other favourites and even a few stray items of clothing.

When they got down to the last toy unsorted, Logan's roller skates, Brooke held them to her chest and a silent tear ran down. It was the first of the day and Haley had been waiting for it, "I'm fine" Brooke insisted and wiped away at the tear. She placed the skates into the donation pile and quickly got up and left the room, wiping at her eyes the whole time. Haley followed and found Brooke in the kitchen.

At the sink Brooke looked out the window, washing her hands even though they were clean, "why don't we call it a day I'll pack it all up tomorrow"

"Okay" Haley bit her bottom lip and waited, "do you still want me to take them in?"

"Yes, I don't think I could do it" Brooke whispered back and finally turned the tap off. Her crying had stopped and turning around to Haley she smiled, "thanks for today"

"No worries"

Soon they were hugging and they didn't need to exchange any words to know that Haley was now leaving so Brooke could be alone. When Haley drove off Brooke watched from her driveway, waving one hand high in the air and placing the other one on top of her stomach.

As she turned back to the house something caught her eye. Brooke walked around the side and saw the three bikes lined up. The smallest one, blue with training wheels still on twinkled as the sun reflected off the silver bars.

_"Don't worry, I won't let go" she chuckled as her son looked at her with big brown eyes. He frowned and in that moment Brooke saw a miniature Lucas in front of her._

_"Promise" his serious voice demanded._

_"I promise" she chuckled._

_"Pinky promise?" Logan held up his pinky and Brooke grabbed it, lowering her face so she was nose to nose with her son. Brooke rubbed their noses together and answered "pinky promise, and cross my heart, I will not let go" and then Brooke stood up next to Logan and held onto his hand. She could barely see his face under his helmet but she could tell he was still nervous._

_"Okay" Logan sighed but didn't move at all._

_"That means go, kiddo" Brooke told him and Logan looked up, his brown eyes large and scared, "I won't let go" Brooke reminded him._

_Suddenly Logan's face turned determined, he held up his empty hand and then slowly slid one foot forward, the other one wobbled under him, both had skates on. "Whoaaaaaaaaaa" Logan quickly gripped Brooke's arm but not stopping he started one by one sliding his skate covered feet forward._

_They got to the mailbox and Logan ungrasped one hand from Brooke to help balance himself, "I'm doing it Mommy, I'm doing it"_

_"Yeah you are baby"_

_"I'm not a baby" Logan threw back instantly but he didn't drop his grin. A few metres down the path Logan let go of Brooke completely, his arms waved in the air for a moment before he was off, soon he got faster and faster and Brooke was forced to jog to catch up to him._

_"Not too fast!" she stopped and added, "Turn around now"_

_Still grinning Logan carefully turned around and came skating towards his mother, "watch me Mommy, watch me"_

_"I see you"_

_Together they made it back to the house and Logan plopped down on the steps, once his skates were off as Brooke kneeled in front of him Logan glanced up at his mother, brown eyes sparkling "Mommy, can I take my training wheels off my bike now?"_

_"One thing at a time, why not try doing up your laces next, 'kay?"_

_Logan sighed loudly, resting his chin on one closed fist, "okaaay"_

…

The front door shut behind Lucas and the girls, Hannah dumped her bag and straight away ran upstairs with a "I'm going to call Tannah", leaving Kay and Lucas to share a look.

"What more could she possibly say to her after being together al day at school?" Lucas was clearly confused. Kay chuckled and started wheeling her chair forward, she shrugged and was about to reply when she saw the living room.

Lucas froze behind his daughter, his blue eyes widening, "Brooke?"

Sitting on the floor where she was sealing boxes with tape, Brooke looked up "hey, how was school?"

"Busy" Lucas replied and walked around Kay, "what's all this?"

"I'm donating some of Logan's toys and clothes to charities" she frowned, looking to Lucas "do you mind, I didn't think-"

"No, no, Brooke, that's… it's good" he was quick to cut in and smiled at Brooke. He had a sudden urge to hold her and followed through, walking to her Lucas got down on his knees and touched her cheek, "are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes" she nodded and Lucas lowered his lips to hers.

"I love you, pretty girl"

"I love you too"

Kay sighed, "still in the room" she mumbled quietly and started to her own room. Once she shut the door Kay grinned, it had been a long time since she'd had to give her parents privacy.

Twenty minutes later while Kay was doing some her basic muscle exercises there was a knock on the door, "come in" she called out.

Brooke poked her head in, "you got a minute?"

"Yeah"

Her mother opened the door wider and then slipped inside again, she shut the door and walked over to Kay and sat down on the ground next to her daughter. There was something behind her back, "I thought you might like to have this"

Kay watched as Brooke pulled out the black and blue basketball and handed it to her, Kay couldn't lift her hands but Brooke nudged it closer, "I can put it in the attic or give it away-"

"NO" Kay quickly took the ball and went over the bumps with both her hands, eventually her fingers found the message in black marker, Logan, Happy 4th Birthday – love Kay "he never played with it" she whispered.

"He loved it too much" Brooke chuckled remembering the way Logan had displayed the basketball in his room.

It wasn't just any ball, it was more than Kay's name and birthday wished that had made it important. It had taken her almost a year but Kay with a little help from her favourite uncle, Nathan, was able to get all Logan's favourite NBA players to sign it too.

"Thanks Mom" Kay wiped a stray tear away and then put the ball to her side and hugged her mom, "thanks for everything"

Brooke closed her eyes and hugged Kay back but as her daughter pulled away Brooke couldn't stay silent, "talk to me Kay"

"What?"

"I know I haven't really been there for this family since the accident but I'm not blind, there's something that's eating away at you. Something more than Logan and Molly"

"Mom…" Kay looked away, her hands looked suddenly very interesting.

"Don't tell me there's nothing" Brooke warned.

Kay's lips twitched, "okay, but I just… I just can't tell you"

"You can tell me anything"

"Not this" Kay finally met her mother's gaze again and Brooke sucked in a breath.

Brooke grabbed Kay by the face, cupping her daughter's cheeks in her hands she leant in until their noses were almost touching "there is nothing you can't tell me. We've never had secrets from each other, well not for long, I don't want that to change"

Kay remained silent and Brooke gently let go and held Kay's hands instead, "are you afraid I'll be mad?"

"Yes and no" Kay whispered, she rolled her head to the side "I don't want you to be angry or hurt or… hasn't there been enough pain?"

Something dropped in Brooke's heart, "Kay if you are in trouble you better tell me because right now you are scaring me"

"Promise me you won't freak out" Kay gave in and then waited while Brooke nodded. She sucked in a long breath not sure how to begin, she felt the stinging next to her eyes that warned that she was about to cry if she didn't get control of her emotions.

"Kay?" Brooke couldn't wait.

"The accident…" Kay began "…at the hospital, the doctors… they… they told me something and I know I should have let them tell you but after Logan I didn't know how" she was no longer in her room with her mother. Kay was back in that hospital room alone and scared and in more pain than she could imagine.

Not even aware of it Kay squeezed Brooke's hand for strength, "they told me I was pregnant"

The clocks ticking slowly became louder than everything else as they stared at each other. Brooke licked her lips and could only say one word, "was?"

Kay nodded, "I didn't even know when they told me I lost the baby" she laughed bitterly, "can you believe it, I was so confused at first and then it hit me, and it was… heart crushing. It was just gone like my baby was never there and I didn't even get to be happy for one second, not one second" and that's when the tears started falling.

"Oh" Brooke pulled Kay into a hug, "I'm so sorry"

Kay sobbed harder, letting out the grief and pain she had been holding in "It's not fair, Mom"

"I know it isn't fair, baby, I know" Brooke stroked Kay's hair, "and I know it doesn't make your pain go away now but one day you're going to get another chance, you'll get to be happy about the baby your having and the pain… it won't hurt as much anymore"

At Brooke's words Kay only started crying harder. After that Brooke just held Kay, eventually her crying calmed down and they were lying on the floor, Kay's head resting on Brooke's shoulder. Kay gave one last hiccup and closed her eyes.

"There's no chance this was immaculate conception is there?" Brooke asked into the silence, her tone so her that even if it wasn't exactly the right timing Kay gave a little chuckle.

"Mom!" she groaned.

"What?" and then she grew quieter again, three heartbeats passed and she nudged Kay, "Saul?"

Kay shook her head at her Mom even as she answered, "yeah"

"Does he know?"

"No"

"Kay" Brooke chastened.

"How do I tell him that our baby is gone before I even tell him it was ever there? I saw what it did to Jamie, to you and Dad, I know how it feels, how do I tell him knowing that it will only hurt?" Kay shook her head, "I can't do that"

"You can't protect everyone, Kay. Saul deserves to know and you deserve to be able to share this together, as parents"

"What if I'm not ready to share it" Kay said and to Brooke her daughter looked suddenly younger than what she was, "there's something else…"

Brooke was unsure what to think or say, she opened her mouth but shut it again and let herself wait. It didn't take Kay long; this time when she looked in her mother's eyes and spoke she was begging for help and understanding.

"They didn't just tell me I lost the baby. With all the test, my heart, they, it's" she stopped and tried to piece it together for herself before she told her mom. Kay tried again "they don't think my heart can cope with carrying a baby to full term… ever, that's why they changed my meds"

Denial filled Brooke, she mentally shook her head as she responded to Kay's statement, "but there are other options, things change, medicine changes every day, you have choices. We can go to other doctors-"

"Mom, don't please, not now" Kay begged and more tears fell.

"Okay but I really think you need to tell Saul and your dad"

Kay bit her lip, "can you tell him for me?"

"He's your boyfriend" Brooke kinked a brow at her daughter, half joking and Kay rolled her eyes. Brooke added more serious, "okay, I'll tell your dad"

"Mom?" Kay asked.

"Yeah"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything" Brooke answered without even having to think about it, and that's how she found herself parked outside the Beresford house twenty minutes later, as Kay sat on the front porch with Saul. The light was on but Brooke could barely see them, just their silhouettes as they sat close together, his arm around her shoulder. The shadow lips moved, their faces turned to each other, Brooke waited and she knew the moment the truth was out. Saul's head lowered, his shoulders sagged but at the same time his hold on Kay seemed to only get stronger. Kay's head went to his shoulder and Saul buried his face into her hair. Brooke still couldn't see them properly and she couldn't hear them but she knew somehow that the two young lovers were still talking quietly, their conversation forever private just between the two of them.


	37. Chapter Thirty Five

**disclaimer: ditto all the other chapters.**

**sorry for the late update, but im now on holidays so you never know might get this fic finished in the next two weeks. thanx for the reviews and hope you are all well.**

Chapter Thirty-Five

It was just before dawn, no one was in sight as the two teenagers stood by the river shore, one propped up by crutches and a steady arm around her waist while the boy stood with his back straight. The pain wasn't just physical for Kay; she clung to Saul just as much emotionally as she did so she wouldn't fall down from the ache that was building up from her right knee. Painkillers only did so much and they wouldn't heal the emptiness inside her or the fact she'd quite possibly lost one dream forever.

They chose to wear white instead of black for the occasion, their light clothes flapping in the early morning wind. Together they stepped closer to the water, Saul loosened his hold on Kay and lit the lantern, and she clutched onto his shirt as he lowered it to the water.

As it began to float away Kay held the white balloon as Saul pulled out the black marker and started writing. It was simple, first the date of the accident when they lost more than just a friend and brother but also a piece of their future that they could never get back. Then Saul carefully wrote the name they had chosen, deciding to find out the gender of their lost baby had been a joint decision and it had made it feel that much more real but now they had a name and a picture in their heads of what could have been. In some ways it made it harder, in other ways it gave them a push to grieve, to cope and to slowly move on.

Skye, their little angel. Saul replaced the marker and then tied the single lily to the balloons string, once it was done Kay let go.

They wrapped their arms around each other as they watched both objects fade away into the distance, Saul whispered a pray until the candle flickered one last time before disappearing beyond the bend, the balloon blending in with the clouds. Then they closed their eyes and breathed in a new day as they waited for the sun to reach them.

…

Back to the glass doors Brooke stood watching the sun rise over the trees, she barely noticed the fact the back lawn was overgrown, leaves camouflaged the Jacuzzi and the slide attached to the swing set had fallen over. Her dark hazel eyes watched the colours paint the sky.

Arms wrapped around from behind her, "morning pretty girl"

"Morning husband" she smiled, leaning her head back into Lucas and feeling the reassuring beat of his heart under her cheek.

Lucas subtly took in the scent of her hair as he lifted the coffee mug closer to her face for Brooke to see, "one hot cocoa"

"With marshmallows?"

"Of course"

Brooke took the drink and then leant back into Lucas again and started to carefully sip it.

When his wife sighed Lucas turned her around, her belly jutting out between them "you okay?"

"As much as I can be" Brooke smiled and then turned her head to look at the swing set, it hadn't been touched in months not since the morning Logan… she blinked and looked back to Lucas, "just thinking about the kids. Being here without Logan, everything with Kay, Hannah is… she's different, she walks around town like it's not home anymore, I just don't know what to do anymore" then Brooke shrugged helplessly.

"I know, babe"

She let out another sigh, and then continued, staring at Lucas the whole time "I've been thinking about something but after the way I reacted before I didn't know what you'd say…"

"Brooke?" his eyes narrowed.

After a pause Brooke just said it, "I know they've been calling you again" and she stopped to tilt her head when a look of guilt crossed his face, she smiled and stepped away to place the mug down on the nearby table. When she turned back she grabbed for Lucas' hands "it's okay. I think you should accept"

"B-"

"Everything's different now" she insisted.

Lucas shook his head, "running away isn't going to make the pain go away"

"I know that" Brooke agreed before adding, "but here everywhere we turn we're reminded of Logan, reminded that he should be here, and that is never going to end. I don't want the baby to grow up like that, I don't want to be scared of what room he'll have or what park will be his favourite… I want him to be free"

"You realise what you're saying?" he asked wanting to hear the exact words.

Brooke nodded, her hands were now clutched in Lucas', and told him clearly "I want to leave Tree Hill"

The breath released from between Lucas' closed lips, it still shocked him, and Brooke could tell. She smiled again, "Kay is nearly finished her senior year, once the temp coach's contract is over she'll be at college, Hannah would have been starting middle school anyway and I talked to her, I think she'll be happy about it. She never really minded the idea before and now… it's the right time"

Still not convinced Lucas pulled Brooke closer, he looked down into her eyes moving his face lower and squinted "are you sure?"

"Yes" Brooke kissed him quickly on the lips, "if you want, I'm just letting you know that you don't need to hide it or say no because of us, not this time. I'll miss Tree Hill, I won't lie, and it'll be hard but it'll be just as hard being here and either way we'll be missing something, so, yeah, I'm sure"

"And if I say no?" he asked and waited for her reaction, Brooke's expression didn't change, she accepted what he said and then answered him, "then we stay, as a family but- " she stopped, looked to the glass doors and gave a sad smile, "-I would still want to sell this house and move, I think it would be best for everyo-uh-" Brooke was cut off by Lucas kissing her.

Just as she began to kiss him back Lucas pulled away, "okay, I'll think about it"

…

Their stride was even as they jogged along the roads, Mitch's breathing slightly more pronounced than Jamie's. It was a morning ritual for the new brothers, no matter what they had planned they would take time out each morning to just touch base with each other, "so, you heard from them yet?" Mitch asked.

"Nope" Jamie shook his head, his pace not slowing one bit.

Mitch shrugged, knowing it was bothering Jamie more than the other boy was letting it show, "you will, you're James Scott, son of Nathan Scott, your average is the third best in the damn country"

"Really?" Jamie turned to Mitch.

"Okay, well sixth, Drey's actually second"

"Yeah, well, Duke actually called him" Jamie shot back and started running faster, "as well as four other colleges"

"Hey, two of them also called you" Mitch grinned but he was falling behind, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath and Jamie turned around and started running circles around him, "funny" Mitch rolled his eyes.

"Duke would allow me to play on one of the best teams and stay close to Tree Hill"

"And your girl"

"Speaking of girls" Jamie quickly changed the subject, "this thing with Lily-"

"It's important to her" Mitch cut in and started up the pace again, "but I don't know, it's going to be hard enough without this"

"That's what I was thinking but once Lily gets an idea it's impossible to change her mind"

"So I'll bring the beer"

"Yeah" Jamie answered and jogged around the street sign before the two of them headed back towards home.

…

It was nearly midday and Lily lay in bed her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling, she hadn't said a word all morning, hadn't done anything. All action was being put on hold. Lily closed her eyes and pretended the morning didn't exist, that she could just sleep her way through it.

There was a knock but Lily didn't speak, didn't move, when the door opened she rolled over and let her back be the answer to her visitor.

Drey stopped in the doorway and then shut the door quietly behind him, the moment it clicked Lily's shoulders fell and Drey quickly made his way to the bed. He was silent too as he slipped into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, Lily's eyes squeezed shut tighter but she relaxed at the familiar scent that was now hugging her, sank into the familiar arms that now held her.

For hours neither one spoke, then as if she hadn't stayed in bed all day Lily kissed Drey's chin and got up, she had a shower and dressed up in her favourite dress, put on her best jewellery and carefully did her hair and make up. The day was over and the night had begun.

…

As quiet as he could Saul closed Kay's door and turned around, straight into a hard chest, they didn't collide, Saul stopped, his nose nearly touching the charm that hung around Lucas Scott's neck. The older man had his arms crossed and Saul took a step backwards and met the blue eyes that were staring daggers at him, "Mr Scott"

"Beresford"

Saul stayed still but didn't know what to say, Lucas stayed silent too as he eyes the boy up and down. Dressed back in jeans and a regular t-shirt Saul was no longer the boy from that morning, and Lucas was no longer the father giving his daughter and her boyfriend space. Nodding towards the living room Lucas gave a quick no buts instruction, "we need to talk" before turning around and heading towards the couch.

When Saul finally sat across from Lucas he gulped, "sir-"

"When I said we need to talk I meant I need to talk and you need to listen"

"Yes sir" Saul quickly closed his mouth.

Leaning forward Lucas kept eye contact, "don't look so scared. I'm not going to kill you, son, I just want to have a talk, father to father, because that's what you are now, okay, you lost a baby but that doesn't change the fact you became a father and Kay is the mother of your child. I know what it is like to lose a child and I am sorry for your loss"

Saul looked down, grief building up once again, and he simply nodded and remained silent.

"But Kay is my little girl, she has been and is going through a lot, and the only reason why I haven't pulled you aside and expressed my exact feelings about the fact you got my teenage daughter pregnant is because she assures me she loves you and most importantly I've seen the way you've been there for her since the accident. Understand though that if a day comes that I think you're not good for Kay I will show up at your door and we'll do a lot more than just talk, do you understand?" Lucas smiled pleasantly but the steel in his eyes made sure that Saul knew how genuine his promise was, smiling slightly more Lucas nodded "good. Now please, redo the buttons on your shirt and from now on when you're over lets keep Kay's door open" with that Lucas stood up and left Saul sitting there fumbling with his uneven buttons.

Around the corner Brooke chuckled as Lucas came up behind her, "what?" he pouted pulling Brooke in to a hug, "I went easy on him"

"I know" Brooke smiled, "I just don't know why"

"The truth, I feel sorry for the boy. I know what it's like to love a Davis girl - OW"

Brooke retracted her elbow and turned in Lucas' arms to wrap hers around his neck, she leaned up and rubbed their noses together "well watch what you say or you'll know what it's like to sleep on the couch"

"You shouldn't make threats you can't keep" Lucas teased and bent his head down to kiss her, she didn't move and let him, Lucas smiled against her lips "besides wouldn't change my crazy girl for anything"

Her hand went up fast, her fingers pressed against his lips and she pulled back "seriously one more-" his mouth covered hers and swallowed the rest of Brooke's words.

…

The group walked into Tree Hill cemetery, leaning on each other and quiet as they made their way towards Molly's headstone. Lily stepped in front of the others and then Dana came to her side, simultaneously they went to lean on the other and then walked forward.

"You didn't think we'd forget did you? I haven't missed your birthday in ten years, I'm not going to start now" Lily's lips twitched.

Dana gave a wider smile, "Happy 18th little sis" and bent down to drop the flowers on the grave.

Slowly the others came forward, the blankets were spread out, the pizza was opened and beer cans cracked, it wasn't the usual birthday party but that didn't stop them.

Between their boyfriends Lily and Kay rested their heads against each other as they sat around, "you look different today" Lily commented, her eyes not even on Kay.

"I feel different"

"Lighter?" Lily asked and Kay nodded, lifting her beer to her lips Lily nodded back "yeah me too"

Mitch stood up, slightly drunk it took him a moment to remember what he was doing and then he raised his drink in the grave's direction, "speech time"

"SPEECH" the others echoed.

"Right-" Mitch continued "-a lot has changed the last year, some good" he tipped his drink towards Bo and then in Kay's direction "and some bad" and his eyes strayed to the grave, "some of it just damn sucked. Molly was one of the best, she told it like it was, she was… Molly. And if she was here she'd be partying right with us, she'd be the first one to tell us to not mourn but to celebrate"

"ROCK TREE HILL" Jenny screamed and then hugged Dana to her.

"Exactly. So let's toast to Molly, the coolest chick to ever rock Tree Hill High, the best friend any of us losers will ever have and the toughest angel up in heaven, Happy Birthday Molly"

They all raised their cans, their voices melding together "Happy Birthday Molly".

…

"Hey" Lucas stepped into the room he shared with his wife, fresh from the shower, his pyjama pants hanging low.

From the bed Brooke smiled up at her husband, she slipped her glasses off and set aside the design she'd been working on, "hey, you look broodier than normal"

Getting into bed Lucas gave a thoughtful look and moved closer to her, "Brooke I've been thinking about what you said"

"Hmmm?"

"I talked to Hannah about it, she surprised me with how… receptive she was to the idea"

Instead of looking happy about it Brooke suddenly looked sad, Lucas lifted her face up by the chin "you don't look so sure about this"

"Luke, of course I'm not sure. We're talking about leaving our home, of packing up and starting all over again"

"This may just make me sound ridiculously cheesy-" Lucas leaned in closer to her and smiled "-but as long as we're all together then we'll have our home, no matter where in the world we are"

"I kinda love you too, Mr Scott" Brooke closed the distance between them and kissed him. Between them the baby kicked, they pulled away and chuckled. Lucas' hand went to her stomach and spread across where their son had just made his presence felt, "I think he approves" Brooke said and covered his hand.

"Then so do I"

…

It was long past midnight, the others had left but Lily had remained with Drey by her side. Finally the cold was enough to force her to agree to go home, with a rug around her Lily went to the headstone, "hey Mol, I got you a present. I saw these great shoes that would have been perfect for you but I didn't think they'd be much use to you so I… well I still got them, for me, and this isn't as fashionable but … here" Lily pulled the piece of paper from her pocket and carefully buried it under the flowers, "it's the detention paper from that day, the one Haley made us write on friendship. I meant everything I wrote and you were the best friend I could have asked for, I love you and I'll never forget you but I'm gonna do what you would want, I'll look after the others and I'm going to live a frigging amazing life"

Drey smiled from where he watched and took a step forward when he heard Lily say goodbye, she gave Drey a shaky smile "take me home, Brandon"

"Whatever you say, Firecracker" he lifted her up into his arms and away.


	38. Chapter Thirty Six

**disclaimer: hell no i do not own one tree hill! is jeyton together? is brucas together? is dan dead yet? just three things to prove i do not own it. **

Chapter Thirty- Six

Two pain killers and a morphine patch later and there was still a pain in Kay's knee, her leg felt stiff but nothing would deter her. She smiled, dimples on full show and her eyes were lit up just like Brooke who stared at her daughter with the camera ready, "oh Smiley, you look beautiful" and snapped a photo.

"Mom! How many do you need?"

"Hey, I need to document this moment for your father" Brooke laughed loving her excuse but at the same time keeping her eye on the clock, "his plane should have landed an hour ago" and this time she sighed.

Kay moved forward, she moved slower than before the accident and there was a pronounced limp to her steps but she was use to it now and it barely ever crossed her mind. She took life slower now, in every regard, confident that if she needed to be somewhere she would get there eventually. Placing a hand on her mothers shoulders Kay forced her mother to smile, "don't worry, he's fine"

"If you say so. Anyway, lets finish your hair before they get here to steal you away"

"Rescue me, more like" Kay muttered as she turned her back to her mother and sat down to be poked at some more. Brooke chose to ignore the comment and finished pinning Kay's hair to the side, "done!"

This time when Kay span around she was the slightest bit more excited, "do I really look okay?"

"Let's just say Saul doesn't know what's coming" Brooke snapped another few pictures and the last one was ruined by Kay glaring at her and trying to reach for the camera, "careful, you don't want to rip your dress"

The moment she was warned Kay stood back straight and smoothed down the red fabric – her mother's choice – the halter neck exposed more than Kay usually would but clung to her like a second skin, the skirt of the dress flowed freely to her knees, the different layers of material almost sheer as they flew up around her as Kay gave another spin, "have I mentioned I love my dress, thanks mom"

"Your welcome" and then came another snap followed by the sound of the doorbell ringing through the house. Panic and joy shot Kay into action, "they're early, oh my god"

"Here" Brooke handed over the clutch Kay had been searching for and then ran out "I'll get the door, take your time!" she screamed out behind her.

Taking a moment to just pause and breathe Kay looked into her mirror and slowly she relaxed and smiled again. Her eyes strayed to pictures of the previous year that were on display, it no longer pained her to see Molly or Logan's smiling faces, she could smile back now, she sent then a silent thought wishing they were here but then went to another photo. It was newer, the gang at the beach as they are these days. Coupled up in twos, their eyes were shadowed because they each had experienced the blows life sends you but there was a defiance, a hope that shone out just as brilliantly, one that said they would keep on going, that they would grab happiness whenever they could, in each other. Kay could hear them now, she went and closed her window and couldn't help but grin. There was almost a bounce in her uneven steps as she made her way out of her room.

Coming out into view she saw Saul before he saw her, pacing back and forth with the corsage in his hands.

"Heya, Blondie"

His face snapped up, warm eyes dancing and a lopsided smile splitting his face, Saul was wearing his tuxedo as if he wasn't more comfortable wearing just boardies, and his long hair was neatly sleeked back. "Wow"

"Wow yourself" Kay blushed and waited.

Shaking himself Saul stepped forward and pinned the corsage to her dress, as he finished he leant forward and softly kissed her lips.

Snap.

"That was cute, can I have you two facing me now. Big smiles" Brooke started shifting them into position. Kay sent Saul an apologetic look and he shrugged telling her he didn't mind and then they put on their best smiles.

With the camera in hand Brooke paused, her eyes straying to the clock.

"Mom, you okay?"

"Of course, now one… two… three" snap.

The rest happened in a blur, Saul helped Kay out of the house where the rest of the group waited by the limo, Lily and Jamie playfully dancing to no music while Drey stood with his arms crossed and PJ and Bo practically falling over each other laughing.

Coming from inside the house with Hannah, Caiti and Re'nee, Haley told Jamie to straighten his tie and then started telling the teens to line up. More photos followed, Brooke taking as many as she could of their laughing, smiling faces no matter what faces they pulled or how serious they tried to be. Pose after pose, some with just the guys, some with the girls, some with them mixed and some with them with their partners.

Hannah and Kay had one just the two of them, their cheeks pressed together, chins resting on their hands, and another where Lily jumped in behind them.

Haley wanted one with Jamie and Mitch and then after about ten she forced PJ and Bo to join them, telling the girls they were family too and how could they resist that. They were going to be late but Kay jumped back at the last moment, "just wait, one more" she grabbed Jamie and Lily, "the three amigo's"

"The Scott triplets" Lily joked.

Jamie happily wrapped an arm around each of their waists, pulling his cousins in close, their dark heads close together, two pairs of blue eyes and one a glittering hazel.

Snap.

Haley and Brooke grinned at each other and then let them go. They piled into the limo, shouting goodbye all the way down the street.

Alone Brooke placed her hand on her stomach, "okay, they're gone, come on"

"Wha-what? Come on where?" Haley's eyes frantically looked Brooke up and down and grinned, "are you saying?" her ability to speak full sentences seemed to be flying out the window.

Brooke moaned and nodded, "oh yeah, it's time and Lucas better get his broody ass home before his baby is born, this is all his fault…" the rest of her rant Haley didn't hear.

…

Still on the plane Lucas Scott checked his watch and groaned, "I missed it" he hissed.

The lady next to him sent Lucas an odd look and he ignored it to check his watch again, loudly sighing his impatience. It should have been perfect timing, he should have been home just in time for the pictures and the farewell.

"You all right, son?" the lady asked.

Lucas gave her a polite smile, "my daughter's prom is tonight, I wanted to be back before she went out for the night"

Another message apologising for the turbulence and delay stopped Lucas from saying anything else.

The woman gave him the once over, "you don't look old enough to have a daughter going to prom" her tone slightly judgemental.

Use to it Lucas just smiled, "she's eighteen, my wife and I had her right after high school, we're expecting our fourth in a few weeks" he wanted to add on 'so there'. Pointing out that he was still happily married to the mother and they were adding more children to their family. Of course it was misleading, suggested that they had been married for longer than they really had been and missing the fact he hadn't know about said daughter for seven years. Always willing to share his love for his family Lucas pulled out his wallet and flipped it open. A photo of Brooke with the three kids was quickly on display, he showed it to the woman and she smiled warmly at the look of love on the mans face, "you have a beautiful family"

"Thanks" Lucas grinned in pride.

The woman sighed as well, bored with the too long flight, "so… why aren't you with your family?"

"We're moving in a few months time and looking for a new house, my wife can't fly and with the kids… but Brooke, she found this house on line and had to see it, so here I am, she was right though. Like always. It will be perfect" he chuckled fondly, looking down at the photo that was still open in his hand.

Then he checked his watch again, feeling the sudden urgent need to be home.

…

In the Tree Hill High gym Saul and Kay danced slowly in the middle of the court, lights flickering around them. Their eyes were locked together, just when their lips were about to touch there was a tap on Kay's shoulder.

"Go away Lil" Kay smiled not even looking to see who it was, she just knew.

Lily took a breath, "retract the claws, you might wanna leave lover boy for a minute to hear this"

Saul and Kay both stopped dancing, turning to Lily but not letting go of each other, "what?" they asked at the same time.

Hair styled atop her head holding in place the crown she's won as Prom Queen Lily looked even more commanding than normal, she kinked her brow and waved her phone in the air "I was just on facebook-"

"At prom?" Jamie asked curious, stopping his dance with PJ as they went by.

Rolling her eyes Lily just shot him a look, he blew her a kiss and Lily turned back to Kay, "you might want to see your sisters status"

"Why?"

In that time Jamie had flipped open his phone and opened the page, he grinned and read aloud, "nearly two hours at the hospital and still no baby brother, I'm hungry"

"Oh my god" Kay froze, then her eyes widened and she snatched Lily's phone and read it for herself, "oh my god, my mom's having the baby"

"What?" Bo asked, her and Mitch stopping by them too.

"What's prom night without Scott drama" Mitch chuckled.

"Oh my god" Kay said again.

Jamie frowned, "I think she's broken"

"Oh my god"

"Should I slap her?" Lily asked the others, her hand began to rise, Drey quickly stopped his girlfriend as she shrugged and went to do the act. He grabbed her wrist and simply lifted his brows.

"Right" Lily pouted.

"Oh my god" Kay said again but this time she lifted her head, "I have to go"

Faster than she'd been in months she left the group standing in the middle of the dance floor, a split second after Saul followed.

The others looked at each other, Lily shrugged and reached for Drey's hand "come on, my gorgeous king" she pulled him along as she too followed. After that they all just went, not even sharing a look.

Mitch at the back of the line muttered to himself, "ah well, after party's always better anyway".

…

Just about to enter the taxi another couple slid into before he could walk around the door, ripping it from his hand and closing it. The taxi drove off leaving Lucas once again waiting at the airport, "you have got to be kidding me. Come on, my wife is in labour!" he shouted.

"Need help, son?"

Lucas turned, a look of relief on his face, with the window down the older lady from the plane was looking at him, Lucas shoulders dropped, "I'm about to be a father again and…" he motioned to the chaos of the airport.

A second later the woman opened her taxi door from the inside, "get in" she instructed before addressing the driver "to the hosp-" she stopped and looked to Lucas who had slid into the seat next to her, "what hospital is it?"

"Tree Hill"

"Well you heard the man!" she sat back as the taxi took off, "the name is Emily, if you and your wife need any suggestions"

Lucas laughed, "I don't think my son would appreciate that"

…

"Where the hell is Lucas?" Brooke yelled as another contraction hit her, she lost control of her body, unable to think as the pain went through her, when it cleared she grabbed Haley's hand "I swear to god I am going to cut off his dick the next time I see it"

Haley gave a nervous chuckle and looked around at the nurses and doctor, "you don't mean that"

"Really because AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The door opened and Kay quickly rushed to her mothers side, "hey Mom, see you're coping well"

"Shut up" Brooke yelled and then looked at her daughter again. Haley patted her friends hand and then looked at her niece, Kay nodded so Haley quietly left the room.

"What are you doing here, go away" Brooke stared at Kay and when he daughter didn't do as she said added on, "I'm serious Kay, go away"

"Mom, way to make a girl feel loved but I'm not going anywhere"

"Noooooooooooooo" Brooke whined and then it turned into a scream as another contraction hit. Kay's eyes widened, her skin paled, _gawd, it sounds like she's dying._

"Mom, just breathe"

"I'll show you… oh… you shouldn't be here, I didn't want you to miss prom, it's an important night"

"Not as important as this" Kay shot back and grabbed her mother's hand as the doctor told her to start pushing.

Brooke focused on her daughter as she did what she had to do, the doctor faded away into the background, the nurses ceased to exist, it was just the two of them like it had been so many other time in the past. Kay winked at her mother, "you can do this"

…

_Brooke couldn't help crying the whole plane ride, she knew others were giving her strange looks, and if she had been them she would do the same._

_She knew her heart would continue to break whether she stayed or left, this way at least one of them would be happy. Lucas would eventually forget her, she would never forget him, Brooke knew time would help, and she knew she had a reason to find happiness again and that it would come, that it would help heal the open wound Lucas left in her heart, but for now she just had to wait._

_Brooke put her hands to her stomach as she cried silent tears, and then she leant her head back and whispered "looks like it's just you and me kid, you and me"._

…

"Mom, come on, you can do this. I'm here, you can do this" Kay didn't know what she was saying but she kept on talking to her mother, kept holding her hand.

The door burst open and Lucas rushed in, almost tripping but finding his feet at the last moment, he ran to Brooke's other side and reached for her hand. Brooke rolled her head to look at him, a large smile on her face, "Luke" she whispered.

He kissed her hand and clutched it in his fist, "you're doing great Pretty Girl"

"Your late" she accused.

Lucas kissed their joint hands and smirked, "but I'm home now, so let's do this"

"Just a few more pushes" the doctor said and the three Scott's nodded.

Brooke already felt the pressure building, she knew one more push and it would be over, she squeezed Kay's hand, closed her eyes and leaned against Lucas. One push.

Her eyes opened, Brooke smiled as the sound filled the room, a pair of healthy lungs screaming to their hearts content. It was the best sound in the world.

"Oh wow, Mom, that is so gross but so cool" Kay touched her cheek, not really sure why she was crying as her father cut the cord. Brooke waited impatiently for her son, her eyes following him as the nurses did what they had to do and then they were handing his small wiggling body over to Lucas. A look of wonder filled his eyes as he carried their son over to her, Brooke held put her hands, her fingers opening and closing "gimme, gimme, gimme" she begged.

Laughing Kay stepped backing letting this moment belong to her parents, she was envious, happy, sad, excited, scared, a million emotions rushed through her but she watched this meeting. The love on her parents faces, the way the baby opened his eyes and yawned as Brooke settled him on her chest, Lucas gently stroking a red cheek. Another tear fell but she smiled too, promising herself that one day she would have that too. It didn't need to be a race, it didn't need to be planned or organised, she would take her time, take each day as it came, and then one day she'll be at that place. After all, in the end we all end up where we are meant to, with that thought Kay gave her parents one last glance before she slipped out of the room.

**does anyone sense an ending coming close? well you would be right, not long now. thanks for reading and reviewing. later**


	39. Chapter Thirty Seven

**and this is the final chapter to the Brooke's Child series, a goodbye to Kay and her friends, a goodbye to her family. i'm not going to lie and say i'm not glad this journey is over, now this is over im gonna get my ass back into MBK and maybe something new depending on what idea i go with, actually to help make up my mind, go check out my profile and vote for which fanfic i should do next. Thank you all for reading this far, and to all those who gave feedback. please review this final chapter, it won't kill you to type a few last words considering i did after all write a few more than just a few words, or a few thousand. oh and i almost forgot, ive updated a few times this week so make sure youve actually read the last few chapters before reading this, if the words funeral bday party and prom mean nothing to you go back! later**

Brooke's Child: Behind the Red Door

Epilogue

The small face was perfect, baby blue eyes blinking up at the world in amazement and his small rosebud lips sucking at air until one tiny hand waved in front of his face before the lips found and latched onto the side of the hand. Kay looked down in wonder, two months later and she still couldn't get over it. They were tired and exhausted but happy, she smiled down at the baby boy and her grin widened even more. Still smiling Kay stroked a hand over the smooth head, wisp of barely there white blonde hair under her fingers, "you're so beautiful, yeah, you know it don't you? You look more and more like your Daddy every day" Kay cooed and then carefully lifted the baby up against her chest and stood. The door burst open and running feet could be heard, Kay turned her head just in time to see her parents walk into the restaurant. Brooke and Lucas were laughing; Brooke's head flung back as Lucas grinned down at her, his hand on the middle of her back as he followed his wife inside.

"Hey" Kay shifted the now sleeping baby in her arms and a moment later something collided against her leg, she looked down and instantly ruffled the light brown hair of the boy who was clinging to her legs. The wince that was a response to the sudden pain in her aching legs was covered by her smile of welcome, "I missed you too, Deak"

Deacon Scott, age six, let go and started bouncing up and down, "where's Saul? Where's Saul?"

"Where's my beautiful grandson?" Brooke's voice joined Deacon's and reached over to take the baby from Kay's arms.

"Where's Saul?" Deacon asked again growing more and more impatient, "he promised to teach me how to surf"

"Hey, what about we go shoot a few hoops instead" Lucas suggested.

Deacon looked up at his father, "not basketball _again _Dad"

"Are you sure you're my son?" he asked, his hand going to the boys dark hair. Deacon giggled but Kay gave her younger brother a long look, she smirked at her dad "I find it a bit suspicious he looks nothing like you"

"Sadly he has Luke's nose" Brooke didn't sound impressed but then her tone changed as she started cooing to her grandson. Lucas sent he a frown but then lifted his own son up and grinned, "what are you talking about, he has my charming smile, my dashing profile"

"Okay, Dad, if you say so" Kay kinked her brow and then looked to the kitchens, "Saul, they're here!"

Dressed in a apron, flour on his cheek Saul came from the back of the restaurant, a smile in place, beaming like any new father should, "welcome!"

Shaking her head Kay stopped him as he walked by her and quickly cleaned his face, "that's better"

He bent down and kissed her, "what would I do without you"

"Probably be the wreck I would be without you, husband" she kissed him back.

They pulled apart when Deacon started making vomiting sounds, "ew, that's my sister"

"Wife trumps sister" Saul winks at Kay before grabbing Deacon from Lucas and throwing his brother-in-law up into the air.

"No it doesn't" Deacon huffed.

Saul placed the boy back down on the ground, "let's call it even, come on, I'll give you guys the tour"

"Off you go" Brooke nudged Lucas away as he tried to take his grandson, Brooke poking her tongue out at him when Deacon took his fathers hand and started dragging him away.

Taking a seat next to her mother Kay let her eyes return to her son, Brooke saw and smiled "you look good, motherhood suits you"

"Thanks" Kay blushed, "do you mind if I take Scott back, it's time for his feed"

"Just one more minute, you are all so cute at this age before you talk back"

"Mom, I'm leaking here"

Brooke sighed, "fine" and handed Scott back to Kay. While Kay fed Scott, Brooke took the chance to look around "the place looks great, you two did a great job"

"Yeah, well ever since Grams closed the café we've all missed the place, we spent as much time there as we did the river court or the beach. I want The Court to be that sort of place to a whole new generation"

Brooke nodded, her eyes taking in the walls Kay had painted herself. True to it's name The Court had a undertone of basketball much like Tree Hill had, murals of the river court covered the walls, NBA and Raven memorabilia was framed around the place and above the counter a specific basketball was on show. Kay saw what her mother was looking at and her mind went to her little brother, the one who would have been eleven now, "you never stop missing them sometimes its just harder than others" she whispered and then looked down at the baby boy who suckled away, "I wonder if she would have looked like him"

"He looks like a miracle" Brooke wrapped an arm around her daughter and gazed at her grandson. Kay nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly "that he does"

The bell above the door started ringing just before Lily's voice was heard, "Brandon, hold your daughter for a second, I do not know why we ever wanted her to _walk. _Molly, sweetie, let go of Mommy's hair, ow, ow, thank you, ow, no come on let go"

Walking in backwards Lily tore her hair out of the grip of the toddler that was perched in Drey's arms. Her wide lips split into a smile when she saw Kay and Brooke, "hey, hope we're not too early, traffic was a breeze"

Lily Roe Fields managed to look both relaxed and like money, her face was known all over America, not just because her husband was the hottest thing to hit the NBA last season but because under her influence she'd turned Brooke's two boutique's and small internet shop into a multimillion dollar fashion empire. Kay was awed by her aunt and friend, who managed to balance, work, fame and family and still came home to Tree Hill every chance they could, not as much as Kay would like but seeing them today made her forget the last four months without them.

"Hi Lily"

"Hi! You look great" Lily bounced forward, always cheery and hugged Kay before turning all her attention to the baby in Kay's arms, "and this must be Scott, god, he looks like Saul"

"Bubba?" little Molly asked, she spotted the baby and started squirming in her fathers arms. Drey gritted his teeth, "little firecracker, let Daddy show you" and with a tight grip held onto his wiggling daughter as he came forward and bent down to see, clearly flustered that Kay was breastfeeding. Averting his gaze he kept his eyes on Kay's face and kissed his friend on the cheek, "congratulations"

"Thanks Drey"

Brown eyes determined Molly reached out for Scott, "Bubba mine" she demanded, her curly black pigtails coming undone as she tried to get closer.

Lily grabbed her daughter before the girl could fall out of her fathers arms, "no, Molly girl, Bubba is Auntie Kay's"

"Mine!"

Kay chuckled while Lily groaned, "let's see where that cousin is of yours"

Suddenly uninterested in the baby Molly started looking around, "Deak, Deak, Deak"

"Daddy will take you" Lily assured and handed Molly back to her husband, who walked off to find the others and left Lily to slide another seat over to join Brooke and Kay.

Before they could start talking the bell above the door started again, this time a laughing Mitch and Jamie came in. They stopped when they saw the guys, parting from each other Jamie reached for Lily while Mitch bent down to kiss Kay's cheek. The hello and how are you's were loud and long, Lily punching Jamie about the fact he hadn't visited her since he came back from his honeymoon four months ago.

"Where are the girls?" Kay asked.

Mitch shrugged off his jacket, "you know Bo and PJ. We met up outside and the two of them just started chatting"

"Do you think they noticed we walked off?" Jamie asked.

"I wouldn't bet on it, bro"

Letting go of Jamie, Lily started for the door, she opened it wide and stuck out her head, "hey New Girl, PJ, sorry to break up this lesbian hug thing you got going on…" she didn't have to finish. Bo and PJ parted laughing and started towards Lily, the brunette fashion designer dragged them in and the three of them started a new round of hugging.

"New Girl!" Kay greeted detaching Scott from her she handed the full baby to her mother and straightened her clothes before heading for the group by the door.

Bo let out an exhausted breath, "it's been seven years, when do I stop being New Girl?"

"Aw Bo, you'll always be new girl to us but if you insist" and Kay hugged her, "welcome home, _Doc_"

Time and distance had done little to break the bond between the group even though they struggled to find time to catch up face to face. With Bo doing her medical internship across the country Mitch had followed her straight after he'd graduated from college, their conflicting schedules made it near impossible to get back to Tree Hill more than a handful of times a year. Lily's dreams had taken her to NYC and her partnership with Brooke had her moving to the same city as Brooke and Lucas, which suited her because fate had Lucas be Drey's coach through college as well as high school. The two families lived a mere suburb away from each other and Lily had often gone to her brother and sister in law for support, whether it be with the company or needing family while Drey was away in the NBA. Jamie and PJ had stayed close to Tree Hill, they'd moved to Raleigh and after graduating from Duke Jamie hadn't even bothered with the NBA, instead following in his mother's footsteps he became a teacher. They did eventually marry. Kay and Saul on the other hand kept down the home front, their small modest house wasn't far from the beach, close enough Saul could walk down with his surf board each morning and Kay could smell the sea from their back porch. Kay had dived into her art towards the end of high school and now was setting herself up as a freelance graphic designer, she stayed out of the kitchen after setting their first apartment on fire (just a tiny one) for the second time but when your husband is a chef it's not much of a loss.

"Brooke, hey, hand over my goddaughter" Lily's growl made Kay come back to the present, she rolled her eyes at Bo and turned to her mother and aunt, "there's enough of him to go around" she said starting towards them.

Jamie turned to Mitch, "lets leave the women alone to all things baby and go find the men"

"Yes before all this baby talk takes away all that macho-" Lily began and Jamie covered her mouth with his hand.

"I love you too, Lil" he kissed her cheek and then followed Mitch out.

While Lily was distracted with Jamie Bo had managed to get Scott from Brooke, Lily pouted at the sight, "that's not fair"

Bo shook her head at where she was, her mind going back to that day she'd walked into a classroom and her life had changed forever. Smiling down at the baby in her arms she then looked up at the other women, "hey do you remember what you guys told me when we first met?"

"Scott drama is complicated?" Lily thought back to her crazy explanation of their family.

Bo nodded "that too. But no, that in Tree Hill high school never really ends, that you meet your soul mate in high school and anyone who can get pregnant will get pregnant. I didn't believe a word you said back then"

"Are you?" Lily looked down at Bo's stomach and shook her head. Something made her give a sideways look at PJ who smiled. Lily jumped up, "Piper Scott are you smiling a secret smile, a secret baby smile, oh my god"

Nobody else seemed shocked, she glared at Kay, "you knew?"

"Jamie wanted to tell you face to face" Kay shrugged.

PJ winced, she hadn't meant to give it away but Lily had the ability to just _know _things, "act surprised"

Lily jumped up and down, her excitement growing as she hugged PJ.

"And high school never ends" Bo added dryly, she brushed her dark hair behind her ear. Lily who was hugging PJ with her back to Bo spoke up, "Doc, I heard that but I'll let it slip because of that engagement ring you're wearing"

Bo stopped, her hand still in the air. Kay's eyes zoomed in on the large diamond, it was on the right hand not left which Bo had been trying to hide until it was time to announce it to the entire group. Eyes meeting Kay's Bo mouthed, _how does she do that?_

…

It had been a long night but a great one. Now unstrapping her young son Kay lifted him up and held him close to her as Saul came from around the other side of the car, "need help?"

"Can you grab his bag, thanks"

"No problem" Saul grabbed the bag and then hitched it over his shoulder and got into step beside Kay, his hand on her lower back as they walked towards their house.

He moved in closer, close enough that he could smell the scent of her shampoo. Saul was content with his wife and son, no, he was blissfully happy, "I think our unofficial grand opening was a success"

"How does it feel, to have all your dreams come true?" she asked stopping by the door. Saul stepped in front of her, unlocking the door before facing Kay, he smiled, "way better than I ever imagined back then"

Three heartbeats went by before he finally closed the distance between them and kissed her, she moaned as she stepped into him.

Somehow the two of them managed to get inside, their lips never leaving each other. Eyes shut Saul mumbled against her mouth, "is Scott asleep?"

"Hmmm, yeah"

Saul took Scott out of her arms, "I won't be long" and he disappeared through the house to the nursery. Kay didn't mind being left behind for a while, she slipped off her shoes and then threw her jacket over the couch. By the time Saul rushed back she had barely moved, he came at her from behind scooping her up into his arms.

"Saul!" she chuckled as he span her around.

"One second, let me just get the door, wouldn't want anyone walking in while I am ravishing my wife"

"Ravishing, huh?"

"Yeah, you have a problem with that" he quirked his brow, his short blonde hair managed to fall, a strand almost reaching his eyes. Kay swore her heart stopped, then she grinned, deep dimples appearing as she shook her head and lifted a hand to move that unruly strand back into place, "no complaints here" she promised. In Saul and their life together Kay had made stronger that what she's always had, even when it was harder to find - friendship, family and love.

He carried her to the front door, slamming it shut before spinning her around with the intention of carrying her all the way to their bed. Behind them the lock clicked into place, closing the rest of the world off to their laughter with a thick, sound proof, bright red door.

**the end.**


End file.
